


And if you're not made for me

by FollowThatConvoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sex Magic, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 99,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowThatConvoy/pseuds/FollowThatConvoy
Summary: *PROMPT* Once upon a one-night stand, Emma Swan had the nerve to get Regina pregnant, but they are a long way from their happily ever after (because Regina is stubborn and full of confusing hormones). Brief RedSwan leading to SwanQueen. Originally posted on FFnet.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, this story will be a multi-chapter based on Proudtobemudblood’s prompt (Thank you!). Not G!P, but with *Magic Pregnancy*. Brief RedSwan leading to slow (SLOW) burn SwanQueen, meaning: slight touch of angst even though I’ll try to keep it light and romantic. I don’t know in which moment of the show this takes place – probably somewhere between Neverland and the Frozen arc, disregarding A LOT of things and other ships (sorry if you like them). I hope you’ll like this one too. As usual, dedicated to the greatest fanbase on the planet. And also to my love and muse, Agatha. Thank you for reading! Lyrics from the song Fear of the water, by SYML.

1.

_"And you smile when you dive in, Like you’re never coming back.”_

Regina woke up with the worst hangover of the century. As she took inventory of her body, she tasted cheap alcohol and – _hell_ – beer. There were reasons why she never drank beer. It tasted like urine, was a peasants’ choice, and never agreed with her stomach.

Whoever had convinced her to drink it must be a master of persuasion, not to mention that they must probably be a master of sex, too, because _dear God_ she was deliciously satisfied and spent. Flashes of insane green eyes, blond hair and a shit-eating grin as she came violently crossed her mind as she acknowledged one arm draped around her waist and one leg tangled with hers. It had been a long time since she felt this warm and safe in someone else’s hold – if she ever felt that at all.

Regina carefully peeked through heavy eyelids, and she smiled softly when she found a slim, muscly limb around her midsection.

Wait a minute…

She blinked in confusion, and her gaze went fast over the arm’s length towards the rest of the body that was tangled with hers.

Her mind traveled back in time, and blurred memories became colorful and loud again.

The way she dared the blonde to drink shots of tequila after she had already indulged to one too many beers.

The way she smiled - that crazy and mischievous smile - daring Regina to dance with her.

The way Regina molded against her body like she never did with anyone else before.

The way she kissed the blonde against a bathroom stall in the Rabbit Hole, and then she remembered someone telling them to get a room.

And they did.

Emma Swan was comfortably occupying the usually vacant side of her bed, resting on a pile of pillows that were decorative until now, blonde hair recklessly scattered over white linen, sleeping peacefully on her stomach.

Naked.

Regina watched her, inches away from her face, for about five minutes. She had never paid close attention to her features, deciding that she was a very attractive woman when she was not talking or eating. She had claimed those lips so naturally that it was hard to believe she had hated that woman for such a long time.

She was still deciding whether she still hated her, and then she shook her head, chastising herself for ogling the Sheriff.

She carefully disentangled from her oddly possessive embrace and got out of bed, pulling the white sheets along, using it around her own naked figure like a shield. Her head buzzed a little as she walked around the bed and tentatively tapped Emma’s shoulder. The blonde didn’t even stir.

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina hissed, tapping her again, making a huge effort not to stare too much at her butt.

Or the scratch marks on her muscular back and shoulders. Those looked nasty and too recent.

“ _Emma_!” she hissed more urgently.

“Mm?” she grunted, frowning with her eyes closed.

“Get up!”

“’kay.”

Regina let out a deep breath. In order to avoid facing Emma’s backside, Regina returned to her side of the bed and kneeled on the edge of the mattress. She leaned over and shook the blonde’s shoulder more vigorously.

“Emma, wake up!”

“ _Fine_!” she whined.

“ _Goddammit!_ ” Regina snarled, hoping that their son had not seen them thrashing about the staircase as they frenetically made out on the way to her bedroom last night.

“Emma! Wake up! Emma!” she grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her as hard as she could. Emma mumbled something unintelligible. Regina drew close to her ear and bellowed. “EMMA!”

“ _Jesus_ -” Emma barked with her eyes widening, falling off the bed in the process and hitting the floor with a loud _thud_. There was a small groan of pain after that.

Emma blinked as she stared at the ceiling of an unfamiliar bedroom, wincing slightly. She recognized the scent of the bedsheets, and the taste on her lips, and she was overcome with a mixture of amusement and trepidation once she realized where she was.

 _Oh shit_.

Regina pressed the bedsheets against her body as she craned her neck, trying to see if Emma was okay. Her hands came up first, pressed against the mattress for support, then a blonde head appeared, and then the rest of her naked form.

Emma blinked several times to adjust to the brightness in the room. She scratched the back of her neck as she met Regina’s gaze.

To Regina’s utter disbelief, Emma offered her an unsurprised smile.

“You scared the shit out of me,” she said trying to stifle a yawn. “Morning.”

“You have to leave before Henry wakes up!” Regina whispered, checking the door every two seconds.

“Damn,” the blonde hissed, massaging the butt cheek that absorbed the impact when she fell. “I thought he was going to crash at my parents’.”

“Oh. That’s…right.” She had completely forgotten about that.

Emma walked around the bedroom, collecting her clothes from the floor. She looked at Regina. “He’s not here, then?”

“I guess not.”

“Good,” Emma sighed in relief, prancing around with her long legs. “I told you it wasn’t a good idea to mix beer and tequila.”

Regina vaguely remembered Emma saying that to her. She was, however, very aware of the consequences of not listening. Mixing beer and tequila resulted in scandalous, loud sex on that bed, and she could still hear the moans and pants, and picture it with richness.

“Yes, it probably was the first bad idea of the night,” the brunette admitted quietly.

She could not even look at Emma’s body too much – the sunlight was nasty to her sore eyes, but it accentuated the curves of Emma’s tall frame and defined muscles and veins. For someone who looked so clumsy wearing skinny jeans, Emma Swan was a goddamned eye candy when she was naked. Emma put on her jeans and a grey singlet, turning to look at Regina, unaware of the Mayor’s body and mind going rampage at the sight of her. The brunette was still draped around her bedsheets, avoiding her eyes, seemingly mortified.

“Yeah, I guess. Anyway,” she put on her boots. “I was gonna invite you for breakfast, but maybe it’s not a great idea either-”

“Maybe not,” Regina nodded politely as Emma finished tying her shoes.

“Uh, listen…,” she took a step towards the door. Now that Henry was out of the picture, was she supposed to make conversation instead of running off?

“Thank you. For understanding,” the brunette eyed the door, indicating she was still supposed to leave.

“Okay,” Emma nodded, getting the hint. “Um… I’ll see you around, then.”

“Yes.”

When Emma finally left the room, Regina plopped down on her bed, exhaling deeply.

_Why did she bring that buffoon home?_

___

Emma let out a loud breath when she walked out the front door of the mansion. She was careful with the neighbors – they were mostly rich old snoopers, but she didn’t want to take any chances of that spreading around, especially because Henry was already suspicious.

And that kid’s smug smile was a difficult thing to swallow.

_“So, you and mom, out for drinks, huh?”_

Emma shuddered with that all too familiar look. It was the same she bore when she caught bullshit in the air.

“Damn it,” she hissed, realizing that her car wasn’t there.

She sat on the curb and collected her phone on her back pocket, trying to decide whether she should call a cab or just walk. The bartender had confiscated her keys at some point in the night, and now she vividly remembered walking with Regina towards her house, giggling as they held onto each other for support.

So much for a walk of shame.

“I think breakfast is not a bad idea,” said Regina’s voice behind her. “If you’d reconsider.”

When Emma turned around, the brunette looked impeccable on her clothes. Only her hair was still disheveled and spiky in some areas. She seemed hesitant standing on the porch.

“That’s… awesome, actually. I don’t think I can handle walking to Granny’s. Are you okay to drive?”

“I was wondering… If you’d like to… _stay_ for breakfast,” Regina said.

Emma felt a weird jolt inside her chest, but she decided it was just her stomach claiming food. “Yeah, I… I’d like that,” she said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

She followed Regina back inside the mansion, trying to keep the ass-ogling to a minimum.

Her son’s mother was impossibly beautiful, but nothing could have prepared Emma to wake up to all that natural beauty that no ordinary human seemed to display after waking up hungover.

It felt like Regina Mills was an exception to most of the ordinary rules. The lack of makeup and her dark hair all messed up made her look a lot younger and vulnerable, and her body… Emma would have to look up a word in the dictionary to describe that curvy, olive skinned masterpiece.

“Can I help?” the blonde asked once Regina started to move between the sink and the cabinets.

“Henry said you burned Snow’s kitchen trying to boil an egg the other day,” Regina said with a hint of a smirk. “You can, however, get me some ibuprofen on top of that shelf.”

“I’m sure he transformed a scorched dish cloth into a whole fire incident,” Emma rolled her eyes, standing on tiptoes to reach for the highest shelf near the fridge. “Why do you keep it up there?” she asked, handing the plastic bottle to the brunette.

“Just an old habit from when Henry was a toddler,” Regina said, swallowing a pill and turning back to the scrambled eggs on the stove. “I was usually terrified to turn my back on him, or that he would stick his fingers on wall sockets, or that he would inhale things-” she cut her speech short when she realized she was rambling, but when she turned to look at the blonde, Emma was watching her with a small smile.

“Was he a good kid?” she asked softly. “When he was smaller and couldn’t outsmart his mothers?”

Regina chuckled. “He was a good boy,” she nodded, realizing that they had never talked about him like this. “He was a very good boy.”

“Still is,” Emma said, walking towards the cabinet next to the stove. She once saw Henry get plates from there. She picked two and placed them on the counter. “You did a great job with him.”

Regina flushed as she served two portions of eggs. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Emma smiled, picking the coffee pot and pouring two mugs. “It’ll help with that headache,” she said offering one to Regina.

They ate in silence, and it was strange that it didn’t feel awkward. Until Regina caught Emma staring, her green eyes burning holes in her skin.

“You barely touched your eggs,” the blonde muttered, lowering her eyes to her empty plate. “Are you feeling nauseous?”

“Just not that hungry.”

“Well, I… should go,” Emma said, sliding off the stool.

“All right,” Regina nodded. “Here,” she produced Emma’s red jacket out of thin air. “It was on my bedroom.”

Emma took it with a forced expression of surprise. She clearly remembered hanging it on the doorknob to Regina’s room like college boys did with socks.

“I still need to go get the bug at the bar, so-”

“Very well, then.” Emma tried to read the expression on her face, but she failed. “I’ll just-” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Regina nodded. “Take care, Miss Swan.”

Emma chuckled. “Seriously? Miss Swan?” she shook her head. “I had a great time last night, for the record. If it makes any difference. And thanks for breakfast.”

“Not at all, dear,” Regina said with a glint in her eyes that Emma was having a hard time to recognize.

“I’ll… see you.”

“I believe you can see yourself out.”

Emma hesitated a little before she actually walked out of the kitchen. She was rocking on the balls of her feet, one hand in her pocket, the other scratching the back of her neck.

She wanted to kiss Regina good bye.

Regina just watched Emma _not_ making a move.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when the blonde smiled and left. Maybe she had expected a goodbye kiss. Maybe. And Emma had a gorgeous smile. It was honest, it was real, but it was also a little sad. She closed her eyes, realizing that she still carried Emma’s scent and taste with her.

And among the many times she watched Emma Swan turn around and walk away, that was the first time she didn’t feel like she won whatever nerve battle they were having.

**Soooo… Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. 2

2.

_“A knock at my door, I thought I was alone._

_Unaware of what I thought I needed, I drop like a stone.”_

 

“Shit,” Emma hissed, almost running into a dumpster when the Cruiser’s loud honk caught her by surprise.

“Watch it!” David said laughing. Henry was on the passenger seat with him, snorting. “Need a ride?”

Emma sighed.  Ah well, she could get her car later.

“Backseat, punk,” she told Henry, pointing over her shoulder as she climbed next to her father. “You know how Regina feels about him riding on the front seat, dad. Are you trying to get me killed?”

“My mom doesn’t want to kill you,” Henry said on the back. “How was your date with her?”

“It wasn’t a date. _Jesus._ ”

“There you go, kid,” David parked in front of the school, turning back to look at Henry. “Have a great day.”

“You too, grandpa. Bye, ma!”

“Good luck on your test, genius,” Emma stretched her hand outside and they high fived. “We need to come up with a new bro greeting. You’re too old for that, and it makes us both look kinda dorky.”

“Can’t you just give me a peck on the cheek like mom does?” Henry rolled his eyes, smirking as he walked away.

“So,” David shifted gears and said with that _I’m gonna give you shit_ dad’s look. “How _was_ your date?”

“It wasn’t a date!”

“You didn’t come home last night,” David shrugged, making a U turn to take the opposite direction to go to the Station. “Your mother and I assumed you got, uh… lucky,” he said, parking on his habitual spot.

“Jesus,” Emma grunted. “No wonder the kid’s always suspicious. You and mom are conspiring against me!”

“We’re not conspiring,” David laughed, climbing out of the vehicle, following his hot headed daughter towards the bricked wall building. “We’re cheering for you on that, actually. Everybody needs some occasional love.”

“Oh my God, _don’t,_ ” she mumbled, pushing the glass doors open. She marched towards her desk and threw her jacket on the backrest of her chair. “Nothing’s going on, and now I know Henry’s getting his hopes up because you and mom encourage him!”

“Can I point out that you’re not exactly helping your case right now?” he said, walking towards the coffee maker and starting to prepare some. “You’re wearing last night’s clothes. He’s not stupid.”

Emma blushed. “It doesn’t mean anything. I got wasted and slept on my clothes! He’ll get that when he’s twenty-one-”

David narrowed his bright blue eyes, but he didn’t push it any further. “Coffee?”

“No, thanks. I already had some at…” she made a pause, feeling his gaze on the back of her head. “Granny’s.”

He didn’t change an inch of his facial expression. “Really?”

“Yes,” she muttered, plopping down on her chair.

“Okay.”

Emma just realized that her father picked her up by the post office, coming from the opposite direction that she should be if she were really coming _from_ the diner. For a lie detector, she was crappy at the art of covering her tracks. He didn’t say a word about it.

With the tip of her boot, the blonde turned on the surge protector under her desk, and then she hit the power button on the tower of her computer. As the machine beeped and initialized, she sighed and avoided David’s look.

 

_“Make love to me,” she whispered against her lips as they went up the stairs._

_“Wha-?”_

_Regina pulled her towards the bedroom. “You heard me.”_

_“L-Love?”_

_The brunette rolled her eyes. “Fuck me, then… whatever helps you…”_

_“Like I need any kind of help for this, Regina-”_

 

She could still feel Regina’s skin at the tips of her fingers, her taste on her lips, her warmth between her legs. The earthshaking, knee-weakening orgasms she had all through the night. It would be hard to concentrate on work today. Or any other day for the rest of her life.

“Your girlfriend’s calling,” David said.

Emma snapped back to reality with a gasp. The name REGINA flashed on the screen of her cellphone, and she didn’t even scoff at David as she normally would have; she nervously reached for the blaring device and picked up the call.

“Regina,” she breathed. “Hi.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“ _You didn’t forget to take Henry to school, did you?_ ”                      

Back to the real, orgasm-less world.

“Of course I didn’t!” Emma spat, taking offence even though she forgot a little. If it weren’t for her parents, Henry would probably be _very_ late.

Regina sighed on the other end of the line. “ _I’m sorry, I… I’m not used to… Henry and I have a routine._ ”

Emma’s heart dropped to her stomach; she felt a little shitty for it. “I know, I’m… My dad took him. I _kinda_ … forgot.”

She cringed, expecting a fireball over the phone; however, the call sizzled, and she could have sworn Regina just chuckled.

“ _Why I am not surprised?_ ” she said, her voice lacking the usual judgmental tone.

Emma smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

“ _Yes, thank you._ ”

“Eat something,” Emma said before she could stop herself. She looked at David, who politely pretended not to listen.

“ _I will. Have a good day._ ”

“You too,” she said slowly, staring at the screen for a while after Regina disconnected the call.

She sighed and turned to her father, who was eating a donut and drinking coffee as he read the morning paper he brought from home.

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend,” she grumbled.

 “You asked her out.”

“I invited her to have a few drinks!”

“With you.”

“And everyone else inside the Rabbit Hole!”

“It was _way_ past happy hour.”

“So what?”

She was sure that her father was light years ahead of her when it came to her complicated feelings for her son’s other mom, but that knowing look on his face was… fucking unnerving.

“I know you sometimes keep things from me and your mother to… _spare_ us. But just so you know, we don’t care who you court, as long as you’re happy. And let me add that you are as subtle as a rhino, so we kind of saw this coming.”

Emma scoffed. “I didn’t _court_ her! Jesus, who uses that word these days?”

“You were _smiling_ as you spoke, Emma!”

“I was _not_!”

“I’ll take a picture next time she calls.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Emma hissed, walking towards the dartboard. She threw one dart after the other, not missing one shot.

Her father went silent again, deciding not to push the matter any further.

“Did I sound awkward on the phone?” she asked begrudgingly.

“A little,” he said with a shrug, still reading his paper.

The blonde looked hesitantly at him a few times, and then she finally blurted out “I slept with her.”

David spun slowly on his chair, placing his drink and food on his desk carefully. “Okay.”

“It was a mistake.”

“Was it?” he folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Emma let out a deep breath.

Smooth, dad. Very smooth.

“I don’t think she’s very thrilled about what we did last night,” she confessed.

David nodded his head and studied his daughter. “And what about you? Are you thrilled?”

“I’m… okay, I guess.  Just regular. Very normal.”

“C’mon, everyone likes it when you and Regina are friendly, because you’re the only one with balls to say things to her face. If you two are going to be awkward-”

“Oh, and here I was, thinking you were worried about me, dad,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m not going to worry about _that_. You are a Charming.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Besides the fact that you’re implying that Charmings have a way with the ladies and _my mom_ is ‘the ladies’?”

“I mean that you should clear the air between you two, and the rest will play itself out. You don’t have to worry.”

“I just don’t like her being weird. We have a dynamic, you know? She never misses a chance to call me an idiot, and this morning she didn’t even-” Emma sighed. “I mean, what the fuck is wrong with her? She didn’t scold me, she didn’t remind me of what an incompetent parent she thinks I am-”

“Just because she’s being nice, it doesn’t mean something’s wrong. She knows you’re _not_ incompetent. Stop freaking out.”

“ _I’m not freaking out_!”

“You are, a little.”

“Dad, there’s a reason why this is called a _girl talk_ , and there are two problems with that. _I_ am the girl here, and _this_ girl doesn’t want to have this conversation.”

David grinned. “Woman up. Maybe you don’t have to say anything. Maybe you could just show her that you’re fine, and that you’re still her friend. You can start from there, you know. Just be cool.”

“You are a very smart girl, dad,” Emma chuckled, feeling slightly better with the idea as she reached out for his donuts box, fetching the largest one. She could definitively go back to annoying Regina just by breathing next to her.

She desperately wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. And that was it.

_Be cool_.

___

“Hi.”

Regina looked up from her notes and was slightly taken aback to find Emma lingering on the doorway to her office. The blonde was holding a Styrofoam cup and had a tentative smile on her lips.

“Is there something wrong, Sheriff?” she asked, removing her reading glasses. If she came to turn over the reports, Regina would start checking her for a fever.

“Uh, no,” Emma said, clumsily walking in. “I just… I wanted to check if you were okay, and… I brought you this,” she placed the cup on top of Regina’s desk. “Herbal tea. For your stomach.”

“Thank you,” Regina reached out for it, opening the lid and inhaling the soothing scent of the infusion. She took a tentative sip. “How did you know…?”

“I have my sources,” Emma winked, noticing the frown of surprise on Regina’s face. “Shit, I just sounded like a creeper, didn’t I? I went to grab lunch at Granny’s, and Ruby said you cancelled your order.”

“I should consider giving that girl Sidney’s old job,” Regina clicked her tongue. She didn’t say anything, but it looked like the tea was the first thing she was actually enjoying to ingest since she woke up. “But thank you for your concern, Sheriff.”

“Look, about last night-”

“We don’t really need to talk about it.”

“Was that so bad?” Emma spluttered without thinking.

So much for being cool.

Way to go, Emma.

“Of course it wasn’t bad, I just…” Regina sighed, and that look in her eyes just felt like a punch. “Emma, don’t get me wrong-”

“Please, don’t finish that sentence,” Emma interrupted her. “I get it. We were drunk, and we’re friends,” she sighed, looking up at the brunette. “But I want to remain friends. Do you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then stop looking at me like that, like you’re, I don’t know, _sorry_ or something. I’m not sorry. But I don’t want us to be weird, and I don’t want things to change!”

“Then things remain the same,” Regina nodded, looking exactly as she did that morning. “You’re late with paperwork, by the way.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Emma sighed, feeling her heart drop. Why _the hell_ she got her hopes up was beyond her. “I should go.”

“Thanks for the tea.”

“No problem,” she mumbled. And then she frowned. “Since when do you wear glasses?”

Regina blinked, not expecting that sort of question. “A few months back, I guess. Dr. Whale prescribed them to me when I started to have difficulties to read in bed at night.”

“Oh.”

A memory flashed past before Emma’s eyes; a book and that very same pair of glasses flying from the nightstand when she threw Regina on bed and they started a naked, tongue-wrestling contest, and one of them – probably Emma – accidentally kicked the piece of furniture.

Awkward.

___

Regina returned from the toilet after a false alarm.

She was not used to less than regal reactions such as vomiting. She usually could hold her liquor and still be perfect in the morning, but that just seemed not to be the case this time. The tea had finally made the contents in her stomach settle down, and the nauseous sensation disappeared after a while.

She considered sending Emma a text message, to thank her again, but then she decided against it. If things had to go back to normal, then she should stop being so considerate.

However, everything _felt_ different.

Regina had observed her rough, long fingered hands holding the tea, and she automatically felt her gentle touch on her breasts. She had studied her clumsy smile, and she felt her lips going down her stomach with a trail of expert kisses until she got to her destination. She had watched as she walked around gangly, and she felt her long legs between hers, kneading her hot and wet core with her muscular thigh.

Emma was something in bed, and she read her body like a book. She just _knew_ what to do, and she knew things about Regina’s body that not even Regina knew. The brunette was feeling like she had been deciphered. She felt exposed, vulnerable, and oddly _cozy_ with the idea of Emma-

_Oh for God’s sake, shut up!_

She shook her head, wondering if it had been the tequila or the beer that affected her judgement _that_ much. When she decided to go back to her paperwork, her phone buzzed and she frowned upon noticing that she had a message from Snow White.

Regina stared at the screen for an entire minute, perplexed.

___

“You took a shower but you didn’t wash your hair?” Snow asked, inspecting Emma the second she came out of her bedroom wearing large sweatpants and an old singlet.

“What?” Emma asked, frowning as her mother barked orders to David and Henry when she arrived in the kitchen. The blonde picked baby Neal from his bassinet and walked with him towards the living room. “What’s going on?”

“You might want to put on decent pants for dinner,” Snow said to Emma, chopping vegetables and growling at the guys to get out of her way.

“Why are you freaking out about my clothes for a Wednesday dinner? Are we receiving Queen Elizabeth to try your golden potatoes?” Emma chuckled.

“Wrong queen, but she’s probably freaking out about the potatoes,” Henry said with an eye roll.

“What?” Emma frowned. “Mom? Who’s coming for dinner?”

“Go change those pants, Emma!” Snow said, removing the famous potatoes from the oven while David flipped the steaks on their grill.

“Why?”

“Mom, just listen to her,” Henry said with a sigh.

“Dad?” Emma called out.

He looked guilty for a second, but he got distracted by the burning meat and Snow’s angry face.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, and he merely shrugged an apology.

The doorbell rang as David flipped the last steak and Henry placed all the fuming, deliciously-smelling dishes on their large table. Snow wiped her hands into a scorched dish cloth and adjusted her hair, turning to her daughter.

“Change those pants!”

“I’m not four!” Emma barked, opening the door to their crowded flat, with Neal in her arms.

“I beg to differ,” Regina said with a smirk. “I brought apple turnover,” she showed a stunned Emma a tray covered in tinfoil on her manicured hands. “Poison free.”

She looked gorgeous, wearing a discreet black dress and dark shoes.

“We invited Regina for dinner,” Snow called out, nudging David so he would stop making that awkward face.

“No shit,” Emma muttered, making room for the brunette to get inside. “Come in,” she mumbled.

Regina smiled, kissing the top of Neal’s head as she walked in. Emma almost lost her shit when her perfume invaded her senses. Regina’s red lips were too close, but it was her drooling brother who got a peck from those lips. Regina picked him from her arms and entered the apartment.

At the moment, Emma was deciding who she hated more, herself or her parents. Would it have _killed_ them to give her a heads up?

_Shit_.

She looked at David with a murderous look.

From the couch, Henry was smirking.

_Brat._


	3. Chapter 3

_“If I’m not mistaken_

_then I was the last to know.”_

 

Regina felt an odd pang inside her chest at the sight of Emma Swan carrying a baby that looked almost exactly like her, and she had a millisecond to recompose and direct her attention solely to the youngest Charming.

She took him from Emma’s arms and walked away as fast as she could, joining Henry in the living room.

“Hi, mom,” he said with a grin, taking the dessert plate. “Let me put this in the kitchen for you.”

“Thank you, honey,” she smiled, turning to Snow and David. “Food smells delicious.”

Emma noticed that her mother visibly relaxed with the compliment – those potatoes were her pride and joy.

Emma also noticed that Regina’s heart wasn’t a hundred percent into it – she subtly cringed with the mixed aromas, and she placed a hand on her stomach as she moved around the table with Neal to take a seat next to Henry.

Regina noticed that Emma was staring at her with that knowing look, but the blonde did not say a word about it as they sat across from each other.

Emma watched the brunette place her little brother on his high chair, waiting for the major tantrum he would pull.

He _gurgled_ at Regina. He _fucking_. _Gurgled._

Whenever Emma tried to do that, he screamed like a, well, baby.

_Little shit_.

“So,” Regina averted Emma’s intense gaze and turned to Snow, who was by the end of the table. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, nothing special, I guess,” Snow said with a forced chuckle, looking quickly at her husband in front of her, on the other end, and then back at Regina. “We just wanted you to join us. We’re family, after all, right?”

“Mom,” Emma said quietly.

“What? You are both Henry’s mothers, and we are his grandparents,” the pixie haired woman looked at Henry for support. “I just thought it would be nice to let Regina know that she’s welcome.”

“She knows that,” Emma said, staring at the brunette and then turning to her mother. “You don’t need to force her to come eat with us.”

Regina noticed that Emma was visibly bothered by her presence, and she was mostly sure it was because of their conversation that afternoon.

“No one forced me,” she said quietly, noticing that Emma was purposely not looking at her now. “It’s actually a nice change, not having to cook,” she finished, smiling at Snow.

And then Regina noticed the way Henry seemed to be smirking in between mouthfuls, and the way Snow’s eyes traveled eagerly from her to Emma.

_Oh._

_So they knew._

Regina suddenly felt like she had been outsmarted in the most stupid way, and she understood why Emma looked so cranky. She was thirty-three, and her parents were playing matchmaker with her most unlikely one-night stand. She searched for David’s eyes – usually the most reasonable among them – and he too looked like he had been forced to get involved.

It was a nice change to go from the Evil Queen to part of that annoying family. So, just because she slept with their daughter, the Charmings were already planning their wedding, and Regina found that hilarious, even if it were just far from the truth.

She wanted to laugh at the situation, but one look at Emma’s face was enough to change her mind. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, and Regina was starting to wonder if there was something else Emma wasn’t telling her.

The blonde seemed far too affected.

Regina chose to ignore it as much as possible, because she, too, felt a little surprised and confused that it only took them a few drinks to jump in bed together. One could think they would need more than that to actually do something so stupid – maybe under a curse or even at gunpoint, but _alcohol_?

___

“You’ve been quiet all night,” Snow said, eyeing her daughter carefully as she rinsed the last cup and Emma dried the silverware.

Regina had left about an hour ago with Henry; she barely made it through dessert, and when David left for night patrol, she took the opportunity to leave too, taking their son with her for the rest of the week. It had been one weird, silent meal after the first ten minutes.

The blonde merely shrugged; she placed the dishes on the counter and took the glass from her mother’s hand.

“Are you alright, Emma?”

“Yup,” she said, opening the cabinets to put Snow’s precious porcelain plates on the highest shelf. Snow never used them unless it was a special occasion, and Emma should have seen that coming when they were set down for an ordinary Wednesday dinner.

“Emma-”

“I said I’m fine,” the blonde spat, and upon noticing the look on her mother’s face, she cleared her throat. “I’m not… _courting_ Regina,” she said quietly. “There’s no need to push it.”

Snow took a tentative step closer; Charming was _so_ much better with Emma than her, but what was wrong with being a little supportive?

“I just had a good feeling about this,” Snow said, trying to read Emma’s expression. “I’ve been watching you two together for a while, and I thought-”

Emma looked back at her when her voice trailed off, shoulders sagging as she let out a sigh of defeat. “Yeah, I thought so, too.”

Snow tilted her head, giving Emma that same condescending look that she found on Regina’s face earlier that day.

“Mom, seriously. Stop doing that. I’m fine.”

“I know you’re fine,” the woman said with a small smile. “Well, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I overheard two young women talking about you the other day on my yoga class. They were very complimentary of your… anatomy. Until they realized I was standing right behind them. It was awkward. You should come with me sometime!”

“God, no,” Emma scoffed. “I’m fine. And you don’t need to find a girlfriend for me.”

“I know you don’t need me to, you’re a Charming,” Snow said that with a hint of pride in her voice. “I just wanted to let you know. In case you’re interested. Because they _sure_ are.”

Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes. “No thanks, but thank you, Mom.”

“And I think it would get into _someone’s_ nerves-”

“ _Mom!”_

“Fine! Not meddling. Just saying. Regina has an ego problem and maybe-”

“Leave it alone, please,” Emma said with a sigh. “I don’t wanna mess with Regina’s ego. I’m okay with her not liking me back. Alright? I’m going to bed. Long shift tomorrow.”

“All right. Have sweet dreams, honey.”

\---

“Hey, kid,” David said when Emma dragged her feet inside the Station early in the break of day.

“Morning, dad,” she grunted, making her way straight to the coffee pot.

“I didn’t have time to apologize last night, but I’m sorry. You know your mother. She was _so_ eager when she found out about Regina-”

Emma waved a dismissive hand as she ungraciously slumped down on her chair. _When she found out._ Yeah right. Like he didn’t babble everything the minute he got home.

“Regina doesn’t want anything to do with me. We’re just friends. It was a waste of good china.”

David chuckled, picking up his car keys and wallet from his desk. “There are other girls out there.”

“You and mom got into that stage of the relationship in which one starts to sound like the other, and your personalities just _merge_ and you become one strange individual with two heads. I’m actually glad I will not have to go through this.”

David laughed, ruffling Emma’s hair. “Yeah, maybe you couldn’t survive it with Regina. See you later, kid,” he said on his way out, getting a grunt for an answer.

On the curb, he opened the door to the Cruiser, when he heard hurried steps behind him. Ruby Lucas came panting, carrying three different sized paper bags from Granny’s.

“She’s here already?” she gasped. “Shit,” she hissed when David nodded. “I overslept.”

David watched their old friend with curiosity. Ruby was naturally a nocturne person, given her part wolf dna, but she never failed to be at the Station on Mondays and Thursdays before the sun was up.

“She’s not awake yet,” he said. “If you tiptoe, you can still give her a good scare.”

“Last time I did that, she pinned me down on the floor and nearly punched me.”

“And you didn’t retaliate? What happened to the angry wolf in you?” David asked with a curious frown.

“It gets shy around your daughter, I guess,” Ruby muttered, and then shook her head. “Don’t tell Snow I said that.”

“You know she can read minds and extract thoughts from me, right?”

“ _Couples_ ,” she scoffed. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Have a good day, Ruby,” he said grinning, climbing on the Cruiser and taking off.

Ruby marched in feeling slightly edgy; Mondays and Thursdays were Emma’s least favorite days because her shift started earlier, and Ruby had always made a point to show up first with breakfast to cheer her up.

Once she was stupid enough to actually jump the blonde, resulting in both women on the floor of the Sheriff Station, Emma on top of her. She was extremely pissed off, and yet, Ruby managed to take inventory of every bit of _that_ strong body touching her, and that had felt-

“Shit!” Emma hissed, almost falling from her chair. Inelegantly. She had dozed off with her feet propped up on her desk, and now she was clutching her chest. “Jesus, Ruby! I thought it was-”

“Your precious Mayor Mills doesn’t come with _these_ babies, does she?” the brunette scoffed, placing the paper bags in front of the Sheriff.

Emma had a sudden vision of the Mayor’s obscenely vast cleavage. _Oh but those babies…_

“Anyway, I can virtually hear your blood pressure rising with the mention of her. Whipped much?”

“I’m not whipped,” Emma grunted, reaching inside the first paper bag and moaning when she collected the warm, freshly baked bear claw. “God, I’m so hungry…”

“So maybe she’ll get you off the hook with paperwork tonight so we can catch a movie, right?”

The blonde took a large bite from the pastry and was ready to nod, when her sleepy expression turned into a guilty frown.

“C’mon, Emma! Not again!”

“I forgot the reports!”

“You’re always late with those! What difference does it make at this point?”

Emma had no idea why Ruby sounded so distressed. They had been trying to go to the movies for _weeks_ now, but Emma had been so caught up with paperwork that she had cancelled on Ruby a few times, but Jesus, it was only a movie.

And once again she got lost in the memories of the pile of reports she was supposed to be filling, when she just barged in Regina’s office way past work hours to explain why she wasn’t.

The invitation came out naturally after Regina tried to scold her.

_Wanna grab a drink with me?_

The words just flew out of her mouth, and before she had time to feel mortified, Regina said yes _._ And looked mortified for responding so quickly.

And then they ended up in bed together. And then things changed, and now Emma could not stop thinking about Regina for a second, even after the fiasco dinner the night before.

“Emma?”

“Fine,” she shook her head, wondering how long she just stood there lost in thought. “She’ll criticize me either way-”

Ruby grinned broadly. “Pick me up at seven?”

Emma noticed that her friend was blushing. She laughed. “If I had wolf legs, I would never ride with anyone.”

She shrugged. “I just like your car.”

Definitively blushing. Like a school girl. Emma frowned. “Alright,” she said. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“No problem,” Ruby said shyly, walking out of the Station before Emma could say anything else.

\---

She had her answer when Ruby came down the front steps of the diner wearing a dress. For the movies. With _her_.

“Huh, you look nice,” Emma said when she got inside the car, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the amount of leg showing. She never cared before, but all the blushing made her see it in a different light.

“So do you,” Ruby said with a smile, even though Emma was wearing jeans and boots and a simple shirt that she was sure she forgot to iron.

“Huh, okay, we should- _crap_ ,” Emma hissed when she spotted Regina coming out from Granny’s with a takeover bag. The brunette saw them inside the bug, and her dark eyes instantly narrowed.

Emma got ready for the tongue-lashing, but the Mayor merely scoffed and walked away towards her car.

“You could at least _pretend_ not to look at her ass, you know,” Ruby mumbled, folding her arms as Emma remained watching Regina without even listening to her.

“Why is she buying dinner here? She cooks on Thursdays.”

“Are we going to the movies or not?”

She turned to Ruby, who didn’t look very pleased. “Huh, sure. Just wondering if she’s going to spend the night preparing the sermon.”

“Yeah, she’s gonna bite your head off, like she always does,” Ruby spat. “I don’t know why you still care.”

“She’s my boss.”

“She’s always been your boss, but you never gave a rat’s ass to that. What the fuck happened?”

Emma blamed it on Neverland.

No one knew they had shared quarters when they returned in the Jolly Roger, and no one knew they fell asleep holding hands. Emma was the only one aware of it, because she woke up first and caught how Regina scooted over in her sleep and probably reached out for her.

She disentangled their fingers before the brunette woke up and scolded her for groping. She never told Regina what happened, but she never forgot it either.

And the more she thought about their entwined fingers, the more she started to pay attention to her son’s other mom, and since then she had spent many nights wondering what it was like, waking up with Regina.

And she didn’t even know why this thought kept occurring to her, until that invitation came out, like a long lost and repressed desire.

“Nothing happened, we’re just making an effort to be civil around each other,” Emma muttered, eyes transfixed on the brunette until she ignited the Mercedes and drove off. She turned to her friend. “Movie, then?”

“Unless you wanna follow her and play stake out in front of her house all night-”

“What is the matter with you?” the blonde asked, hitting the gas pedal and driving as well.

Ruby shrugged. “It’s like… Regina’s the only person who has your attention these days. I don’t even see you anymore. Guess I’m just jealous and shit. Because you’re my best friend,” she added, avoiding Emma’s eyes. “I just kinda miss you.”

“I’m sorry about that, Rubes. She’s just… breathing down my neck.”

And against her ear as she fucked her.

“I’ll help you forget about her, then.”

“ _What_?” Emma spat, nearly snapping her neck.

“Girls night out, just the two of us. Like before. You used to enjoy it.”

“Oh,” Emma chuckled awkwardly. “Right.”

Perhaps she was seeing too much there; perhaps she was seeing too much about _everything._ She was probably just attracted to the Mayor, and Ruby was probably _not_ leaning over her shoulder during the entire movie.

Emma needed a break from women.

\---

Regina entered the mansion fuming, and she smacked the paper bags on top of the counter.

So _Ruby_ was the Thursday night program on the Sheriff’s schedule. Not paperwork, not any activity with Henry. Ruby.

Ruby Lucas.

In that scandalously, obscenely short dress.

Regina saw her inside the diner as she waited for her order, and she saw the way every eye was on her long legs as Granny admonished her granddaughter under her breath for walking around almost naked in front of their customers.

What a lovely surprise to run into _that_ minx inside the _Sheriff’s_ car. And the look on Emma’s face only made Regina want to smack their heads together and then set them both on fire.

Her stomach seemed to turn inside out as she thought about them. She was not feeling inclined to cook, and had decided on a light salad and another batch of herbal tea from Granny’s.

And now this.

As she made yet another trip to the bathroom that day, Henry called her out from his room.

“Mom?”

“Downstairs, honey-”

Henry made his way down and was waiting by the door to the guest bathroom when she came out. “Are you feeling okay? You look pale.”

“It’s nothing, dear. Probably just something bad I ate earlier,” she said with a reassuring smile, guiding him towards the kitchen. “I brought you cheeseburger and fries today.”

“What?” he grinned. “Are you going to let me eat _that_ for dinner?”

Regina’s smile fell slightly at the implication; usually _Emma_ would feed him with something like that, but she recomposed quickly. “The smell was too appealing and I couldn’t resist it,” she explained, fishing her salad from another paper bag and then deciding she wasn’t hungry at all.

“Mom?”

She looked up at her son. _Their_ son. He had so many Charming features that it was impossible to forget he was Emma’s too, and she wondered sometimes how come she never realized it as he grew up. Maybe it was the Neal factor; she had never seen him before, and she was happier when she thought Henry looked like Emma and her only, even if that just seemed reasonable inside her head.

 “Yes, dear?”

“What’s going on?”

“I told you, honey. I’m just a little indisposed.”

“I mean with ma. What’s happening between the two of you? And don’t tell me it’s nothing,” he added when she opened her mouth to retort. “I’m your son. The last thing I am is dumb.”

Regina sighed. There was no point in lying, but there was no point in filling him with false hope, either.

“We went out for drinks, and she spent the night here.”

“Here in our house?”

She blinked; maybe he was too young for that talk. “Yes, dear. In our house.”

“Are you guys-?”

“We’re friends and we co-parent you. And that’s it. I’m sorry if going out with her was weird-”

“Weird?” Henry shook his head. “It was awesome, mom. I would’ve liked it if… Never mind,” he threw all the crumpled napkins inside the paper bags. “it’s nice when you two get along, you know? I think most kids like their parents getting along.”

Regina watched Henry as he collected everything from the top of the kitchen island and threw them away on the trash compartment. Sometimes she forgot he was that young; other times, she forgot he was only a boy who loved both his mothers equally, and was often and unfairly in a position where he had to pick sides or mediate their conversation.

It might be a great change for a thirteen year old boy to just sit back and relax because his mothers were not trying to kill each other.

“We are working on it, dear,” she said with a tender smile. “I promise you we’re going to do our best to make things work.”

Henry pressed his lips into a tight smile in return, and then he kissed Regina good night.

He had no idea why his mother insisted on _working harder_ when they could just drop the act and be okay around each other. Naturally. Effortlessly. They usually did that when no one was looking, and he didn’t understand why they had to pretend to hate each other in front of everyone else.

_Moms_.


	4. Chapter 4

_“And if you return for me_

_I’d never want for more.”_

 

Emma was looking so intensely at Ruby that it seemed like she was glaring. She watched her friend behind the counter, grumpily stacking silver plates and filling salt shakers, until she noticed Emma was there, across the room, staring.

She blushed furiously, instantly dropping everything she had in her hands. Emma looked away and hid behind her menu when Granny showed up to scold Ruby.

And as she kept her eyes trained on the burger pictures, her mind couldn’t stop wondering why Ruby had kissed her last night.

It had been more like a tentative peck, on the cheek no less, but still…

Ruby had never done that before.

“Who are you hiding from?” a familiar and curious voice asked.

Emma chuckled, lowering the menu and finding Henry sitting across from her.

“What are you doing here by yourself? Weren’t you supposed to be with your mom?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, so she dropped me here and went to work, I guess,” he said with a shrug, taking off his bag from his shoulders and placing it on the seat next to him.

“Huh,” Emma nodded, checking if Regina had texted her about it. No new messages. “She just… left you here? Without verifying if _I_ was here?”

“We saw your car outside, ma. It’s not that hard to spot.”

Emma frowned. He sounded bored, or tired, it was hard to tell.

“Kid-”

“She told me that you spent the night.”

Emma choked and spurted coffee on the table. “Jesus… She talks about _that_ stuff with you?” she gagged, reaching out for the napkin disposer.

“She doesn’t lie to me anymore. I asked.”

“So you asked and she just told you?” she hissed scandalized and red on the face. “What your mother does in bed shouldn’t be your concern-”

Now it was Henry’s turn to choke on his cocoa. “ _What?_ ” he coughed. “She said you spent the night, not that you guys- _Ew_!” his face contorted in agony. “ _That’s_ why she apologized for it being weird. Oh my God, so _so_ gross…”

“Does it mean _I_ told you I slept with your mom?” Emma whispered, mortified. “Is there a chance you will erase that information and won’t tell her what you heard?”

“Ma, I can _never_ erase what I heard,” he whispered. “I’m traumatized for life.”

\---

David was just discharged after getting his arm on a bandage and taking a tetanus shot. He had tried so hard to prove a point that now he was paying a painful price for it. He could not believe that something so simple as drilling the wall to install a new shelf could turn out _that_ bad.

Snow stood by the door holding Neal, and she had that _I told you so_ look on her face, even though it was almost imperceptible if compared with the display of concern.

“Next time, please, just let Emma handle it,” she said quietly as they walked down the corridor towards the front hall of the hospital. Not only David got injured but there was also a large hole in their wall now.

“There’s something wrong with that drill,” he grunted. “I’m pretty sure it’s not supposed to crack the wall and cut through it all the way outside the house.”

“I’m not saying you don’t know how it works, or that you can’t do it,” Snow added quickly. “I’m just saying-”

“That Emma should do it,” he said with an eye roll and a sigh. “Here, I should probably stop driving as well,” he handed her the keys to the Cruiser when they stopped next to it on the parking lot.

“David, that’s not-” Snow’s voice trailed off when she saw Regina crossing the front doors to the hospital. “Is Regina sick?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no,” David said, narrowing his eyes as the Mayor disappeared inside. “Should we tell Emma?”

“Aw, look at you,” Snow chuckled. “You sound just like me.”

“I think making potpourri sachets is turning me into a girl.”

“Is that _why_ you wanted to drill a wall so badly?” Snow asked with a giant smirk. “Honey, I know you are manly even if you wear a dress and bring me a beer-”

“It’s cute how you guys are stuck together in the fifties,” Emma said, showing up out of nowhere. “Sorry, I came as fast as I could,” she tapped her cellphone. “Is everything alright?”

“I only needed a couple of stitches and a shot,” David showed his arm wrapped in gauze. “And we need to take that drill to Marco. It’s broken.”

“Dad, August borrowed our drill a month ago, so I’m pretty sure you used my _hammer_ drill. It breaks through concrete-”

“Ha!” David exclaimed. “See? I just got the wrong one! I _know_ how to handle a drill!”

“Of course you do, I never said otherwise,” Snow defended herself and then turned to Emma, who was laughing. “Is Regina sick? She just got inside,” she pointed over her shoulder towards the hospital.

Emma stopped grinning instantly. “She did?” she asked slowly. “Henry told me she didn’t seem well, but…” she sighed and stared at her parents. “Are you okay to drive back home without me?”

David nodded with a solemn, understanding smile. “Go.”

Emma snarled under her breath as she turned away from her family; her mind, heart and legs simply commanded that she went after Regina, no matter how smug the Charmings looked behind her.

Trying to ignore the shitload of teasing she would have to endure later, Emma crossed the front glass doors and marched inside, looking around frantically. It didn’t take long for her to spot the perfectly coiffed hair in the waiting room.

Regina looked impeccable as always in her pencil skirt and high heeled shoes, reading a magazine with her legs crossed. She looked utterly bored with the gossip contents, but her expression gained a different sparkle when she heard Emma’s voice.

“What’s wrong?”

Regina looked up at the blonde, who seemed genuinely worried.

“Are you stalking me, Miss Swan?” she asked with a frown.

Emma rolled her eyes and slumped down next to her. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I don’t think it’s flattering,” Regina spat, going back to her magazine.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“What’s so special about being stalked by a womanizer?”

Emma’s lips cracked into a cheeky grin.

It made Regina want to slap her.

“Don’t flatter _yourself_ , dear,” Regina hissed. “It’s not a compliment.”

“Sure,” Emma nodded, unable to stop grinning. She definitively had an ego problem, and that stuck up attitude was painfully hot.

“What are you doing here, anyway? Came to pin after the nurses, too? You are such a cliché,” Regina scoffed disdainfully.

“I came to check on you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did, dear.”

“Why are you here?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t.”

“Just because you asked, it doesn’t _make_ it your business.”

“Why are you acting like this?”

“I thought you wanted things to go back to normal.”

Emma sighed. “I’m just worried about you.”

“You should worry about paperwork,” Regina said, standing up when Doctor Whale called her name. “And full moon.”

Emma stayed a while, watching her walk away because her ass looked just too good in those tight fitting skirts. She shook her head, deciding to get on with the goddamned reports. It looked like things were _too_ back to normal.

That was far from ideal, but well, Emma got what she had wished for.

She wondered when they would start to punch each other and when she should get back the old chainsaw.

___

Regina did a checkup every year, and it was the first time she felt actually sick during the period of her medical exams.

“Blood pressure’s normal, your weight’s regular with last year’s checkup… We just have to wait for the blood test results,” Whale said, lifting his eyes from his clipboard and looking at Regina. “An indisposed stomach can have many causes, and I want to rule out more serious conditions first. We’ll be able to confirm your white cells count after the blood test is done, and even schedule an endoscopy test, but it seems like nerves could be the reason for your distressed stomach. For now, try to cut off fried food, alcohol and whatever that is stressing you out.”

“Like I’d have permission to kill that _imbecile_ ,” she snarled under her breath.

Whale smirked because, like most inhabitants of Storybrooke, he was used to Regina’s harshness, but also like everyone else, he knew _that_ endearment title was especially reserved to Emma Swan.

The murderous look on the Mayor’s face indicated that he wasn’t supposed to have heard that.

“I’ll call you when the lab results come back,” he said quickly in a careful tone. “Come back if other symptoms show up.”

“Very well,” she nodded, standing up. “Thank you for now, Doctor Whale.”

“At your services, Madam Mayor.”

Regina strutted out the exam room and focused her eyes straight ahead towards the exit. She heard that idiot call her, but she ignored the blonde and walked as fast as she could until she reached her car and left.

That woman was infuriating. It was not possible that one person _alone_ could get into so many nerves. First, she wanted to steal Henry from her, and the next thing she knows, Emma Swan is cuddling with her inside one of the stinky quarters of the Jolly Roger. And then she acted like nothing ever happened for _months_.

She didn’t even have to include the train wreck that came afterwards. Of course it was a nerve problem. A stupid, incredibly attractive nerve problem that made Regina’s body react indecently, no matter the situation.

Like just now. She wanted to kill Emma with the same intensity that she wanted Emma to take her like she did two nights ago. And she didn’t even care about the ruined bedsheets. She cared, however, that Emma would probably take other women just like she did her. Her stomach contracted into a knot and Regina felt an unfamiliar burn in her throat and in the corner of her right eye.

She could not believe Emma Swan was making her want to cry.

She should _definitively_ have poisoned her when she had the chance.

**One month later**

It had been weeks, but she could still hear his voice inside her head.

“ _No_.”

_“I’m afraid that’s the only answer. We did every test three times with a week apart from each other.”_

_“That is just not possible.”_

_“The last one showed that your hemoglobin was too low, and so were the basophils. It could simply be anemia, but we ruled it out after the HCG test.”_

_“You’re wrong!”_ she had yelled, losing composure and storming out of the hospital.

Regina kept the hospital papers inside the drawer on her desk at home, and she had managed to ignore them until this moment. Not only she was sick this morning but she was also sick before bed last night, craving food that she would never consider eating and then rejecting it all.

She crumpled the tests in her hands as she marched towards Gold’s shop. The doorbell chimed frantically when she burst inside, her heels clicking vigorously against the polished floorboards.

Gold didn’t lift his eyes from his book, calmly taking notes until she smacked all her exams on top of it. He took less than fifteen seconds to identify the nature of the documents, and then he carefully folded them and handed them back to the brunette.

“I’m afraid I’m not the Doctor here, Madam Mayor. But I have to say congratulations. You don’t have to worry about diabetes or high cholesterol.”

“Whale has no idea what he’s doing. I need… magical assistance.”

“Not keeping it?” he asked casually, turning around and running his long fingers over the spine of his dusty books.

“ _It_?” Regina whispered. “There’s not an _it_ to keep! I want to know what’s happening to me!”

“There’s only so far magic can explain when you have these solid results,” he waved her exams and placed a book on top of the counter, checking the index before going to the page he was looking for. “Here,” he pointed at the topic in bold letters. “Barren Infusion, if I remember correctly?”

“Yes,” Regina said quietly.

“This potion is pretty much a curse, dear,” Gold said, finally looking into her eyes. She didn’t like the glint she found in his malicious orbs. “It is engineered to function like a curse. It barrens a womb, so… That has to be considered a curse, is it not? Now… What do we know that neutralizes or breaks curses?”

“It’s not it! Whale’s incompetent!”

“He’s not incompetent,” Gold smiled. “He just can’t explain why an infertile woman is suddenly bearing a child.”

“I can’t be,” she lowered her voice to a hiss after checking again if they were alone “ _bearing a child!_ I don’t have true love, and I don’t have sex with a man in _years_!”

She blushed furiously by admitting the last part, which only made his smile grow wider.

“And who said it had to be with a man?” he asked quietly. “This is magic, not biology.”

Regina took a sharp intake of breath as she searched for something to hold onto. He gently pushed an chair towards her so she could sit and leaned back against the counter, clasping his hands together until she recomposed. She looked visibly speechless, her normally olive complexion turning sickly pale.

“I presume there’s a woman, then,” he said. “A _magic_ one, otherwise it would never happen. Conceiving is far more advanced than breaking sleeping curses. Creating life is so much stronger than waking someone up to reality. This person has got to be extremely powerful, because only both your magic combined would have achieved that, dearie.”

Regina closed her eyes, feeling her stomach churning. It couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be happening to her. It was not _possible_ that things like that only happened to her.

“It can’t be hers,” she said in a shaky, cracked voice. “It can’t.”

“Regina, every living creature in this town sees it. And I suspect that deep down you see it too.”

“it’s not! I don’t love her!”

“Well, let’s not get those hormones worked up inside my shop, heh? There are delicate artifacts in here that are a millennium old, and we definitively don’t want to break them now, do we?”

“I’m sick since… since the _incident_! It was a one-time thing! How _come_ I was already having morning sickness a few hours after she-”

“You were not having morning sickness, dearie. Those were the effects of her magic breaking the curse. It can be nauseating at times. Pregnancy symptoms should start to show up by now.”

Regina swallowed hard, doing the math in her head. She definitively felt worse since last night, and the food cravings were simply disgusting. Not to mention the emotional turmoil every time she had to witness the sickening lustful looks Ruby Lucas threw Emma’s way…

“She can’t know about this.”

“Your body, your rules, dearie,” Gold nodded holding his hands up. “But don’t you think the Savior has the right to know that you are carrying and ultimately going to raise another child of hers?”

At that, there was a loud snapping noise and a dry thud coming from the front shelves. To Regina’s utter exasperation, David came up from behind a pile of ornaments, looking just as pale as she probably was.

\---

David had the whole thing memorized. An accident. He would pay to get the wall fixed.

It was just his luck to crack a wall through and through from a state whose landlord was Rumpelstiltskin. Snow had helped him prepare a sensible speech, and he was counting on Belle’s influence to make him a little more condescending.

Right now, he forgot all about the hole on the wall, and the speech vanished from his brain, like a pile of dust getting hit by a wind blow.

_She can’t know about this._

_Your body, your rules, dearie. But don’t you think the Savior has the right to know that you are carrying and ultimately going to raise another child of hers?_

David ran into a shelf filled with brass objects, and then tripped over a thick rug. Regina and Gold saw him. He waved.

“I’ll come back… later,” he muttered, leaving the pawnshop as quickly as he could.

David was aware that he overheard a conversation between two of the most powerful people in Storybrooke, and he probably would have been worried in a different situation, but this involved his daughter, who was going to have another child and being lied about it.

He sat down by the curb, holding his injured arm as he stared blankly at the middle of the street. He heard the doorbell to Gold’s shop ring, and then the soft clicking of heels on the sidewalk behind him. After a moment, Regina was standing next to him.

“Emma has the right to know,” he said quietly.

“I don’t plan on hiding this from her.”

“What you just said inside to Gold-”

“It was something personal that will not affect her life in the slightest,” Regina said, looking straight into David’s light eyes as he stood up. “She will, however, be informed about the child. You don’t have to worry about it.”

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

David hugged her.

For a moment, Regina did not react. She didn’t understand why he was hugging her, but then she realized that he was going to be the grandfather of this baby, too.

His stupid magical daughter seemed to be ironically tangled to every inch of her destiny with her stupid magical fingers.

_Idiot._

When she realized it, her arms were around his broad shoulders, patting his back in a comforting manner, just as if _he_ was the one who needed comfort right now.

He withdrew and stared intently at her.

“No matter what happens, we’re family. You can always come to us if you need,” he sighed. “But please, tell Emma. She deserves the truth.”

And with that, he turned around and left.

Regina’s eyes were drenched in hot tears that she was resolute not to spill.

God, she hated those Charmings and their ability to turn her heavy heart into mush.

\---

When David entered their apartment, Snow jumped from the couch and ran to him.

“Oh my God, you look so pale!” she screeched. “Was he mad? Did he hurt you? David, did he hurt you?”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” he kissed her temple and walked slowly towards the couch, where he slumped down.

His ears were ringing.

Regina had been his archenemy for the best part of his life, and today he had hugged her like a daughter.

“David, what’s wrong?” Snow asked, sitting down slowly next to her husband, frowning at his bewilderment. “Did you speak to Gold?”

“No, honey. I didn’t have the chance. He was busy.”

“And why does it look like something horrible happened?”

He looked at his wife and smiled tenderly. “I’m just… It’s not horrible. Just… Unexpected.”

“And what was it?”

“Regina is pregnant.”

Snow covered her mouth with both hands. “Oh. _Oh_. It _is_ wonderful news, but… Poor Emma. Don’t you think she’ll be crushed?”

David sighed and held both of Snow’s hands in his. “She is pregnant with Emma’s baby.”

“What?”

\---

Emma could not believe it was Monday again.

Everything felt weird during the past few days, starting with her parents, who were often whispering with their heads together, looking at her and then smiling so awkwardly that it almost hurt. Regina was avoiding her with more determination than ever, and Ruby was driving her crazy with those weird looks and then pretending everything was cool.

When her friend walked into the Station with her breakfast that morning, Emma made a point to have enough coffee in her system to be fully awake.

“Here,” Ruby said, not looking into her eyes as she placed the paper bags on top of Emma’s desk. She stiffened when Emma held her softly by the wrist.

“Ruby.”

She looked up at last, her grey eyes drenched with emotions that Emma had never seen there before. She looked almost fearful.

“I don’t know what the fuck is happening between us… But I’m not going to let you go too. Everyone walked away, so don’t you fucking dare.”

Maybe her own eyes gave away some sort of permission, because Ruby made her way around her desk and kissed her.

In the lips, this time.

Emma didn’t pull back, but it took her a moment to react and circle Ruby’s slim waist with her arms. When she did, Ruby let out a sigh of relief against her mouth and kissed her deeply, burying her hands in Emma’s hair.

As they moved frantically around the clustered Station, Emma bumped her back against walls and furniture until they were finally inside the adjacent locker room.

“Ruby-”

“Whatever it is you have to say,” Ruby panted against her lips, running her shaky hands through her hair and tucking her blonde curls behind her ears. “Can it wait?” she whispered with a sexy smirk that cost every fiber in Emma’s body to resist.

Emma looked at her friend. Ruby was goddamn beautiful, and she had been under her nose all this time, wearing those sinful miniskirts that Emma never paid attention to. She had beautiful greyish eyes, and the red streaks on her hair matched nicely with her pale skin.

There was no turning back to _friends_ if they carried on with that. She didn’t want to lose Ruby, too, but somehow it felt like she was the only safe place she had at the moment, like an anchor, like the only person that was not going to leave.

She stared down at her breasts through the intentional gap on her shirt; Ruby’s chest was rising up and down fast.

“It can wait,” Emma whispered, capturing her lips for another kiss.

\---

Regina checked her hair on the rear view mirror of the Mercedes before she climbed out. She smoothed her suit and then her skirt, taking a deep breath before marching inside the Sheriff Station.

She had been procrastinating for half a week, and _that_ was not a trait she praised, on herself or others.

She was making an exception today.

It was okay to procrastinate when you had to tell Emma Swan that you were pregnant with her child.

She took another breath, noticing how her heart pumped irregularly inside her chest as she crossed the front walk and the poorly tended garden. Her breathing was coming out shakily, and her hands were not steady.

For a fleeting second she wondered if that much stress was healthy for a baby, but then she shook her thoughts away as she noticed the many paper bags scattered on top of Emma’s desk.

The Station was seemingly empty, except-

She heard a scoff and footsteps coming from the back. The door to the locker room burst open and Ruby Lucas came out. She was naked, except for the large flannel shirt she was wearing, which barely made it towards her mid-thighs.

She bee-lined towards Emma’s desk and reached out for one of the paper bags, when she noticed that Regina was standing there.

“Madam Mayor,” she muttered, her smirk disappearing completely.

Regina took inventory of her dismantled hair and smudged lipstick. She also recognized that horrible plaid flannel all too well, and the realization of what that implied hit hard somewhere in her chest.

Something the size of a golf ball got stuck in her throat, and her fingers clasped in fists as she tried to control her breathing. Regina swallowed hard, trying to recompose before anything more disastrous happened.

“Miss Lucas,” she said quietly, spinning on her heels and leaving.

The glass doors were still wobbling back and forth when Emma came out after Ruby. She was grinning, wearing boy shorts and a singlet, her hair ten times worse.

“What’s taking you so long?”

“Um…” Ruby looked at her with an expression that was hard to read. “Your boss was… here.”

\---

“Shit shit shit shit,” Emma hissed as she put on her clothes and hurried to her car.

What the hell was the deal with Regina and her awful sense of timing?

She drove as fast as she could towards Town Hall, and she was frustrated when Regina’s secretary told her the Mayor was not in her office.

Emma dragged her feet back to the bug, wondering where she could find her besides the mansion, when an idea struck her. She ignited the car and drove to the cemetery, almost skipping as she climbed out and ran across the lawn towards Regina’s vault.

The door was unlocked, and she ran down the steps, finding Regina with her back turned to her.

“Regina,” Emma’s voice came out wheezy.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“H-Hi,” Emma panted, bending over and shoving her head between her knees as she recomposed. “Jus’ a sec please-”

When her breathing returned to normal, she straightened her body and sighed, a little scared to face Regina after the incident at the Station. The brunette still had her back turned to her, and she was checking the labels of the flasks she had up on her wall.

Emma had time to check the nude color of her suit and skirt; it made Regina’s skin stand out even more, and the blonde even had a second to observe the perfect curve of her calves before she turned around. She fingernails were dark red, just like Emma loved.

And if she was not mistaken, Regina was eyeing her flannel shirt _murderously_.

“Look, what just happened-”

“As fascinating as your sexual life might be, Miss Swan, I hope you don’t mind if we discuss something else entirely right now.”

Emma internally cringed. Oh that harsh, heavy sarcasm… The way she arrogantly dragged her words…

Emma was in _so_ much trouble.

“Sure. Sorry. What is it? Henry? Did something happen? Something wrong with the reports?” she asked like a machine gun, reaching out for a flask with a beautiful, vivid red liquid.

“Don’t touch anything!” Regina spat.

“Sorry,” Emma said, quickly retrieving her curious hand.

“What I have to say may or may not affect you. That’s entirely your decision to make,” Regina said solemnly, once again turning her back to her.

“Um, wow,” the blonde frowned in surprise. She had thought more along the lines of getting fired for having sex with Ruby inside the Sheriff Station. She leaned on the wall, unconsciously reaching out for the flask again. “Okay. What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Oh.

That felt like a slap.

No, that definitively felt like several slaps. Or a kick in the nuts, if Emma had nuts.

Emma swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way her chest constricted with the information. She had no right to be mad or hurt. As Regina kept facing the wall, Emma took her time to rearrange her face from the childlike scowl she was pulling to look like a normal adult.

“Um, well… Congratulations?” she said quietly, rolling the flask in her hands.

Regina sighed. Emma could be so dense. She spun around again to face that moronic breeder.

“It’s yours,” she said simply.

Emma’s jaw dropped, as well as the flask, which shattered by her feet, spilling red liquid all over the floor. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I told you not to touch anything!”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _If this was meant for me_

_Why does it hurt so much?”_

 

It felt like they had been there for _days._

Emma’s ears were ringing, her heart thumping fast against her eardrums.

Regina’s beautiful voice seemed to be coming from the other end of a very lengthy tunnel.

“Emma?”

_Yeah,_ she heard herself say.

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you _understand_ what I said?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to say something?”

“Yeah.”

Pause.

“Well, what is it?”

“Yeah.”

There was something irritatingly endearing about Emma Swan standing there, unresponsive.

Regina shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and then decided to sit down. Apparently, they were going to be there for a while. She picked a book and started to read out of pure lack of what to do with all the silence, but when she realized it, she was already in chapter twelve.

The book was not even that interesting, and Emma had not reacted yet.

“All right, I guess I’ll just poof home and bring us lunch,” Regina said, standing up and smoothing the inexistent wrinkles on her skirt. She had already texted David and asked him to pick up Henry in school, and she had also let her secretary know that she would probably be absent from the office the whole day.

She was about to magic herself into her kitchen, when a weak voice called out.

“Wait.”

Regina looked at Emma. The blonde seemed confused; her lips were still moving without producing any sound, but it looked like she was trying to make an effort to communicate after almost five hours.

“Yes?”

“Is it safe?” she asked.

“What is?”

“Doing magic. Is it safe for the baby?” Emma asked. Her voice came out hoarse, but the question sounded extremely gentle.

For a second, Regina felt her heart skip a beat. It felt like a confirmation that, had it been her choice, she actually picked the right parent to her child. She wished that she could memorize that look of love and concern for the rest of her life.

“It is, for now,” she held back, looking into the blonde’s eyes.

“Is it safe for you too?”

“Yes, thank you for asking.”

Emma nodded. Her head was spinning, and it still felt like she had been hit by a truck. She rested her back against the cold stonewall, and closed her eyes for a moment, scrunching her nose, and then she turned back to the brunette.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

Emma took a deep breath. She wanted to make sure that it wasn’t some sick joke to send her hopes flying through the ceiling, but she didn’t want to be indelicate.

“ _How_?” she asked as gently as she could. “Um, you know… The baby maker?” she held an invisible penis in front of her crotch. “I kinda don’t have one.”

So much for being elegant.

For a moment, Regina forgot she was angry; she had to concentrate hard on the situation to keep from laughing at the most immature person she knew.

“You have magic. Which sufficed, apparently,” she said. “I went to Gold, and you are free to go, too. He can explain it to you.”

“I don’t need Gold, I trust you,” Emma said on a whim, not even considering debating the veracity of the whole situation. Regina blinked, surprised. Emma bit her lips before continuing. “I mean, whatever you say. If magic did this, okay. Good. We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Yes,” Regina nodded, not sure what to do with the fact that she was reacting well to the news after being mute for hours. “Um, aren’t you hungry? You’re always… hungry.”

Emma smiled softly with the way Regina sometimes forgot to keep her walls up and had her affection moments. “A little.”

“I’ll be right back,” Regina said, disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

“ _Holy shit!_ ” Emma hissed when she was gone, placing her hands into her forehead, smacking her back against the cold wall. “Holy shit! Holy- Hi,” she quickly recomposed when Regina returned with three plastic containers in her manicured hands. “That was damn fast.”

“Why do you sound surprised? I’m excellent at this, and you know it,” Regina said, only half arrogantly as she set a tablecloth on top of the marble tomb and opened the pots; the other reluctant half felt giddy with the compliment.

“You’re pregnant. Be careful with that, Usain.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the excessive concern, even though she secretly enjoyed it. “I’m not going to break, Emma. You’ve been pregnant, too, you know this better than I do.”

“Yeah, but it feels different when it’s someone you… know.” She wasn’t sure, but she suspected she would have said _love_ if she hadn’t thought fast. “It’s different when it’s not you. Pregnancy looks fragile in someone else’s body.”

“It’s not even showing yet,” Regina scoffed.

Emma grinned, looking down at her red stained shoes, and then back up to Regina; she couldn’t help wondering what the brunette would look like when it started to show.

She imagined her in her Mayor outfits with a round, prominent belly. She would probably walk around the final weeks – if she managed to walk at all – with her manicured hands holding her lower back, complaining to Emma about her sore body and the extra weight and the way _her offspring_ was just _ravenous_. She imagined Regina would have awful mood swings, and on her good days, she would compliment her for the good job pulling the crib together and baby-proofing the entire mansion. Emma imagined herself carrying a million bags and pushing Regina on a wheelchair, holding her hand as they moved fast across the hospital-

“I would like to discuss your role in this… situation,” Regina said, making Emma snap back to reality. “I’m not making any demands. You can participate as much as you want. You are free not to take a part in any of this if you so desire. I haven’t told Henry yet, and I would appreciate if you could let me handle it. We can keep the rotating schedule so we both get to stay with him during the weeks, and we can figure the rest out after the baby is born.”

Emma felt her stomach drop. So she was _invited_ to be a part of it, but to Regina, it wouldn’t make any difference if she didn’t. Just like raising Henry. Suddenly all the delicious food Regina brought seemed unattractive, and Emma didn’t even feel hungry anymore.

She looked at Regina, who was forking her lettuce with all the elegance in the world.

“You need to change your diet,” she said quietly. “I don’t think my kid will settle down for rabbit food.”

“ _Our_ kid, _my_ body,” the brunette offered her a mirthless smile. “I’m not shoving carbs and fat down my throat just because _you_ think that’s real food. I eat well, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye out just in case,” Emma folded her arms.

Regina looked exasperated at her. “ _Excuse me_?”

“Well, that’s my kid too, right? I’ll be watching out for-”

“You can meddle _after_ your son or daughter is born, Miss Swan. For now, I’m in charge here, so don’t even think you’ll have a say on my diet! I’m not going to put on weight because of you!”

“Of course you will,” Emma laughed through her nose, snickering.

“What?” Regina hissed.

Emma felt all the color drain from her face as cold dread ran down her spine. “You’re pregnant, so… It’s normal to… I’m _sure_ you won’t change much, I mean… Look at your figure, you’re gorgeous, and I think the baby will just add…”

“Oh my God, I’m going to get big,” Regina whispered, her eyes lost in space as she cupped her face with her hands. It looked like this was the first time it occurred to her that bearing a child was going to change her body drastically. Then she looked at Emma. The blonde gulped. “ _You idiot_! I’m going to get _huge,_ Emma Swan, and that’s all your fault!”

“Hey,” Emma took a few steps closer, and after making sure Regina was not throwing anything on fire at her, she held out her arms and pulled her closer, locking her into an embrace that she had not planned. “It’s going to be okay. I’m not forcing you to eat bacon and cheeseburgers, okay?”

“You better not,” Regina grunted, visibly relaxing in her arms.

Emma closed her eyes as she rested her chin on top of Regina’s head. That felt perfect, to hold that woman and their kid, until Regina stiffened against her hands and pulled back slightly.

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled, taking a step back to give her space. “So, um-”

“I think I might head back to work, if you don’t have any questions.”

Emma nodded. She had questions; it just looked like Regina wasn’t in the mood to answer anything else right now. “Can I tell… people?” she asked quietly in spite of herself.

Regina blinked. “Well, you father eavesdropped on me talking to Rumpelstiltskin, so I assume your mother already knows as well.”

That explained the fussy whispers and her mother’s bizarre attitude whenever she came into the room.

So much for a fucking heads up, guys.

“Okay, always the last to know, huh? But I mean other people, like… friends and…”

“Of course,” Regina spat acidly, folding her arms. “You meant the werewolf.”

“She’s part wolf. It’s different,” Emma corrected, not even sure why it was relevant.

“Doesn’t seem any different to me. But anyway, if you feel like you need to brag about it, wait until I tell Henry. I don’t want him hearing it from the peasants.”

The blonde sighed. “It’s not _bragging-_ ”

Maybe it would sound a little like bragging, but who wouldn’t feel smitten and annoyingly giddy about those fucking news? Regina HotPants Mills was carrying _her_ baby! She was proud as fuck.

And just as if Regina could hear her thoughts, Emma recomposed herself and cleared her throat.

“Um, okay, whenever you’re ready to tell him. So… Do you want a ride?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“It’s on my way back to work, I could-”

“Oh you better not make any detours,” Regina snarled, sounding incredibly aggressive all of a sudden. “I’m sure Miss Lucas is waiting for you. And for the record, get a room next time!”

“Will you just lay off with that, for God’s sake!” Emma snapped back, instantly regretting it when Regina frowned in surprise. “It won’t happen again,” she added in a much lower tone. “I just want to make sure the mother of my child gets safely to work. Is that too much to ask?”

“You don’t have to babysit me, I’m not an invalid!” Regina yelled.

“I didn’t say you were!” Emma yelled back.

“And by the way, mother of your _children_!”

Emma gasped, pointing at Regina’s stomach. “Are there _two?_ ”

“I meant Henry!”

“Oh,” Emma mumbled. “Right.”

“You should go now, Miss Swan.”

Emma tried to argue, but the only thing that came out from her mouth was a loud growl of frustration.

She stomped her feet hard on her way up and out of the crypt, and she was fuming and panting as by the time she sat down on the bug.

Reality hit her harder when she noticed that, once again, she was at risk of not taking a significant role in this kid’s life as well, unless she could get along with the other mother, who didn’t make her job any easier.

_God, what a pain in the ass!_

And despite the fact that Regina was bossy and high maintenance, Emma wanted to kiss her so badly against that wall.... And as much as she wanted to call her best friend for consolation, she couldn’t, because she left her best friend naked and alone in the Sheriff Station about five hours ago, and something told her that it wasn’t a great idea to go to her now to mop about Regina.

She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She was an idiot.

“ _Shit_!” she hissed, punching the steering wheel forcefully.

\---

“Can I come in?”

Regina looked up from paperwork, removing her reading glasses when she noticed it was Katherine.

“Oh, hello, Kat. Get in.”

The blonde smiled and came towards her. It was weird how they became friends, everything considered. Now, Katherine was the person who advised Regina when she had personal issues, such as getting pregnant with the child of the biological mother of her other son.

Katherine had waited besides her on her large bed as the pregnancy test rested on the sink of the adjacent bathroom.

Regina bought it in a desperate attempt to prove her pregnancy wasn’t real, and Katherine was there with her when the unarguable blue lines showed up.

“So, did you tell her?”

“Yes, I… This morning.”

“You don’t look thrilled. Was she a jerk or didn’t believe you?”

“Surprisingly, no. She was…” Regina cringed. “She was incredibly _Emma_.”

Katherine smiled. “Goofy and adorable?”

The brunette reluctantly nodded.

“And why does your expression say otherwise?”

“We had a fight and then I told her to go away,” she said quietly.

“Um,” Katherine raised one eyebrow. “Can I ask what the fight was about?”

“No.”

“Regina, do you want my help or not?”

Regina sighed with an eye roll. “Ruby Lucas.”

“Why did you fight about Ruby Lucas?” she asked with an exasperated frown, when sudden realization fell upon her face and she smirked. “Really? You’re jealous of a _girl_?”

“I am _not_ jealous!”

“You’re carrying Emma’s child, you win, no matter how long her legs are.”

“I said I am not jealous!”

“Sure. Can I get some coffee?” she pointed over her shoulder to the coffee machine behind her.

“Be my guest,” Regina said with a scoff.

“You should get rid of this, by the way,” Katherine stood up and prepared herself a cup of espresso. “You will not be allowed to drink coffee soon, especially with your precious Savior controlling your every move.”

“What?”

“She’s a Charming, Regina. I was, however briefly, married to David. Charmings are thoughtful, solicitous and excessively zealous. You already know that. Just get ready. The excessiveness will _triplicate_ with a baby in the equation.”

“Aren’t you a ray of light?” Regina grunted with a sigh.

“Aren’t you happy that for once you’ll have someone by your side?”

Regina shrugged, holding her hands together on her lap, watching her stomach for a minute. It was true she had raised Henry fairly well, but carrying a child and delivering was a first for her. It _was_ nice having someone, for a change; she just wasn’t sure she could endure Emma’s overprotectiveness _all the time_ without wanting to jump down her throat – both to kill and kiss her.

“I think she’s a little deluded with the idea. As soon as she starts telling people, they’ll look at her the way they looked when she sided with me when my mother kidnaped Archie and she was the only one who believed I hadn’t killed him.”

“Well, you couldn’t have a better partner than her, then, huh? She always sided with you.”

“Because she’s an overprotective idiot.”

Katherine sighed. “She’s not playing Human Shield around town, is she? She only does that when it’s about you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t think I have to tell you _that_.”

\---

Emma entered the apartment late that evening as quietly as possible. The only problem was, having Snow White and Prince Charmings as parents, you could never get in unannounced. They were waiting for her by the kitchen counter with a batch of recently baked cookies.

“Ruby told us,” Snow said apprehensively. “We figured Regina was going to tell you today.”

“Yeah, she did,” Emma said, kicking her boots and walking straight to the fridge. She uncapped a beer and moved back to the couch, plopping down inelegantly. She didn’t even have to make an effort to rebel against her parents when she was upset; she _was_ naturally the opposite of the princess she was supposed to be.

Snow and David came around the living room and took the couch next to hers.

“How are you feeling?” David asked.

Emma shrugged. She had been scared shitless at first, but then, looking at Regina, understanding it was real and that they were going to have a _baby_ together… Emma had felt _ecstatic_.

But then again, she could always count on Regina to bring her feet back on the ground. They were not going to turn into a happy little family _just_ because they were having another child together. A biological child of _both_ of them, this time.

But sure, it wasn’t a big deal. Emma could be a part of it if she _wanted_ to.

“I really don’t wanna talk right now.”

They nodded, even though Snow didn’t seem like she was going to respect that for long.

“We’re here if you need us,” David said, patting her shoulder ever so gently.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, checking her phone when her parents got up to move back to the kitchen. “Um, listen… You guys seen Ruby?”

“She’s at the diner,” Snow said.

“I need to go see her,” Emma said, grabbing her jacket and putting her shoes back on, leaving the apartment as quickly as possible.

\---

When Ruby looked up and saw Emma standing there, she turned away to the table she was serving and offered a forced smile to the customers.

After bringing their order, she disappeared into the kitchen. Emma waved at Granny, who narrowed her eyes as she allowed Emma behind the counter.

“No funny business in my kitchen, Swan. This is a sanitary establishment.”

“Sure,” she mumbled, mortified that Ruby’s _grandmother_ was aware of their earlier activities. Damn wolf genes.

She walked furtively around the deep fryers and grills, watching her friend pilling up Campbell Soup cans into a corner just to avoid coming out to the restaurant and ultimately speaking to her.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ruby asked without turning back to look at her. “Ditching me in the blink of an eye for the Mayor, of for not having the courtesy to let me know that you were not coming back to the Station?”

“Yeah, that was a jackass move,” Emma sighed, scratching the back of her head. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Maybe another movie night?”

Ruby turned around slowly, looking oddly guarded as she played with one of the cans.

“You have reports and paperwork.”

Emma shrugged. “I can make room for movie nights?”

“Gosh, I feel so special now!” Ruby threw her a horrible fake smile as she batted her eyelashes.

“You don’t understand-”

“What is there to understand? You like her! I like you! Does it sound like a fucking teenager novel to you too?”

“She’s pregnant!” Emma spat, and for once Ruby seemed actually surprised.

“Oh.”

Emma looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath. “She’s pregnant with my kid.”

Ruby’s perfectly designed eyebrows shot up towards her hair line. “ _Oh_. So you’ve been screwing the Mayor. That explains _a lot_ of the lap dog behavior lately.”

“It was a one-night thing, and we were drunk.”

“Classy.”

“Right?” Emma said grimly.

Ruby sighed as she approached the blonde Sheriff, not even sure what to say to her. She knew Emma’s magic was powerful, but was she _that_ good? And how come that even happened? It was one thing _Ruby_ get accidentally pregnant, but that was so out of character for Regina… Something just didn’t seem right.

“She didn’t know this could happen?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Shit,” Ruby breathed.

Emma remained silent, watching as her friend absorbed the information.

“What happens now?”

Emma shrugged. “She said I can be a part of it as much as I want. If I want.”

“Ouch,” Ruby mumbled, hoping Emma didn’t hear that. “Are you okay with this?”

“I guess. I don’t want another child finding out I exist because they read about me on Storybrooke volume two.”

Ruby chuckled. “Well, then you get to be a part in this kid’s life.”

“Yes.”

“And what about…?”

“That’s all. Regina will be, again, the other mother of my kid.”

Ruby chuckled at the irony, and Emma chuckled too, glad that the tense mood was slowly dissipating between them.

“Are you on the pills? Apparently, my magic can knock you up, too.”

“Don’t even joke about it.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“ _And if you’re not made for me_

_Why did we fall in love?”_

 

Emma stayed in the kitchen with Ruby until her shift was over. Granny seemed to understand the silence between them, because she finally cut Ruby some slack and allowed her to stay there without complaining about the unattended tables.

“Emma?” Ruby asked quietly after a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“I think your schedule is about to become pretty tight between paperwork and diapers, huh?”

The blonde shrugged. “I guess.”

“Speaking of diapers, do your _parents_ know about this little adventure of yours with their sworn enemy?” Ruby suddenly laughed with the prospective of Snow reacting badly at the news.

“They knew. And they’re not enemies anymore. They knew about the baby, too,” Emma said tentatively. “And they reacted surprisingly well.”

“Oh. So they’re okay with you consorting with Regina?”

“They are more interested in the fact that they will have another grandchild. They didn’t seem to mind it’s with Regina.”

“Oh.”

Apparently, that wasn’t what Ruby had wanted to hear.

“Well, I’m in, if you are too.”

Emma looked up with a frown. “You do understand that I’m having _a baby_ with Regina, right?”

“And you do realize that the baby will be born in _nine months_ from now, and that I’m asking you out, not proposing to you?”

“My life is gonna get messy, and I don’t want to-”

“I’m okay with it,” she shrugged. “The baby and Regina situation, I mean. I’m not a possessive wacko. Just think about it. We had fun, right?”

Emma sighed. Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.

“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged.

“Good. I’ll text you and you tell me if it’s a good day. No pressure.”

She patted Emma’s shoulder on her way out and waved goodbye from the doorway. Emma kept staring at the empty door frame and then sighed, trying to figure out what to do next. She didn’t like the way she left things with Regina.

In regular days, she would just barge in her office and hope for the best. She once dodged a fireball and lived to tell – she suspected Regina didn’t put her full energy into it, like she only intended to send a back off warning, not really meaning to hurt Emma. And in the end, huffing and puffing and rolling her eyes, Regina always let Emma talk and have it her way.

Now she was pregnant.

The blonde wasn’t sure about hormones, and she definitively didn’t want to upset Regina or their unborn kid.

She walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in one of the stools by the counter. Granny eyed her suspiciously as she finished accounting and locked the register.

“You were there by yourself all this time?”

“Um, yeah.”

Emma noticed the way the corner of her lip twitched.

“I only had a bagel, Jesus,” she said with a sigh, passing a dollar bill to the elder woman.

“Here,” she ignored the money and pushed a hot cocoa towards the Sheriff. “Looks like you need one.”

“Thanks, Granny,” she mumbled with a half-smile. Hot chocolate would usually cheer her up; it was almost like a peace offer if someone wanted to make amends with her. That’s when she had a brilliant idea. “Hey, can I get an herbal tea and those cinnamon buns to go?”

“Coming right up,” Granny nodded, walking away to fix her order.

In less than ten minutes, Emma was driving to Town Hall, feeling her heart drench with hope that at least she could make Regina slightly happier before the day was over. She grabbed the paper bag and sprint inside.

Emma let out a stupid chuckle at the thought of their baby being happy with food, too. And she was slightly mortified when she barged into Regina’s office – her secretary wasn’t at the front desk – and found Katherine there with the Mayor.

“Oh. Hi,” Emma waved awkwardly, using the hand she was holding the paper bag. The one with the tea she carefully used to take hair out of her face. “Sorry, I… I’ll come back some other time-”

“Oh, it’s okay, Sheriff,” Katherine grinned at her despite Regina’s serious expression. “We were just chit chatting, right, Regina? I’m sure the tea will get cold if you come back _some other_ time. By the way, are those cinnamon buns?” she asked, pointing the bag.

“Huh, yeah,” Emma nodded, eyeing Regina carefully. “I brought these for… _your stomach_ ,” she whispered the last part as she placed the paper bag and the Styrofoam cup on top of her desk. “I used to… um-” she looked back at Katherine, and the blonde was grinning with her legs crossed, too comfortable on her armchair to indicate that she would leave them alone.

“I was the one who almost virtually watched Madam Regal pee on a stick, Sheriff. It’s okay to talk about it in front of me.”

Emma turned back to Regina with an amused smirk, forgetting momentarily that she was tiptoeing on eggshells with the brunette. “You peed on a stick? Really?”

“Thank you, Katherine,” Regina said pointedly, and then she turned back to Emma with narrowed eyes.

“I had imagined some magical test or something more elegant, like blood test, you know,” she cleared her throat when she saw Regina’s nostrils flaring. “Anyway, I used to have it bad in the evening when I… When I was expecting Henry, so… Might be the case with you too, and… Okay,” Emma cleaned invisible dirt from her hands as she nervously rubbed them against the sides of her jeans. “I hope you like the cinnamon ones, granny uses real apples in the dough.”

There was a heavy, mortifying silence after she finished speaking. Katherine was almost exploding with glee behind her, and upon noticing the huge smile sprouting on her best friend’s face, Regina stood up and walked around her desk, placing one gentle, manicured hand on Emma’s shoulder, leading her outside the office.

She closed the door behind them and looked up at Emma. She didn’t seem mad, just tired.

“Regina, I’m sorry about earlier-”

“I should apologize,” Regina interrupted her. Her voice sounded hoarse, deeper than usual, but still it didn’t feel menacing. “What you do, or do _not_ do, with Miss Lucas shouldn’t be of my concern. You’re a free agent. I wish I had handled it better, to break the news to you about… our…”

“I wish I had at least reacted within the first hour,” Emma said with an awkward chuckle. “And I don’t want to be on your hair or overwhelm you, I just… care about you. And the mini Swan in there.”

Regina frowned in surprise. “Mini Swan?”

Emma blushed. “Well, I assumed-”

“Assumed I would be carrying _your_ child for _nine_ months and would not even _mind_ leaving my family name out?”

“No, of course not, I was just… Mini Mills sounds even better,” Emma said quickly.

“I know,” Regina nodded, letting out a small, genuine smile this time. “Thank you for the tea, it was very thoughtful.”

“It was no big deal,” Emma waved a hand, but she looked awkwardly pleased with herself.

“But if I start to put on weight because of you, I’ll have to kill you.”

Such an empty threat.

Especially when said with that sultry, almost flirtatious voice.

Emma smiled goofily at her. “I’ll try my best to sort out only healthy snacks to my-”

Yes, she was going to say _my favorite people._

Chill the fuck out, Swan.

“-kid,” she said with a gulp. “And you, of course.”

“All right,” Regina folded her arms across her breasts, and she seemed amused. “I’m planning to tell Henry soon, so you both can start… flipping together.”

“Thank you,” Emma winked, and left.

Regina felt her heart on her throat when she re-entered the office and closed the door behind her back.

“My God, she’s adorable,” Katherine snarled with an eye roll. “And look at you, all flushed like a teenager! You guys give me nausea, and I totally ship you. Please stop fighting it.”

“Give me a break, Katherine.”

“Does she at least know?”

“Know what?”

“About the True Love thing, of course! She’ll start thinking she’s a babymaker machine, and that’s not true.”

“Why? Do you think she’ll want to make more babies around town?”

“Do you hear yourself, Regina?” Katherine laughed. “Don’t you see the puppy eyes, the way she acts like a doofus around you, nothing? No, I don’t think she’ll be interested in having children with other women. I think she deserves to know she can only make babies with _you_ because you and her are true-”

“I don’t love her!”

Katherine raised her eyebrows skeptically.

“I _might_ be attracted, and even have a _minor_ infatuation for her,” Regina conceded. “But that’s as far as it goes. Stop with that.”

“Yeah, _tiny_ ,” Katherine scoffed, but smiled anyway. “Aren’t you going to eat those buns? They smell delicious-”

“Yes, and they’re mine,” Regina snatched the paper bag and pressed it against her chest. “I’m feeding a _mini Swan_ here! Have a heart.”

Katherine laughed, shaking her head. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take much to talk some sense into that stubborn woman. Her hormones would probably betray her anyway…

\---

A week later, Emma was starting to fidget.

She didn’t hear anything else from Regina, but she didn’t want to ask, either. She had promised she would not smother her.

For that reason, her smile appeared effortlessly when a message from Regina popped up on her phone.

_Could you please pick Henry after school? I have a last minute appointment, and I won’t be able to make it. P.S: I haven’t told him yet._

Oh great, no internal source of information for her.

She replied the message, saying she would be there. At 3 p.m., she was parking in front of the large building. Henry came running when he spotted the yellow bug.

“Hi, ma!”

“Hey, kid,” she helped him with his large backpack. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“Cool,” Emma grinned, and she drove off towards Granny’s.

They took their usual booth, and after placing their order, Emma hesitated a little before asking.

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s fine, I guess. She’s been puking a lot, though. I think that’s why she went to the doctor today-”

Emma blinked. “What doctor?”

“The only one in Storybrooke, ma. Whale. But I think him and mom get along now.”

“Uh sure, kid. Listen,” she spun on her seat to get Ruby’s attention. “I forgot to take care of some stuff back at the Station,” she turned to the younger woman when she arrived. “Can you sit with Henry for… one hour? Something just came up.”

“Sure,” Ruby said with a slight frown, and then she smiled at Henry. “I’ll get a milkshake for you. Be right back.”

“Please, stay here with Ruby until I get back. Understood?”

“Okay, ma.”

Thank God he was a kind boy who didn’t question much of her authority yet. She had no idea if she could handle hormonal Regina and a hormonal brat at the same time.

She drove as fast as she could towards the hospital, and when she went through the front doors, all five heads snapped back to her – two nurses, Whale, the hospital janitor and Regina.

“Oh, not a busy day around these parts, eh?” Emma said stupidly, and as the nurses and the janitor went back to their previous tasks, Doctor Whale beckoned Regina to follow him.

“ _What are you doing here_?” Regina hissed when Emma started to lope beside her, Whale a few steps ahead of them.

“ _You could have said you had an appointment_ ,” she hissed back, panting to keep up with the woman, who could walk incredibly fast in high heels. “ _It’s my kid, too_!”

“How come you know I’m not here merely to check a weird mole?”

“You don’t have a weird mole,” Emma sighed as they came to a stop in front of the exam room. “I would’ve remembered.”

Regina stared at her shoes, slightly uncomfortable. “It’s just a routine exam, and it’s just the first one of many exams to come. I didn’t want to disturb you with something minor.”

“Minor?” Emma repeated, three times louder than she had intended, her voice echoing through the cold corridors. “It’s not minor,” she whispered. “Nothing of this is! Nothing that happens from now on is minor to me! You can ask me anything, Regina!”

The brunette nodded. “Duly noted,” she said quietly, and then pointed the door to the exam room. “So… Shall we?”

“After you,” Emma mumbled, trying to ignore as much as possible the scent of Regina’s goddamned hair.

“So,” Whale looked at the Sheriff with curiosity. “Is there a reason you’re… escorting the Mayor to her exam?”

“She can stay,” Regina said quickly, and as he kept frowning, she rolled her eyes. “It’s hers.”

“Holy crap,” he said, and then added “Sorry. I’m just… It’s scientifically impossible, and yet…”

“What if the eggs were mine and she was the one carrying them for me?”

Oh Emma…

So innocent.

“I mean that it would be impossible either way, because Regina was barren until a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Emma asked. So he was not discussing the fact that she got Regina pregnant. “Barren?”

“Very professional,” Regina snapped at Whale.

“What, you authorized her to be part of your consult, I thought she knew!”

“Well, I didn’t,” Emma said. She didn’t want to ruin that moment, but she had a lot to discuss with Regina when they got out of there. So not only she had magic enough to get her pregnant but she also made her fertile?

Something wasn’t right, and something told her that Regina would not give her much more than she already did.

She shook her head lightly. It was going to be their baby’s first appearance. She had to focus on that. A nurse came inside with blue sheets and that awful hospital gown.

“I’ll go get your last lab tests while you get ready,” Whale said to Regina. “Excuse me, ladies.”

The nurse turned to the brunette. “Put this on and lay down, Madam Mayor.”

Emma didn’t notice she was looking expectantly at Regina until she cleared her throat. “Can you wait outside, Miss Swan?”

“Oh!” Emma chuckled embarrassedly. “Sure. Not that I haven’t seen anything in there before, just-” Regina rolled her eyes “-fine, I’m going.”

Regina took all her clothes off, feeling oddly self-conscious about doing it in front of the old lady. She was probably used to seeing patients naked, but it was new to Regina to be exposed like that to a stranger.

Unlike when it was with Emma.

She had been willing to get rid of her clothes so fast that she felt ashamed whenever she remembered it, even though Emma had complimented every inch of what she was seeing. Yeah well, and now she was pregnant.

“Try to get comfortable,” the nurse said as Regina rested her back on the cushioned headboard. “Prop your feet up here,” she tapped a cushioned support by the end of the bed, and then covered her with the sheet. “I’ll go get doctor Whale.”

“Thank you.”

 

Whale was smirking down at Emma when he stopped next to her in front of the closed door.

“She kicked you out?”

“I’m giving her privacy, dude,” Emma grumbled, and he snorted.

He was going to knock when the nurse showed up. “She’s ready.”

“Thank you, Abby. Come on in, Sheriff.”

Whale closed the door after Emma and without so much as a quick glance at the awkward pair, he sat down on a wheeled stool and double checked some results. Emma, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at her.

She had seen her naked, she had done things with her while they were both naked, but watching her like this… She didn’t look so scary or arrogant in that gown and barefooted.

“What?” Regina asked her, and Emma shook her head before she started to smile like a creep.

“Sorry,” she muttered, and pulled another stool to seat by the head of the bed next to Regina.

“So, you are six weeks pregnant. Are you experiencing major discomforts besides morning sickness?”

“I just feel tired, making more trips to the bathroom during the night. It feels like my bladder was reduced to a bean sized deposit.”

“Yeah, that happens,” Whale said with a sympathetic nod. “You might feel bloated by now, and your breasts probably have started to gain volume. I can prescribe you a good lotion in case your nipples are sore and sensitive.”

Regina squirmed almost imperceptibly.

“How about eating habits?” Emma asked him, just as if he didn’t just say _nipples_.

“We’ll run some blood tests along the pregnancy, and we’ll check everything, but so far it looks good. I recommend tons of fresh vegetables, which I’m sure you already eat,” he turned to Regina. “But you’ll probably develop some repulsion for a lot of things you used to like, and you might even add unlikely food to your diet from now on. Also normal. Try to help your stomach as much as you can, and any other concerns, you can page me at any time.”

“All right,” Regina said quietly. “Is that all?”

“Is that all?” Whale repeated with a chuckle, looking at Emma and then back at Regina. “Now is the best part!”

He pulled an ultrasound machine towards him, and waved the probe.

“Is it possible to see it? Isn’t it too soon?” Regina asked sitting up straight.

“It’s tiny, but yeah,” he nodded. “You’ll be able to see your baby. I just need to run a quick exam, if you will-”

“Oh,” Regina blinked, placing her feet back on the supports, feeling even more exposed than before, if that was possible.

“It won’t take more than fifteen seconds,” he assured her. “Excuse me.”

Regina tensed up, but something inside of her melted and she realized she was laughing when Emma muttered “I’m counting.”

Whale was shortly out from between her knees and both women relaxed instantly. He snapped his rubber gloves off and then grabbed the gel and the probe. “This is a bit cold,” he said, hitting a few buttons and then turning back to the brunette. He pulled the sheet down a little, and parted the gown open in that area, applying the cold gel into her warm skin.

He slid the probe around, clicked a few buttons, and then he grinned. The sound of a tiny, quick heartbeat filled the room.

“There… you… go,” Whale said, tapping the tip of his index finger into a lentil-sized smudge on the screen. “I’ll print that for you-”

Regina felt something weird in the corners of her eyes. It was warm, wet… She softly used the tips of her fingers to wipe the tears away, and she felt her breath hitch on her throat when a very warm and familiar hand grabbed hers.

She looked up at Emma. The blonde looked at the screen monitor, transfixed.

And then she looked back down at Regina, and she grinned.

There were so many implied emotions in that grin… Regina felt her insides tingle, and her skin warmed up…

The hand-squeeze tightened as Emma’s grin broadened. Regina wondered if that glint in her eyes were tears too. She grinned back, chuckling with a gasp, unable to voice anything to the blonde.

Whale was watching them with a blank expression, but at some point the corners of his lips twitched. He wondered, like everyone else, when they would realize they were already a couple.

He handed two copies of the picture to them. “Tell Abby I asked to see you again within a month, okay? Make sure she doesn’t forget that,” he said to Emma, and Regina scoffed.

“I don’t forget appointments, Whale.”

“Well, she doesn’t,” Emma shrugged, and he laughed.

 

They walked side by side in amicable silence towards Regina’s car.

The brunette opened the door and placed her purse on the seat, and then she turned to Emma.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Oh,” Emma blinked. “No problem at all, I-”

“I’ll let you know about the next one. It wasn’t intentional, to keep you out.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma nodded, appreciating that Regina was being courteous. She believed her; back in the Enchanted Forest, there was no such thing as an ultrasound, and she could guess that Regina didn’t know all about pregnancy. She believed that it had been an honest mistake. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Of course.”

Emma pursed her lips; Regina was fidgeting with her car keys, and that was a clear sign that she didn’t mean to linger and talk.

“Listen…”

“There are many aspects of your magic that I don’t understand,” the brunette said, already guessing what was coming. “I don’t know why I am no longer barren,” she added quietly, avoiding her eyes, because even though she _knew_ she didn’t love Emma, somehow she knew Emma would catch a lie there. “You can ask Gold anything you want. I went to him when I first found out.”

“Right. I was just curious.”

“Yes, it’s a little confusing for me too.”

“Well, I’ll go get Henry back. I left him with Ruby. I thought maybe I could take him out for diner and then I’ll drop him off later to you.”

Regina didn’t even flinch. “Very well. I assume it was him who told you I was going to see doctor Whale.”

“Yeah, but don’t be mad at him. He was just worried about you, and he wasn’t gossiping or anything.”

“I know that.”

“Okay. Well… Bye then. Call if you need.”

Regina offered her a curt nod and then got inside the car. She watched Emma jog towards the yellow bug and then stay there a moment, looking at her copy of the picture of their baby with a proud smirk. Regina smiled involuntarily, then shook her head and drove back to town hall. It was early to go home, and she could still work on some projects for the day.

But what she actually did was to keep looking at her own copy of the picture, still feeling the touch of Emma’s fingers on her hand.

\---

Emma was sitting on the counter of Granny’s, sipping a beer after work hours. Ruby had asked her to go see a movie, and she had said yes.

Now she was waiting for her friend to finish work so they could leave.

The evening costumers would start to show up soon, but so far the restaurant was basically empty. Ruby was moping the floor behind the counter, stealing glances at the Sheriff. Once or twice they caught each other staring, and they would just smile awkwardly.

She had long legs, and those miniskirts looked good on her, Emma thought. Maybe sometime she would get over herself and let Regina go for good from her mind. They would always be close because of Henry and the baby, but sometimes Emma wished it could be easier, like before, when they didn’t care at all about each other.

She could not imagine her life now _not_ caring about Regina, but still, she remembered how easy it was to coexist with her son’s mother without having feelings for her.

And Ruby was nice. Ruby was gorgeous. Ruby would never have a problem to declare to anyone what she felt for the Sheriff. And Ruby was hot. And Ruby made her laugh. And her son liked Ruby – that was important.

Sometimes it felt like she was just trying to convince herself that she could just be happy with Ruby. Sometimes she believed that. And sometimes she would just see Regina passing by, and all the positive thinking would go downhill.

She was there lost in thought, when someone took a seat two stools away from her. It was Dorothy Gale, the new employee Regina assigned to the animal shelter. She looked pretty much cranky all the time, and if she didn’t know better, Emma would just assume she was Leroy’s long lost daughter.

She was rude to people, and Emma didn’t understand why Miss Manners Mills would have hired her, and Regina had shrugged when she asked, admitting that she felt bad that her wicked sister Zelena had forced the girl to flee Oz and come live in Storybrooke. The least she could do was offer her a job and wait for her to adjust.

Emma looked at the grump to say hello, but she barely acknowledged the Sheriff’s presence. Dorothy leaned on the counter, supported by her elbows, sipping a beer in complete silence. She stood up for a moment and walked towards the ladies’ room.

“She comes on Wednesdays and Fridays,” Ruby said, soaking the mop into the contents of a bucket. “And for lunch on Sundays. Sits there alone, talks to no one, eats, drinks, pays and leaves.”

“What a weirdo.”

“I heard she’s great with injured and lost animals, though,” Ruby shrugged. “I’m nearly done,” she added with a small smile.

“Take your time,” Emma said, noticing that Sour Face was coming back from the bathroom. She finished her beer and then sighed.

“Can I get you anything else?” Ruby asked gently, standing in front of Dorothy.

She avoided Ruby’s eyes and grunted something that Emma didn’t get. Ruby refilled her mug with beer and came towards Emma again, untying her apron. She was wearing ankle boots and a short black dress with long sleeves, and as she let her red-streaked hair loose from the knot at the back of her head, Emma thought she looked smoking hot.

She thought for a second that this ‘letting the hair fall over her shoulders’ move was what caused Dorothy Gale to choke on her beer. The woman quickly recomposed, threw some bills on the counter and left the diner in a hurry.

“Looks like you almost gave someone a heart attack,” Emma said chuckling.

“What? Who?” Ruby asked with a frown.

“Gale.”

“She just coughed.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“What are you on about?” Ruby asked confused, picking her handbag and a red coat. “Granny!” she called out by the kitchen door. “I’m leaving!”

“Your shift starts at six tomorrow, Ruby Lucas!” Granny yelled back, reminding her granddaughter not to come home late.

“Tell me about it,” Ruby grunted with an eye roll. “I think I’m the only girl in town who can’t enjoy a Friday night out.”

“Relax, Rubes,” Emma smiled. “I have an early shift tomorrow, too, so… Hang on,” she picked her vibrating cellphone on the back pocket of her jeans. It was Henry. “Hey, kid! What’s up?”

“ _Hi, ma. Are you busy?_ ”

His tone was somewhat worried, and Emma didn’t like it. She looked up at Ruby before answering. “No, I’m not. What’s wrong?”

“ _I don’t know exactly what to do. I think mom is having a meltdown. She was making dinner for us, then she dropped a pyrex in the middle of the kitchen, and now I’m pretty sure she’s crying in her office._ ”

Emma understood how stupid and weird that must seem to a teenage boy, but she was glad he called.

“I’ll be right over, okay? Make sure she stays in her office and… I’m on my way.”

“ _What’s going on, ma?_ ”

“Huh, kid, I’ll talk to you in a sec.”

“ _Fine_.”

She could virtually hear the eye-roll.

Emma turned to Ruby.

“Regina?” she asked.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I can come with you and… wait in the car or whatever. We can go to the movie afterwards.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that? There’s still time to bail.”

Ruby smiled softly. “Let’s go, Swan. I know what I’m doing.”


	7. Chapter 7

_“You’re dislocated, don’t be like that_

_And you smile when you dive in, like you’re never coming back.”_

 

Regina had no idea what she was doing.

There was a small voice inside her head that sounded very much like Cora, and it constantly tugged at her thoughts.

_What were you thinking, Regina? Did you really have to sleep around with the town’s most prone to magical accidents idiot?_

She was making salad, and now making salad was a hard task, because she felt nauseous and dizzy, and when she noticed it, the pyrex had slipped from her fingers and shattered on her pristine kitchen’s floor.

And instead of snarling and snapping her fingers to have it magically clean in two seconds, she burst into tears. She heard Henry hurry from the TV room, but she rushed past him and hid in her office.

He had never seen her cry for apparent no reason before, and she was not ready to let it happen. Especially over glass and lettuce. He respected her space for about twenty minutes, and then he came back to check on her.

“ _Mom?_ ” he called, knocking softly at the door. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

She sighed. It would be a lot easier to explain everything to him if he already knew she was pregnant. She wiped her eyes and adjusted her expression.

“Come on in, honey,” she said weakly.

He came inside gangly. As time went by, he was more and more like his biological mother – sometimes it looked like they both were walking on stilts.

He was almost as tall as Regina, and his shifting voice was somewhat a factor that constantly reminded her that he was not a child anymore.

He was holding his phone, and was facing her seriously.

“Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

Regina smiled with teary eyes. “No, I’m not hurt, sweetheart.”

“What’s the matter then? What’s going on? Ma sounded nervous as hell when I told her that you-”

“Did you call Emma?” she groaned.

“Huh.”

“ _Henry_!”

“I didn’t know what to do!”

Regina sighed, carefully placing her hair behind her ears. She hid it from him and he was a smart boy; what did she expect?

“Okay. I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m going through some… changes. You’ll see me doing things that I never did or would normally do. It’s just… hormones.”

“Oh. I heard about that in school. It’s a… ladies’ thing,” he added, his cheeks growing crimson.

Regina had to laugh at the resemblance of Emma. “Honey, I’m not giving you a pep talk on menopause. I am expecting a baby.”

“Whoa, what?” he blinked several times. “A baby? I’m getting a brother or sister?”

“Well, yes. Does that upset you? It wasn’t… planned.”

“Upset? Mom!” he chuckled, going around the desk to give her a hug. “This is awesome!”

“Really?” she smiled, relieved as she took in the scent of his hair. She had been worried sick that he would get rebellious with the idea.

“Of course! Man… That’s so cool… Is that why ma is acting like a freak around you? Does she know?”

That made Regina’s smile falter a little.

“Um, yes. She knows.”

“Why suddenly bringing her up makes your face look like that?”

“Like what?”

“You seem… guilty.”

So much for raising a child that was probably as rational as he was intuitive.

“It’s nothing.”

“Is she upset?”

“Why would she be upset?”

“Because she was trying to date you after you guys hung out, and then you got pregnant.”

“She wasn’t trying anything!”

“Of course she was. The whole town noticed the way she acts like a goof whenever you come into a room, mom.”

“That’s gossip and speculation, Henry. You should be able to tell apart what’s true and what’s not. This will happen often when you are a public figure.”

Henry chuckled and rolled his eyes. _Sure, mom. Whatever you want to believe_.

“Anyway,” he looked uncomfortably at her. “Who’s-?”

The doorbell rang and both Mills stood up. Henry hurried to get the door.

“Hi, kid,” Emma panted. “Where’s-?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Regina came to a halt next to him as Emma barged in.

“He said you were crying!” Emma pointed at Henry.

“Um, she just told me,” he said a little awkwardly. “It’s the hormones.”

Emma blinked in confusion as she searched for Regina’s eyes.

“He knows about the baby,” the brunette said pointedly.

The blonde grinned goofily. “Good. It’s awesome, right?” she asked their son.

“That’s what I told mom,” Henry smiled. “But who’s the daddy?”

Emma laughed. “Guess that’s me, since it’s your mom who’s-”

Regina cleared her throat. So no, she didn’t get the hint.

“What?” Henry asked.

“Um… What?” Emma asked him, and then looked at Regina, silently asking for help.

Regina had that face, that _He didn’t know that part yet_ face, but she sighed and walked slowly towards the kitchen, her son and the Sheriff hot on her heels.

“Shit, what happened here?” Emma asked once she spotted the glass and the salad on the floor, glad to find a distraction and avoid Henry.

“You don’t need to do that,” Regina said as the both of them crouched on the tiled floor and started to pick up the debris. “Are you two listening to me?”

“Yeah, we are,” Emma said, looking up at the brunette. “What happened? Got dizzy?”

“Yes,” Regina said, crossing her arms impatiently, hurrying to get a broom. “You don’t pick up glass with your hands, Emma! You’re going to hurt yourself-!”

“Just the large shards, look,” Emma grinned at her, showing the thick, bigger pieces of Regina’s beautiful salad bowl. “Maybe you can discard the glass dust and save it?”

“I suppose.”

As Henry hurried to throw away the ruined lettuce, Emma carefully placed the large shards on top of the counter and looked at Regina, who was frowning at the window.

“Miss Lucas is in your car,” she said, staring outside.

“Yes, she is.”

The brunette looked back at Emma. “So you are going out with her.”

“Um, yes,” Emma nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable now.

“Ruby’s here?” Henry asked. “I’m gonna go say hi-”

As he ran out, Emma let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Are you okay to do magic? You were dizzy just now-”

“I’m feeling better,” Regina said quietly, avoiding her eyes as she observed the shattered glass.

“Maybe we could combine our powers-”

“Last time we did it, you got me pregnant, so forgive me if I don’t want to take chances here.”

“What?” Emma snorted. “You can’t get pregnant _twice_!”

“Just let me work-”

“I can help-”

“You’re late for your date, Miss Swan-”

“It’s okay, I already told Ruby-”

“Emma-”

Emma didn’t realize that a thin trail of yellowish light was coming out from the tip of her finger; it seemed to lure Regina’s magic, because soon red light met yellow, and the bowl was back in its original shape.

Regina gasped; something really, really warm spread into her lower belly and chest. It felt… cozy. She snapped back to reality when Emma cheered like a college boy over the repaired bowl.

“Cool,” she chuckled, and then her smile faded away as she faced the brunette. “So. He didn’t know about me being the other parent, yet.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

“I’m sorry for messing it up. Maybe I should stay so we can talk to him together?”

“It’s quite alright, dear. He’s very open minded and supportive, I don’t think it will be a problem for him.”

“Okay, good,” Emma muttered, staring at her boots and then back up at the brunette. “I don’t think you got it right the first time, but _call_ me when you don’t feel well. I don’t care if it’s temporary madness, or if your bladder is acting like a bitch, or if you want a banana split in the middle of the night. Call me. I’m here to help with anything you need.”

Regina blinked several times, and then she let out a deep breath. “I appreciate it, but I can handle small crisis.”

“Our son doesn’t!”

“Now he _knows_! He won’t panic for no reason.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Regina, he’s _thirteen_ -”

She interrupted her. “If anything _serious_ happen, I _will_ call you. Okay?”

Emma acquiesced. “Okay.”

“Now go. Miss Lucas is waiting for you.”

The blonde stared long and hard at Regina. Something pulled her to that woman, and maybe, maybe it was just the baby. Maybe she would get over that ridiculous infatuation once their kid was born.

And the way Regina was looking back at her didn’t help _at all._

It was almost like a silent _stay_ again.

She was lingering at Regina’s kitchen _again_.

Regina noticed that something was holding Emma back, and she was sure the blonde had a lot more to say than she actually did. But now she definitively couldn’t keep her, couldn’t let her linger.

Ruby was patiently waiting outside.

“It’ll be fine, Emma,” she said softly. “I’m sorry to interrupt your date with something so silly. I’ll talk to him, and we will call you when we don’t know what to do. Now go have some fun. And don’t forget about-”

“The reports,” Emma nodded, smiling briefly. “Yeah. You’ll see them on Monday. And here,” she walked towards the fridge and picked a marker that was attached there. She uncapped it with her teeth and wrote her cellphone in large numbers on the small message board. “Put me on speed dial.”

“You _are_ on speed dial,” Regina spluttered without thinking.

Emma stared hard at her for a moment and then nodded. “’kay. I’m gonna-”

“Sure.”

She left quietly, and Regina was starting to prepare another salad by the time Henry returned to the kitchen. She frowned when she noticed the look on his face.

“You seem upset.”

“She’s the baby’s… dad?”

She put down the bowl and took a seat on the nearest stool, pulling another one closer and patting it for him to join her. When Henry plopped down on his seat, Regina studied her fingernails for a moment and then she faced him.

“As you know, your mother and I spent one night together, and… some… adult things… _also_ happened.”

“Yeah.” _Gross._

“I started to feel sick after that morning, and I went to see doctor Whale for my annual checkup, and he found out I was pregnant. Gold has confirmed it. Your baby brother or sister is… Emma’s, too. Something happened when our magic combined, and I’m having a baby. With her.”

Henry crossed his arms and sighed. The information didn’t seem to make him cheerful like she had first thought it would. Usually he would smile brightly when something good happened between his two mothers.

“What’s wrong, dear? I know it’s confusing, and biologically impossible to explain, but-”

“It’s not confusing at all,” he interrupted her. “I grew up reading comic books, and my entire family came from the Enchanted Forest. Magic is not the problem here. What I don’t understand is why ma is going out on a date with Ruby if you two are having a baby together!”

Oh.

“Henry, dear… It’s… Your mother and I discussed that, and we’re not... going to be romantically involved because I am pregnant. She’s going to help me, but our relationship goes as far as the baby’s welfare is concerned. Like we do about you. Nothing’s going to change, and if your mother wants to go out on dates with other people, she is free to do so.”

_Yes, she was free to go because you pushed her away,_ imaginary Katherine said matter-of-factly.

“And what about you?” Henry asked. “Are _you_ going out on dates with other people?”

His eyes were narrowed, just as if he could picture Emma _freaking out_ over the idea of someone else taking Regina-pregnant-with-her-kid out on a date.

“I didn’t consider it, because I’m not interested in anyone. But I might, if I want to.”

“Okay. Just to be clear,” he said, visibly disgruntled with his other mom. He offered Regina a small smile. “Let’s order some pizza, mom. You should rest.”

Regina smiled, nodding as she handed him the phone they kept in the kitchen. “Get something with extra olives, then. I’ll go get my credit card-”

\---

Later that night, Regina woke up for the umpteenth time to pee, and she noticed that she was craving more pizza.

“You _are_ a mini Swan, aren’t you?” she smiled softly at her stomach.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and growled when she noticed that Henry had shoved the cardboard box inside the fridge, like his other mother probably did. She removed it carefully and placed it on the central island, opening the lid to check her options.

She picked a random slice after deciding that they all looked the same, and leaned on her elbows as she took the first bite. For a second, she closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction; then her eyes inadvertently fell upon the numbers scribbled on her fridge’s message board. Regina looked at the clock on the wall; it was twenty past three.

For a fleeting moment, the idea of calling the Sheriff made her insides warm up, like it did earlier when they fixed the salad bowl together.

Emma was probably sleeping.

Or worse.

And there wasn’t a crisis, unless wanting to _burn_ something with the thought of Emma bedding Ruby counted as a crisis.

_A jealous crisis_ , Katherine said smugly inside her head.

Regina shook her thoughts away as she feasted on a second slice.

Emma was handling it surprisingly well, and Regina wondered why she had been hesitant, _why_ the hell she thought that it would have been any other way. It was _Emma._

Regina grabbed the phone and looked back at the number on her fridge. Not that she had to, because she had it memorized since the time she hated Emma’s guts.

She could dial. She could make up something. She would probably interrupt wild sex or a good night’s sleep.

She put the phone back on its base, scrunching her face at the grease fingerprints she left there. Regina went to grab something to clean it, when the phone rang.

She grabbed it startled. Something bad had happened. No one calls with good news at three in the morning.

“H-Hello?”

“ _Hi_.”

“Emma,” she breathed.

“ _David asked me to take nightshift for him. He ate something bad. I was driving down your street and I saw the kitchen light on. Are you okay?”_

Regina smiled. And then she rearranged her silly features.

“Yes. I just came down to eat something.”

“ _Good. Looks like we won’t need a DNA test._ ”

Regina grinned, because it was automatic to react like this when Emma said dumb things like that.

“I’m afraid we are having a glutton. Are you willing to get a second job to pay for all the food we’ll need to buy?”

“ _I’m willing to take three jobs if it comes to that_ ,” Emma said without batting an eyelid. Then she seemed to feel how Regina tensed with her serious statement when she was visibly joking. “ _But I don’t think I’ll need that. You own the town, and you are filthy rich. Just keep my kid well fed._ ”

“I’m working on it,” Regina said with an amused eye roll.

“ _Alright,”_ Emma chuckled, and the call sizzled.

“So. You took your dad’s shift.”

“ _Yeah_. _I’m very thrilled about the perspective of sleeping it off tomorrow morning._ ”

“It seems that your date was cut short, then.” She said it with sympathy, but she wasn’t _truly_ sorry about it.

“ _Nah, it was okay. Ruby wasn’t feeling well, either, so she wanted to go straight home after the movie.”_

“Maybe that grub Eugenia serves at her diner is finally taking its toll on people’s stomach,” Regina said with superiority.

“ _You eat there too, Regina. Or are you telling me you threw those cinnamon buns into the trash?”_

Regina could see the smirk on her face. _That imbecile know-it-all_.

“They were delicious and your child loved it,” she said without any enthusiasm. She would never admit that she almost orgasmed when she took the first bite.

Emma laughed. “ _Good_. _Listen… I should go.”_

“Right,” Regina nodded, even though they were not face to face.

“ _So… Okay. Have a good night, Regina._ ”

A memory flashed past before her eyes.

 

_“Well,” Emma chuckled, standing gangly on the front porch of the mansion. “Sleep tight, Madam Mayor.”_

_“Where the hell-”_ she hooked her index finger into the belt loop of Emma’s pants “- _do you think you’re going that you’re not making sure I do?”_

 

 

Regina cleared her throat; it suddenly went very dry. “You too.”

She turned off her phone. It felt like a deflating balloon had replaced her heart.

_And you thought you didn’t want her…_

I don’t.

Her conscience smiled smugly at her with their eyebrows raised.

_Sure._

_\---_

It was a bright Saturday morning as Snow White nervously crossed the front walk of the mansion. She knocked twice, and a surprisingly smiley Regina opened the door.

The smile was replaced by a confused frown when her eyes fell on Snow and then travelled to the yellow bug parked in front of her house.

“Snow. Hi,” she blinked, trying to keep a polite tone. “What brings you here so early?”

“I’m sorry for just showing up like this. Emma would never agree to this, and I just sneaked out now because she’s half-asleep, eating corn flakes from the box and watching cartoons with Neal.”

The mental picture made Regina _swoon._ She quickly recomposed, because Snow had a knowing look on her face and she was not as slow as Emma.

“No problem at all. Come in.”

Snow walked ahead towards the kitchen; the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked pastry indicated that Regina had been set on making breakfast before she arrived.

“Have a seat. Coffee?”

“Sure, thank you,” Snow said slowly, observing her surroundings. Regina seemed relaxed again, wearing a silky robe, her feet stuck in fluffy loafers. She knew it was not showing yet, but she couldn’t help feeling giddy about that baby bump under the silk. Then she recognized Emma’s phone number on the fridge, and she realized that the bug was visible outside from where Regina was standing.

Snow smiled at the brunette. “We never got the chance to talk after… everything. Emma showed us the ultrasound picture. We made copies. David and I, I mean.”

“Emma must be happy that you are being supportive of her little escapade.”

“I know it was an accident, but of course we’re happy! We- Regina, what are you doing?” Snow snatched the cup of coffee from the Mayor’s hand. “You’re not supposed to drink that! I’m telling Emma!”

“You’re telling your daughter you sneaked out of the house, took her car and came here to talk to me behind her back, _and then_ you caught me drinking coffee in the morning?” Regina asked smugly.

“Shoot,” Snow grunted. “But really. Coffee won’t do the baby any good.”

“Fine,” Regina rolled her eyes and poured the contents down into the sink. “I feel more like herbal tea, anyway…”

“I’ll make you some, have a seat.”

Regina sighed, wondering if it would make any difference to tell that chirp bird-lover that she was not unable to prepare her own tea. She just let that go, and sat down, grabbing homemade rolls and adding copious amounts of cream cheese on them.

“As you know, we are very happy about the baby. I just wanted to make sure that you _knew_ we’re here for anything you need.”

“Your daughter has made that pretty clear already,” Regina took a bite from the pastry, throwing her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the phone number.

“Yes, of course she did. But if you have questions that you… don’t want to ask her... I also had babies, so… I know a thing or two.”

“Right,” Regina nodded slowly, registering the tone of… complicity? “I’ll remember that.”

“Yeah, it’s awkward to talk about… _gas_... to your partner, I mean… Not that Emma is your partner, or that you’ll want to discuss gas with _me,_ but… You know.”

“Uh, sure.” _What the hell?_

“There are also things that Emma won’t discuss with me,” she added casually as she poured fuming tea into a different cup. “Like how her magic got so strong and powerful to the point of getting a barren woman pregnant.”

She didn’t say that in a threatening or doubtful tone, but Regina felt cornered either way.

“She couldn’t explain that to you even if she wanted to. She doesn’t know why,” Regina said quietly. “I recommend you go see Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I am asking _you_ ,” Snow sighed, bringing the tea to Regina. “Is it what I _think_ it is?”

“I don’t know what-”

“Regina, our relationship goes way back. I know you since I was ten, and I know you are lying to me. Was that… true love magic? Is Emma-?”

She sipped her tea, and _God_ that felt incredible when it fell into her stomach. “I believe you can see we are not a happy couple, but that’s what Gold speculates.”

Snow could not believe for a second that they weren’t a couple because _Emma_ didn’t want to. And she realized that Regina saw her car through the window and thought it was her. That gigantic smile was for Emma.

“I don’t think that man _speculates_. Ever.”

Regina snorted “It makes me _very_ uncomfortable to discuss this with you.”

Snow observed her former enemy, and what she saw was just the same woman who had saved her from a rampant horse. Regina wasn’t lying. She just didn’t know it yet.

“I didn’t mean to meddle, I’m just-”

“Confused? We all are.”

“I don’t think _confused_ is the right word here.”

Regina didn’t bother answering, and she simply settled for resuming eating breakfast because _God she was hungry_.

“How’s David? Did he get better?” she asked, covering her mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah, he- How do you know he was not feeling well?”

Damn.

“What kind of Mayor would I be if I didn’t know where my subjects are and why did they swap shifts?”

Snow didn’t seem impressed. “Emma told you in the middle of the night, huh?”

Regina sighed. “Yes. I came down for a snack and she saw my light on.”

“And she called you.”

“I was surprised too, I thought she would be with the long legged wolf-”

The look on Snow’s face washed over Regina like a bad déjà vu, only this time it was _her_ babbling a secret to the wrong person.

“Why was she out with Ruby, Regina?”

Damn.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!   
> This chapter goes on and on forever, but I’m not even sorry. Insert evil smirk here.

“ _So hold my body, yeah hold my breath_

_See your face when I black out_

_I’m never coming back.”_

 

Emma looked up from her favorite episode of _Adventure Time_ when her mother barged inside the apartment looking slightly angry. She remembered vaguely about her leaving earlier, but she was so sleepy that she barely registered what she had said.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Snow asked dryly. “Kitchen, please,” she added, pointing the area behind the counter, which also happened to be out of Neal’s sight.

Crap.

Emma dragged her feet towards her mother, who had her arms crossed and a dead serious look on her face.

She didn’t get the chance to grow up being spoiled and smothered by Snow White, but she was pretty sure she was about to get scolded. She was so utterly surprised and caught off guard when Snow swatted her arm that she laughed.

“What was that for?” she chuckled.

“ _You are going out with Ruby_?” Snow hissed, looking like she wanted to smack her again. “What are you thinking, Emma Swan?”

“Whoa, what?”

“You heard me, young lady. Why, in the name of God, are you doing this? You are going to be a parent again, and while Regina carries your child, you’re gallivanting around town with Ruby?”

“Wait a minute,” Emma felt suddenly very awake. “Where did you hear that story? Because I went all the way to show Regina my _exact_ intentions and feelings! Surprise, the feeling is not mutual, so no, we’re not going to be together just because _I_ like her! We’re not in the Enchanted Forest, mom!”

Snow sighed. “Of course I didn’t imply that you should force her into anything, Emma. She was forced enough, and I already carry my share of responsibility for that. I just thought… I thought –”

“That I didn’t care because I already abandoned one baby?”

There. It finally went out after itching the corners of her mind for weeks.

“ _No_! That’s not what I meant, Emma!”

The blonde spun around to pour some coffee into a mug. She drank it in one large gulp and then she turned back to her mother. She sighed.

“I’m venting on you because I can’t vent on her. Because she had a child inside of her. My child. I’m sorry, it’s not your fault.”

“You can vent on me,” Snow smiled softly. “I guess I had that coming.”

“You did, a little,” Emma chuckled, but the sound was completely devoid of humor.

“Sweetie, is that bothering you? The perspective of being a parent again after…”

Emma stared at her old socks; she could see her right toe through a large rip. She folded her arms and then looked up at her mother.

“It wasn’t, until yesterday. Regina told Henry, and he seemed really happy, but…”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I felt horrible for months after Neal was born. I didn’t want to miss out on any detail of him growing up, and at the same time, I felt extremely selfish for sharing it with you. I was afraid it would look like I was rubbing something in your face, and at the same time I was afraid to leave you out of your brother’s life. But let me tell you something,” she shook her head when Emma was about to protest. “Parents screw up too. I think we are the type of people that screw up most in the world. I mean, us and people who won’t recycle, those are a lost cause to the environment,” she rolled her eyes. “But my point is, Henry had a good life. He’s young but he knows that. Now you’re here. Now you’re here to take care of him, his mother, and his baby brother or sister. He gets that. Talk to him, if you feel bad about it, but you’ll see I’m right. I regret that I didn’t discuss that with you back then.”

Emma stared quietly at her mother.

“And don’t think for a second that you won’t screw up at some point with the new baby. It’s normal, it’s life.”

“Regina never did.”

“She did. Why do you think Henry went looking for you?”

Emma didn’t know what to say.

“She redeemed herself, and they became friends again. Because that’s what happens. That’s the main concept of family. In the end, we always stick together.”

The blonde was surprised that they were having this conversation. She would usually suck up whatever that was bothering her and let David drag the truth out eventually.

“Thank you, mom,” she said with a small smile.

Snow grinned. “I took a page or two out of your dad’s book. How did I go?”

Emma laughed. “You were great, really.”

“Now, I need to ruin the moment and go back to being me for a bit. Ruby really likes you, you know. I know you must be hurting, but be careful not to hurt her too in the process, sweetie.”

“Did you know she… liked me?”

“She’s very private, but she’s my best friend, so I… _noticed_ things. She usually shared everything with me, but when she stopped talking about love interests and started to give you those looks… I figured it out.”

She had also noticed things about Regina, but she was not so sure this was the right moment for disclosure; in fact, the moment never felt more wrong.

“I told her everything about Regina, and she still wanted to do this. We’re just casual, not...”

“If Regina offered something casual to you, wouldn’t you take it without hesitating? Ruby’s judgement is clouded. Maybe you should step up.”

“I can’t give Ruby just… fragments of something, huh?”

“Well, you shouldn’t. I know you are both adults, and I don’t mean to pry, but… I’m just worried about how this might turn out. Unless… Unless you feel magic pour out of your body whenever you’re near her, because she’s your soulmate or whatever. Then I’ll rest my case.”

“Shit,” Emma sighed and closed her eyes. “I’ll take care of that.”

She went up to her room and noticed a message on the screen of her phone. It was from Regina.

_I might have let it slip to your mother that you and the wolf are copulating. As much as I enjoy the look of absolute terror in Snow’s face, I want to let you know that it was an accident, and I am truly sorry._

And then there was another one, which made Emma actually smile.

_Your child eats just too much for a lentil sized person, Miss Swan._

_\---_

Regina strutted solemnly towards the drugstore, as solemnly as a former Queen could strut in heels while she felt so bloated. She was personally going to kill Emma Swan after giving birth to her child.

Now that Snow White paid her a visit, Regina was sure it was only a matter of time until the whole town knew about the pregnancy, and for that reason, she was more than glad to freely promenade through the most awkward aisle of the store – drugs for nervous bowels, drops for gas and all other revolting things a human being could go through.

She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Ruby Lucas by the end of the aisle. She was going to snicker, but she merely felt her heart clench once Ruby picked a pregnancy test as quickly as a shoplifter and hurried to the cashier, checking her surroundings to make sure no one saw her doing that.

Her grip tightened on her basket as she marched towards Ruby, stopping right behind her on the line.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Regina snapped, making Ruby jump.

“Holy shit, you scared me!” she hissed, clumsily collecting the box that flew from her secure grip.

“I’m sorry about that,” Regina said, looking away. “Have a nice day,” she added, cutting the line.

“Hey-”

“I get to go first, I’m pregnant,” the brunette said with her eyebrows arched, pointing the sign on the wall behind the register, daring Ruby to speak in front of a small crowd. “Or are you _late_ for something, Miss Lucas?”

“Go ahead,” Ruby mumbled, crossing her arms and wishing she could disappear, trying to hide the test in her large sweater without making it look like she was going to steal it. A lot of people was watching their exchange with curiosity, and a few caught up with Regina’s news.

“Congratulations, Madam Mayor,” the dwarf behind the register said with a large smile. She never remembered which one he was. “Who’s the lucky daddy?”

“Emma Swan,” Regina said simply, making several costumers gasp. “Not so lucky if she crosses my way today,” she added, smacking the pills and flasks from her basket against the counter.

Even for a not so seasoned pharmacist, it was clear how uncomfortable she probably was considering what she was buying, so Mr. Clarke merely offered a nervous smile at her.

Regina snatched her paper bag and walked away with her chin up in the air, but the minute she turned around the corner, her face rearranged into an expression of utter despair.

She had been _oh so very sure_ that Emma wasn’t her True Love, and at the same time she was more than reassured that getting knocked up by Emma Swan was a privilege that she alone would have or know.

Seeing Ruby with a pregnancy test put every drop of confidence she had in a trash can. She hurried inelegantly towards Gold’s shop, and he didn’t look surprised to see her panting in front of him.

“Please tell me she can’t get other women pregnant-”

\---

Emma had been sitting inside the bug for about thirty minutes. She kept rehearsing in her mind what she should tell Ruby, and nothing was coming out good enough. Maybe she should just let it happen naturally – Ruby had been her friend first, after all, and they never had a problem to talk to each other before.

She marched inside the diner, but she wasn’t expecting to see Ruby behind the counter.

“She’s in her room,” Granny muttered, and after a short nod, Emma walked around the counter and past the beaded curtains that gave her access to their Bed & Breakfast. Granny and Ruby’s house was adjoined to their inn and restaurant, and Emma didn’t even knock before entering the living room.

She noticed the house was oddly silent as she crossed an infinity of furniture covered in flower patterns and crochet.

Emma stopped in front of Ruby’s bedroom and opened the door quietly.

“Hey-”

“What the fuck!” Ruby jumped, dropping a white and blue stick on her carpet. “Jesus Christ, could you knock?”

But Emma barely registered her girlfriend’s exasperation. Her eyes were glued on the stick, which she very well recognized.

“Ruby, what the hell-?”

“Don’t freak out,” she mumbled, picking it up and letting out a sigh of relief when she checked the stripes. “Negative,” she said, throwing it away in the nearest bin. She plopped back on her bed, covering her eyes with her arms. “Oh, thank God-!”

Emma was speechless as she watched Ruby mumble incoherently against her sweater’s sleeves. She did that for a moment and then she finally sat up straight, resting her back against the wall. She was wearing a large sweater and tiny denim, ripped up shorts, and her slim legs were dangling from her small bed.

“Are you still feeling sick?” Emma asked numbly. She wanted to show concern, but her voice was laced with nothing but coldness as she spoke.

“It’s probably full moon cycle. It’s usually bad when it coincides with my period.”

“Are you on your period? Are you sure it’s your period?”

“I _know_ what having your period feels like, thank you very much,” Ruby said flatly. “Stop freaking out, Emma.”

“How can you expect me not to freak out? I asked you if you were on pills!”

“I didn’t know you meant it!”

“I got Regina pregnant!”

“Well, I just forgot how _special_ she was-”

That was the moment that it clicked. Whale’s voice echoed in her mind, and so did her mother’s words from this morning.

_I mean that it would be impossible either way, because Regina was barren until a few weeks ago._

_Unless you feel magic pour out of your body whenever you’re near her, because she’s your soulmate or whatever. Then I’ll rest my case._

Emma’s body was a mix of cold dread and boiling anticipation, and she was sure her metabolism was extremely confused right now. She stared blankly at Ruby, unable to show any emotion.

“I’ll go get you some chocolate or… a hot water bag, if you want,” she said quietly, noticing that Ruby was no longer looking at her.

“I’m good, thank you.”

“Listen… I have to go check on something.”

“Then go.”

Emma didn’t want to be horrible to her, but her feet just couldn’t allow her to stay on that doorway for a second longer.

“I’ll come back to discuss this,” she said quietly, receiving a silent nod in response.

\---

“How are you doing today, Miss Swan?”

Emma marched furiously towards the counter, hearing the muffled _thud_ her boots produced against the thick rug.

“I am her true love?” she asked harshly.

Gold stared at her for almost a full minute. She could not read his eyes, and she could not tell what that slight twitch in the corner of his lips meant.

“I’m afraid I cannot discuss that with you.”

“The hell with your fucking deals, I don’t care!” she spat angrily. “Tell me!”

“If you came here to ask… it probably means that you already know.”

“Jesus fucking Christ _-_ ”

Emma plopped down on a chintz footstool. Her heart was beating on her throat, and she could not feel her legs properly. She remained in silence for about fifteen minutes, and she only realized what a state she was in when Gold returned from behind the curtains with a cup of tea.

“Belle just made it,” he said offering the cup to the blonde.

Emma held onto it firmly, but she refused to drink just yet. After a moment, she finally managed to speak, her voice cracked and weak.

“Was she born-?”

“Barren? No.”

“Don’t use that word,” she cringed. “Makes her sound like a piece of useless crop.”

“Well-”

“Charming place, the Enchanted Forest, eh?” Emma said with disdain. She took a reluctant sip of the hot infusion and she seemed to actually relax a little. “So… what happened?”

“That’s not my story to tell, Miss Swan.”

She sighed. “ _What_ can you tell me, after all?”

“True love’s magic breaks most kinds of curses. The combination of your powers created life. Those were two separate and distinct events that ended up by happening at the same time.”

“But… how?” Emma was at the verge of a breakdown. “We were drunk, and I doubt any of us put much thought or intent into what we were doing.”

“Again, not my story to tell, Miss Swan.”

“Goddammit,” she snarled, not even sure why she felt so mad. “Thank Belle for the tea,” she smacked the cup on the counter, restraining the impending urge to punch Gold in the face.

She left his shop fuming, slamming the glass door. The tiny bell chimed impatiently, and the glass windows vibrated dangerously.

He picked his phone and dialed.

“I’ll put it in your tab in case she broke anything that I didn’t see,” Gold said, turning back to his book. “She knows,” he added when his statement was met with silence.

The call sizzled as Regina sighed deeply.

“ _Is she mad_?”

He snickered. “I guess you’ll see, dearie.”

**_2 months ago_ **

 

Regina had been oddly frustrated with Emma.

Not only because she pretended that nothing happened back at that stinky ship, but because she was becoming very friendly with that marine troglodyte.

Regina had already called three times at the Station, and even though she knew David was taking her messages, she wondered where the hell that imbecile went when she was so late with paperwork.

Emma barged into her office after work hours, reeking of alcohol, her clothes suspiciously crumpled. That didn’t help at all to keep Regina’s blood from boiling.

“Where-”

“Before you start the beautiful speech that I _know_ you prepared with all your heart specially for me-” Emma interrupted her. Regina was surprised to check there was no slur in her voice. In fact, she sounded very steady. “- hear me out. I was headed to the Station, but some drunk called me on the radio to break up a fight at the Rabbit Hole. When I got there, guess who?”

“The pirate and the thief,” Regina snarled with an eye roll, wondering why they offered shelter to Killian Jones and Robin Hood in the first place. She was starting to regret offering home in Storybrooke to people from different realms just because she destroyed their house with the Dark Curse.

“I got beer on my hair, a kick on my stomach and someone _literally_ kicked my ass,” Emma carried on, only now showing signs that she was utterly pissed off. “Anyway, I managed to split them up, but then Hook tried to kiss me-”

Regina felt her nostrils _flare_ , and she actually growled inside.

“Then I got into a fight with him,” Emma mumbled. “Kicked his crotch and broke his nose. I’ll need an alibi when they all sober up and he accuses me of power abuse. _If_ he remembers it.”

Regina wanted to laugh, because Emma’s irritation made her feel oddly elated. So Emma was not interested in the handless wonder.

She shook her head. It didn’t matter. She was late with paperwork-

“Wanna go grab drinks with me?” Emma spluttered.

“Yes,” Regina said back.

They blinked at each other, equally surprised.

“Um, okay. I know you hate my car, but the place is muddy as hell. I don’t wanna be responsible for maculating your Mercedes, so… Ride with me.”

“Fine,” Regina said, adding a twitch to her nose to let it very clear that the idea appalled her. “Are we hiring someone to contain those giant puddles when it starts to rain every day?”

“Regina, it’s happy hour now,” Emma smirked at her, opening the door to the passenger seat. She offered Regina a hand, which the brunette smacked out of her way. “We’re not discussing work. Deal?”

“Why should I make a deal with you?”

“Because whoever breaks it pays for the drinks.”

“You are such a caveman yourself, aren’t you?” Regina grunted as the blonde closed the door and moved flipantly around the car to take the seat behind the steering wheel. “Your parents must be very proud of their little Neanderthal princess.”

“Don’t be a party pooper, Madam Mayor,” Emma said with an amused eye roll as she drove away.

When she maneuvered the bug around the bumpy, muddy parking lot of the Rabbit Hole, Regina scoffed.

“Back in the Enchanted Forest, I would have you beheaded for bringing me to such a pigsty.”

“Oh, what a fun land to live,” Emma chuckled, helping her out of the car and guiding her through the path of cob stones. “C’mon, they make their own beer in the back, and it’s shamelessly cheap.”

“It’s probably cheap because they do it illegally without paying taxes-”

“Lucky you, because you’re _so_ paying the bill today…” Emma said with a cheeky smile, holding most of Regina’s weight on her hands as the brunette used them for support while they walked towards the door.

“I wasn’t talking about work!”

“You broke the deal, Gina.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Watch it-!”

Emma grabbed her around the waist ungraciously when the brunette inevitably slipped on the muddy surface of the cob stone, but it was too late. One of Regina’s heels got stuck between two blocks of stone, and she tried to get her balance by throwing both arms around Emma’s neck.

Emma, on the other hand, was slightly decompensated by Regina and gravity pulling her downwards; she smacked her right foot forcefully against the gap between the stones to recover her balance and prevent to fall on top of Regina.

The sudden stamp made mud splatter on Regina’s legs. She snarled, but Emma didn’t pay attention to her. She pulled the brunette out of the shoe trap and they were finally standing on the archway to the Rabbit Hole.

“Those were Manolos!” Regina said scandalized as they entered the tavern with their shoes covered in mud. “Do you have any idea how many paychecks are necessary to buy a pair of those?”

“Probably many,” Emma said with casual indifference, guiding the Mayor to the stools by the counter. “Have a seat and give me your shoes. I’ll go get them cleaned.”

“I’m not giving them to you!” Regina said with arrogance. “And are you going to leave me alone here with those brutes?” she added in a frenetic hiss, looking around the room.

Hook was playing piano and singing – broken nose and all – with Robin Hood and the Merry Men. They were all bruised from the previous fight and absurdly more drunk now.

Tinkerbell was sleeping on top of a barrel, and Leroy was playing darts without the darts. Some sensible bartender must have thought it wasn’t prudent to give the man objects with sharp edges when he visibly couldn’t aim, so he was given peanuts to throw at the board – and he seemed to be having a blast with it.

“Yeah, it’s very dangerous to stay here alone,” Emma scoffed, reaching out her hands. “C’mon, I need to get them cleaned before the mud dries. Just fireball them if they come too close, they won’t remember it,” she added, smiling as Hook waved at her, absolutely oblivious to the fact that she had punched his face an hour ago.

Reluctantly, Regina slipped her muddy and expensive shoes off her feet and smacked them on Emma’s hand.

Snickering at her pissed off face, Emma spun around and went to the back of the tavern.

“Hey, Tom,” she called the bar owner. “Take your homemade beer to that gorgeous brunette on the counter.”

Tom peeked through the beaded curtain. “You mean the angry-looking Mayor?”

“Give her a beer and she won’t be angry anymore, dude. Go,” Emma smiled as she patted his shoulder friendly.

She found a modestly decent rag among filthy pieces of cloth. She moistened it inside a water barrel and then set to carefully clean the mud from the leather fabric of Regina’s shoes, noticing that she had small feet. She smiled fondly at them as she flipped the piece of cloth on her shoulder, grabbed a beer for herself and strolled towards the area for costumers.

Regina stood impatiently where Emma left her, looking visibly irritated for being barefoot in public. Her mug of beer remained untouched in front of her and she let out an impatient sigh when she saw Emma.

“Drink it,” the blonde said, pointing the beer. She sat down on the next stool and patted her right thigh. “Leg. Up.”

“Excuse me?”

The frown on her face was actually adorable, but the perspective of having Regina’s leg on her lap was so inappropriately arousing that Emma grabbed her beer and drank it in one large, inelegant gulp.

“You have mud on your leg,” she clarified after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Stop being so difficult,” Emma grunted, pulling her leg up, making the brunette gasp. Regina was about to protest; she stopped mid-sentence when Emma gently dabbed the wet cloth on the mud blotches, cleaning her skin tenderly.

Regina tensed a little and reached out for the stupid beer. It was hot in that joint. Emma’s hand on her leg was probably _not_ the reason.

_Of course not._

She sipped that stupid beer again, noticing that it was actually really tasty and refreshing.

When Emma was done with her leg, she slipped her shoes back on, and for a second Regina saw herself in those silly illustrations of Cinderella from Henry’s book. She smiled. And then she felt ashamed of herself.

_Jesus, what did they spike in my drink?_

Someone burped on the back of the room and the moment was gone. Emma laughed and raised her mug to the man. “Cheers!” she called out. “Hey, check this out,” she said picking a peanut from a bowl. She spun around and aimed for Tinkerbell, who was still fast asleep on top pf the barrel. The nut landed softly and precisely between her breasts, and she didn’t even stir. “ _SCORE!_ ” Emma threw her fists up in the air.

Regina rolled her eyes. _Charming._

Emma turned back to her with the most beautiful smile Regina had ever seen, and she noticed she was blushing. She looked away from the blonde and called Tom.

“Bring me another one.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Emma said, snapping her fingers. “Make it two, Tom! Aw, crap! I forgot to tell my parents I’m here-”

“That’s cute, being over thirty and having a curfew,” Regina snickered.

“They are with our son,” Emma stuck her tongue out at her as she dialed Henry’s number. “Hey kid, it’s me. Listen, I came out with your mom for drinks and I forgot to-” Emma rolled her eyes at some smartass comment he made “Cut it out! Anyway, is it okay for you to crash with your grandparents tonight? Go ask my mom if… yeah, okay. Bye, kid,” she turned back to Regina as she flipped her phone shut. “All good.”

Regina observed the blonde’s face lit up the moment their beer arrived. Emma offered one for her and then sloppily clacked their mugs together before she downed it.

“Jesus, it’s hot in here,” Emma grumbled, placing her empty mug on the counter so she could remove her jacket. “Tom! Two more!”

Regina was so distracted by the display of muscular arms that she was surprised when Tom brought her another beer.

“I only drank half of this one!”

“Hurry up then,” Emma winked. “You don’t wanna stay behind, right?”

Regina felt her insides boil with the challenge, but in reality it was just her underwear getting wet because Emma was looking at her as though she was something she would very much enjoy to eat.

“Beer tournament?” she scoffed to deflect her attention from her throbbing core, and looked away from Emma’s unhealthily sexy arms. “Tom, bring _two_ more!”

“You’re going down, Mills-”

“You wish-”

It was Emma’s turn to go furiously red and she spluttered, choking on her beer.

Regina laughed victoriously, feeling giddy and brave, no matter how wet she was for that insufferable idiot.

They were on a tie, having had six mugs of beer each.

“Maybe we should vary,” Regina said with a frown.

“What you suggest?” Emma asked dangerously close to her ear, making the hairs on the back of Regina’s neck stand on end.

“Tequila,” the brunette muttered, flinching as her nipples hardened under her silky blouse.

“That’s not a smart idea.”

“If I’m paying, I’ll drink what I want, Miss Swan.”

“Hey Tom!” Emma called, her voice slightly louder than normal. “Bring us tequilas!”

It was damn hot in that rathole.

Regina buttoned her shirt down a little, and she liked the way Emma’s eyes fell on her breasts. She was not even trying to hide it anymore. However, she was surprised when she saw Emma standing on her feet next to her with a huge, crazy smile on her face.

She looked full of bad intentions when she stretched her hand.

“Come dance with me,” she said.

Regina slid off her stool without any resistance, taking the offered hand. The blonde’s skin was soft and warm, but as she was guided towards the middle of the tavern, she frowned with the lack of music.

“Play something fun,” Emma barked at Hook, who nodded and wolf-whistled at them before turning back to the crooked piano.

Regina recognized the song as some sort of cabaret music and tango, and she gasped when Emma pulled her closer. She was pretty sure they were just spinning around on the spot, but she could not bring herself to actually try to move because Emma’s thigh rubbing against the area between her legs was turning her brain cells into fireworks and she could not _think_.

She let out a shaky breath when Emma ran her hands towards her waist and rested on her lower back. Regina pulled back slightly so she could look at her in the eyes. Emma let her stare for minutes, not even asking why.

It was the way she smiled that made Regina move. She pushed the blonde forcefully against the wall and locked their lips together for a second that lasted an eternity and tasted like salt and lime. Emma grabbed the collar of her fancy shirt and pushed her to a different direction, kissing her urgently as they moved backwards.

Regina felt her back hit a bathroom stall forcefully, and she didn’t even had time to complain, because Emma’s hand reached under her skirt and she moaned in her ear instead.

“Jesus Christ, get a room,” Tinkerbell slurred as she tried to use the bathroom.

Emma looked at Regina, and without a word, she pulled the brunette towards the counter again.

“Tom, two cokes!” she said smacking the wooden surface with the hand that was not holding Regina’s. The counter was wet from spilled alcohol, and when she raised her arm, it was sticking with peanut’s skin. “And my car keys!”

“Only two cokes, Sheriff” he shook his head. “If you two want to go home, walk. I’m not letting you drive like this.”

“Alright,” Emma rolled her eyes, passing one arm around Regina’s waist. “Let’s go, Madam Mayor. Put it on my tab,” she added to Tom, snorted and waved them out of the bar.

“C’mon, I know a shortcut to your house,” Emma said to Regina once they were out in the night air, drinking their sodas.

“I could just poof us there,” Regina said, picking out the fragments of peanut skin from Emma’s arm. “Did you know that the skin is extremely nutritious? I’m not sure why people peel it before eating.”

Emma grinned down at her with a look of adoration. “Really?”

“Really,” Regina nodded, distracted with her task as they walked arm in arm. “The peel is usually the most nutritious part of vegetables and grains, but it’s usually the part that is left out because they don’t taste so great.”

“That’s outrageous.”

Regina smacked her arm playfully. “Stop pretending you’re finding this conversation interesting. Finish your coke.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The walk was short, and within a few minutes, they were standing in front of 108, Mifflin Street. They crossed the front walk slowly and then Regina turned back to look at the Sheriff.

“It was fun, huh?” Emma asked, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets, not really sure what to do now that the alcohol effect seemed to be wearing off. It was strange how fast it seemed to be evaporating.

Regina smiled. “It was.”

“Well,” Emma chuckled, standing gangly on the edge of the step. “Sleep tight, Madam Mayor.”

The brunette smirked and shook her head, hooking her index finger into the belt loop of Emma’s jeans.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going that you’re not making sure I do?” she asked in a sultry whisper.

When Emma didn’t react, Regina opened the door and pulled her inside, locking their lips once again into a much soberer kiss.

“Come upstairs with me,” Regina muttered in her ear.

“Um… sure,” Emma blurted out, gasping in surprise when the brunette grabbed her by her pants.

They went up the stairs with much less grace than usually Regina saw in movies, and as they trashed about the banister, her uncontrollable desire to have sex with that woman simply took over her.

“Make love to me,” she whispered against Emma lips, cupping her astounded face between her manicured hands.

“Wha-?”

Regina pulled her towards the bedroom. “You heard me.”

“L-Love?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Fuck me, then… whatever helps you…”

“Like I need any kind of help for this, Regina-”

Emma closed the door behind her and hung her jacket on the doorknob, predatory eyes glued on the brunette.

“How drunk are you?”

Regina grinned mischievously. “If you are having second thoughts, we can just go down to my office and deal with your late paperwork, Miss Swan.”

“Boy, you’re sober, huh?”

“Very much sober-”

Emma reached out for her face and kissed her again, softer this time. Until today, she thought the sexual tension and those little games they played were absolutely one sided.

Her hands travelled to Regina’s shirt, undoing each button very carefully, until her silky blouse slid onto the floor. Regina was almost molding into that gentle dance, when Emma roughly spun her around and groped her breasts from behind, her lips inches from her ear.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do this,” she whispered, fingers tracing her back and zipping down her skirt.

_That’s better_ , Regina thought, absolutely aroused, her skin tingling wherever Emma’s fingertips touched, her back shivering deliciously as it rested against Emma’s front. She gasped when the blonde snapped her underwear and got rid of it, hands reaching down her throbbing center without ceremony.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed pleasurably when her finger was greeted by hot flesh and thick wetness. Regina leaned back into her rolling her hips, demanding more. “Fuck,” Emma hissed again, hastily getting rid of her own singlet and jeans and boots.

She was violently pulsing between her legs as she pulled her naked body against Regina’s back, her hips adjusting with the brunette’s ass, her small breasts pressed firmly against her back.

Emma snapped her bra open while Regina rolled her skirt down her legs; the blonde spun the Mayor one more time. The look Regina gave her…

She should have said something sooner, if only she knew that _this_ was going to be her reaction. Regina was gaping and gawking and _so_ wet…

Emma smirked, pushing her softly towards the bed. Regina fell on her back, admiring every curve, line, vein and muscle from that chiseled body in front of her. When Emma didn’t pounce on her, Regina involuntarily parted her knees, her dark eyes glued on Emma’s.

The blonde let out a shaky breath with the glistening, slick sight of reddish folds. Something twisted involuntarily in her lower belly, and her blood pressure went skyrocketing. She tortured herself a minute longer to pay close attention to the most perfect skin, curves and insinuations of flesh that she had ever seen. Even Regina’s nipples were obscenely hard, beckoning her in…

When she pushed herself forwards, Emma inattentively used a piece of furniture to propel her body. Books and other objects were knocked out from Regina’s bedside table. She couldn’t care less right now as the brunette pulled her impatiently.

Their burning hot bodies simply welded when Emma finally let go of her weight on top of Regina. They groaned when their hips touched; Regina grabbed her hand and guided Emma desperately between her legs.

Emma closed her eyes when she touched her again, taking in the wonderful sound that woman produced – a husky, delicious moan that seemed to be ripped out from the bottom of her throat.

She removed her finger, and before Regina had time to protest, Emma’s head was already between her thighs, tongue spread over moist flesh.

Regina arched her back and moaned louder.

Emma closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably after taking in her scent and her taste. She could stay there forever. She _needed_ that forever. She needed to hear her name rolling out of Regina’s lips in that urgent whisper forever.

“Yes… Emma… Oh Emma… Oh f-”

Emma twirled her tongue around the nub, earning a deliciously and painful squeeze on the shoulders. She felt even more turned on when Regina’s fingernails dug deeper into her flesh.

She reversed her tongue, hitting the bundle of nerves again, this time getting a tighter squeeze on one shoulder while Regina’s other hand grabbed a fistful of hair.

“You... Yes… G-God…” she whispered, bucking her hips and rolling them against Emma’s lips. She was using her hair like reins, pulling her mouth impossibly closer. “Yes… Don’t… Yes like that… Yes… Yes…”

Regina pressed her fingers harder against Emma’s shoulder; her body shook frenetically with an impending orgasm. She lifted her chin for a second and met blue, mischievous eyes watching her, and she came hard.

Electric currents pulsed through her abdominal and legs muscles, making her entire lower half spasm and tremble violently. She couldn’t move and she couldn’t think, and she could definitively not breathe in compass with her heart’s and body’s demand.

Emma crawled on top of that gorgeous woman, absolutely in love with her erratic breathing and her post-orgasm scent. She buried her nose into the crook of her neck, feeling her pulse, kissing the sweaty, warm skin of her throat.

Regina opened her eyes and the first thing she did was to roll her eyes, followed by a shy grin.

Emma stared down at her. _I’m_ SO NOT _done fucking you, miss…_

Regina looked up at her. _My turn._

She reached out and gently cupped the blonde’s face, kissing her softly and then intensifying the rhythm. Emma chuckled, surprised when Regina flipped them over and fell on top of her instead.

Emma didn’t have much time to register what Regina was doing, and only when she felt a hot tongue on her center she gasped, smacking both sides of the mattress with her hands.

“Jesus Christ!” she hissed, almost orgasming with the thought of Madam Regal going down on her alone. She looked up, because she could not believe it. That gorgeous woman was between her legs, licking her, making her entire body tingle and buck, her ass up in the air-

Emma groaned with the thought of her ass. She plopped her head back on the mattress, closing her eyes as Regina experimented with all the spots her tongue could reach.

“There,” Emma grunted, grabbing fistfuls of bedsheet. “There, Regina…”

The brunette fell in love with that strangled, pleading sound. She was wet again by the time Emma had indulged and had mercilessly grabbed her hair, pressing her face against her. Regina looked up to watch her come; she knew she was close by the way her legs were shaking.

She used her manicured hands to trace the muscles of her splayed thighs. They were firm and hard, and she dug her nails there too, making Emma groan loudly and then finally get her release, quickly rubbing her center against the smug curve of Regina’s lips until she couldn’t handle the friction anymore.

Emma whimpered as she looked up one more time, finding Regina between her knees with that look of lust, her chin glistening as she smirked.

_Damn you, Madam Mayor._

She didn’t give her body a second’s rest.

Emma pulled Regina on top of her and rolled their bodies, getting the upper hand again. With her wobbly thighs making her way, she nested her hips between Regina’s legs, pressing her sensitive clit against the woman below her.

She leaned down to kiss her, tasting her own scent on her jaw and lips.

Emma reached out for Regina’s hand and laced their fingers together, pressing them against the mattress with her weight. The other hand glided softly between their bodies. Emma used two fingers to rub against her wet folds. The movement was easy and swift because Regina was incredibly lubricated again.

“Don’t torture me,” Regina murmured against her mouth, biting her bottom lip a little too harshly.

Emma had no idea if the taste of blood was real or not, but she couldn’t care less about it right now. Her fingers slid inside Regina like a long lost memory. It felt familiar, warm, cozy and…

Emma missed it.

She had never been there, but she _missed_ it.

Just like the first gush of air after nearly drowning.

She looked down at Regina as her fingers slid in and out in quick succession.

_I love you._

“Yeah… Emma… Oh yes… Oh… Em… Mmm… Emma yes…mmmm yes.”

That whimpering sound transformed into a deep, loud moan was just too much. Emma increased the speed of her arm, thrusting fast and hard, wishing she could go deeper inside of her.

“Say my name, Madam Mayor,” she hissed, jamming a third finger. “Scream my name-”

Regina did scream, and she wanted to close her eyes, but she wanted to watch that woman ravishing her with that look on her face, with that dark shade on her blue eyes and that infernal smirk every time her fingers hit her g spot.

“Oh my G- Emma,” she cried. “MMy G-Godyesyesyesyes-”

Regina sat up on the mattress, throwing her arms and legs around the blonde while her fingers were still inside of her.

Or her knees, Emma carried her to the middle of the mattress until she managed to smack her back against the headboard. She kept thrusting, eyes never leaving Regina’s face as she did, adoring the sound of wood slamming against the wall.

“Emma faster fas… ter faster please please mmmhhhmm-”

She would never know where this idea came from, but she realized that her pinky made its way against Regina’s ass and then inside. The brunette’s eyes shot wide open with the easy intrusion.

Emma didn’t shy away and kept thrusting, carefully watching Regina’s expression.

Regina let out a louder moan, registering Emma’s face and the way she was stretching her in every way possible, going deeper, going everywhere… And at this point her cries were disoriented, just meaningless words, and she realized that she would let Emma do anything, fuck her in any way she desired.

She wanted to slap the death out of her, and she wanted her to keep penetrating her forever, and she wanted to carry her babies, and she wanted to let her fuck her from behind until she died- 

“OH G- OH EM EMMA EMMA YES YES PLEA-SYES YES YES YES-!”

Emma felt rather than saw it; a slight gush of warm liquid hit her stomach and rolled down her hand and wrist.

Regina had thrown her head back against the wall as she panted, eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted, making sounds that Emma wouldn’t mind to hear for the rest of her life.

When she finally looked up at the blonde, there was something different in her eyes.

Emma smiled. _I do love you._

Regina chuckled. _God I should marry this idiot…_

“You’re a squirter,” Emma said instead with an amused smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed that stupid, goofy woman that had her pinned against her headboard. “Shut up and put me down. _Idiot._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma wandered the streets of Storybrooke without much of a destination in mind. Everywhere she turned or decided to go she would have to face things she was not ready to face yet, so she just sat by the pier and watched the seagulls making a fuss with some people throwing breadcrumbs down the beach.

“Hi, ma.”

She turned around and found her son staring curiously at her.

Sometimes, depending on the light, he looked like the ten-year-old boy who went looking for her in Boston, with that sparkle in his eyes, admiring her for whatever reason.

Sometimes, he looked too serious, like his other mother, and a little judgmental. That was his expression right now.

“Why aren’t you in school?” she asked quietly.

“Our teacher got the flu or something, so they sent us home.”

“Oh, that sucks, kid.”

Henry scoffed. “You’re not checking with mom? I could be skipping class and lying to you.”

“Sorry for being cool and believing you,” Emma said with a smirk, even though it didn’t seem to reach her eyes.

“What’s wrong, ma?”

“Just doing some thinking.”

“Well, I’m kinda hungry. Do you wanna finish thinking after we have lunch?”

Emma smiled genuinely this time.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

As they approached the diner, Emma felt cold dread going down her stomach. She knew that eventually she would have to face Ruby; she just didn’t expect that shit would hit the fan so fast.

“Why is your car here?” Henry asked, noticing the bug parked almost in front of Granny’s.

“I came initially to… talk to Ruby, and something came up, and I had to leave,” she said, holding the door open for him.

As the bell chimed, several heads turned to them. Some people were smiling, others were looking at her as though she had three heads.

It wasn’t until Michael Tillman offered her a cigar and a pat on the shoulder that she finally understood why everyone was staring. Right, from Savior to Stud. God, she sometimes hated how parochial Storybrooke was.

“Are you guys fighting?” Henry asked as they took their usual booth.

“Not fighting… It’s more like… We are sort of estranged. Not in the same page, I guess.”

“Because of mom?”

“No, kid. It’s about me and Ruby.”

“Yeah, I was a little mad at you because of that, and then mom told me you had a deal about this. That you would co-parent the baby like you do me, but it didn’t mean you were together.”

“Yeah, well… Initially I thought your mom and I had hit it off, you know,” Emma said vaguely. “But then she said that wasn’t something she wanted, and I just stepped back.”

“So was it mom who turned you down?”

Emma sometimes forgot he was young and she was the parent. It was amazing how comfortable it felt to open up to him. She just didn’t feel okay telling him his mother was her true love AND turned her down AND lied about it.

She was still trying to process that.

“Your mother is a guarded person, kid. It doesn’t mean she is bad or cruel.”

“I guess,” he said quietly. He seemed to consider whether to keep talking, and then he made up his mind. “Did you know that mom couldn’t have children because she took a potion when she married King Leopold?”

“What?”

Henry rolled his eyes impatiently, and it was _so_ Regina that Emma actually felt physical pain.

“Are you _ever_ going to read the book, ma?” he scoffed. “Anyway, she did. Because grandma Cora wanted her to have babies, you know… people to inherit the kingdom, and mom didn’t want her kids being manipulated too, I guess.”

“Wow,” Emma felt her heart drop to her feet. “I didn’t know that.”

“Your magic must be really powerful to break through it,” he said casually, checking the menu. “I think I want burger and fries. Have you decided what you want?”

“Huh,” Emma frowned, looking up at him. She knew he was up to something. “The same as you. Why are you saying that?”

“Because I’m hungry.”

“Why are you saying that about my magic?”

He shrugged. “Because it’s true. Like when you kissed me and broke the Dark Curse and gave everyone their memories back. And they wanted to kill mom. And you didn’t let them.”

“Well, of course not-”

“And remember when grandma Cora made everyone believe mom had killed Archie and you were the only one who trusted her?”

“Huh… Yeah?”

“And remember when you broke her curse and got her pregnant because you’re probably mom’s true love?”

“Yes, but- _What_?”

Henry shook his head. “I figured it out this morning, and I’m not sure why you both hid _this_ from me. I mean, mom is scared of love, you know. Her first love got killed because he loved her. But why did you, ma? I thought you would be thrilled about it, seeing how you look at mom and all.”

“I didn’t know, I… I just found out,” she stuttered.

“Oh. That explains the face back at the pier. It looked like your brains were short circuiting.”

“Hey, I’m not that dumb!”

“Well, if you are mom’s true love and you’re not fighting for her, I think you are… a little.”

“Hey! I’m your mother, young man!” Emma snapped. “Show some respect. Besides, it was your mom who didn’t want me, and she knew this all along, okay?”

“Ma, you don’t get it, do you?”

“Are you just calling me dumb again?”

“I’m not saying that rejecting you was okay. I’m saying that, if you put yourself in mom’s shoes, you’ll understand it better.”

“Manolos are not really my style, but bring it on, kid,” she waved for him to continue.

“She was manipulated her entire life. She was forced to marry the King right after her mother killed Daniel. She took a potion to avoid children. She cast the Dark Curse to get her happy ending, and by doing that, she managed to be isolated and alone, so she adopted me. And then I brought you to Storybrooke. You broke her first curse, and you defended her from everyone even though she was the reason why you were alone your entire life. And now you broke another curse, and you are going to give her another kid. And you are the Savior, and everyone loves you. And she’s not that popular… She must think that everyone will be mad at her for, I don’t know, bewitching or cursing you to love her. And you see, she’s so close to her happy ending, ma… If you consider everything she went through… I would be scared too.”

Emma blinked when he finished. Henry simply stood up and went towards the counter to place their order. Things got a little out of hand at Granny’s when Ruby wasn’t there.

She was feeling a little stupid right now. She was hurt, of course, but she was feeling really, _really_ bad for Regina. It didn’t stop her from thinking the brunette was sometimes a stuck up asshole, but Jesus, what was the point in denying that she loved that woman?

And God, she remembered how hormones drove her crazy in jail.

Regina must be a mess, having to deal with so many feelings at once.

Now Emma was feeling a jackass for dating Ruby instead of showing Regina that she was all in. And she felt a jackass for hurting Ruby.

And she was a little embarrassed that her thirteen year old son understood more about women than her.

Jesus, some days she just wished she was Pongo.

\---

When they finished lunch, she turned back at Henry.

“You’re gonna be an amazing big brother, did you know that?”

“You think?”

“Oh, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but that is one thing I know for sure, kid. And I want you to know that I’m glad that I’m having another chance at raising a child, but… I regret not being able to see you grow up.”

“You are seeing it now, ma. I still have a lot of growing up to do,” he chuckled.

“No, I mean… Giving you up was the hardest thing I had to do in my life, and I don’t want you to feel less special because I’m going to actually be there when your brother or sister is born.”

“I know that, ma,” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like grandma when Neal was born. She was feeling bad for no reason, because you understood her, and you are an awesome big sister to him.”

“You think?”

“I _know_. I’m learning from the best.”

“Wow, you’re gonna make me cry, here-”

“Relax, ma. We’re all together in this, now. We’re going to be fine.”

“Well, thanks for the pep talk, Granger.”

“As in Hermione?”

“As in the brightest of your age. You’re gonna be awesome, and this baby will be so proud to have you as a big brother. You’ll see.”

Henry grinned, and by the time she threw the money on the table, Emma felt like a heavy weight had been removed from her chest.

“What do you want to do now? It seems like you have the rest of the day all to yourself.”

“Actually, I was wondering if it’s okay to drive me to the Arcade? The Tillmans are there, so I thought-”

Emma smiled. “Sure,” she nodded. “Wait for me in the car, I just have to-”

He winked at her when she pointed Granny, and hurried outside.

“She left for a walk and said she didn’t know when she would come back,” Granny said in a bored voice as she kept her small eyes on her magazine.

“Alright,” Emma said awkwardly. “I’ll call later.”

“It’s full moon, Swan. Better give her a few days.”

“Oh, right, sure. What about you?”

She looked up at Emma. What an obnoxious grown woman.

“ _What_ about me?”

“Uh… You don’t need a couple days off too? To do your wolf things?”

Granny wanted to laugh, but hell, she needed to stick with Ruby just this once. The girl looked truly hurt when she left.

“I suggest you don’t stick around these parts to figure that out, Sheriff.”

“Got it,” Emma muttered, hurrying after Henry. “Geez, take a chill pill,” she mumbled to herself as she took the driver seat. “So, you still ride on the back, big brother or not,” she added to Henry, who had buckled up on the front seat.

“C’mon, ma-!”

“No deal, kid. Your mom’s rules.”

“You don’t have to listen to everything she says, you know. Sometimes she just says things, but you don’t need to do _exactly_ -”

Emma sensed his tone. She knew what he was trying to imply, but it was time to end that conversation.

“I need to do exactly as she says. I never did before, and now I think I owe this to her.”

\---

As Ruby sprinted through the woods, small branches and tree leaves snapped her eyes, cheeks and limbs mercilessly. It wasn’t as if she didn’t care; she just couldn’t bother to stop the pain. It helped her forget.

It helped her forget that she had been really dumb to think that she could ever compete with Regina.

It helped her forget about the way Emma looked at her when she saw the pregnancy test – that probably hadn’t been the look Regina received, anyway.

It helped her forget she had it coming for meddling with a situation that she couldn’t handle, and with a Sheriff that was _oh so very taken.._.

Stupid heart. Stupid hope. Stupid.

She was running faster now, because wolf legs had that advantage. You could run a lot faster than when in human form, but you couldn’t forget, because her legs changed, but her brain remained human.

Stupid brain.

Her eyes went wide when she heard a honk and tires screeching; she stopped in the middle of the road, and the last thing she saw was the truck’s lights before it all went black.

\---

“Shit,” Dorothy Gale snarled when her pickup truck came to a violent halt a second too late. “Shit,” she grunted, climbing out of the vehicle and hurrying to the front to check the damage.

Perfect.

She had hit a wolf.

A goddamned _wolf_.

“Crap,” she hissed under her breath, kneeling down next to the animal to check its vitals. “Oh, God-”

The wolf was breathing. The air of its lungs seemed to come out with a little difficulty, but it was breathing. She tentatively held its foot and lifted its hind leg very slowly.

“You’re a girl, eh?” she said to the unconscious animal. “Okay, Wolfie. Let’s take care of you-”

Dorothy went back to the car, from where she retrieved an old blanket. Carefully, she enveloped the wolf in it and carried her to the trunk, shutting the metal door and observing the beautiful animal for a moment.

She didn’t have any extra volume on her abdomen that could indicate she gave birth recently, but it still didn’t mean she didn’t have an offspring waiting for her to come back home.

“Well, better get you fixed quickly, right?” she asked, and upon noticing she was talking to a passed out animal, she shook her head and got back inside the car, driving as fast as she could towards the shelter.

\---

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting you to come earlier,” David grinned when his daughter came across the double doors of the Station.

“I wasn’t going to, but I ended up having lunch with Henry earlier. He said his teacher got the flu and they sent everyone home.”

“Yeah, your mother called to let me know. It seems like they’re taking precaution before it spreads. Jesus, I still remember that lice season-”

“Oh God, my head itches just to _think_ about it-”

“I still have a picture of you and Neal wearing matching shower caps while the medicine took effect-”

“You’re hilarious, dad. I never get tired of it,” Emma grunted, remembering vividly the insane itching, and Neal squealing, and her mother hushing back from the drugstore with two plastic caps with teddy bear patterns.

“Speaking of baby tantrums… How are, huh, things?”

“Feels like heaven,” Emma said, heading to the coffee machine. “But then someone poked my cloud with a needle, it burst and I fell head first into a concrete mixer that turned out to be mixing cement with dog shit.”

“Oh, that well, huh?”

“That well,” she nodded, returning to her chair, propping her feet up on the desk as she sipped her coffee.

“I’m sorry to hear that, kid,” David said, throwing the newspaper at her lap. “Snoopy comic strips always make me feel better. Take a look.”

Emma smiled sadly. “Thanks, dad.”

They remained in silence for a good thirty minutes, until Emma could no longer keep it to herself.

“I found out this morning that Regina and I are true loves.”

“Is that how you feel about her?” David asked after a moment.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. I just broke Ruby’s heart, and I can’t deal with two things at once.”

“What happened with Ruby?”

“We were sort of…”

David nodded. “Having the occasional love.”

“That is a terrible expression, seriously,” Emma cringed in embarrassment. “It wasn’t serious, but I figured I had to end that because Ruby had real feelings, until I caught her with a pregnancy test.”

“Oh,” David seemed really surprised. “And what happened?”

“I was a jerk. And as I was being a jerk, I realized that there was no way I could get Ruby pregnant. Or anyone else, for that matter. And I just left, because I wanted to punch the truth out of Gold’s lips.”

“Ouch. Did you punch him?”

“Of course not, dad!”

“Well, it would have served him right for charging an extra fortune from us just because I made a stupid hole on the wall of the living room!”

Emma chuckled. “I already told you I’ll pay for that. It was my fault you got the wrong drill.”

“It’s not about the money, it’s about principle.”

“Which he got none. Just let him have his money. That’s all that bastard actually has.”

“When you put it that way… I actually feel a lot better,” he grinned. “But how are you? Are you hanging in there? Wanna go grab a beer later, arm wrestle?”

“That sounds like a really good idea-”

Their light mood was cut short when the double doors snapped open and Regina burst inside the Station, marching furiously towards Emma, who quickly put her feet down the desk.

“Where the hell have you been?” she asked, but she sounded more worried than angry. “I called your cellphone about a dozen times-”

“Is everything okay with the baby?” Emma asked startled, only realizing she forgot it in her car as she patted her empty pockets frenetically. “Is everything okay with you? Henry? I just dropped him at the Arcade with the Tillman kids, and I specifically told him to text you-”

“Everything’s fine,” Regina said reluctantly.

“Then why did you call me a dozen times?”

Emma noticed that Regina had that look on her face. A mix of fear and relief that was not very common to find in those dark eyes.

“Excuse me, ladies. I got a call from Archie,” David lied, standing up and hurrying to the door. “Pongo emergency.”

After he was gone, Regina folded her arms and looked at her shoes. Emma noticed it was the same pair of Manolos she was wearing the night they had sex.

Regina looked up at her again, and it seemed that she was struggling with her words.

“I wanted to let you know that,” she fumbled with the contents of her purse. Emma had never seen Regina _fumble_ with anything. “I have another appointment with Doctor Whale,” she collected a return card from the hospital and handed it to Emma, relieved to find a consistent answer. “Write that down. You can come, if you want,” she said, and then she cleared her throat when Emma merely stared at the piece of paper. “I would like that. If you came along.”

Emma looked up at Regina. She didn’t understand her heart sometimes; other times, it was only _obvious_ that she would fall for the most complex woman of the planet. There she was, the mother of her kids, her true love, asking her to come to the next doctor’s appointment. And she was asking nicely.

The appointment was three weeks away. There was no need to call her a dozen times about something like that.

Oh Madam Bullshit…

Emma took a pen and wrote that on a pink post-it, which she smacked against the edge of her monitor.

“It’s a date,” she said quietly, handing the card back to Regina. She could foresee a small but hot sparkle of magic when their fingertips brushed, so she retrieved her hand before they could touch.

Regina frowned imperceptibly at that. Usually Emma was all about invading her personal space, and now it felt like Regina was intruding.

“Very well. I can pick you here at the Station, but we can meet at the hospital if you prefer.”

Was Emma going crazy or Regina didn’t sound so pompous anymore?

“Cool.”

Regina nodded. She looked utterly upset and yet she was making unhuman effort to hide it.

“I guess I’ll see you, then.”

“Yep.”

The brunette spun on her heels with as much dignity as she could muster and marched towards the glass doors. Her heart skipped a beat when Emma called her.

“Regina, wait.”

She turned around, and her eyes were drenched with anticipation.

“Sorry about the cellphone. I’ll never lose sight of it again.”

“It’s quite alright, really-”

“No, I insist. I was very anal about you calling me any time, about anything. It’s only fair I keep it with me, right?”

Regina let a small smile crisp her lips, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed Emma wasn’t just jesting. Her face was hard as stone, and she seemed far too serious.

“Right,” Regina nodded, grabbing the wooden handle and pushing the door open. “Have a good day, Emma.”

The minute she was out of sight, Emma let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and fell back on her chair. She had no idea how Regina did that. Playing the superior snob was exhausting.

\---

The second she entered her car, Regina let relief completely fall over her. Her heart was racing, her hands were sweating and she was pretty sure that the burning pain on her constricted throat meant she wanted to cry of happiness.

She had been desperate after the fifth unanswered call. She started to drive around town as she called on speaker, and she was downright scared when she didn’t spot that stupid yellow bug _anywhere_.

She thought Emma had left Storybrooke.

She thought Emma would be so mad that she was gone. Forever.

And if almost exploding with glee upon seeing the bug and then seeing that imbecile with her feet on the desk was not indication enough…

She knew it was a little late, but she finally realized that having Emma around made all the difference.

And why, in the name of God, that babbling idiot didn’t bring up _once_ the fact that she knew they were true loves? Why wasn’t she pestering Regina from the _second_ she realized?

Why was she acting so…

_What was that stupid word?_

_Oh, yes._

_…_ cool?

Regina groaned when the imaginary Katherine smirked at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby woke up feeling dizzy, at first only registering cold metal and spots of bright light. Her eyes and mind didn’t manage to grasp the place she was in, but she was definitively somewhere unfamiliar and overly sanitary.

The smell of bleach, betadine and _dogs_ was just too strong for her wolf senses.

Right, she remembered going into wolf shape, and she remembered that something really awful preceded that event.

_Emma_.

And when she pictured the blonde, she remembered that it had been the last thought on her mind when she saw the truck coming at full speed in her direction. She gasped, her eyes snapping open as her body finally reacted.

She hollered in pain when her limbs spread out against metal bars. Her ribs were on fire, and she noticed she was completely naked, covered by a very smelly blanket, inside a cage.

And by the barks and bird chirps, there was only one place she could be.

“Hey, what’s go- _Holy mother of God_ , what the fuck are you doing there?” Dorothy Gale snapped when she came into the recovery room, realizing an entirely naked Ruby Lucas inside the cage she put the wolf last night.

“ _You_ did this to me? Because I’m gonna kill you!” Ruby snarled, letting out ragged breaths as her body ached like hell. She was sweating profusely even though she was absolutely shivering with cold.

Dorothy didn’t look scared or nervous; in fact, she seemed curious as she approached the cage. Her steps were careful, and she was as gentle as she could to get Ruby out, her eyes trained on the tall and injured waitress as she unbolted the grates and held her hands to help her climb out.

She only averted her eyes as Ruby limped towards the nearest stool and the blanket didn’t do a great job concealing her naked figure. Dorothy hurried to the metal cabinet in the back of the room and picked her jacket.

“Here,” she muttered, staring away as she offered it to the other woman. “This blanket is for the animals I rescue on the side of the road. It must be stinking.”

“You locked me into a cage!” Ruby hissed, snatching the jacket from her hands. She placed it around her shoulders and sniffed.

“You were the wolf,” Dorothy said quietly, now looking at Ruby. “I’m sorry, I- I should probably take you to the hospital, you have two broken ribs-”

“I’m fine,” Ruby snarled. “You can take me home.”

“But your ribs-”

“You’ve already done enough, Gale,” she interrupted her.

Dorothy sighed. “I’ll go get you some clothes. Be right back. And I am really sorry about that.”

When she was gone, Ruby pressed her jacket against her shoulders, taking in the scent from the fabric, realizing she kind of liked it, _even though_ she felt angry enough to kill that girl.

What a week.

\---

She had not expected Ruby to barge inside the Station with breakfast, she really didn’t.

Emma had avoided the diner out of respect when Ruby refused to answer her calls for two days in a row, but now she was breaking her resolve on that ‘giving space’ bullshit. She needed bear claws and she needed to apologize to her friend.

However, it was a surprise to walk in the diner after a fifteen-minute pep talk to herself on the sidewalk and run into Dorothy Gale behind the counter. Granny was scolding her, and for a brief moment Emma thought she was hallucinating due to lack of glycose.

“Oh. It’s you,” the elder woman said when she noticed the blonde standing there with a look of confusion on her face. “Ruby’s inside,” she pointed over her shoulder, indicating the door behind her.

“What is she doing here?” Emma asked, eyes on Dorothy.

“She’s replacing Ruby,” Granny said.

“Why?”

“Ruby had an accident.”

“And no one bothered to tell me?” Emma spat, eyeing Dorothy with a suspicious look as she walked around the counter and crossed the archway to their house.

Ruby looked surprised when she saw Emma on the doorway to her bedroom once again. She was stretched on her bed, her body in a strange, stiff angle. Emma noticed a cane and a pile of dvds on her bedside table.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“That idiot ran over me.”

“She _what_?”

“I was in wolf form, and she didn’t stop the truck fast enough. She took me to the animal shelter,” she said with an eye roll.

Emma was so nervous about this encounter that she merely lost control when she burst out laughing. To her utter relief, Ruby started to laugh too.

“Fuck, don’t do that,” she groaned, wincing in pain. “I broke a couple of ribs-”

“Did you go see a doctor?”

“She forced me to,” Ruby grunted, adjusting her pillows to get more comfortable. “Whale said the bandage she gave me was pretty much the same he would have done. I just need rest now, so it won’t poke anything it’s not supposed to.”

“Good. I feel less inclined to punch her now,” she said, sitting by the foot of the bed.

“Don’t you dare. She’s being incredibly nice, taking over all my shifts-”

“That’s the least she could do after hitting you with her car!”

Ruby shrugged. “Granny’s butchering her enough for that already.”

“Well, she should.”

“She’s a really good person, you know. It was an accident.”

“I know,” Emma sighed. “I’m just mad ‘cause… I feel responsible for that.”

“It wasn’t you driving the truck,” Ruby said scoffing.

“You know what I mean, Ruby.”

The young woman sighed and lowered her eyes to her lap.

“I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out, Emma. I just didn’t know I wouldn’t be able to… handle it. I had no idea this could go so wrong…”

“If it helps, I thought we would be okay, too,” the blonde admitted. “I thought I… I thought that what I felt was…”

“We can’t control that,” Ruby shook her head. “We don’t have a say in who we fall for.”

Emma nodded, staring away for a moment. She looked back at Ruby. “I’m really sorry for this mess.”

“Well, it was kinda fun, huh?”

“It was,” Emma smiled sadly. “I just wish we could… go back to the way things were…”

“I guess time fixes pretty much everything, so…”

“Time,” the blonde nodded again, standing on her feet and shoving her hands on the back pockets of her jeans. “Yeah. Time.”

“Thank you for coming, though. It was-”

“The least I could do, Ruby,” Emma interrupted her, feeling an odd emptiness on her chest. She felt like she was losing more than just a friend at the moment. “I _am_ really sorry.”

“I am sorry too,” she sighed.

When Emma returned to the diner, she slumped down a stool by the counter. Dorothy came warily in her direction, wiping her hands in a piece of cloth.

“Bear claws and coffee to go,” the blonde muttered, looking up only when the other woman smacked the paper bag on the counter in front of her.

“You need to step back,” Dorothy said. “Give her time to heal.”

Her voice sounded unpleasant. It was actually the first time she heard her speak. Emma really felt like punching her. As if it could make all the pain she was feeling go away.

The Sheriff grabbed her food and stormed away towards the door, turning around to look at the woman again. “You’ve been meaning to say that from day one, huh?”

Dorothy merely blinked. “Because I know from day one that she deserves better.”

Emma scoffed, but well, she was right.

“Well, make sure you don’t screw up, then,” she shrugged, finally drawing a reaction from the other woman - Dorothy blushed violently. “Yeah, I noticed. Since day one,” and with that, Emma left the diner, feeling extremely sad and relieved.

\---

Regina entered the school courtyard with a heavy load of sarcasm and impatience. The fact that her breasts didn’t fit her bra anymore put her on a bad temper. She huffed when she caught another parent looking at her, and she had to focus hard so her magic wouldn’t leash out.

_Hormones._

“I think we should make an official announcement,” Snow said with a tentative smile as she approached the brunette. “These people come from the Enchanted Forest. They don’t deal well with mouth to mouth information. I heard someone saying you keep the egg inside your office. Because it’s a _Swan_ baby,” she added when Regina frowned.

“ _God_ ,” Regina rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. “These people need to find things to do, that’s the problem.”

“Regina, even if they do, gossip is not something you can stop.”

She huffed again, following the pixie haired woman towards the conference room. It was incredible how people started to breed from a few years now. The school was packed with parents.

“I don’t see why I should give them details about my personal life.”

“Well, you are the Mayor-”

“That’s not about being the Mayor,” Regina spat as they continued to walk. “That’s about your daughter. They think I bewitched her.”

“Well, that’s just _stupid_ to assume. She acts like a fool around you from _way back._ We were cursed but we weren’t blind.”

Regina blinked, staring at Snow with genuine curiosity. “Way back? You think?”

Snow considered her answer. She couldn’t interfere in that complicated relationship any more than she already had.

“Well, I’m sure Emma told you how she felt.”

Regina blushed when memories of that night came back to her. She could hear Emma whispering in her ear.

_You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to do this._

“It doesn’t matter,” she spat, shaking her head. “This is between the two of us, and I don’t think I have an obligation to do that just because they are a bunch of nosy idiots!”

“Just think about it like an announcement you’d make back home. Because we’re royalty, Regina. People expect that from us.”

The brunette didn’t say anything, but the look on her face indicated that she was considering it, even if a little reluctantly. Snow and Regina parted ways when the teacher reached the group composed by her students’ parents.

Regina carried on towards the group of more familiar faces. Henry had a lot of friends now, and she was surprised that she actually got to know most of their parents.

“Good afternoon, Madam Mayor,” Michael Tillman said with a polite nod. “Congratulations on the baby!”

“Thank you.”

“Well, hello everybody!” Henry’s teacher called out. “Please, follow me. We’re using classroom twelve for our PTA meeting-”

Regina walked through the hallways and corridors along the other parents, looking around frantically. Where the hell was Emma?

Late again, of course.

Idiot.

They settled down on the disposed desks, and the second Mr. Stevens started his opening speech, the classroom door burst open and Emma Swan appeared, panting.

Regina swallowed hard.

She was wearing one of those sloppy singlets and jeans, her hair a little messy. Regina was supposed to be seeing the usual walking _frump._

But _hormones._

The arm holes were too loose, allowing Regina to see a strap of black bra. Emma’s arms were long, toned. She seemed slightly tanned, or maybe it was the light, which also emphasized muscles and protruding veins with accuracy.

Her blonde hair looked golden under that light as well, and Regina could smell the shampoo scent of her disheveled hair. And the scent in the curve of her neck, just as if she had just buried her nose there. Her eyes traveled down her stiff abdomen, the v line guiding to…

“Sorry I’m late,” Emma gasped, waving at the parents, her green eyes boring a little longer on Regina. Was that a smirk on her lips? Regina felt an odd throb between her legs when she caught that.

“Not a problem, Sheriff Swan,” Mr. Stevens beckoned her in. “Have a seat and let’s begin-”

Emma pulled a chair and sat down close to the door, next to Sarah Bilson, so that she didn’t have to move all the way across the back of the classroom and in front of everyone. Several rows away, Regina zeroed in on her when she realized Emma had grinned at that insufferable woman.

Mrs. Bilson was an attractive single mom whose son was very interested in pursuing the Law Enforcement career, and for that reason she always forced him to be friendly with Henry to get near Emma. The boy was always polite enough, but Henry and him had absolutely nothing in common, and the friendship never actually bloomed.

However, she was always around in school events and meetings, and once Regina caught her _winking_ at Emma.

Not to mention that she was Katherine’s yoga classmate. She told Regina that Sarah kept wondering out loud how Emma had yoga arms without attending classes. And that she not so discreetly would _gurgle_ about the Sheriff’s arms in kinky ways to anyone who would hear – even Snow, who once left the class traumatized after that.

Regina took in a deep breath and tried to focus her attention on Mr. Stevens, but she forgot about him within fifteen seconds, when she heard a low chuckle.

Emma was smirking, but Sarah Bilson was positively laughing at something stupid the Sheriff said – all her jokes were stupid, and Regina had no idea why that show off was going out of her way pretending to be amused.

Regina felt elated when Mr. Stevens cleared his throat. Sarah covered her lips with a stupid ‘oops’ face, but Emma looked annoyingly cute with that look similar to a naughty kid who got caught doing something wrong.

_Cute,_ she scoffed. It’s the hormones, Regina kept telling herself.

Her attention flew back to the blonde the second Henry’s teacher began speaking again. Her eyes landed on Emma’s veiny hands. She had long, slender fingers, and she absolutely _knew_ how to use them-

Another hot wave hit Regina’s lower belly, and by the quickening pulse she felt between her thighs, she realized she was… _Oh God_. And her nipples hardened when Emma bit her thumb and looked up at her with a discreet, innocent smile.

Regina could lose her skirt and drop her panties right then and there, on top of a school desk if Emma asked her to.

Damn it.

Hormones.

She crossed her legs slowly, groaning internally with the friction it caused.  

Emma seemed to feel something was off with her, because she turned to Regina again the moment she adjusted on the uncomfortable chair.

_You okay?_ she mouthed with a slight frown of concern that aroused Regina even more.

The brunette swallowed hard and nodded, leaping out of her seat and excusing herself from the classroom.

Sarah Bilson rolled her eyes in disappointment when Emma ran after her.

\---

Regina closed her eyes as she splashed cold water on her face for the third time. She reached out for the paper towels dispenser and looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, and her erratic breathing could suggest she just ran a marathon. She placed both hands on the wet surface of the sink, waiting for her heart to calm down, when a sudden wave of heat hugged her from behind.

All her pores stood on end, one by one.

When she looked to the right, she caught Emma’s reflex behind her shoulder, cautiously approaching her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked quietly, her voice coming out huskier than she obviously planned. She cleared her throat. “Are you and the baby alright?”

Regina swallowed hard at that. Her skin was goosebumped, and she actually felt a shiver go down her spine, just as if Emma’s voice had the power to tickle the back of her neck. She turned around, only to prove herself delusional.

Emma stood several steps away from her, leaning her left shoulder on one of the cubicles with her arms folded. She offered a small, encouraging smile that made Regina’s breath get caught on her throat.

“It’s just… temperature,” she stammered, wiping her face with the paper towels.

“Do you want some water?”

_More like a cold shower…_

“Actually, I think I’ll just go home. You can go ahead and hear Mr. Stevens compliment Henry,” she added with a small smile that barely reached her eyes. “I know how you love to show off to the other parents.”

Emma shook her head. “He can send us a report. I’ll drive you.”

_Swoon._

Damn hormones.

Regina would probably jump on her lap if they got stuck together inside a car.

“That’s not necessary,” she shook her head. “I’m just a little uncomfortable.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. Regina’s lips looked redder, and she could sense the heat emanating from them. Her pupils were dilated, and her cheeks flushed.

“You’re hiding something.”

“I am not! It’s just mild discomfort,” Regina added.

“Right,” Emma nodded, not entirely convinced, unfolding her arms.

Those damn arms. And her hands.

Regina needed to get away from her.

“Send me a message when you get home,” Emma said.

“Take a seat far from Sarah Bilson,” the brunette spat, unable to stop herself. She marched out of the bathroom before she could see Emma’s face and hurried to her car.

Emma had a smug smile on her lips. She shook her head and walked back to the classroom.

\---

At first it had felt like it was an eternity away, but when she realized it, Emma was pacing nervously behind her desk, waiting for Regina. They were going to see Doctor Whale for their second appointment, and Emma could not help feeling like that.

She was so, so happy with the perspective of having another child that the idea of something wrong finally hit her, and that was terrifying.

She waved a nervous goodbye to David as she hurried outside. Regina had just parked, and she looked surprised to see her walking towards the car.

The truth was, either Emma’s sense of hearing was enhanced when it came to Regina’s car’s engines or it was her sense of smell that could detect the Mayor’s perfume from miles away.

Or both.

But something sizzled around her body, and she just _knew_ Regina and their baby were near.

“You didn’t forget,” Regina said once Emma slumped down the passenger seat. She sounded more relieved than arrogantly surprised, and that didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“Of course I didn’t,” she muttered, looking at the Mayor. Regina was wearing a dark red dress, black pantyhose and black heels. “Wow, you look gorgeous,” she said, not even bothering to pretend that she didn’t see what was in front of her.

Regina looked up at her; usually she would come up with a snarky comment or snob retort, but she just didn’t have it in her this morning. The mere presence of the mother of her baby was making her body react very inappropriately to say the least.

“Thank you,” she muttered, igniting the car.

Why Emma looked so good in leather jackets was beyond her, she mused as she drove, but there was something about those tight jeans and her long, lean legs today. The way her narrow hips just fit perfectly between Regina’s legs. The way she pressed them to keep Regina against the wall over the headboard of her bed. Her soft butt cheeks, rocking back and forth, rubbing-

“Do you want me to drive?” Emma asked, making Regina snap back to reality violently. “You looked flushed and breathless again.”

“Do I?” Regina hissed, opening the window on her side to get some air. “I feel fine.”

“We should tell Whale about this. It’s the second time you have trouble breathing-”

“I said I’m fine!”

“Fine,” Emma conceded, looking at her with the corner of her eyes. _Why_ did Regina have to be so hot? Because damn, she looked exactly like she did hours before they made that baby.

“I still think I should drive,” she added, pushing the brunette’s buttons.

“And I think you need to shut up,” Regina spat, growing wet between her legs with each passing second next to that idiot. She tried to drive as fast as she could, respecting Storybrooke’s ridiculous speed limits, scolding herself for being so rigorous about traffic rules.

When they parked in front of the hospital, Regina was seconds away from jumping the blonde and kissing her. The brunette got out of the car quickly, her heels clicking against the pavement as she marched towards the building.

Her body started to tingle as Emma caught up with her, and as they walked side by side, shivers ran down her spine and heat waves rolled over her abdomen.

It was that idiot’s fault she was so full of hormones.

She was going to kill her.

When they arrived at the exam room, Emma took a step back so Regina could go inside with the nurse and change into the hospital gown.

“Good to see you again, Sheriff,” Dr. Whale said, stopping next to Emma to wait.

“Hey,” she nodded her head, staring uncomfortably at her hands. There was something in the way he looked at her, with that smug face, that got to her nerves. Maybe it was because he made her feel too self-conscious, just as if he had been there when they had sex.

“She’s ready for you,” the nurse said exiting the room.

Whale indicated the door to Emma. “Moms first.”

Emma rolled her eyes and marched inside, finding Regina already on the exam gurney, wearing a blue gown and covered in white bedsheets from her waist down.

“Madam Mayor,” he said politely, taking a stool next to bed and a clipboard from a metal tray. “How have you been?”

“Like a balloon,” she snarled, hating to admit that in front of Emma.

“You look in shape,” he said, turning to Emma. “Doesn’t she?”

“Of course she does,” the blonde said, narrowing her eyes at him. Were OBGYM doctors supposed to be that complimentary or was it just Whale begging to feel Emma’s fist on his nose?

“You haven’t put on a single pound since our last appointment,” Whale said to Regina, checking her former exams. “That’s good news, because at some point you inevitably will, but for now it’s good to keep it like this. The sensation of being bloated is bad enough without any additional weight. What do you usually do to alleviate?”

“Mostly I walk around the house until it goes away.”

Whale nodded and turned to Emma again. “You can help her with a few exercises, and you can use pretty much anything you have in the house. Ironing boards, pillows, cushions-”

“Don’t give her ideas,” Regina grunted, leaning against the backrest.

She pictured Emma throwing a pillow on her couch in the living room. _Bend over, Regina_ , she would say. _Face down, ass up-_

“If there are other things I can do other than hold your hand in six or seven months when you go in labor, I wanna know,” Emma said, slightly annoyed.

Regina came back from her erotic two-second daydream and looked at the blonde. So Emma wanted to hold her hand when she gave birth to their baby. Regina had pictured the blonde outside of the room, pacing and yelling, passing out cigars to people.

“You need to accept help,” Whale said to Regina, patting her forearm gently. “It must be upsetting at first, but it’s always an advantage not doing it alone, Regina.”

Emma’s neck almost snapped when she heard that. So it was _Regina_ now, huh?

“Are you okay?” Regina asked her with a frown.

Emma let out a deep breath and nodded. She needed to calm her tits. It was _so_ not the moment to have an irrational jealous crisis.

They were not even a damn _couple_.

Because Regina didn’t want it.

Even though they were fucking True Loves.

Emma tuned in again in their conversation, and the words _breasts_ , _libido_ and _hormones_ were the only ones she registered. Whale started to handle her a bunch of pamphlets again, and then he brought the ultrasound machine closer.

“Okay, let’s see how the baby is, now…” he said, pulling the probe. “Excuse me,” he added, parting Regina’s gown open so he could apply gel on her slightly round stomach.

Emma didn’t realize it was starting to show, and something hit her straight in the chest when she saw the small baby bump. Her happiness was cut short when Whale adjusted the volume and the sound of uncoordinated heart beats filled the room.

Regina instinctively reached out for Emma’s hand this time.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered, sharing a quick glance with the blonde before turning to Whale. “What’s wrong with the baby’s heartbeat?”

He frowned, moved the probe around Regina’s belly again and then after seconds that lasted a torturous eternity, he turned to both women with his eyebrows raised.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with the heartbeat because that was not a heartbeat.”

“And what was that?” Emma asked impatiently, squeezing Regina’s hand gently.

Whale’s lips cracked into a small, enigmatic smile.

“ _Two_ heartbeats,” he said.

“ _What_?” Emma mumbled, looking at Regina like a lost puppy. “Why?”

“Look,” he pointed at screen monitor. He isolated the sound after clicking a few buttons, rolling the probe over the brunette’s abdomen. “Baby number one,” he clicked other buttons and rolled the probe to the other side of the bump. “Baby number two. You’re having twins,” he grinned. “Congratulations!”

Emma felt like her heart had started beating for the first time when she looked down at Regina again.

“Two babies,” she whispered to the brunette, smiling goofily at her, tears pooling the edges of her green eyes. “We’re having two bab-”

Regina reached up for the lapel of her jacket and pulled her down, kissing her fully on the lips. She was so relieved that she didn’t even think before doing it. For a second, she closed her eyes, taking in Emma’s scent…

God, she missed it…

Emma was the one to break it when Whale chuckled in a very distant background. “I’ll give you guys a moment.”

They looked awkwardly breathless at each other when he left the room.

Regina tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear, registering that Emma seemed a bit confused with her mixed signs.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay,” Emma mumbled, touching her lips.

“No it’s not,” Regina said, thinking about Ruby. That wasn’t right, no matter how much she had wanted it. “It’s not right, and I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the blonde mumbled, sitting down on the nearest stool, looking at the monitor, never letting go of Regina’s hand.

Then she looked at the Mayor. “I struggled for an entire night to come up with cool names for the baby. Now I’ll have to start over, because there are two of them!”

Regina smiled broadly. “You made a list of names?” she whispered, oddly emotional with that information.

“What, are you gonna kiss me again for that?” Emma smirked at her, entwining their fingers over the bed.

Regina smacked her arm with her free hand, chuckling. “Of course not. _Idiot,_ ” she added.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... masturbation alert?

“We have yet to determine the sex of both babies,” Whale said upon returning into the exam room, eyes on his clipboard and then up at the future moms. “In the current position they’re in, it’s a bit hard to tell for sure. Since you are halfway through the fifteenth week, it won’t be long until we can see it properly.  I suggest we wait a couple weeks to make an ultrasound again. If you want to know the gender, that is,” he concluded.

Emma held her tongue. She was sure that was a decision Regina would want to make alone, and it surprised her when the brunette looked up with a hesitant smile on her beautiful lips.

“Do we want to know?”

_We._

That small word kept ringing in Emma’s ears all the way back to the Station as they drove.

 

_“We… do?” Emma asked tentatively, and Regina’s eyes glistened._

_“Yes, we do,” she nodded._

_“Very well, then. I’ll see you both in fifteen days.”_

 

Emma couldn’t stop thinking about the news, and she could not stop thinking about that kiss. Was it just the heat of the moment, or did Regina actually mean it? And she couldn’t stop thinking about Regina, either, no matter how much she though a cold shoulder attitude was appropriate.

“Your smile’s been frozen on your lips for about three hours now, and I’m not sure if I should be happy or concerned.”

She looked up at David, who stood next to her desk with a cup of coffee for her.

Emma smiled, accepting it. “Thanks. I’m just… happy beyond words.”

“So my grandchild is healthy and strong, huh?”

“Your _grandchildren_.”

“Wha- Oh, I’m not forgetting about Henry, I just-”

“Dad.”

David looked at her, visibly trying to decipher the bright smile on her face.

“We’re having twins.”

“WHAT?”

Emma laughed proudly. “Cool, huh?”

“That is amazing!” he pulled her from her chair and squeezed her into a bone-crushing hug. “Couple more pregnancies and we can start a Charming League!”

“ _Dad! Air_!” Emma hissed in a strangled voice.

“Oh sorry, kid,” he let go of her, chuckling. “Oh wow, your mother’s going to flip-”

Smiling, Emma retrieved her vibrating phone from her jacket pocket. It was a message from Regina.

_I was wondering if you would like to join Henry and I for dinner tonight. If you don’t have any plans. I want to tell him about the babies, and I would like you to be present. But I’ll handle it if you can’t make it. It’s not a big deal. I would like to extend this invitation to Miss Lucas, too, should you accept it._

Regina’s text always seemed worthy of parchment and expensive ink. Emma typed shamelessly fast for someone acting flippant.

_Absolutely. What time?_

Regina had no dignity as well, parchment-and-ink or not.

_Seven sharp. I’ll see you later, then. Have a good day._

Emma was smiling goofily at her cellphone, when another message popped on her screen again.

_Don’t forget about the reports. I want them by tomorrow._

“Shit,” Emma hissed, jumping from her chair and running towards the metal file cabinets. “Every month! Shit!”

“You’re not going to start that now, are you?”

“Why not?” Emma mumbled, flipping the files and selecting the huge amount that belonged to the last thirty days.

“It’s your lunch break.”

“Get me something from Granny’s?” she threw her wallet at him, balancing the stack of files in her arms and walking clumsily towards her desk. “I have some serious Excel to do until five thirty.”

“Good luck,” David laughed, grabbing the keys to the Cruiser and his jacket on his way out.

Emma watched him through the glass wall. The minute he sat down behind the wheel, he picked his phone and started to type furiously.

Smirking, the blonde looked at her own phone, counting.

Seven seconds.

Incoming message from MOM.

It still cracked her up, seeing Snow White and Prince Charming totally mastering smartphone applications rather than message pigeons.

_Tell me all about the appointment._

Emma grinned, picking up her phone and dialing instead.

“ _Honey, hi!_ ”

“Twins, mom,” she said, chuckling. “We’re having twins.”

“ _Oh my God, we need to announce that to the town! This is incredible news! Congratulations, honey! Oh, are you over the moon? I bet you are over the moon-”_

_\---_

Regina was still staring at her cellphone screen, when her intercom buzzed.

“ _Madam Mayor_ , _if you don’t need me right away, I thought I would make a pause for lunch.”_

“Go ahead, Miss Ritchie,” she said, realizing she was beginning to feel hungry, too. “Could you be so kind and bring me something from Granny’s on your way back?”

“ _Sure. What would you like, Mayor Mills?_ ”

Regina considered her stomach. Everything felt okay so far. “Bring me a salad and grilled chicken.”

“ _I’ll be back in half an hour._ ”

“Take your time, Jill. It’s a slow day and I’m not that hungry yet.”

“ _Ok, thanks._ ”

Usually, she would have hers and Jill’s order delivered to town hall, but something in the back of her head didn’t feel comfortable making Ruby Lucas walk all the way there. Not after kissing Emma.

_Guilty_ was the name and reason why she invited Ruby for dinner. It was one out of the two emotions Regina had been feeling lately.

_Aroused_ was the other.

Since that PTA meeting, many were the days she could just not stop thinking about having sex. Her brain was cruel, making sure she remembered every detail of what it was like to do it with Emma. She usually went to bed extremely frustrated and woke up in damp underwear and extremely sensitive between her legs.

She shook her head.

Whale told her about the hormones.

Stupid Sheriff and stupid magnetism…

And that stupid Fourth of July exploding in her lower belly…

Regina hesitantly opened the bottom drawer of her desk and blushed as she took a look at its contents. Among last minute makeup and emergency pantyhose, there it was, too real to look normal inside a drawer.

She could not believe she had bought it. She threw it there the minute she took it off the bag, ashamed of herself and unable to bring it home. Sometimes she felt tempted to use it, but every time she scolded herself for even researching pregnancy tips on that evil Google thing.

People from everywhere had recommended that because it was made of cyberskin, allowing ‘ _realistic friction and guaranteed pleasure’_. That was actually _written_ on the packing.

Regina rolled her eyes at the silliness of the situation.

She had been a Queen, and she could have anyone doing that job for her back in the Enchanted Forest. She would have called off the curse if she could see herself now, horny and buying rubber toys, because the only person that aroused her was taken.

But then she imagined Emma wearing that attached to her hips… The color matched Emma’s skin complexion, now that Regina thought about it…

She was throbbing painfully, trying to convince herself that the choice in color had not been deliberate. Just a coincidence. She smacked the drawer shut with a groan of frustration. Why did she have to picture Emma in every erotic situation that happened in her head?

She gasped in surprise when Jill returned with food.

“Uh, would you like me to adjust the air conditioning?” she asked, picking the remote control from Regina’s desk. “You’re looking…flushed.”

_Sweltering_ seemed like a better word.

“It’s just the hormones, Miss Ritchie,” Regina said in a strangled voice, trying to hide her squirming thighs under the desk. “But yes, I think you can lower the temperature.”

“Do you want me to call the Sheriff?” she suggested, fully aware of the whole getting-pregnant-with-the-Savior’s-children situation.

_Yes please…_

“Please, don’t,” Regina moaned, unable to tell if that came out disdainful or entirely needy.

“Okay. Buzz me if you need,” Jill said with a nod, carefully closing the door behind her.

Regina looked at the paper bags on top of her desk, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.

She growled angrily.

“Swan-”

\---

Emma went out of her way to finish a month’s worth paperwork in a few hours, but she was satisfied that she wrapped it up just fine. On her way home, she considered how smooth things were becoming.

She liked that change of scenario. For once, she was just a regular person going home after work, a little nervous with the perspective of having dinner with Regina and their son. She could get used to this idea.

Too bad Regina didn’t think they were fit for that.

After she managed to disentangle from a hug that was – if possible – stronger than David’s, Emma told Snow that she was going at Regina’s so they could break the news to Henry.

She had expected a small party for that, but her mom reacted with a mysterious smile on the corner of her lips.

“Was it Regina’s idea?” she inquired politely.

“Huh, yeah.”

“Good. That’s very nice of her.”

“Yeah, right?” Emma nodded, checking her wardrobe and trying to decide what to wear.

“ _Very_ nice,” Snow repeated, and the blonde realized her mother was looking incredibly smug. “We’re not getting married. You need to chill.”

“I know you’re not,” Snow shrugged, chuckling. “But that’s a start.”

“Mom-”

“Can’t I be happy that she’s being nicer to you?”

“Yes you can,” Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go shower-”

“You do that. Neal and I are gonna watch a Desperate Housewives’ marathon.”

“Neal watches that?” she frowned.

“No, it makes him fall asleep like magic. Same goes for your father,” she added with an eye roll.

“Um.”

Emma didn’t really know what to say; she had fallen asleep too when her mom invited her for pizza and binge-watching it _._

“Go shower, you don’t want to be late,” Snow waved her off. “I’ll go order food-”

When Emma was about to leave, Snow intercepted her at the door.

“You’re not bringing a gift for her?”

“Mom, seriously-”

“No, I won’t let you lose face,” she shook her head categorically as she hurried to the infinite amount of flowerbeds on their laundry area. “Here,” she picked a vast amount of red rose buds and brought them to the kitchen central island. Snow reached for the bottom drawer and collected a red ribbon, which she used to tie the flowers with impressive agility. “You give her these.”

“I don’t wanna give her flowers! Henry will think I’m… _wooing_ her, and I know he likes that idea, and I don’t want to get his hopes up!”

“This is you being sensitive and gentle to the woman carrying your babies, Emma Swan. Have some tact!”

And next thing she knew, Emma was kicked off their apartment with a flower bouquet shoved against her chest.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she hissed, shaking her head as she descended the flight of stairs to get outside to her car.

\---

Regina looked at their kitchen wall clock, and then back at the oven.

Almost done.

She put on a sexy black dress and applied a generous amount of makeup, and that happened for several reasons.

She still fit in that obscenely tight piece of clothing.

She wanted to look good in front of the much younger girlfriend of her babies’ other mom.

Even though she ignored it, a part of her brain was making her act like this was some sort of competitive mating dance, hence the dress that outlined parts of her anatomy she knew the Sheriff ogled a lot.

When she saw the yellow bug through the kitchen window, she hurried to the hall, combing her perfectly coiffed hair with her manicured fingers.

Regina stopped by the archway; she wanted Emma to hear the clicking of her heels instead of realizing that she had been waiting behind the door.

The bell rang, and Regina strutted majestically slow to get it as she smoothed her dress.

First, as the door flared open, she registered a wooden scent that was unfamiliar until now, but that had her ovaries twisted into a painful knot. Then, she realized that Emma was alone on her porch, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Regina swallowed hard.

“Good evening,” she muttered quietly, her dark eyes roaming shamelessly over the blonde’s figure. “Where’s Miss Lucas?” she forced herself to ask.

“Hey,” Emma smiled, and her ovaries started a conga line. “Um, it’s just me tonight.”

“Very well, come in.”

“Thanks.”

Regina shut the door, closing her eyes as she once again inhaled the wooden scent when Emma passed by her. She also took inventory of the blonde’s outfit. Tight jeans, ankle boots, loose white shirt… And she definitively had Regina eating out of the palm of her hand with that perfume…

“Huh, these are for you,” Emma said awkwardly, giving her the flowers. “They’re from my mom,” she added quickly, as if it was important to stress out that she was not doing anything romantic.

Regina made unhuman effort to keep her expression neutral and pleased as she accepted it.

“Well, thank her for me. It was very kind.”

“Oh, no problem. She, you know, got them just now from the vase we have home, so… It was nothing, really.”

Regina offered her a small smile. “Still, I appreciate it. Could you please go get Henry in the living room? I’ll go put these on water-”

“Sure,” Emma nodded, spinning on her heels and disappearing on the doorway to their left.

\---

“ _Shit_ ,” she hissed once she was out of earshot. She didn’t mean to behave so clumsily, but hell, that woman didn’t give her a break with that cleavage. She was pretty sure she had been a babbling mess worthy of a Neanderthal Award, and she secretly prayed their children didn’t inherit that from her.

“Hi, ma!” Henry grinned from ear to ear once he spotted her by the door. He was playing a baseball game on his Nintendo Wii, and he quickly made room for her on the couch.

“Hey, kid,” she hugged him.

“C’mon, I’ll show you how I can kick your ass at sports.”

“It doesn’t count if it’s on TV. What the hell is wrong with grass and sunlight? This is just lame-”

“Oh yeah?” he gave her a cheeky grin. “Let’s see what you can do if you think it’s so lame and below you-”

“Your mom told me to come get you. I think dinner’s ready-”

“Are you scared?”

She narrowed her eyes at his provocative tone.

“You are so dead, kid-” she snarled, snatching the control from his hand.

\---

Regina filled a pot with water on the kitchen sink and organized the rose buds carefully as her heartbeat pulsed against her ribcage and other more inappropriate places of her body.

_Dear. God._

What was the deal with that woman and that perfume? _Why_ did she have to wear it tonight? Regina began feeling nauseous around people using perfumes she usually liked, but that scent had hit a g spot on her brain.

And she could not shake the feeling of her jeans clad ass, and her long, toned legs, and her biceps under that loose shirt…

The oven timer rang and she snapped back to reality, hurrying to get oven mitts. Regina removed the lasagna and carefully placed it on top of the counter.

It was a simple recipe, and she could have prepared a lot of other more elaborated dishes, but she knew it was Emma’s and Henry’s favorite. She picked the flowers and bought them to the dining room, placing the vase on a beautiful _credenza_ on the right side of the table.

She came back for the lasagna and placed it at the center of the table, feeling oddly flushed. She checked the house’s thermostat to make sure she didn’t turn on the heat by accident, and then she moved to the central air conditioning panel. The visor indicated that the house stood at a pleasant temperature.

She heard yelling and growling coming from the TV room, realizing that the two children were probably hypnotized by some electronic game again. Regina stopped by the doorway in the moment Emma swung her control and did a magnificent batting.

Regina would let Emma cover all her bases, no problem…

She gasped imperceptibly and shook her head in exasperation. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh, sorry,” Emma grinned guiltily.

Regina almost moaned out loud with that adorably naughty face.

“I was just teaching him a lesson. _Never_ dare me on sports,” the blonde added, placing the control on the coffee table.

“You were supposed to suck at this,” Henry said disgruntled. “You’re old!”

“I’m not that old!”

“ _That’s_ why I don’t support sports,” Regina pointed from one to another with her index finger. “It makes you grumpy and competitive. Lucky for you, I can fix the grumpy part. Let’s eat.”

Emma punched Henry’s shoulder softly and grinned down at him, pulling him under her arm towards the table. She suddenly remembered why they were playing happy family, and she started to feel nervous again.

It was one thing to lose the only-child-throne for one baby. Could he handle two?

As they sat down on the arranged spots – Regina at the head of the table; Emma and Henry facing each other – the blonde inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.

“Mm, it smells delicious,” she muttered.

Upon realizing that it made Regina flush, Emma kicked Henry underneath the table.

“ _Hey-_ Yes!” he cringed and then quickly understood it. “It looks amazing, mom!”

“Why, thank you,” Regina said grinning, reaching out to cut a slice looking proud. “Who wants the first serving?”

“Should we fight for that, too?” Emma asked, winking at Henry.

“ _That_ I can beat you,” he laughed, turning to Regina.

“No need to ask,” the brunette chuckled, looking at him with adoration, offering Emma a small smile of appreciation.

Emma and Regina ate mostly in silence, but Henry was at full speed, bringing subject after subject to the table. He seemed eager to keep them talking and interacting, until he caught his brunette mother throw a significant look at the blonde one.

“I knew there was something wrong,” he rolled his eyes.

“What?” Emma asked with a frown.

“Honey, what are you talking about?” Regina looked positively lost.

“The three of us, together, having fun, being polite, _laughing_. There must be something really bad going on.”

Regina was ready for a big protective momma speech when Emma spoke in a low voice.

“We screwed you up, kid,” she said with a head shake.

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina hissed.

“Sorry, kid,” she went on, unable to help a smile at the brunette. “But we have amazing news…”

“Mom?” he looked suspiciously at Regina, who couldn’t help smiling either.

“We’re having… twins,” she said tentatively. “You’re getting two siblings.”

“What?” he chuckled incredulous. “Are you guys serious? _Mom-_ ”

Relieved, Emma just watched as he stood up and hugged Regina. Maybe they were not a family for mere technicalities, but that image was Emma’s _home_.

For a child of the System… That was something.

\---

Regina was lying on her side on a wide lounge chair, barefooted.

She sipped her tea as she watched her son and the overgrown child that was his other mother playing videogames.

The pair had kicked Regina out of the kitchen for about forty minutes, and she was only allowed back when the last plate was clean and dry on its shelf. From what she heard, doing the dishes was the most hilarious thing in the world. She even overlooked the noise of broken china, a giggle, and then Emma’s clumsy magic fixing it.

For that reason, it was way past Henry bedtime, but for once, Regina ignored her own rule. Watching them was too precious…

Everything was fine, until the game became a little too heated and both Henry and Emma were sweating.

Before Regina could think about standing up and adjusting the temperature, the incredible Miss Swan started to unbutton her shirt.

In slow motion.

Wind blew her hair as she pulled one arm out and then the other, a primitive Viking song playing on the background as she stripped-

 

“Mom!”

Regina gasped, snapping her neck, realizing that her son was bending over her.

“You’re sweating more than us,” he told her quietly.

“Go get her some cold water,” Emma said to him, walking over the chair and crouching in front of Regina. “Hey, are you okay?”

Her frown and voice were laced with worry, and Regina almost literally _melted_ into the puddle that formed in her underwear.

Emma was wearing one of her cruel singlets, but this one had to be the cruelest, because it was incredibly tight. Her arms were in full display, and after swinging the control so much, her veins were more prominent than ever on her hands and wrists.

“I’m fine,” Regina muttered, reaching out for a magazine to fan herself. “It’s just… heat.”

“Hormones, huh?” Emma gave her thigh a playful squeeze and stood up to adjust the temperature on the wall panel.

She was gone, but the impossibly warmth of her hand remained on Regina’s leg. She was throbbing so much to the point of getting sensitive with mere friction from her clothes. Her nipples went hard against the tight fabric of her dress, but it felt like she would combust and the dress snap open on its own if Emma looked at her again with those green eyes.

Henry returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water he got on the fridge, and Emma came next, still looking a little concerned.

“Look at the time, I shouldn’t have stayed so late-”

“It was cool that you stayed,” Henry interrupted Emma, and then he turned back to his other mom. “We’ll help you to your bedroom and I’ll lock the door after ma leaves.”

Before Regina could protest, they were both lifting her from the couch, and Regina felt relief when Emma let go of her and only Henry held her hand as they went upstairs. He made a point to wait by the door until she changed into her nightgown inside the suit bathroom and sat down on her bed.

“Wake me up if you need, mom,” he said seriously, turning on the air conditioning in the bedroom, too. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, honey. Thank you,” she cupped his cheek tenderly, giving him a goodnight kiss and waiting until he was out to remove her robe.

She was about to slump down her bed ungracefully, very uncomfortable with the arousal between her legs, when the door burst open again and Emma was revealed. She had put her shirt back on but Regina still wanted to wrap her legs around her waist and get fucked against any surface available.

“Oh _wow_ ,” Emma chuckled, holding the bottle of water. “Sorry to barge in… We left it downstairs and I thought I’d leave it here so you don’t have to keep going down to the kitchen every time you feel thirsty. Drink some, you need to keep… hydrated.”

Her voice was quiet, punctuated as she moved around Regina’s bed and softly placed the bottle on the bedside table. She flicked her magnificent fingers to get rid of the sweated water, and stared down at Regina for a moment.

“Um… Thank you for inviting me tonight,” she mumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder and then retreating towards the door. “It meant a lot to me. Don’t hesitate to call if you don’t feel okay. Okay,” she grinned. “Good night, Regina.”

When the door clicked shut and only that infernally amazing perfume lingered behind, Regina threw herself back against the pillow and moaned. She needed that woman to come back and take care of her, she needed to rub herself against something, anything.

“That’s enough,” she breathed, snapping her fingers. The object that she had kept in her bottom drawer back in town hall appeared at the palm of her hand.

Still avoiding to look at it, Regina used her magic to close the window curtains, lock the door and turn off the light. She closed her eyes and slid her hand under the covers, removing her ruined underwear, enjoying very much the sensation of cotton sheets against her ass cheeks.

Regina took a deep breath and enchanted the object to move according to her thoughts so she could keep her hands free. She groaned faintly when the tip made contact with her very wet and engorged clit.

She spread her legs, inevitably picturing Emma.

“Oh _Swan_ …”

\---

Regina dropped Henry in school and marched bravely inside Granny’s diner.

Getting relief was a blessing at the same time that it made her feel foolish. It was not right to crave someone she rejected so easily back then. So what if they _cuddled_ inside a pirate ship? So what if they were having twins? So what if they _already_ shared a son?

They were not a couple. Because she didn’t want them to be.

Regina admitted she had been a fool, but now Emma was committed in another relationship. And she suspected Ruby didn’t show up for dinner for obvious reasons.

She was so determined to cut some sharp edges that she was caught by surprise when she ran into Dorothy sweeping the restaurant.

“Miss Gale,” she said. “I thought I assigned you to take care of the animal shelter.”

“I am just helping here,” Dorothy mumbled.

“Seriously, you don’t have to- Regina,” Ruby came to a halt as she barged in from the kitchen, wincing slightly at the abrupt movement.

“I was wondering if we could talk,” Regina said quietly.

Dorothy took off the apron and placed the broom behind the counter, hurrying out without much of a word.

“Is there something wrong?” Ruby asked, folding her arms.

“Yes, well, we never got along from the beginning… And after you and Emma…” her usually imposing voice trailed off as she sat down on a stool and started at her hands. She looked up at Ruby. “I wish we could at least try and be civil. For Emma’s sake.”

Ruby frowned in confusion. Regina looked mildly uncomfortable.

“That kiss was a mistake because I was thrilled about the twins, but it wasn’t her fault,” she said in a haste. “I hope you’re not angry with her, even though she makes it very hard for people not to be angry with her… Anyway,” Regina shook her head once she noticed she was starting to babble. “I apologize for that, and I was hoping that you could overlook that as a hormonal mistake.”

The younger woman had no idea if she wanted to scoff or groan. Those two were frustrating.

“Regina, I broke up with Emma about… three weeks ago? Whatever happened before and after that… It’s none of my business. With all due respect.”

“Oh.”

“And twins, huh?” Ruby arched her eyebrows. “Congrats for that.”

“Thank you.” Regina said quietly, inhaling sharply. “I am really sorry about… this,” she added a little flustered, walking away towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina had been tapping her pen against the notepad for the better part of the morning, staring blankly at her window.

The day was bright outside, with birds chirping and a soft breeze blowing the trees.

It just didn’t _feel_ bright.

Miss Ritchie had been refiling her teacup all morning, but Regina hadn’t said a word to her yet. All she could think about was the reason why Emma failed to mention she and Ruby were no longer together.

She couldn’t complain, really.

She had kept her share of secrets about her pregnancy and their magic.

Even though it scared her, Regina trusted Emma blindly. She felt a pang in her chest with the thought of Emma not trusting her back, not anymore after she lied and probably hurt her like that.

She was deep in thought when Jill appeared at the door, ready to announce someone. Regina didn’t need a secretary to tell her who it was. The perfume did the job for her.

“Madam Mayor-”

“Send her in,” Regina said without pause.

She came to tell her.

She came to tell her that she didn’t give up on them even though Regina was a pain in her ass.

“Morning,” Emma said entering her office with a smile that made Regina _flutter_.

“Good morning,” Regina smiled in return, pursing her lips together, feeling expectant. “How are you today?”

“Oh,” Emma looked utterly surprise with the interest. “I’m great, actually. How are you and… everyone else in there?”

“We’re all fine,” Regina chuckled as she watched Emma sit comfortably in front of her across the desk.

“Great. I see you got rid of that coffee machine,” Emma threw her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the now empty buffet. “Man, that was a temptation-”

“Yes, I got scolded so many times for attempting to drink coffee that I just decided to remove it from sight.”

“That’s good,” Emma nodded. “I mean, a world without coffee sucks, but it’s only temporary.”

“And for an excellent cause,” Regina added.

“Um, yeah, of course,” she mumbled with a small grin. “So…”

“So?”

“Right,” Emma chuckled. “I’m pleased to inform that-”

“Yes?”

“-I finished the reports on due date, Madam Mayor,” Emma finished playfully, placing one folder on top of Regina’s desk. “I have to tell you, I almost made a tinfoil star for myself-”

“Oh.”

“What?” the blonde blinked, looking confused. “Something wrong?”

Regina didn’t mean to sound so disappointed out loud, but she was having a hard time concealing her emotions, lately.

“It’s nothing, I am just really… impressed,” she said quietly, trying not to give the feeling that she didn’t believe Emma would make it. “You definitively have skills under pressure.”

“And yet, I don’t see my golden star anywhere- Oh!” she chuckled when Regina made the metallic item appear on top of the folder. “Can you materialize food, too?”

“I already told you that no, that is not possible,” Regina said, somehow unable to snap at Emma.

That idiot was outrageous.

And impossibly attractive to Regina’s hormone-driven judgement.

“Watch me, Regina,” Emma said cockily, reaching out and pressing the intercom. “Jill? Can you bring it, please?”

Regina’s secretary marched inside the office with six paper bags from Granny’s. Emma stood up to help her, shoving all the reports and folders away.

“Help yourself with the food I just materialized in your office,” the blonde said proudly.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Wasn’t it a little arrogant to presume I didn’t have plans for lunch?”

“Did you?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Success,” Emma winked with a smug smile, reaching for the largest bag. “I didn’t know if you liked onions and pickles, so I bought both. What do you prefer?” she asked, taking several burgers wrapped in paper.

“You bought me… burgers?”

“And fries,” Emma nodded. “And chocolate milkshake. And strawberry milkshake.”

“What about that early pregnancy conversation we had in my vault? When you promised not to force me to eat this disgusting food?”

“Oh, I lied,” Emma offered her a cheeky grin. “Have you at least tried one?” she unwrapped a burger and waved it under Regina’s nose.

The brunette was ready to smack it away, when the smell entered her nostrils and she realized it was a lost battle.

“God,” she hissed. It smelled delicious. She snatched it from Emma’s hand and gave it an enthusiastic bite. “I hate you,” she groaned through a mouthful as her taste buds savored it for the very first time.

Emma laughed. “No, you don’t.”

Regina looked up at her, chewing in silence, taking in that statement. Did she know? Did Emma realize? She kept watching her as she devoured her food at alarming speed.

“It’s not fair that you eat this much and I’m the one gaining weight,” Regina muttered.

“I’m sorry if you are _that_ uncomfortable,” Emma said quietly.

Regina deserved a Foot in the Mouth award, sometimes.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m merely… complimenting your…” she picked her words carefully when she noticed the smirk on Emma’s lips “… metabolism.”

They both knew Regina meant _anatomy._

“Careful with that talk,” the blonde arched one eyebrow. “Last time we had one, you ended up pregnant.”

Ordinarily, Regina would have sent a fireball straight to Emma’s face for the petulance.

Truly, all that happened was that her underwear got wet again.

“Are you sure those heat waves are normal?” Emma’s cocky expression turned into a worried frown as she reached for the remote control to the air conditioning. “You should have mentioned it to Whale-”

“I already told you it’s fine,” Regina grunted, reaching out for tissues to mop the inelegant droplets of sweat on her forehead. They could make it snow inside her office and she would still sweat, her skin would still burn, and she would still feel aroused.

“I don’t remember having those,” Emma went on, pointing the control at the machine on the wall near the ceiling. It beeped as she changed the temperature. “I guess it varies from woman to woman.”

Regina wanted to groan in frustration. If she didn’t confess soon, the blushing and sweating would give her away.

“So,” she said matter-of-factly as she finished her fries. “Isn’t it awkward to go to Granny’s?”

Emma sipped her milkshake. “Why would it be?”

“Well, now that you and Miss Lucas broke up, I assumed it would be embarrassing.”

The blonde sighed. For a moment, Regina wondered if Emma was going to leash out, or ask her how she got that information, or even if she would admit that had been a problematic relationship.

“We’re trying to keep things normal,” Emma said, stealing a fry from Regina’s side of the desk. “We were friends first.”

“So… Are you friends again?” Regina asked nonchalantly.

“We’re not exactly there yet.”

“She had real feelings for you. I could tell.”

“Yeah.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, did you? Have feelings for her?”

“Of course I didn’t, Regina,” Emma said suddenly, looking annoyed. “Are you blind?”

There was an intense pause. Burgers and fries were lowered back to their paper wraps, and it seemed like lunch break was definitively over.

Emma looked up at Regina after a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude and stress you out.”

“It’s fine.”

“No. It’s not,” Emma mumbled, looking utterly ashamed. “You’re carrying my children, and I’m not supposed to upset you.”

Now Regina wanted to hug her. And then probably have sex with her.

“Emma.”

When the blonde kept avoiding her eyes, Regina stood up and walked around the desk. She stopped in front of Emma and leaned against the food-scattered surface.

“The fact that I am pregnant is not an excuse for you to… hold back. I’m not going to break if you say things.”

Emma stood up, still avoiding her. “I should go.”

“Why?”

Regina sighed when she got no reply.

“Emma-”

The blonde slipped away from her chair and walked backwards to the door.

“I just can’t do this right now-”

“So we’ll never discuss how hurt you are because I didn’t tell you we were true loves?” Regina snapped. “Are you waiting until they are born so you can yell at me?”

Emma smirked, and Regina wanted to slap her. And still have sex with her.

“Regina, I don’t need to yell at you.”

“Stop being so condescending!” Regina said, going from arrogant to irrational in a millisecond. She wanted to incinerate that insufferable woman _and have sex with her_ while they were both on fire.

Why wasn’t Emma pushing her against a wall and doing her?

What else did she have to do to make her understand? Wear a neon sign? Throw all her ruined underwear on her face?

The blonde walked slowly towards her. Regina gasped when she held her hand and pulled her down on the chair she had occupied previously.

Emma crouched with a sigh in front of the brunette. “I love the fact that our magic gave us two more children, and I love that you are going to be my kids’ mom again. The rest of it, Regina… I don’t need a label. I’m happy with what we have,” she concluded with a sigh and a killer smile that almost made Regina come. “Just relax. We’re cool.”

Was it normal to want to cry and to be aroused at the same time?

“Call me if you need,” Emma winked, patting her hand gently and then getting out of the office.

Regina threw her head back, snarling in frustration. She reached out for her phone, hidden underneath a sea of paper bags.

“ _Hello_?”

“Kat. Can you meet me for tea?”

\---

“So. You don’t know if your judgement is clouded by hormones because you are… what was the expression? _Too attracted to that imbecile?_ ”

Regina rolled her eyes. She had already regretted calling Katherine.

“I just don’t know how to hide it anymore, whatever this is. My face grows red and I start to sweat whenever she winks, smiles or just walk into a room! I need help.”

“Yes, you do, my friend. It’s not easy to remove such a big head from a tiny ass without causing a little destruction. Clouded judgement, Regina? Are you serious?” Katherine scoffed. “You’ve been all sweet and mellow around her after you came back from Neverland! You looked like a fairy on heat, for God’s sake! And that doofus didn’t catch a hint for _months_ , until she grew some balls, asked you out, and put not only one, but _two_ babies inside you! Are you _serious_ you don’t know the difference between hormones and real feelings?”

Regina sighed, considering everything that happened between them after Neverland.

She had been positive that Emma scooted over and hugged her from behind in that ship. She had been _sure_ that Emma was going to make a move when they returned to Storybrooke.

Months went by and nothing happened, except for Regina’s confidence declining.

Could Katherine really blame her for being guarded? Could anyone?

But yes, the feelings had been there, long before her hormones went rampant.

“I know… the difference,” she admitted quietly.

“Then tell her, and you won’t have to sweat and flush when she comes near you. I’m sure she’ll take care of whatever fire you have down there under your pencil skirt-”

“ _Katherine_!”

\---

No matter how it exasperated her, Regina felt compelled to follow Katherine’s advice.

_Start to surround the family. She’s slow, so you’ll need to make an effort to be around her as much as possible, and that includes time with the Charmings._

Growling, Regina went up the stairs and knocked at the door. When no one answered, she was about to turn around and leave, but her cellphone just blared in tune. It was Snow.

“ _I’m so sorry I’m late! Neal’s pacifier disappeared two days ago, and I am running all over the place to try and find another one that he likes. We need to sleep, and_ he _definitively needs to sleep-”_

_“_ Snow, calm down,” Regina rolled her eyes. “I’ll come back another time, it’s not a big deal-”

“ _No, I insist! I already bought ingredients for a new recipe I want to try, and I was wondering if you’d help me_.”

Regina counted to ten. “Sure.”

“ _I thought Emma would be there to unlock the door. Anyway, feel free to get in with magic and make yourself at home while we’re still here_.”

With a deep breath, the brunette snapped her fingers and the door clicked. She pushed it open and entered the Charmings’ nest of rainbows and unicorns. Regina sat down on the couch, looking for something to read on the coffee table.

When she finally quieted she noticed the faint sound of water running upstairs.

So Emma _was_ home.

In the shower.

Regina grabbed one of Snow’s TV guides to fan herself.

_Oh God help me…_

The water suddenly stopped.

“Shoot,” Emma hissed, hurrying downstairs.

Wet.

Naked.

“Shoot,” she hissed again, her wet feet making funny slippery noises as she carefully ran past the kitchen and entered the laundry room. “ _Shoot-_ ”

Regina was close to orgasming.

That or she was having a heart attack.

Considering the throbbing mess between her legs, her poor heart was safe despite the many probations it went through.

Emma was stunning.

Tall, strong, lean, just as she had memorized.

Regina was hallucinating, she was sure she was. It was not possible to see every drop of water rolling over the curves of every muscle. In slow motion. With a sexy music playing on the background.

Emma came out of the laundry with her back turned to Regina as she closed the door, and Regina let out a loud hiss of pleasure. She forgot about those goddamned lower back dimples.

Emma quickly turned around towards the source of the noise. She was holding a folded towel against her chest, and she quickly unfolded it and threw it around her body.

“Hi,” she said with an awkward chuckle.

Regina’s lips opened and closed, but nothing came out of them.

“I forgot to bring a towel,” Emma explained. “I tried to magically summon it, but I ended up with a plunge in my first attempt, then a pillow and then a frying pan. Can you teach me that? It would be really helpful-”

Regina nodded, moving her lips, unable to form speech.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you,” Emma added with a smirk. “But I’m sure we didn’t arrange anything for today.”

“Regina, hi!” Snow barged in breathlessly, with a sleeping Neal in her arms, followed by David, who was carrying about ten paper bags from their local grocery store. “I’m so glad you stayed…”

“We found a pacifier he liked, thank God,” Charming said in a strangled voice as he marched towards the kitchen counter and dropped all the bags at once. “We gave it to him, he fell asleep almost on the spot-”

Regina smiled at the sleeping blond baby, and that domestic scene hit her intensely. However, in her mind, she was carrying two very small babies, and Emma and Henry were carrying twice as much paper bags inside the kitchen, racing each other to the counter with extra points if they didn’t drop anything.

And Regina would hiss dangerously that, if they woke up the babies, she was locking herself in her bedroom and the four of them could have a sleepover downstairs, except that there would be no sleeping because both their babies would be crying all night.

Emma and Henry would stop dead on their tracks, whispering and tiptoeing as fast as they could. And then Emma would help her picking one of them in her arms, smiling goofily at-

“Emma was here, right?” Snow said disapprovingly, watching the wet footprints. “She always forgets to take her towel-”

Just then Regina realized that the blonde had disappeared upstairs.

She let out a loud sigh of relief.

Thank God.

\---

“I was considering your idea,” Regina said, chopping the celery roots in half and throwing them into the boiling water.

“Which one?” Snow asked, slicing pears for the salad as she watched the ribs in the oven. “Are you considering the birdwatchers club?”

Regina sighed. “A public announcement. For the babies.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” she squeaked happily, throwing the knife in the air in surprise.

“Easy there,” Emma chuckled, grabbing it before it landed and hurt someone.

Regina could feel herself drooling internally; she was impressed with the agility she just witnessed. And those arms. And the smell of Emma’s wet hair.

“What did I tell you about you staying in my kitchen when there’s fire on?” Snow asked with a smirk, taking the knife back from her daughter. “Thank you.”

“It was a scorched dish cloth,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“It was my favorite dish cloth!” the woman added.

“I just came for beer,” Emma grunted, passing by them to get to the fridge. She winked playfully at Regina when their eyes met.

Regina squeezed her thighs together.

“Do you need to pee?” Snow asked as Emma moved away and sat down with David on the couch. There was UFC on TV, and their Neanderthal behavior was a little over the top that night.

“I need your help to assemble it,” Regina said quickly, avoiding to look at the blonde.

“Of course. Are Saturdays okay to you? I’m sure we can close the Station for a while, and with everyone there, David and Emma can patrol the town and still be a part of it,” and when Regina made a face, Snow stopped slicing the pear again. “What is it?”

Regina sighed.

“How can you be so sure _everyone_ will be there?” she asked quietly, throwing the rest of the roots into the pan.

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

The brunette looked up at Snow. “Because it’s still me, the Evil Queen.”

“No,” the pixie haired woman threw her sliced pears into a bowl and sat on a stool to wait for the roots to cook. “You are Regina, the Mayor. And you’re having my daughter’s babies. You’d be surprised at how people are thrilled and expectant about it. It’s just that sometimes you are so defensive, so guarded… They don’t feel comfortable to approach you, to show you how they really feel.”

“You think so?”

“Of course,” she said chirpily, getting up to spy on the boiling pan. “Okay, have you ever made a celery root puree?”

“You’re not the only one who likes Martha Stewart,” Regina scoffed playfully as she reached over the stove.

 

Dinner with the Charmings this time was somewhat different but still the same.

Now it was not Snow setting them up.

Now Regina was carrying twins – Emma’s twins.

And yet, the mood was absolutely the same. They were loud, they ate a lot and they loved each other a little too much, but Regina was enjoying being smothered with that warmth and fuss.

They talked about Henry – who was at a sleepover with his friends – and they talked about town’s issues. David was doing the dishes when Neal cried. Snow went up to check on him, leaving Emma and Regina alone for the first time.

Emma noticed that Regina’s outfit was a lot simpler than that scandalously tight dress she wore two nights ago, and yet she looked even more gorgeous. Her small baby bump was more visible now, and Emma loved that curve as much as she loved all of the others curves in Regina’s body.

They were sitting in different couches, but she could not help stealing glances at the brunette. She was a little disappointed that she couldn’t simply sneak out to the cushion next to Regina.

In fact, she was fighting hard to stay as far as possible from her.

That day in her office had been hell. Regina was standing too close, and Emma was just about to break their deal and keep her distance.

If Regina had been hard to resist before, now it felt twice as hard. Every time she got close, feelings of love and protection increased exponentially in her, especially when the ever so composed Mayor blushed.

Emma had no idea if she would ever figure out they were true loves without their magic trolling them in the best way possible.

She recognized it might take her a lot longer, but eventually she would definitively be aware that it wasn’t a simple infatuation.

And Regina was ridiculously attractive, even while she had those blushing events. Even as she complained about putting on weight. Even when she was eating for three.

“You look very beautiful,” Emma mumbled, out of nowhere, realizing that she had been ogling the brunette for about thirty minutes.

Regina turned bright red as she started to fan herself with the TV guide.

“You have to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

She didn’t have time to answer. All the other Charmings were back into the living room, and after her mother monopolized Regina to discuss the announcement party, Emma had to settle for watching and longing, even though she knew she shouldn’t.

\---

“How are you, ladies?” Whale asked chirpily, noticing they came back exactly after fifteen days from the last appointment. “Excited for today?”

“Just get on with that,” Emma snarled. She was a nervous wreck.

“Calm down,” Regina held her hand, equally anxious.

“Alright,” he chuckled, applying gel on Regina’s belly and pressing the probe. “Let’s see if they changed positions a little… Good… Here’s baby one,” he tapped the monitor. “Baby one is a… boy.”

Emma yelped, and Regina chuckled as happy tears started to pool in her eyes. Emma patted her hand. “Another boy, Gina! _Freaking_ awesome, Henry’s gonna love it!” she said with a smile that was the brightest Regina had ever seen. She didn’t even realize she let Emma call her Gina.

“Okay, confirming… Yep, definitively a boy,” Whale grinned. “Now… baby number two… Baby number two is a…Wow, wait…”

“What?” Emma snapped. “ _What_?”

“You’re not gonna believe this,” Whale said, grinning as if the babies were his own.

“What? Girl?” Emma shrieked.

“Girl,” he nodded. “A boy and a girl.”

“One of each!” Emma yelled victoriously, and when she squeezed Regina’s hand, the brunette was resolutely sobbing. “ _Man_ -”

The blonde pulled her into a hug as Whale patted her back and left them alone.

“A boy and a girl,” Regina muttered against Emma’s shirt, chuckling and sniffing at the same time. When she pulled back, her dark mascara was running down her cheeks.

Emma cupped her face and used her thumbs to wipe the black smudges. “I can’t believe this! This is the best day of my life! And thanks to you!”

Regina was spinning into a whirlwind of emotions, and she had no idea what to do with all of them – not with Emma holding her face like that.

“Thanks to both of us,” she corrected. “And our magic.”

“And our love,” Emma added, realizing just what she had said. “I mean… You know what I mean. The general concept of… love.”

Regina smiled, nodding.

“Dude! I can’t believe it’s a boy and a girl, because that… That is the supreme opportunity to use the most important names on my list!”

“Oh my God, _what_ are the names?” Regina arched one eyebrow in fake scorn, reaching out for Emma’s hand again.

“Luke and Leah, of course!”

Regina laughed. “We are _not_ naming our babies as if we were a couple of nerdy teenagers, Emma!”

“Oh, so you got the Star Wars reference,” Emma grinned broadly. “Henry?”

“I actually _watched_ the movies. All of them. They are sci-fi stories about politics. With _light sabers,_ ” she added with an eye roll.

“You _did_?” the blonde chuckled in awe. “God, Regina, you have to marry me.”

“Sure.”

They blinked fast, looking at each other, still holding hands. That situation was oddly familiar to the one that led them to sleep together in the first place.

Their hearts thudded painfully fast against their chests.

“You didn’t mean…” Emma whispered.

“I thought you were joking,” Regina whispered back.

“Of course,” the blonde nodded quickly. “Of course,” she added, helping her out of the exam table and then turning around so that Regina could put her clothes back on. “I can’t believe you thought it could be serious,” she scoffed, but only half-heartily.

“I didn’t,” Regina said, fighting hard to keep disappointment from cracking her voice. She zipped her dress up and looked at Emma’s backside. “I’m done. I’ll go to the lab pick my blood tests. Do you-?”

“I’ll wait for you in the lobby,” Emma nodded. She let out a deep breath when Regina left, and she kept staring at the blue door. “Of course I wasn’t joking.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Beer coming through!” Emma yelled excitedly, making the small party of townsfolk split up to make room for them. “Move, move!”

Both she and David were carrying a beer keg above their shoulder, Henry right after them bringing ice and cups.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and half the town had mobilized to help.

“I have a table set for those in the back, near the checkout counter,” Belle informed them by the library double doors, smiling at the happy trio.

“Thanks, Belle,” Emma winked at her, leading the way.

With the help of the fairies, she had turned the Library into a large room. Blue had used magic to move all the bookcases against the walls and enchanted them with a protection spell to avoid any damages to the books.

“Wow, this looks great,” David said, waving at Snow and Ruby as both stood on stools, hanging blue and pink ribbons on the ceiling. He placed his keg carefully on the table and brushed his hands together. “Hey, girls. Need help?”

Emma stood rooted on her spot when she saw Regina.

Correction – when she saw Regina’s jeans-clad _ass_.

At first she just thought _what a nice ass_ , but then she gapped when the ass owner turned around _and_ it happened to be Regina.

Regina _never_ wore jeans, not as far as Emma could remember, and she was sure that every townsfolk would say the same thing if she asked around.

_Not_ that she was starting a pool on Regina’s ass or anything, but _Jesus Christ._

When the brunette saw her, three things happened in a row.

Emma lost her balance and almost dropped the keg on her foot.

She recovered and held it more strongly above her shoulder.

She waved at Regina with the cockiest smirk she had in her genepool. 

\---

It felt like she had combusted a little as imaginary but incredibly hot flames licked her legs, hips and torso.

Regina waved back after Katherine nudged her ribs gently. They had merely been talking about innocent table arrangements, but that hot Neanderthal always had to show up.

“What a beefcake,” Katherine said slowly, dragging her words as she dragged her eyes over the blonde.

“Don’t you have a husband?” Regina snarled.

“Oh, Regina,” she chuckled. “You have it _so_ bad for her-”

“ _Shut up_!” the brunette snarled between her teeth, strutting defiantly towards Emma.

The Sheriff placed the second keg next to the other one, dusting her dirty hands into her even dirtier cargo pants.

“Why are we serving _beer_ to the babies’ announcement?” Regina asked petulantly.

“Because it’s a celebration,” Emma shrugged, not even bothering to stop smirking.

“About royal, magical babies being conceived!”

“Still a celebration.”

“If you are a Viking, sure.”

“C’mon, Regina,” Emma chuckled, noticing that Katherine had turned around to laugh. “Lighten up.”

“I will not _lighten up_ when I know the entire town will get drunk at the same time!”

“David and I can handle it-”

“I’m including you two!”

“I don’t plan on getting wasted _today_ during the announcement party of our kids _._ I would, if I were a Viking,” her smirk suddenly disappeared. “Man, I wish I _were_ a Viking…” Emma’s voice trailed off as she considered it, unaware that Regina was blushing even harder. “Cool, I’m just the _boring_ Sheriff of a small town,” she grunted with a pout. “Sucks.”

“Watch that language when your son and daughter are born,” Regina said, her nostrils flaring.

She just looked pissed to put a show, because mentally she was thankful that Emma was _not_ a barbaric pirate with blonde braids, wearing fur and drinking beer in horns, and pushing her against a wall and ravishing-

“Let’s go outside grab some air, Mommy,” Katherine pulled Regina by the arm, dragging her away from Emma before she exploded. When they got outside the library, Regina was panting. “Jesus Christ, you need to tell her now!”

“Why?” Regina grumbled.

Katherine pulled a piece of paper from the back pocket of her pants and unfolded it.

“She’s your true love,” she read. “You are carrying her children. She didn’t even get mad at you for rejecting her. That clueless idiot looks at you with _so_ much cockiness and love that it makes me want to cry-”

“You didn’t have to make a list!”

“Regina, you’re _dying_ for her, and you have no reason to be afraid to tell her that. Check the list. So. What’s your excuse?”

Regina sighed, taking a quick look inside again.

The idiot mother of her children was hanging from a chandelier to add decoration in the middle of the room.

Emma smiled at Regina when she saw her, and the moment’s distraction made her hand slip and she fell flat on her back with a loud _thud._

There were many gasps of shock, but Regina’s was probably the loudest.

“ _Emma_!” Regina ran inside, terrified. Panic instantly took over her, and she had no idea if she wanted to kiss or kill Emma when she saw she was laughing on the floor, covered in ceiling painting. “ _Emma Swan_!” she snarled.

“I’m fine,” she coughed, getting back on her feet. She brushed the dust from her hair and clothes, looking down at Regina with a small smile. “I can take a wipeout alright.”

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. “Go shower and stop destroying public property! _Imbecile-_ ”

\---

It was seven sharp when everyone started to arrive. The ceiling was glowing with some fairy magic that Regina was not a particular fan of, but she had to admit it had a nice effect on the ribbons.

She was impressed with all the help they got from pretty much the whole town, but she was even more impressed that everyone was actually showing up, most of them bringing gifts. Katherine was organizing them, writing down names on a list so that Regina and Emma could send ‘thank you’ notes later.

Granny and Ruby were in charge of snacks, and Regina had no idea how they had convinced Emma’s ex-girlfriend to attend _and_ serve food at their party.

“It’s a great party,” Tom the bartender said as he approached Regina. “And I feel particularly proud to say that I was there when it all happened.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was pouring drinks for you two that night, and I knew there was something real, no matter how drunk and stupid you two were acting around each other. No offense, Madam Mayor,” he added quickly when Regina narrowed her eyes.

Instead of scoffing, Regina merely sighed and forced a smile. “Thank you for coming, Tom.”

“ _Wow_!”

Regina knew that sound all too well by now, especially because it made the hairs in the back of her neck stand on end.

When she spun around, she found Emma standing behind her, clean and clothed, unconsciously emanating that scent that made Regina want rip off her clothes and spread her legs for her in the middle of _any_ room.

She was ogling Regina, jaw inelegantly dropped, eyes oblivious to the crowd watching them.

“Thank you,” the brunette said in a thick voice, swallowing hard. “You look… _wow_ yourself.”

“Here,” Katherine offered Regina a napkin on her way back to the table of presents. “You’re gaping,” she added in a whisper.

Regina rolled her eyes. Unaware of the exchange, Emma smiled at her.

“Where’s Henry?”

“He’s around the room, passing the program to everyone.”

“There’s a program?”

“Well, yes,” Regina said matter-of-factly, showing hers to the blonde.

“I don’t see _Drink beer_ on the schedule,” Emma commented as she read through it.

“It’s right above _Set your ass on fire_ , dear.”

“I’m under the impression that my ass is always on your line of fire, Regina.”

_I wish it was the other way around,_ Regina thought, and then she spun on her heels, walking away as fast as she could.

“Are you feeling all right?” Snow asked when Regina stopped next to her by the reception, looking anxious.

“Yes.”

“Don’t be nervous. They came because they wanted to.”

“I am not nervous.”

“Sure,” Snow frowned, looking back into the room. She spotted her daughter, clad in skinny jeans, wearing her hair into a neat ponytail. She couldn’t stop smiling around and shaking hands, and when Snow turned back to the front, she caught Regina stealing a not so discreet glance at Emma. Blushing hard.

She had never seen Regina looking at anyone like that. So much long and desire in one look…

Snow smirked, suddenly understanding.

She looked back at her clueless daughter again.

Poor Regina.

\---

Ruby watched the room at large, until she found Emma. She was sitting next to Regina, grinning and waving from their throne-like chairs. The Mayor still looked a little tense, but Emma was radiant.

She was glad she had stepped back from that fairytale cloud now, and she was genuinely happy for them, even though that didn’t add much to her own happiness.

Ruby was just thinking about it, when she felt more than saw when Dorothy Gale approached her.

“Hi.”

“You came,” Ruby said.

Dorothy shrugged. “I got an invitation.”

“I know that. I’m just surprised.”

“Why?”

Ruby felt flustered, like she did many times before whenever Dorothy spoke to her. She had the most intense eyes, and she usually overwhelmed people and made them uncomfortable.

“Beer?” she offered instead, picking a plastic cup, pointing the keg.

“I don’t like beer,” Dorothy grunted.

“You drink beer at Granny’s at least twice a week!”

“I drink beer because that’s the only thing you have on the menu.”

“You can always go to the Rabbit Hole if you need an extra boost!”

“Yeah, but then I don’t get to see-”

Ruby’s eyes went politely wide at the blunt, unfinished statement. Dorothy, by her turn, blinked fast several times and walked away.

“Hey,” David waved as he approached her. “How’s it going?”

“Weird,” Ruby chuckled nervously.

“That bad?” he asked as he looked at his daughter shoving a hot dog into Regina’s face.

“Oh, no, I’m cool about _that_ ,” she pointed at the pair. “Just…” she thought about the many, _many_ times Dorothy sat by the counter in complete silence, right in front of her, and she never paid attention. “Twins, huh?” Ruby patted David’s shoulder instead.

He grinned proudly. “Boy and girl,” he said, his eyes sparkling.

“That is amazing,” Ruby nodded.

“It’s incredible,” David said excitedly. He looked like a child whenever people asked him anything about the twins. “Oh! Speech time-”

“Oh, right,” Ruby nodded. “Get over there with your family, grandpa.”

He smiled at her before walking away, and unadvisedly, Ruby tried to find Dorothy in the middle of the crowd, feeling slightly put out when she didn’t see her anymore.

\---

“Well, first of all, I’d like to thank all of you on behalf of our entire family,” Snow said brightly. “It’s really important to have you here today,” she sighed, her eyes looking oddly shiny. Emma could tell she was already crying. “Regina?”

“Oh,” the brunette stood up next to Snow, adjusting her skirt a little uncomfortably. She wasn’t much taller than Snow, but the visible bump under her shirt put her in a lot more of evidence. Emma could tell she was not prepared for that, so she stood up too, and grabbed her hand in support.

Regina looked at her, a mix of shock and infatuation running across her face.

“Go ahead,” Emma muttered with a supportive hand squeeze and a gentle smile.

“Well, thank you all for coming today to celebrate with us. Emma, Henry and I-” Snow cleared her throat “-and Snow, David and Neal-” she added “-are pleased to announce to you that we are having a boy and a girl coming soon, and we just wanted to share this moment with everyone else in Storybrooke. We’ve been through a lot together, and I just wanted to say I’m glad with the change of scenario. I mean, they’re babies, not a reward for Snow’s head-”

There was a loud uproar of laughter, and even Regina was caught off guard with their reaction to her joke.

“Well, and thank you Snow, for putting this beautiful party together at such short notice,” she added, making the woman blush profusely as she wiped tears away while everyone clapped.

And then it happened.

It was Leroy who first raised his hand.

“Yes? Leroy?” Emma asked tentatively, her confidence disappearing now that all eyes were on her.

“When are you two getting married?”

The room went quiet.

Emma could hear particles of awkward silence.

They were crackling inside her ears.

All she could feel was the blush creeping through her cheeks and ears as she swallowed.

And when she turned to Regina for support, that gorgeous motherfucker was fucking _smirking_ at her.

_Asshole._

“Uh-” was all Emma could say.

“I told you she was gonna react like that,” Leroy muttered to Tom, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I heard it took her _seven hours_ to _speak_ after Regina told her she was pregnant,” a woman said, and there was a low murmur of agreement around the room.

“So Emma didn’t propose to you?” another man asked from the back of the room.

“Our beloved Sheriff is working hard to do everything within her reach to be an excellent parent to my babies, and that’s all that matters,” Regina said with a condescending tone that made Emma want to disappear. “We are co-parenting like we always did.”

As the slightly disappointed crowd scattered, Emma took about ten minutes to get down from that stupid podium. Ignoring her mother’s look, Emma could still feel eyes on her. She carried on, shocked, among the crowd, picking on conversations of _They will look utterly cute with Emma’s chin and Regina’s eyes._

She passed by them quickly, like in a very, very weird dream.

When she finally spotted Regina by the gift table, she felt reality kick in.

“Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” she asked, not meaning to sound so harsh.

Regina nodded, smiling politely to the people she had been talking to.

“What is it?” she asked once they were both on the sidewalk, the cold air of the night as their only companion.

Emma had been meaning to be alone with Regina that night, but not to discuss their nonexistent engagement. Now, all she could think about was the way people had looked at her.

“You made it sound back there as if I didn’t propose to you because I’m a slob.”

It was ridiculous, and Emma knew that, but she had to say it.

“You _didn’t_ propose,” Regina said.

“I tried to!”

“You said that as a joke!”

“But I could be serious, if I knew you wanted it!”

“Emma-”

“I know I said that as a joke at the hospital, but I… You know what? Never mind that. I just… I’m sorry, okay? This is still overwhelming at times. I didn’t want to come out as the irresponsible parent again.”

The blonde looked utterly mortified, with her cheeks blotched in pink, her eyes on her shoes. That was too cute for Regina to handle.

“Emma.”

The blonde didn’t look at her, even thought that voice was like a siren song to her ears.

“I know neither of us had a choice in this, but if I had been given the chance to choose another parent to my babies,” she sighed to make a pause “it would probably be you anyway.”

Emma finally lifted her eyes. There was a lump in her throat after hearing those words.

“Really?” she whispered.

The brunette just shrugged, like this wasn’t a big deal, but Emma knew it was, and most importantly, she knew that Regina was not lying. Finally making up her mind, the blonde produced a red velvet pouch from her pocket and offered it to Regina.

“For me?”

“Yes,” Emma grumbled.

“Why?”

Emma shrugged. “I thought you’d like it.”

Regina watched her for another moment. It was impressive how quick Emma could go from cocky and idiot to goofy and adorable.

She undid the lace and turned the pouch upside down, making its content slid into the palm of her hand.

Her lips parted open in awe.

It was a golden necklace with three pendants - a small golden plate shaped as a little girl and two others shaped as little boys.

“ _Emma_ …”

“One for each kid,” Emma said quietly as she approached Regina. She took it from her hand and unclasped it, waiting for Regina to turn around and lift her hair. “I was waiting for that ultrasound to have them crafted,” she explained, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of the Mayor’s hair.

She latched the chain back and let it go, taking a safe distance from Regina.

“We can engrave their names later, too,” Emma said as Regina turned around to look at her. “Henry’s already on the back of one of the boys.”

“Emma, it’s… it’s beautiful,” Regina said, feeling her throat constrict as she spoke. “I didn’t get you anything… I was so worried about the party that-”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Emma shook her head. “You’re already doing all the job, so, I’m okay with being constantly patted on the back for that. And scolded for not proposing to you,” she added, making the brunette chuckle.

There was a pause.

“You are their mother as much as I am,” Regina said, and it was her turn to feel uncomfortable and avoid the blonde’s eyes. “You should have gotten a gift too.”

“I’m fine, really,” Emma said, but her smile seemed to brighten the street more than the moon up in the sky.

They stood side by side, in silence. It was possible to hear to noises of people talking and laughing inside the library, but it just felt wrong to join them. It was quiet and peaceful outside. Cozy. Normal.

“What would you have said?” Emma blurted out.

“About what?” Regina asked, already knowing the answer.

Emma took a deep breath, eyes trained on the metal lid of the sewer in middle of the street.

“What would you have said if I had proposed for real?”

Regina felt her heart pound painfully strong against her sternum.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly.

Emma’s lips twitched almost imperceptibly. That answer was definitively better than ‘no’.

So much better.

“Ha, that would have been kinda awkward, huh?” the blonde laughed softly even though Regina didn’t say anything.

After a beat, the brunette spoke.

“More awkward than if I said that I want to have sex with you every time I see you?”

“Man, that would be a close tie,” Emma said with a goofy and loud chuckle, turning to look at Regina. Her smile fell when she saw the violent red on Regina’s face, her eyes marred with shame.

Regina looked like she would rather be dead than near her.

“Regina, you-?”

“There you are,” David said, grinning at the pair, painfully oblivious to the moment he had interrupted. “C’mon, it’s time to open the gifts!”

“Actually, I’m a bit tired,” Regina said walking fast towards him. “Can you load them in your truck and we’ll open them in my house some other time?”

“Of-Of course,” he passed one arm around her shoulder looking at Emma, who shrugged at a loss of what to say. “Let’s get your things and take you home-”

He guided Regina towards the place they arranged to keep people’s purses and coats, and when he returned to the party, he reached out for Snow.

“We should wrap it up,” he said quietly. “She’s tired.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yes, she was outside talking to Emma, but she said she wanted to go home.”

“Alright,” Snow nodded. “Have Henry and Emma help you get the presents and I’ll go check on her.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> SMUT here. (smirk)

_“I know neither of us had a choice in this, but if I had been given the chance to choose another parent to my babies… it would probably be you anyway.”_

…

Emma snapped back to reality when the phone on her desk rang.

“Sheriff Station,” she said quickly. “Okay… Slow down… We’ll be right over.”

“Another cat on the tree?” David asked with a gloom expression.

“I don’t understand cats,” Emma sighed, shaking her head as she smacked the phone back on the base. “Why climb if you can’t get down?”

“Because we’re always there to help them,” he said, standing on his feet as he grabbed the keys to the Cruiser.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” David spun around when he arrived at the glass door.

Emma hesitated a little. “Do you think I am not… marriage material?”

He smiled, looking a little sad. The announcement had happened a week ago, and he was sure that at some point this would bother her so much that she would have to talk about it.

“Of course I think you are!”

“But then why… People just jumped to the conclusion that _I_ didn’t…”

“Did you really expect people to accuse Regina about that? _Pregnant_ Regina?”

“Huh, that makes sense.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure that, one day, you’ll be the best wife someone could ask for.”

Emma waved her hand, checking their schedule on the wall. “Listen, I have some errands to run, and-”

“I’ll call you on the radio if I need you when I get back,” he said with a gentle nod.

He watched his clumsy daughter sprint across the room and leave before him. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he had heard many nicknames and euphemisms for Regina Mills, but _errand_ was definitively the first time.

\---

Regina could not even meet her eyes when Emma barged inside her office with food.

Wearing a stupidly tight singlet.

Showing her stupidly hot arms.

Also wearing breathtakingly skinny jeans.

Outlining her stupidly cute ass.

And her blonde hair was wild and loose, emanating pheromones that tugged at Regina’s deepest and dirtiest desires.

She pressed her thighs together, and making unhuman effort to also ignore the scent of delicious food, Regina kept her eyes trained on top of her desk.

\---

_More awkward than if I said that I want to have sex with you every time I see you?_

Emma had felt flattered, if she were honest. And absolutely turned on by the idea of being on Regina’s erotic thoughts.

She was more than willing to please that woman in any sense of the word, but she didn’t like the fact that Regina was ashamed.

_Of her_ , from all the people.

So she had decided to make an appearance like she would any normal day, so that Regina could see they were cool and nothing had changed between them.

“I know you enjoyed that hot dog, so I brought you some,” Emma said as if she didn’t have a concern in the world. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

“Fine,” Regina muttered, taking one, eyes on her reports. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Emma nodded, looking up tentatively. Her heart warmed up when she saw the Mayor was wearing her necklace. “It looks really good on you.”

“Ah yes, thank you,” she instinctively reached for the chain to touch the pendants. “It was very thoughtful of you,” she said with a short nod and an even shorter smile to Emma before she turned her eyes down again.

“Looks good on your skin,” Emma added.

Regina instantly blushed, and Emma had no idea if she wanted to laugh or apologize for making her uncomfortable. Maybe a little bit of both, so she merely decided to lower her eyes and pretend that she didn’t see it.

“I was thinking… Can we open the presents soon?”

“Uh,” Regina stopped chewing. Then she finished and swallowed. “Sure.”

“I just wanted to update my list, you know. Scratch the items we already got so that we can go shopping for the other stuff.”

“Exactly how much ‘stuff’ you think we need, dear?”

Emma went on with the flow once she noticed Regina was warming up to her again, even if it was to bicker and disagree with everything she said.

“We need to babyproof your house, and maybe buy some new furniture for the nursery? We should consider bars for the staircase, too. Unless you still get all that gadgetry hidden in your basement from when Henry was little-”

“I might have kept some devices in the garage, but I guess you are right about the nursery,” Regina said quietly, reaching for another hot dog.

“Hungry?” Emma asked with a grin.

“Starved,” Regina grunted. “Your children are gluttons, Emma Swan.”

“My apologies for the genes. Also, I’m sorry about this.

“About w-”

And she snapped a picture of Regina eating, her cheeks stuffed with hot dog as she reached out for a plastic cup of soda, looking like cartoon squirrels eating nuts.

“What _exactly_ do you think you’re doing?” Regina snarled right after she had finished the portion she was chewing.

Emma smirked. “A photo album with the best moments to show B1 and B2 when they are old enough.”

“Did you just name my children after _vitamins_?”

“Nope,” Emma took a large bite from her sandwich. “I nicknamed them after Bananas in Pajamas.”

Regina rolled her eyes.

“We can open the presents today after work, if you want,” she added, just loving to piss off Regina instead of making her feel embarrassed.

“Fine,” the brunette grunted. “And don’t think you’re fooling me for a second with this. I _know_ you just want homemade dinner.”

Emma chuckled, shrugging at the accusation. “Can you really blame me?”

\---

Opening gifts with Emma and Henry had been like a delightful trip.

To hell.

There was fire everywhere, and she was sure she could hear snickering.

_Oh so you want to be fucked hard?_

_Here, check another pair of onesies instead._

Every movement Emma made with her arms, as a simple motion to reach out for another present, was like a challenge to Regina’s self-control. Henry being there was just another complication, because she had to pretend harder to be amused and happy rather than aroused by his muscular and stupid other mom.

Regina was so angry and frustrated by the time she went to bed that she decided to appeal to her silicone friend.

She was throbbing furiously under her camisole.

She removed her underwear and nested the veiny and awkwardly thick object between her legs and against her very wet core.

She thought about the many looks Emma threw her way during the evening, the question dancing in her green eyes, the way her lips moved and produced no sound, no words, no nothing as she stood by the door to leave.

“You irritating caveman,” Regina grunted when the tip slipped past her slick entrance without any resistance. “This serves you right…” another groan as the first inches came in. “… for being so… oh… _yes_ … so hot,” she whimpered, biting her bottom lip to suppress the moan.

Not that it worked, but still.

“Oh just like… _that_ ,” she hissed as the rest of it slid inside. She felt it sliding back out and then coming in again. “Just like that…,” Regina closed her eyes and instantly all she could see was Emma. The accessory started to penetrate her faster. “I wish you were here, you ignorant…  buffoon-”

“Looks like your wish is my command,” Emma said with a cheeky grin.

\---

Emma was rolling over and over in her bed, unable to sleep after spending the evening at 108 Mifflin Street. It was visible how distressed and uncomfortable Regina was around her now, meaning their lunch encounter didn’t help to clear the air between them.

If only Regina could voice that she wanted to have sex, that she needed release… Emma would probably stop _time_ for her at this point of their relationship. She would make her magic work no matter what, and send Henry away with her parents and do whatever the regal woman asked her to.

She felt something tugging at her lower belly.

_Oh, great._

_Now I’m horny._

But as much as she felt aroused, Emma also realized that the skyrocketing libido was not her own… She was…

Damn…

Was that magic?

Was that true love magic?

Felt more like true invasion…

And it only got worse when Regina’s voice spoke inside her head, but it sounded as though she was lying next to her.

_You irritating caveman…_

Another tug in her lower belly.

_This serves you right… for being so… oh… yes… so hot…_

Emma sat up straight on her bed, her lower parts clenching with the breathing sound that was definitively _not_ coming from _her_ mouth.

_Oh just like…that… Just like that…_

And before Regina could speak anything else, Emma felt her magic envelope her and take her to another place. She was not surprised when she found herself in Regina’s bedroom.

“- I wish you were here, you ignorant… buffoon-”

“Looks like your wish is my command,” Emma said, smiling at the sight.

Regina was in bed, wearing nothing but a camisole rolled up over her breasts, legs spread wide while a familiar object pumped in and out of her.

Brown eyes snapped open in horror, plump lips parted in surprise as she continued to make sounds of pleasure, unable to control it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she yelled, and her voice came out as an angry moan. “How did you-?”

Emma just smiled, shrugging.

For once, she knew exactly what to do.

She stopped in front of the bed and started removing her clothes without breaking eye contact with Regina for a second.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, looking at the silicone object when Regina tried to sit up and remove it.

The brunette visibly relaxed even though she still looked worried. She rested her arms against the sides of her spectacular body, and slowly the dildo started to pump her again.

Emma pushed her cotton t-shirt out of her arms and head, and then she threw it above her shoulders, moving her hands to the elastic band of her sweatpants. She rolled them past her thighs until the fabric was pooled around her feet.

She stepped out of the bundle of clothes and removed her underwear, eyes on Regina’s.

“How are… you doing… this?” the brunette moaned, and Emma noticed that _she_ was the one controlling the dildo between her legs now.

They had _seriously_ underestimated the power of their magic combined even after it broke a curse and made two babies.

Emma crawled into bed, not once breaking eye contact, loving to watch the panting woman at her mercy.

Regina wanted to smack that smirk off of her face at the same time that she wanted to scream for Emma to take her once and for all.

“You look beautiful,” Emma muttered, slowly slithering upwards between Regina’s legs, planting a soft kiss on her slightly roundish stomach. She closed her eyes and grazed her lips along the hot, plump skin of heaving breasts, feeling goosebumps with every incoherent word Regina muttered. Her lips touched the metal of the golden necklace, and finally, finally she found her lips.

Emma clasped their mouths together, tasting every moan and every breath that woman produced.

When she pulled away, Regina’s forehead was creased with the torturously slow pace of that dance.

“Strap it to me,” Emma whispered in her ear, grinning against Regina’s hair and pillow when Regina dug her fingernails on her ass, strongly pressing her against her core. “God, you should have asked sooner,” Emma grunted, suddenly feeling herself going in and out of her. She was penetrating Regina, she realized.

Regina didn’t just strap it to her waist. Regina attached it to her as a part of her body.

As she moved faster, her toes curled against the bedsheets.

That was exhilarating.

“Oh… Emma… yes… please yes don’t stop…”

“Oh… _God_ ,” the blonde groaned, panting against the curve of Regina’s neck, smacking her hips forcefully against her wet sex, hammering herself inside, because hell that had been the best thing she ever felt in her life.

Upon realizing that the gorgeous and horny woman underneath her was still very much pregnant with her babies, Emma lifted her upper body and held her weight on her hands, keeping the pace firm and steady.

Regina dug her red fingernails against her biceps, hissing in between loud gasps. “Don’t go… all soft… and gentle… on me now… Swan-”

Emma grinned down at the brunette. “I don’t want to smash _them,_ ” she whispered, diving in for another breathtaking kiss as she carefully placed one hand on Regina’s tummy, accelerating the rhythm of her hips without pressing her body down against Regina’s abdomen.

“You’re not… hurting them… please faster,” Regina growled, closing her eyes as she threw her head back against the pillow. “Faster Emma… oh Emma… harder dear… yes-”

Emma really hoped their son was _not_ hearing that as she obliged.

“-OH EMMA YES YES YES MMHPH OH GODEMMA YES DEAR! YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT-”

As every thrust was punctuated by a strangled word from Regina’s mouth, Emma could feel her own orgasm building as she rocked her ass between magnificent thighs. At this point her hands were clasped into fists, buried deep into the mattress. She could feel the headboard smacking the wall with every slam of her hips.

“-EMMA HONEY PLEASE-”

Their eyes met again. _She called me honey._

“-YES LIKE… YES DON’T… STOP EMMA-”

The pleading expression on her face made Emma’s body almost literally explode; she buried her face on the pillow and growled as she hit Regina’s g spot with the final strokes, while Regina enjoyed her long overdue and loud orgasm, screaming all kinds of profanities as she grabbed the back of Emma’s head and held onto her hair for dear life.

Emma’s hips rocked softly until she stopped moving. Still breathing fast, she lifted her head from the pillow and pushed her body upwards to face Regina. She smiled when she saw the light in Regina’s eyes and the satisfied smirk gracing her plump lips.

“How?” Regina asked softly, her voice a husky whisper as she curled her fingers around Emma’s cascading blonde hair.

“You asked for me,” Emma whispered back, leaning in for a kiss. “I came.”

\---

Sheriff Emma Swan pranced around Storybrooke with a grin that went from ear to ear, waving and smiling to everyone that crossed her way towards the Station.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and she thought it would be a waste not to walk to work that morning. With renewed energy after a good night’s sleep and a boost from the first cup of coffee of the day, she whistled along the sidewalk, petting dogs and giving thumbs up to babies on strollers.

David smiled when she entered the building, and frowned when he caught the look on her face.

“You look… bright?”

“Well, it’s a beautiful day.”

“Sure,” he grinned, wondering if _that_ look on her face had anything to do with her little escapade in the middle of the night. “So… How was Regina?”

The instant blush gave a lot away as Emma stammered an answer that he didn’t quite get.

“What is it?”

“She’s fine. I guess,” Emma shrugged. “She was going through a… phase. You know, pregnancy changes things. I mean, I guess that I’ll be able to help more now that she opened up to me. What?” she spluttered when she caught the smirk on David’s lips.

“You have that shit-eating grin on your face as you speak,” he said simply.

“No I don’t,” Emma said defensively, still grinning. “I’m just being cool here-”

“I’m glad you are… cool,” David smiled as he patted her back. He knew that this Little Miss Sunshine attitude had something to do with Regina, and he knew that Emma was getting her hopes up again, whatever that was. He decided to let her be for now instead of fueling the fire. He didn’t want to see her hurting again.

On the other hand, he understood Regina almost as much as he understood his daughter. David knew the story; he knew everything she had lost once, and it was understandable that she was afraid to lose everyone again.

He knew those two had a lot to figure out yet, but at least it seemed like they were taking a step in the right direction.

At last.

\---

“Have you heard?” Katherine entered Regina’s office with an egg and bacon sandwich and orange juice. “Rumor has it a certain Sheriff is waltzing around town all smiles, chirp as Snow White’s birds.”

“Really?” Regina’s lips twitched upwards as she sipped the juice and moaned. “Mm, this is _so_ good-”

“Ah food porn,” Katherine said flippantly, picking a sandwich for herself inside the paper bag. “Isn’t it funny how suddenly the two of you are in incredible mood?”

“What makes you say that?” Regina went back to Mayor mode. “I’m only complimenting the juice because I need to convince my brain that I don’t want coffee. And I need to stay calm to avoid smacking you for drinking coffee in front of me, dear.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” the blonde grinned. “What are you going to do? Call the Sheriff and tell on me?”

“I actually should,” Regina said quietly. “She would kick your ass for making me and the Swan babies crave something we actually can’t have.”

Katherine smiled genuinely. “ _Swan babies_ , huh? You seem to be embracing their ancestry well.”

“Ah well,” Regina shrugged, taking an inelegantly large bite from her sandwich, moaning as her taste buds orgasmed with the mix of flavors.

“Because they surely bring out the Swan in you, eh?”

Regina’s eyes snapped open. She finished eating quietly, and then she asked. “I’m eating like her, am I not?”

“I guess that’s normal when you spend a lot of time with someone,” Katherine said, choosing her words carefully as she watched her friend’s demeanor switch slightly. “But she does have a lack of manners when it comes to food-”

“I find it complimentary and flattering,” Regina said acidly. “No one has _ever_ eaten my lasagna with so much enthusiasm-”

“You slept with her again, didn’t you?”

Regina didn’t bother denying it. The intense blush forming on her face and chest was more than enough to answer that question. And she felt her ears burn when she noticed Katherine had played her all along.

“I’m glad you did, honey,” she patted Regina’s hand in a comforting manner. “It was about time. Not to mention that the situation per se was getting a little out of hand, so I even had to resort to drastic measures-”

Katherine stood up and picked a parcel that had been sitting by the foot of her chair all along and Regina hadn’t noticed. It was large and square, wrapped in kraft paper. She grabbed a scissor and cut the twine, revealing folded cardboard.

As she unfolded it, Regina felt her breath catch in her throat when she noticed the outlines were very much alike-

“Tada!” Katherine stretched her arms to display her masterpiece. It was a standing, real sized cardboard model of Emma. “I wasn’t sure if I should ask them to keep her usual outfit or if you’d prefer her in Officer or Firefighter uniform, but-”

Regina stood up slowly from her chair, placing her half eaten sandwich back into the Styrofoam box. It was in colors and it really seemed about Emma’s height. The picture had Emma with both hands on her waist like Superman, making her strong arms evident. She had a smirk on her lips and her green eyes would follow her no matter where she moved. She was wearing clothes similar to the ones she wore daily but with a touch of Enchanted Forest. There was a sword attached to her leather pants.

“What, _in the name of God_ , was I supposed to do with that, Katherine?” Regina hissed, not sure if she was angry or embarrassed for actually liking it.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know, Regina,” the blonde scoffed. “I know that you have the real version at your disposal _now_ , but in the worst case scenario you could attach that gigantic dildo you hide in your drawer to the cardboard Emma and pretend that-”

“KATHERINE!”

\---

Regina ran from the Mercedes towards the mansion as fast as her sore feet allowed her to, grabbing her briefcase, some folders and an all to realistic cardboard Emma Swan under her arm.

She was glad Henry went at the Tillmans for a sleepover, but her neighbors could be a bunch of loud mouths if she weren’t careful. She dropped her belongings on the dinner table and moved upstairs to her bedroom; when she finally hid Emma’s replica in her closet, a loud breath of relief escaped her lips.

Then she heard a noise coming from her backyard.

It was similar to a chainsaw, and for a horrible moment she recalled the day Emma was pissed off and took it all out on her apple tree. She kicked off her heels and hurried to the balcony.

It was, in fact, Emma.

But she was using the leaf blower to keep the dry leaves off Regina’s meticulously kept and green lawn.

She was wearing large sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head, and Regina could see every drop of sweat rolling down her temples and neck. Her arms were glistening, and she had a smirk on her lips.

Regina felt the throbbing and the wetness before she could help it, and that was the moment she remembered that her sexual desires were not private anymore because of their stupid magic. And the smirk on Emma’s face only confirmed it.

_That troglodyte was doing it on purpose._

“Troglodyte?” Emma called out. “I’m gentle!”

\---

Emma chuckled when she heard the balcony door slam shut.

Then she heard a bossy snarl in her ear.

_You. Upstairs. Now._


	15. Chapter 15

Regina kept observing her as she sipped her tea.

She was impressed with the way Emma’s lean body moved back and forth inside the former guest room by the end of the corridor, like in a long rehearsed choreography. Regina never had guests sleeping on the second floor of her house, and she had been more than glad to add meaning to the impersonal room.

Emma, however, was giving it more meaning than Regina could ever dream of.

For a somewhat sloppy person, she was very meticulous with her job. The day before, she had wiped down the four walls with a sponge soaked in warm water, and she had sanded every dent for hours, only making a pause for lunch. After that, she had dedicated her entire afternoon applying drywall compound over the imperfections, resulting on her arms and hands being covered in white spots of paste.

Regina’s hormones were going bonkers with the show, but for once she managed to control her emotions and leave Emma alone.

The blonde came back in the morning to sand the compound and start the real work.

Regina went downstairs to prepare some iced tea, and by the time she returned, Emma was applying primer with a brush, making almost no effort to prevent it from spilling on the newspaper covered floor.

She did a clean, neat job, almost making the newspaper look unnecessary.

“We need to let it dry for about… two hours,” Emma said to her, looking back to check for any spots she could have missed.

“Are you sure this is not a lot of work?” Regina asked unsure. “I could just wave my hands-”

“No magic,” Emma shook her head, accepting the sweating glass of tea. “Whale said you shouldn’t use it anymore until they are born. And I have already checked with Gold and Blue. They said the same thing to me,” she added when Regina opened her mouth to argue. “The energy from your magic stresses the babies, and it’s-”

“Not good for me, I know that,” Regina interrupted disgruntled, sounding like a spoiled child.

“Besides, what’s the fun in doing it all by magic?” Emma teased her with a smirk. “I like getting my hands dirty.”

She winked, and Regina blushed.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“What, building a nursery from scratch?” Emma asked innocently. “Of course I am.”

“Don’t think that I am an idiot, Sheriff,” Regina snarled.

Emma smiled, trying to keep the smugness out of it as much as she could. She leaned on the doorway and looked at the brunette.

“You affect me too, you know.”

Regina blinked. “I do?” she asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

“You have to ask?” Emma chuckled. “I always suspected that the button-down shirts and tight pencil skirts were on purpose.”

“I put on _fifteen_ pounds in a _month_ , Miss Swan!” Regina snapped, her body torn between feeling pleased and angry with that idiot. “ _Why_ do you think every piece of clothing I wear looks like it’s about to burst at the seams?”

“You did?” Emma gave her a playful once over. “Still looks pretty hot to me.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile gracing her lips.

“I’m huge.”

Emma shook her head, looking more serious now. “You look amazing.”

Regina twisted her lips and stared down at her feet stuck in plush flip-flops.

“I _can’t_ affect you with this round belly and feet that won’t fit into a pair of Louboutin-”

“Well, I think you have no idea of a lot of things, Madam Mayor,” Emma said. “Listen, they called from the store, the new carpet has arrived. I’ll go pick it up to install it tomorrow. Do you need anything else? Groceries?”

“You don’t need to run errands for me, Emma, I’ll just call Miss Ritchie-”

“You need to give Jill some days off, Regina. And you _will_ rest while you wait for Katherine,” Emma interrupted her, looking dead serious. “Don’t let me catch you walking around the place when I get back.”

The brunette swallowed hard. That bossy tone, the glistening curves of her biceps as she placed both hands on her hips… Why did that devil had to wear a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off? Why?

“Fine,” Regina snarled in a defeated tone.

“Good. I’ll come back soon. Now be a good girl and sit tight.”

\---

Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to work on the wallpapers for at least two hours, but she returned as fast as she could. Something always kept pulling her back to the house.

She knew everything was fine, and she knew Katherine was dropping by to keep Regina company, but an irrational part of her dreaded leaving Regina and the babies alone even for five minutes.

She had a very good guess about what caused that – the bond they now shared because of the babies, the same damn thing that allowed her to read Regina’s emotions like an open book.

When she returned, grocery bags in one arm, the rolled up carpet under the other one, Regina and Katherine were in the TV room eating biscuits and tea.

Emma scoffed, knowing full well that Regina was more into a Big Mac rather than _biscuits_ these days.

“I’m home!” she called out.

“Oh, let me give you a hand-”

Katherine hurried to the kitchen, quickly ridding Emma of the paper bags; she placed them on the counter and peeked through its contents.

“What’s all this?” she asked with a chuckle.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight,” Emma said with a smile, adjusting the carpet in her hands. “You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“You can cook too?” Katherine asked, a hint of admiration in her voice. “Wow, Regina’s so lucky… I mean, you’re the whole package!”

“Uh…” Emma felt her cheeks burn. “What… _package_?” she asked in a low voice. Didn’t Katherine know they were not together?

“That you come over the house to _husband around._ I thought you just sat in front of the TV asking for more beer,” Katherine added with a playful smirk.

Emma laughed. “You need to upgrade your man, dude.”

“Well, she is definitively lucky. Even if she can’t see that yet,” she patted Emma’s hand on top of the counter.

“Uh… thanks,” Emma grunted awkwardly. She wasn’t doing that to kiss ass or even to show off; she was doing that because that was her job as the parent that was not carrying the babies and suffering from major body discomforts. “I’ll go finish the wallpapers. Call me if she needs anything.”

When Emma disappeared upstairs, Katherine returned to the TV room.

“What was she doing with that many paper bags?” Regina asked with a frown. “She was only supposed to pick the carpet-”

“Groceries,” her friend said. “Why does it look like it bothers you?”

“Because it does,” the brunette said quietly. Then she gave Katherine an eye roll and sighed when her friend arched her eyebrow. “Sarah Bilson basically lives in the grocery store! She’s just hunting for men in there, wearing those skin tight yoga pants and flirting with anything that moves-”

“Hey, calm down,” Katherine held her wrist softly. “You’re going to make B1 and B2 all fussy for nothing. Emma doesn’t want anything to do with her-”

“Not you too!” Regina slumped back against the backrest of the couch. “I can’t believe Emma talked you into using those ridiculous nicknames!”

“Well, give me real names and we all can stop the bananas thing.”

“We haven’t discussed names, yet,” the brunette said disgruntled. “And I’m sure there will be hell to pay before we agree on something. She wants to name them after Star Wars characters, for God’s sake!”

“Well, you should discuss your options together. That’s what couples do.”

“We are not a couple!”

“Yet. And stop agitating the pond, woman! The little swans are gonna get antsy.”

“They are already stressed out,” Regina confessed. “When she’s gone for more than a few minutes, the babies… It _feels_ like they miss her. And it makes me very uncomfortable,” she frowned slightly. “It doesn’t feel good when she’s too far.”

“Just _them_?” Katherine asked with one arched eyebrow.

Regina rolled her eyes, but she actually looked embarrassed.

“How are you sleeping every night then?”

“Uh… She is… staying,” she said hesitatingly. “Some nights.”

“ _Since when_?”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks,” Regina said defensively.

“Oh my God, why am I always the last to know _?_ ”

“Keep your voice down!” Regina hissed, frowning at her overly enthusiastic friend. “It’s embarrassing enough needing her like this. I never asked her to stay, it just…” Regina sighed in frustration. “She looks at me and she knows it.”

“Like that incredible sexual telepathy thing?”

“No, not like that,” Regina said seriously even though Katherine was grinning. “This is entirely… _her_. She gets me, from the very beginning, that’s what Emma does. She understands and she knows. And I hate that I keep sending this _… needy_ vibe that makes her stay. What if she wants to go out, have fun, and I’m keeping her here-”

“Are you ever going to understand that _just co-parenting_ is probably the _only_ thing that woman’s doing against her will? Don’t you know that she wants more?”

Regina stared at her tea for a moment. “I know how she feels,” she said quietly. “It’s overwhelming. And most of the days I feel like I don’t deserve all this… the devotion… the love she gives. I am truly afraid to cave to my feelings for her and then later find out I was acting on hormones. That will crush her. And I absolutely _cannot_ hurt Emma, Katherine. I am the _last_ person who could do that.”

“That kind of makes sense,” Katherine nodded her head, picking a biscuit. “But really… You seriously believe this is just hormones? What about before you got pregnant? We discussed that before. You said you had a minor infatuation to say the least.”

Regina let out a deep breath as she sipped her tea again.

“I don’t even know anymore. I’m so… cozy and protected and hormone-ridden now that it feels like I have loved her my entire life-”

Someone cleared their throat. “Um.”

Both women turned around to find Emma Swan, messy haired and sweaty by the doorway.

“Hi,” she said awkwardly. “I was gonna check if you had a tool kit in the garage, but I’ll just take a look myself. Sorry to interrupt.”

\---

Upon her early arrival, Emma noticed that she could not apply the wallpaper yet, so she decided to check the lights, windows, ventilation and sinks in every room on the second floor.

She noticed the nursery had a flicking light, there was a minor leak in Henry’s bathroom, and probably she should clean or change all the filters from the air vents in the house. Other than that, she was satisfied with everything where Regina and all her three kids were going to spend their days.

Without her, yes, but still.

The four of them were priority, there was no arguing with that.

 After checking all the other rooms, Emma entered Regina’s bedroom cautiously.

It felt wrong to be there, but she didn’t care. She was doing it to keep her safe. She tested the lights, the bedside table lamps, the adjacent bathroom, and then she entered the closet.

Her senses were hit first with Regina’s scent coming off of her clothes.

Then she stumbled upon what felt like a huge but light blockage.

“What the fuck-?”

She turned the light on.

“Oh wow,” she whispered, not sure if that was funny or just incredibly weird to be face to face with a cardboard version of herself in natural size.

She snickered, feeling her heartbeat pick up pace, making her cheeks burn. She switched the light off and left quickly.

On her way downstairs, she felt like a wrecking ball hit her squarely in her midsection, making her blow out all the existing oxygen inside her lungs and then gasp for air.

_It feels like I have loved her my entire life._

Emma quickly excused herself after both Regina and Katherine noticed her standing there, and she hurried outside with her heart on her throat.

What the fuck was going on?

Breathe, Emma.

Don’t think about it.

Get to work and let it go.

Emma lifted the door to the garage and immediately she noticed that there were boxes and more boxes lined up in two long rows. She located a portable vacuum under an old-looking wooden table and a red metal box on top of it.

She collected everything and turned around the house to re-enter through the kitchen door so that they wouldn’t see her. She sprinted her way upstairs and carefully set to work on unscrewing the air vents from the walls and vacuuming the filters one by one. After she was done, she shoved her head under Henry’s sink and tightened the thread’s grip with the wrench, adding some Flex tape around the siphon’s edge.

Good, she had spent most of her hour and a half not thinking about what she saw and heard.

And lucky for her, she had an entire nursery to cover in wallpaper.

She picked the earphones Henry had lent her and hit the play button. Ten minutes of Culture Club and she was already distracted from what she liked to call Serious Adult Problems. Such a child.

The wallpaper was yellow with balls and teddy bears patterns, and it had been entirely her choice. She had been amazed that Regina didn’t scoff or called her unroyal buffoon or whatever it was her elaborated tittle these days.

\---

Katherine looked up at the ceiling when thumping noises started to boom across the TV room.

“Should we worry?”

“I have no idea,” Regina followed her eyes, noticing the chandelier was wobbling back and forth with the agitation upstairs.

Both women climbed the staircase and walked slowly towards the soon to be nursery.

They tilted their heads and Katherine positively grinned when they caught Emma jumping around in what looked like dance moves. She was an absolute stiff board with no sense of rhythm, but funny as hell as she agitated her long legs and arms, covered in plaster.

She was wearing a loose denim overall, one of the loops falling loose against her right thigh, her hair messily tied into a ponytail.

The song blaring from the earphones was too loud and yet they could not identify it.

“So she _has_ a flaw,” Katherine said with a chuckle. “Remember that when you guys get married.”

When Regina didn’t say anything, she turned around to look at her. Regina’s lips were slightly parted open, and she was definitively ogling the Sheriff.

“Regina?”

“I just want her to give me more babies,” the brunette mumbled, shaking her head as she walked away exasperated with her hormones.

\---

Regina was still overwhelmed with the way the night had unfolded.

She liked to say to Emma that she only stayed around fixing things to get free dinner, but she was impressed when the blonde made her sit down with Henry and Katherine. Her heart and her stomach – which were pretty much a single unit, now – were humming with pleasure with the smell of roast beef and golden potatoes.

Regina recognized those.

“Did your mom sneak into my kitchen?” she asked with a smirk when they were in the living room for night caps. Katherine had gone home and Henry had just left to his bedroom.

Emma sipped her wine. “Oh, I can’t tell you my secret.”

“Of course you can, I’m your… baby… bearer?”

Emma chuckled. “I forced my mom to allow me into her kitchen, and after a twelve steps program, I only had to convince her to teach me how to make uh, well, food. In general.”

“You didn’t know how to cook _anything_?”

“Didn’t you _just_ eat a wonderful dinner?” Emma asked, feigning hurt.

“It was wonderful, I’ll give you that,” Regina admitted, serving another cup of tea for herself.

“Jesus, I’m full,” the blonde stretched lazily on the armchair, placing her crossed ankles on top of a footrest, patting her stomach ungracefully. “I feel like I don’t fit in my pants anymore.”

“Oh, welcome to my life.”

“Speaking of pants…” Emma said hesitatingly. “You think I’d look good in leather pants?”

Regina turned a shade paler than her natural complexion. “Well, your father surely had a kink for it back in the Enchanted Forest.” _Did she go into my room?_

“Did he look good? I mean, with a… sword dangling to the side and stuff?”

Regina placed her teacup on the coffee table very gently, looking oddly composed. She opened another button on her shirt because it was getting hot in that room all of a sudden.

“Because if he did… Well, I might as well, huh? I even have a sword that he gave me.”

The brunette avoided her eyes, but she was pretty sure she recognized amusement in Emma’s voice.

_Idiot…_

Regina took a deep breath; if she let her emotions go rampant, Emma would hear her.

She rested back on the couch, trying to get comfortable as she crossed her legs. It was no easy task to look regal with swollen ankles and twelve pillows around her. She finally faced the blonde, expecting a full smirk on her lips, but all she found was…

_Another button down. If I manage to short circuit the air conditioning system, will she take off everything? Jesus Christ, just ASK!_

“Oh really?” Regina snickered, lifting a suggestive eyebrow at the same time that her core caught fire almost literally.

“What?” Emma spluttered.

“I just heard you, dear.”

Emma went beet red. “I didn’t say anything-”

“Who would have thought you had such a dirty little mind?”

“ _I_ have a dirty mind?” Emma spat. “You have a _me_ upstairs! You have a cardboard me in leather pants, Regina!”

“I was going to start practicing darts!” Regina said icily.

“Oh,” Emma frowned, and Regina immediately regretted saying that.

  _Please don’t go away._ It was really confusing being pregnant with Emma’s magic babies.

“I’m staying,” Emma said, watching her carefully. “I had too much to drink, you know. I should probably stay the night.”

Regina almost smiled.

It was _so_ Emma to make it feel like she had the idea, just to keep Regina’s pride unscathed.

“Well, you know where the guest room is,” Regina muttered.

Her feet would usually get more swollen at night, and her lower back would always ache more after dinner. Emma stood promptly on her feet and held her hands, carefully lifting up from the small fort of cushions.

“C’mon,” she said gently, passing one arm around Regina’s waist as she held her hand with the other.

They took about four minutes to climb all the steps, and then a few moments to reach Regina’s bedroom door. It was very frustrating for the brunette considering that she would be up and down within _seconds_ wearing nine inches heels or her normal days.

It was also alarmingly dangerous to be this close to that idiot breeder and her intoxicating scent. She knew she didn’t have the strength anymore, but her brain wanted her to jump and throw her legs around the blonde’s waist.

Emma helped her down the mattress and then she set to fluff her pillows against the headboard. Regina dragged herself to rest her back, watching the blonde’s every move.

Emma never believed it when people said pregnancy gave a different light to a woman– now she did. It was visible that Regina gained some weight; her belly was much bigger now, and her breasts were always so very propped without any help from sexy bras or shirts. And yes, her feet got swollen at night, but damn…

Her beautiful brown eyes always carried that glint, that indication that she was becoming a force of nature, so tender and so strong that she would go to any lengths to protect her children.

Emma removed Regina’s flip flops, placing her feet on her lap, not even asking if she could.

The gesture always brought back memories from the Rabbit Hole and the muddy Manolos.

“I can get some red nail polish, if you want,” she said quietly, massaging her left foot. Her skin felt soft despite Whale’s alerts that her skin might go dry. Regina went crazy with lotion after hearing that, and Emma was sure that maybe that was the reason why.

“Mmmm,” Regina groaned. She hated to be so… unnaturally _bulgy_ , and she hated that Emma was seeing that, but she just couldn’t help loving the way she was contemplated with those stormy eyes, the way Emma twitched the corner of her lips, the way her pulse picked up whenever Emma saw the part of a breast or the curve of a thigh.

“Or black,” Emma added distractedly, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the inner curve of her foot. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Not right now,” Regina muttered with a sigh. “Just you.”

Emma continued to massage her feet, but the commotion in her pants was getting harder to ignore.

Regina smirked with her eyes closed, hearing exactly what Emma was thinking.

“I should make you go to sleep in the guest room,” Regina said, making Emma gasp slightly. “But what’s the point if I’ll call you back in the middle of the night?”

“Was that thing in the closet for dart practice?” Emma asked quietly, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

A pause.

“No,” Regina whispered.

Emma finished her massage in silence, rubbing her feet carefully but firmly. She set Regina’s legs down on the mattress carefully and then she stood up, taking a few steps from the bed. She stared at Regina with her arms folded. She was always impressed how that woman managed to look so regal in a simple black dress, a very round belly and sore feet.

Regina was about to protest, when Emma smirked, just being able to access her most impatiently horny thoughts.

“You are a bit of a perv too sometimes,” she whispered before leaning down and capturing the brunette’s lips with hers. Regina moaned against her mouth, and Emma reached under her dress.

She didn’t have to squeeze her hand past Regina’s thighs; she spread them open, ready for Emma.

Emma hissed pleasurably when she noticed Regina wasn’t wearing any underwear _and_ was wetter than it seemed humanly possible.

Regina pulled at her hair, bringing her closer and on top of her. Emma would hold most of her weight in one hand, but Regina always made it easier for her.

“It’s in the drawer,” she whispered, biting at her bottom lip painfully. “Don’t move your hand or I might kill you,” Regina added when Emma shifted to reach beside the nightstand beside her. “Use your magic to do it.”

Emma chuckled against her lips, but the sound was shaky, nervous and incredibly turned on. Somehow her magic allowed her to undress partially, so that her overalls slid off her hips and stopped by her mid-thighs.

“Regina, I don’t know-”

“Concentrate on what you want,” Regina hissed desperately. Why she never taught Emma how to perform the latching spell by herself?

Emma gulped, lifting her torso to stare down at her crotch. She looked back at Regina after a few seconds, smirking cockily. “I’m becoming a master of magic-”

“You just earned another gold star,” Regina groaned, pulling the blonde to her. She was propped against the headboard by some pillows, sitting on top of a few others, so that her position was not exactly lying down. Emma grabbed the mattress and lifted her body upwards slowly, her hips fitting perfectly between Regina’s legs.

She penetrated her without any difficulty, sliding in with a soft push, making them both groan in pleasure with the feeling of being connected like that again.

“Give it to me,” Regina begged in her ear, digging her fingernails into her ass cheeks. “Give it to me-”

The desperation in her voice and the hot breath on Emma’s ear was what made the blonde look straight into Regina’s eyes. She was greeted by brown orbs lost in lust, drenched with desire while her plump lips commanded what Emma’s hips should do.

Emma felt her ass rocking back and forth, she felt that she could not go any deeper or faster than that, but she just could not stop looking at Regina’s face as their bodies somehow met along the way.

She could only make out a few words of what Regina was grunting and moaning and puffing. She felt hot, sweaty, overwhelmed with a sense of duty towards that incredible woman beneath her. Emma felt like she could do this forever as Regina breathed in her ear, calling her names, smacking her arms and ass, demanding more.

She felt primitive even, proud to please her, proud to make babies inside of her, proud to be there to protect the three of them. That was the moment she realized it, as her hips kept rocking and pumping and hammering – she was, if she hadn’t realized that _yet_ , irrefutably in love with Regina Mills.

Then there was a whisper. “ _God,_ I love you _-_ ”

Emma frowned. Did she say that out loud?

Did _she_ say that?

She searched for the answer in Regina’s eyes.

“- what you do,” the brunette hissed, throwing her head back, finally breaking eye contact. “I love what you do- oh Emma-!”

Emma didn’t stop moving in and out, but now they were not looking into each other’s eyes anymore. She held Regina as she jerked her hips into the final strokes until the brunette came, crying out her name and shaking underneath her, her face buried in Emma’s shoulder.

She waited in silence until Regina fell asleep.

Emma kept stroking her hair and the smooth skin of her shoulder, holding her as she stared at the wall of the dim lit room. It was the second time in a day that Regina used the word love, but again, that could be the pregnancy and the hormones speaking. She didn’t want to get her hopes up; she was okay with being the new boy toy because that didn’t change the fact that she was still a part of the family.

She _was_ the mother of Regina’s twins, and that was something no one could take away from her. She was going to be an excellent parent, yes sir.

Emma absently-minded planted a kiss on Regina’s forehead as she disentangled from her. It was strange being in that bed, now, making love to a woman who was pregnant with her children _because_ they had had sex in that same bed months ago.

“I like Charlotte for the girl,” Regina muttered.

Emma smiled. “I like it too. Now get some rest.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, turning away a little, her movements being limited by her belly now.

The blonde got up from the bed, pulling her pants up and making the silicon item disappear into its original spot. She watched Regina for another minute from the door, realizing that she could never get tired of simply watching her.

“Night, kids,” she whispered before leaving. “Be nice to your mom. I’ll be just down the stairs if you need me.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Before Regina could open her eyes, the slight discomfort she felt in her chest told her that Emma was gone.

She reached out to her left, grabbing nothing but air.

She parted her eyelids slowly, feeling her body completely satisfied from the waist down; upwards, ever bit of her missed the presence of the Sheriff and the warmth of her skin.

Emma had fallen asleep in her bed last week, and unable to do the same due to a very agitated bladder, Regina just paid attention to the blonde’s foot rubbing against hers incessantly, until Emma was completely knocked out.

She missed her hyperactive feet.

Regina passed her legs to the side of the bed and sat up on the edge of the mattress, using a hand on the headboard for balance when she stood up. Bathroom was the first stop; she peed and washed her face, scoffing at her puffy cheeks and nose – it gave her a subtle look of someone with a bad cold.

She enveloped her body into a silk robe and stuffed her feet on the stupid flip-flops Snow White gave her. She hated the bird pattern, and she hated even more how good her feet felt inside those hideous things.

The brunette only realized it was Saturday when she spotted Henry sound asleep through the door of his bedroom. His drapes were closed, but there was a faint light that came from a lampshade on his bedside table; she could see his arm dangling from the bed and a comic book on the floor just within the reach of his fingertips. She watched him for a minute and then carefully made her way downstairs.

She caught the scent of coffee and of Emma, and she closed her eyes momentarily as she inhaled the smell of the two things she craved and missed the most every morning.

There was a jar with fresh coffee near the kitchen sink and several paper bags scattered over the central island – it was obviously from Granny’s, and for a moment Regina wondered what time it was – Emma might have been up really early if breakfast was already there.

Then she caught voices in the backyard, and moving slightly towards the glass door, she noticed Emma was sitting by the steps of the back porch, and Ruby was right next to her.

“- of course not,” the blonde softly bumped her friend with her shoulder. “I’m going to finish the carpet after breakfast, and then I have all day to baby proof every room.”

“Okay… So, how’s Regina? I haven’t seen her around much,” Ruby said quietly.

“She’s doing fine, you know. She’s fine. You should see her belly now!” Emma chuckled. “Man, she looks so…” here her voice trailed off, and Regina actually could feel the flush on Emma’s cheeks. “But she’s resting more now, under Whale’s very strict orders. Because she won’t listen to me much. She’s been through a lot of discomfort lately, because you know, extra pounds.”

“Is that why you’re staying here?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“Right.”

There was a moment of silence between the two friends.

“So…” Regina peeked around the blinds and noticed the dimples in Emma’s face, a clear sign that she was presenting that insufferable cheeky grin. “Gale asked you out already?”

“Shut up,” Ruby laughed.

“But is she still showing up for beer even after saying she hates beer?”

“Day in, day out.”

“Wow, sounds like a keeper.”

“Shut up!” Ruby smacked Emma’s arm.

“Ruby, it’s been what, three, four months now?”

“Hark who’s talking!”

“Hey, my situation is different-”

“Yeah, different as in she’s expecting your babies-”

“Dude-”

 “When are you gonna tell her? I mean, isn’t it hard, staying around her that much?”

Regina narrowed her eyes, her ears perking up as her heart dropped with the impending truth.

Emma merely shrugged.

“My kids need me around, and I need them close too. It doesn’t really matter how I feel about her. This is not about us. It’s about them.”

“Of course it does! After they are born, what happens? She kicks you out and let you have them on weekends?”

Regina turned around, feeling a pang of guilty on her chest. She knew that sooner or later everyone would realize what a selfish bitch she was, and then they could all go back to hating her.

“Fine, that’s none of my business,” Ruby said after an obviously awkward moment of silence between them. “I should get back, Granny’s been on my neck since my ribs glued back together-”

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“No problem at all.”

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

There was a pause.

“I miss you too, asshole,” Ruby chuckled. “Stop by the diner sometime. To catch up.”

“Sorry I’ve been distant-”

“Hey, no apologies. You got a handful here.”

“Let me know when you and Gale finally have a date,” Emma said, standing up right after Ruby.

“Oh, maybe when the twins are going to college-”

“Why don’t _you_ ask her out, then? I’m sure you don’t have a problem with that.”

“I don’t. I just… I’m not ready, so… Let her take her time, too.”

“Right.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See you, Rubes.”

Regina quickly exited the kitchen – as quickly as her weight and shape allowed her to – which led to Emma seeing her trying to flee the scene when she got back inside.

“Hey, you’re up already.”

Regina turned around, flushing slightly. “Good morning,” she forced a smile.

“I hope we didn’t wake you up. Ruby stopped by to bring breakfast and we were just talking about you,” Emma pointed over her shoulder, indicating the back porch where she had been sitting.

“Oh no, I woke up because…”

Her voice trailed off. She had a million excuses to give. Her bladder, small feet kicking her womb, food craving, nausea… But for once, she didn’t feel like hiding, because Emma never hid things, even when she wasn’t speaking.

“I guess we missed you,” she said, checking the contents in the paper bags. She felt Emma’s heavy eyes on her, but she didn’t look up. “The babies and I, I mean.”

Emma smiled gently, walking around the central island to briefly check what Ruby brought. “So. What do you, Charlotte and B2 would like for breakfast? We have pretty much everything from Granny’s here.”

“Charlotte?” Regina asked with a frown.

“You said you wanted the girl to be named Charlotte last night,” Emma said, sitting down in one of the stools as she pulled a cinnamon bun out of the bag.

“I did?”

“Yeah!” Emma laughed, throwing the delicious pastry into her mouth.

“Well, that does sound like a name I would pick,” she said quietly, then she pointed out the second bun Emma fetched. “Aren’t those supposed to be for the pregnant here?”

“Can’t share food now?” Emma laughed goofily, passing the rest to her. “Here. Ruby brought about fifty of those.”

“You can have some, then,” Regina smiled back, grabbing half a dozen and placing them on a plate in front of her.

“And what about our boy?”

“Are you okay with not naming her Leah?”

“I think I liked Charlotte better anyway,” Emma said with a shrug.

“Well, do you have other names for boys?”

“I still like Luke. And I thought Edward, too.”

“I had Edward on my list as well,” Regina said. “But then I just thought, what is the point in giving him a regal name if you’re gonna end up calling him _Eddie_ or something?”

Emma chuckled. “What’s wrong with Eddie?”

“B2 sounds better, if you want my honest opinion.”

“Well, fine. We still have a couple of months to decide.”

_A couple of months_ , they mused together. Regina was almost hitting the seventh month, and it was incredible how time just seemed to fly by since that day inside her vault, when she told Emma she was pregnant.

“Are you okay?”

Regina looked up at Emma. She probably looked weird, lost in thought with sugary pastry in her mouth.

“Morning, mom. Hey, ma,” Henry said with a husky voice as he entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet, which looked abnormally large for his still scrawny frame.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Regina kissed his head as he moved past them towards the cupboards. “Are you hungry? We have a lot of food here.”

He merely nodded his head, and Emma grinned. “You better wake up, kid. You’re helping me and David baby proof the house later.”

“Am I?” he asked, and they could sense the eye roll even though his eyes were still closed.

“Oh yeah,” Emma’s grin broadened as she looked at Regina, who grinned back, feeling her womb getting _warm._

And it was easy to know this time. It would still feel warm if she didn’t have babies swimming in there.

The shift in her demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“You look tense,” she muttered with a small frown. “I know my family is a bit too much and very loud, sometimes, but we can call this whole deal off and I’ll work alone-”

“I’m glad they’re coming to help you, so please,” Regina’s entire body warmed up and sizzled in a very pleasurable way when her eyes met Emma’s. “I feel just fine,” she finished with a smile, placing both hands on her belly. “Everyone here is fine.”

Emma grinned broadly, and Regina’s heart inflated.

And her underwear got wet, but hell, she was used to that by now.

“Can we go have some pizza or milkshake today?” Henry asked, patting his mom’s hand softly on top of her round belly. “It feels like we don’t go out in, like, forever.”

Regina looked at Emma, and grinned when the blonde lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

“Actually…” she kept her eyes on Emma for a second and then turned to their son. “I think this is a great idea, honey.”

“Regina, Whale-”

“I know what he said,” Regina placed her hand gently on top of Emma’s across the counter. Neither looked surprised with the gesture. “But we could just go out for a bit, and I promise I will not walk around. I’ll sit the whole time.”

“Well, fine,” Emma said, sounding a little disgruntled. “But who’s gonna keep an eye out so that you won’t break that promise? Henry?”

“You,” Regina said, rolling her eyes even though she was smiling. “You’re in charge of that, dear.”

“Oh,” Emma nodded slowly, processing the fact that she had been invited along _and_ been given a very special role in that somewhat confusing dynamic. “Okay, then. I… can do that.”

“Good. I think you should take a break after baby proofing the house today, too,” Regina said, weighing her words so that Emma didn’t misunderstand that she wasn’t wanted in the house anymore. “You should reunite with your parents and friends a bit, just you and them. There’s still plenty of lamps for you to change when you get back home,” she added, smiling briefly, unable to watch Emma’s reaction.

_Home_.

Where the hell did that come from?

Emma looked at Henry, trying to find surprise in his very perceptive eyes, but he seemed just as oblivious as the pantry door, eating bacon straight from the paper bag.

“Henry, you’re supposed to share that!” Regina admonished him, but with a light tone, almost smirking in her indignation.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, smiling slightly as he rolled his eyes again, passing the paper bag to his mother.

Emma watched their interaction, and it felt like she had witnessed them every morning, their little and hungry family. She moved towards the sink to get coffee and more tea for Regina, squeezing the brunette’s shoulder slightly on her way.

“Wait,” Regina gasped, a strip of bacon halfway towards her lips.

“What?”

“Do that again.”

“Huh?”

“Your hand on my shoulder, do that again.”

Emma made a few steps back and placed her hesitant hand on the silk-clad shoulder, very aware of how it felt without the silk on it. Faint white light shimmered between her palm and Regina, and the brunette gasped again.

“They kicked!”

Emma and Henry gathered around her, and Regina tossed her bacon back into her plate, pulling both of them by the wrists and placing their palms against her belly.

All seemed quiet, like it always did.

They had even asked Whale if that was normal when Regina confessed she never felt them move, until the twins finally stretched their legs and kicked the hell out of her.

However, every time they did, Regina had been alone. When Emma arrived or got closer, they would immediately stop and settle down, almost as if kicking was their rebellious baby way to complain about her absence.

“Say something, ma,” Henry told his blonde mother excitedly.

“Huh…” Emma lowered her head awkwardly towards Regina’s belly. “How’s the bacon, guys?”

The hand she had on Regina’s stomach shimmered too, and both Emma and Henry could feel the tips of small but enthusiastic feet kicking back at them.

“Wow,” Henry whispered in awe, while Emma was at a loss of what to say. “They like your magic, ma!”

“They were made of it,” Regina said, considering it for the first time. “Maybe that’s why they respond like this to your presence. You make them feel-”

“Safe,” Henry completed for his mother. “They recognize it.”

They kicked again.

“Looks like they recognize you too, kid,” Emma said, smiling at Henry, her voice somewhat strangled by the tears she was trying to keep to herself.

\---

Regina calmly chopped another apple, one slice for Neal, one slice for her.

Snow chuckled through her nose as she sipped her tea and the booming voices started to draw close to the kitchen.

“-I can’t trust you with the stairs if you can’t even make a drawer safe!” Emma was bawling as David came fuming after her into the kitchen.

Both Charmings passed by the women on the counter and marched towards the drawers, which David had already taken care of.

“If they can open this, they are The Hulk’s offspring, not yours!” David spat back, using a minimum force to pull it open. “See? Won’t budge!”

“It will budge if you pull it like this,” Emma shoved him away, using all her strength on the handler, making not only the wood snap, but also making the drawer slide forward and sent all the forks, knives and spoons flying in the air.

After every silverware clattered on the pristine floor, they stared at each other and started to laugh awkwardly, only stopping when Regina cleared her throat.

Emma and David stiffened, losing their smiles and turning around to face her and Snow.

“Huh… Sorry about that,” Emma said dumbly, realizing she was holding the wooden face in her hands.

“You broke the drawer,” Regina pointed out.

“I’ll fix it.”

“And I heard someone dropping a lamp upstairs,” Snow added as David quickly picked up the silverware and placed them all over the kitchen counter.

_Thanks mom_ , Emma thought. “That was Henry, and I already replaced it and made sure to wrap it all in paper before anyone got hurt,” Emma said quickly, looking at Regina.

The brunette sighed and waved a hand in dismissal. “You may carry on, as long as you fix it!”

“Next stop is the kitchen,” Emma said brightly after letting out a sigh of relief, walking towards the fridge and opening it. She looked at David. “Beer?”

“Yeah,” he nodded enthusiastically, earning a narrowed look from his wife. “Just this one!”

“I’m driving,” Snow said, sipping her tea again.

Both father and daughter walked out of the kitchen as quick as possible, both incredibly sweaty, muscly and blond. And goofy. When they were back upstairs, Snow turned to Regina laughing.

“Now I see why you do that to Emma,” she said impressed. “It’s so fun!”

“Isn’t it?” Regina gave Neal another apple slice.

“God, we just have them wrapped around our fingers-”

Regina chuckled, feeling the babies swoon with their other mother’s goofiness. Maybe it was her swooning, she couldn’t tell now.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you sooner, but it just kept slipping my mind-” Snow said, and Regina stiffened slightly. Was this about Emma and her? “My yoga instructor said to me you should join us. She knows some advanced exercises for pregnant women, and she says it helps with all the discomfort. You should come with me sometime.”

“Katherine mentioned something like that too,” Regina said, relieved that Snow wasn’t going to talk about her relationship with Emma. “There’s only one problem. Your daughter. She will brandish a sword and send a dragon spitting fire on anyone who suggests activities where I have to make minimum effort.”

“Oh let me handle her. You should ask Whale, though. Just to make sure there’s no risk for you or the babies.”

Regina nodded, only getting distracted by Neal, who demanded more fruit.

It still surprised her how these people cared about her, some days.

“So, did she get the potatoes right?”

“Huh?”

“Emma. She almost begged me to teach her and help her prepare a meal for you. The potatoes, how were they?”

“Oh,” Regina chuckled, trying not to feel too overwhelmed with the sweetness of that information. “She has overcome you with those.”

Snow smiled broadly. “Brat. She could be a master cook by now if she weren’t so lazy. I just knew she had talent, and I knew she had to get at least _something_ after me. I mean, she’s _all_ Charming, but-”

“She’s annoying like you, too,” Regina said simply.

“And here I was, thinking pregnancy would soften that sharp tongue of yours, Madam Mayor.”

Both women grinned at each other and fell into amicable silence until Emma and David started to yell at each other again.

\---

Emma turned around for the umpteenth time, annoyed. How much longer would it take to prepare three milkshakes?

Regina seemed fine on their table, enjoying the soft breeze of the evening outside. Henry was telling her something that was making her laugh, and she just couldn’t help thinking that her laughter was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. Only her moans could top that.

Regina was dressed casually, cotton pants, large shirt, and loafers. She looked carefree and impossibly more beautiful with each passing day. Emma was always astounded with the fact that there was no mundane outfit or situation that could ever stop Regina Mills from looking breathtaking.

And she knew that had nothing to do with their magic-babies-bond. That feeling went way back. And then she remembered that this gorgeous woman was deprived from her milkshake because the ice cream parlor clerks were too slow.

“Dude, what’s going on?” she asked impatiently, turning around to the pimpled cashier. “Did you go milk a cow?”

“The guys in the kitchen are preparing it with more care than they usually do, S-Sheriff. Because she’s pregnant. And she’s the Mayor. They wanted to make something special.”

“Oh, what’s best than keep a pregnant woman waiting, huh?” Emma spat sarcastically. “That’s very special!”

“Hey, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my idea-”

But Emma knew it was.

That kid always blushed too much when he looked at Regina, even before the whole pregnancy, and it made his acne glow.

Little shit.

And she had felt particularly tempted to use her gun when the word MILF caught her ear when she was doing her patrol on the outskirts of Storybrooke High. She threatened them with fists and an ugly vein throbbing on her neck, back then, and the group of boys scattered, and she knew the cashier boy had been among them.

The milkshakes came at last, and one of them had earned an elaborated decoration with pink and blue straws, confetti and stickers.

Emma smacked the money on the counter and glared at the young man. “Keep the change, punk.”

He gulped, the incident still fresh on his mind.

Emma was still huffing when she placed the cups in front of Regina and Henry. Their son frowned and looked at Regina, who shrugged at him and then turned to observe the blonde. Emma plopped down her chair and angrily reached out for her cup.

Regina wanted to laugh, because she knew why Emma was angry. She remembered all too well the MILF incident and the way a very red and scandalized Emma Swan burst into her office to tell her to fireball some _sharpies_ during their lunch break.

“ _I mean, they were talking about you like that! How… I wish I had… The NERVE!”_

_“I don’t care they think I’m a… what’s the word?”_

_“MILF!” Emma snarled._

_“A MILF,” Regina laughed. “Let them talk. It’s actually really flattering-”_

_“Oh is it?” Emma stood up from her chair. “Well, I guess you can ask Zit Boy to keep you company for lunch today!”_

Regina had said that only to fuck with her, but hadn’t _that_ felt flattering when she burst out of the office indignantly?

 

Henry spotted Violet and some friends on a nearby table, and he asked if he could join them.

“Go ahead, honey,” Regina said, knowing full well that he had been informed before handed that his friends would be at the ice cream parlor. He was at _that_ age.

“Are you alright?” he asked unsure. “I know this was supposed to be a family thing, but-”

“It’s okay, your mother’s here to keep me well assisted.”

“Ma?” Henry turned to Emma, making her expression soften a bit.

“Yeah, kid. Go ahead. I’ll watch out for her.”

“So,” Regina turned to Emma with a smirk on her lips once their son was gone. “Still holding a grudge against Stan?”

“Who, Zit boy?” Emma scoffed. “Why would I hold a grudge against that chump?”

“Did you tip him?”

“Yeah,” she snarled. “Not that he deserved any.”

“He decorated my milkshake! It looks so cute!”

Emma made a face. “Oh Jesus, what a masterpiece! Let’s expose it on the Louvre!”

Her sour face went red when Regina started to laugh.

“You’re just fucking with me.”

“Oh, you look adorable when you’re jealous,” Regina patted her hand on top of the table and gave it a squeeze, until she realized what she just said. “I mean, I know you’re not _jealous_ jealous-”

“Yes I am,” Emma said, and the way she looked at Regina made the brunette want to throw herself on her lap in front of everyone. “You know what teenagers do on their free time when they are alone with tissues and their hands, right?”

“Your depiction of the situation is too rich,” Regina made a face, staring at her milkshake with a grimace. “Anyway, I don’t see why you care, dear. He’s just a boy. Nothing compared to the _savior_ and mother of my children. _All of them_ , may I add.”

Emma’s chest swelled like a balloon, and she was smiling almost imperceptibly after hearing that. She even snorted disdainfully, and that caveman attitude just got right into Regina’s core after all this time. She tried to admonish herself for finding it cute and sexy, but she just realized she didn’t care.

“But I have to say, you had more nerve when you first made a move.”

Emma bit onto her straw and then let go, eyes wide.

“I had a nerve?”

“Well, yes.”

“I remember it was you pulling me inside your house through my belt loops, Regina,” she smirked.

“It was you who groped me in that stinky ship when we were coming back from Neverland, dear.”

“ _What_?” Emma said surprised. “Excuse me, but I didn’t _grope_ you! If anything, it was you who acted Miss All Hands on me-!”

“ _What?_ ” Regina laughed. “I woke up in the middle of the night in that sea coffin and you were all curled up around me-”

“ _I_ woke up with you pressing your ass on my crotch, Regina!”

“I did _not_!”

“Well, I thought… Shit.”

“I think we both thought that the other made a move, then,” Regina said, feeling slightly disappointed with that revelation.

“Yeah,” Emma mumbled, visibly feeling the same.

“I waited for months,” Regina admitted.

“Waited for what?”

“For you to make a… second move.”

Emma blinked. “You did?”

“Well, I gave up on the idea, until you invited me for drinks. You confuse me sometimes, Emma Swan.”

The blonde just watched Regina while the brunette pretended to be looking out for Henry.

She looked cute and still sexy, even though she was a bit plump. And Emma recalled how beautiful she was the night they had drinks, the way her skin goose bumped when she cleaned the mud from Regina’s legs, and the way that kiss made something blossom and then melt inside her. And there she was now, round with her babies, confessing that she had expected a move from her.

Emma grinned, reaching out for Regina’s hand and squeezing it firmly. Suddenly there was too much oxygen for her to breathe, and that felt terrifyingly awesome.

“I’m glad you said yes for the drinks.”

Regina looked up at her, and her heartbeat picked up pace at the same time that the babies kicked.

“I think everyone is,” the brunette said, pulling Emma’s hand to her belly.

“Was that B2 or Charlotte?” Emma chuckled, still thrilled that she could feel their kids before they were even born.

“Definitively Charlotte,” Regina said. “It’s like a mother-daughter bond. I _know_ the urge to kick you when you speak.”

“Ouch,” Emma laughed, placing her free hand over her chest and pretending she was ripping out her heart.

Regina smiled and didn’t let go of her hand, even after Charlotte went to sleep along her brother. Emma rubbed her thumb against her skin, reaching out for Regina’s cup. She stole a sip of her drink and then took a blue and a pink sticker to put them on her own cup.

“I made them too!” she said when Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

“Child.”

“I did!”

Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes, squeezing Emma’s hand again.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who missed Sarah Bilson? Regina didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words keep failing me as we move forward; your constant support is incredible, and even though I can write never ending stories, sometimes I can’t voice what it means to have such an amazing fanbase walking with me through another crazy journey.  
> And last, but not least, big thanks to my muse and love. Without you, Regina wouldn’t be nearly as fun to write. Hope you don’t ground me for this.

Regina was a very un-regal mess by the end of the class.

Not only her usually coiffed hair was a disgrace but she was also sweating profusely. She was wearing a large black t-shirt and even larger grey sweatpants that belonged to Emma, and from the beginning she thought she was ridiculous, no matter how much Snow assured her she looked just fine. (And no matter how much she was secretly loving that it carried Emma’s scent).

The thick fabric was sticking to every part of her body, but at least she felt that the pressure on her lower back had alleviated. (And it still smelled a little like Emma after the class was over).

By the end of the lesson, all of the other students came around her to talk and admire her huge belly, but it was only when Sarah Bilson approached the group of women that her blood started to actually boil.

The minx looked impeccable, not a hair out of place, not a droplet of sweat on her flawless skin.

“So wow,” she said brightly. “I was surprised to see you here today, Regina.”

“Really?” Regina asked with a hint of poison in her voice as she meant to place both hands on her waist and ended up by landing them on lower back for support.

“People were talking about you being uncomfortable, but what did they expect?” she laughed, touching Regina’s arm with her perfectly manicured hands. “You’re having that stud’s babies, for God’s sake! Of course you’d be uncomfortable! Look at her constitution! You picked well, Regina. Good for you!” she patted her arm again.

“Well, we all know that we have a strong woman as Mayor too,” Snow hurried to her side when she noticed her sweaty face growing red. “Regina’s being incredible-”

“Oh, pregnancy looks fabulous for you, dear,” a woman said gently. “Emma’s a smart woman. Besides being gorgeous, of course,” she added in an undertone that couldn’t fool anyone.

“Not just gorgeous, right?” Sarah, patted Regina’s arm one more time. “There’s a lot more under those muscles and that serious face, girls. Who doesn’t need general services here?”

“If she touches my arm again-” Regina said through gritted teeth to Snow “-I’m going to punch her.”

“Is it true that she moved in to help you?” another woman asked, turning to the others. “Isn’t she just too _adorable?_ ”

“I would have her changing my lamps _any_ day-”

“Oh… Well, _move in_ is not the technical term, but yes, Miss Swan stays to assist me most days,” Regina said with a firm tone and a plastic smile, and Snow just knew how much effort she was putting into being polite. “However, she’s all booked being thoughtful with me, the _mother of her babies_ ,” she said with particular harsh emphasis on the last part.

“Well, of course she’s thoughtful, she’s a Charming,” Sarah Bilson turned to Snow and patted her arm instead, winking. “Not only cute chins and abs.”

“Hold me or _I_ am going to punch her,” Snow hissed to Regina.

“Well, yes, Emma’s a very dedicated parent, and so is our beloved Prince Charming,” Katherine intervened, pulling Snow and Regina by the arm. “These girls here are so lucky to win their hearts, right?” she gave Sarah’s arm a firm pat and then turned to the group at large. “Why don’t we all move over there for tea so that the future mom can breathe a little?”

As the woman scattered, Sarah Bilson was forced to move along with a smile that barely made it to her eyes.

“Come on, you two. Let’s not put anything on fire and/or hit people. This is a _yoga_ studio,” Katherine said, leading them outside.

Emma was already waiting for them on the sidewalk, leaning back on her bug, and her face just brightened up when she spotted Regina.

“Oh just you wait and see when I’m able to walk on heels and use my magic again,” Regina grunted, not even acknowledging Emma when the blonde opened the door of the bug for her.

“Do I wanna know?” Emma asked her mother and Katherine after closing the door.

“No, you don’t,” Snow said impatiently, walking around the car to get into the back seat.

“Don’t ask,” Katherine muttered, giving Emma’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before she re-entered the building.

Emma plopped down behind the steering wheel, turning back to look at her mother and then at Regina.

“So, how was class?” Emma asked.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Regina snapped, smacking the back of Emma’s head and then folding her arms on top of her huge belly, looking extremely angry.

Emma turned back slowly to her mother, with an inquisitive frown.

Snow scoffed and looked out of the window.

“Okay, let’s eat pronto,” Emma muttered, igniting the car before she got hit again. They met with David, Neal and Henry at Granny’s, and Emma didn’t even have time to warn her father when he beckoned them towards their booth, all smiles when the women of the clan joined them.

“So, how was class?” he asked excitedly, immediately earning a smack on the back of his head from Snow. “Huh… Did I say something wrong here?”

Emma wanted to laugh because his wounded and confused face was priceless, but her mother’s smack sounded louder and more painful than Regina’s, so she kept it to herself and just shook her head at him.

“I am never going back to that place,” Regina said acidly, waving at the poor waitress that looked terrified by the counter. “Bring me some nachos and guacamole, dear,” she said to the new girl.

“W-we don’t s-serve M-Mexican here, Madam Mayor…”

Her voice was so low that there was a lucky, very slim chance that Regina didn’t hear her. The brunette looked at Emma with an expression that clearly indicated that this was her fault – everything was, these days – and then she looked back at the girl.

“You don’t have Mexican food here?” she asked in a dangerous voice.

“Not until now!” Ruby came hurrying after the girl when Emma threw her that signature look of despair. “We’ll be right back with your order, Regina. Does anyone want to order too?”

Ruby took notes around the table while the girl literally ran outside, climbed on a bike and disappeared around the corner. Emma knew she was headed to El Cabron’s truck to get the nachos and the guacamole.

Crisis averted. She winked at Ruby and mouthed _thank you_.

She was almost sighing in relief, when Regina huffed.

“We should join the Chiseled Chin Fan Club, Snow. It looks like all women in this town have, and we are quite behind,” Regina said with a snarky tone, looking straight at the pixie-haired woman.

“Oh, don’t tell me about it,” Snow grunted with an eye roll. She looked at her husband with her eyes narrowed. “You’re no longer going near my yoga class, David. Stay away from that place, specially from Sarah Bilson-”

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked, ever so patiently. “What happened that you’re both so angry at us?”

“You and Emma are Charmings,” Regina said. “That’s why.”

David looked at Emma once again. She shrugged helplessly.

Henry spent his lunch watching the interactions between his grandparents and his moms, and nothing of that made any sense to him. They were eating in silence, only punctuated by Regina’s snarls.

Until she grabbed a Dorito and crushed it with her fingers.

“I’m going to check if new comics arrived at the store,” Henry said, sensing the storm. “Can I take Neal with me?”

“Huh, sure,” Emma said when neither Regina nor her mother answered. “Go ahead, kid.”

_Run for your life,_ she thought.

Once the boys were gone, a heavy silence fell upon them.

“Dessert?” Emma asked Regina tentatively.

The brunette looked murderously at her.

“Well, that’s probably how every woman in that hen house sees you, Emma Swan.”

“My classmates,” Snow whispered, with a tone of betrayal. “My own classmates! I thought they were just being complimentary… _Ogling_ my daughter and my husband… I cannot _believe_ this…”

“What?” David chuckled.

“Those women see you like… _sex gods_ in this town!” Regina finally said. “It’s annoying to say the least!”

“And that Sarah Bilson!” Snow shrieked. “The _nerve_!”

“Oh, that’s a _lot_ of nerve!” Regina scoffed disdainfully.

“Um, dad?” Emma muttered as the two women raved about Sarah Bilson.

“Yeah?” he muttered, coming closer.

“Do you remember that day when there was a massive leak in the locker room of the gym and mom called you to help? And then you couldn’t get it under control and you called me? And we were both soaking wet in our jeans and white t-shirts?”

David’s blue eyes went wide.

“So they _were_ looking!”

“ _Looking_ is not the word to describe it, dad,” Emma said awkwardly. She remembered a _lot_ of tongue-curling and lip-licking gestures.

“God,” he hissed. “What’s wrong with them? I’m married and you… Well, you have Regina, and...”

There was a moment of silence, and then Emma spoke.

“Do you think they actually _have_ a Chiseled Chin Fan Club? _Ouch!_ ” she yelped when both her mother and Regina smacked the back of her head.

XXX

As another month went by, Regina found it harder and harder to move around.

She worked from her home office, and the once empty mansion on Mifflin Street was now always crowded. Katherine and Jill took turns to help with appointments with townsfolk, keeping Regina comfortable and hydrated.

It was also part of the job to keep her seated, because Regina took her new weight as a personal challenge as of late, and even though Whale had advised her that her knees would be too screwed up after she gave birth to the twins if she kept forcing them, it was Katherine who eventually convinced her to keep still.

“Yeah, you know what happens when you permanently injure your knees,” she threw in casually into conversation.

Emma chuckled almost imperceptibly, but Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“And what is that?”

“A lifetime of painful sex and no more wearing heels, honey. But that’s entirely your choice, _of course_.”

Regina had scoffed at that, but she was never spotted trying to walk or stand without real need again.

“I’m home!” Emma yelled from the entrance hall of the house, kicking her boots before she got scolded for dragging ‘ _amoebas and bacteria from the streets’._

She hurried to the kitchen, where she placed all the paper bags she had been carrying. With new found practice, Emma swayed in Regina’s kitchen, opening cupboards, chopping vegetables and stirring something that was on the stove.

“We’re home!” David yelled, entering the house minutes later with Neal after picking him at school.

“Dad, come help!” Emma yelled from the stove, and he ran towards her with Neal on his heels. “I can’t open the silverware drawer while I need to watch _this_ thing boil,” she pointed the wide selection of vegetables that she was cooking.

“Well, I’m glad it came back to bite you in the ass,” he snickered, twisting on his heels to take care of the offending drawer.

After literally tearing the drawer apart, Emma had installed two devices as an extra precaution because _‘twins could join forces to open it and both will have access to knives’_ , and then Henry had smartly pointed out that, unless they were the Addams Family, there was no way this could happen. Out of spite, she added a _third_ lock.

Regina was going to kill her when she got back on her feet and realized she couldn’t open most of the drawers and doors of her kitchen.

David let out a grunt, and it took him three more attempts to open it. As Neal giggled, he wiped sweat of his forehead.

“You keep laughing like that, you rascal,” he said playfully to his son, and then looked back at Emma. “What do you need from the Silverware Fortress?”

“A tea spoon.”

“Are you serious?”

“That’s what the recipe says! A teaspoon of oregano!”

“You could have measured that with a pinch of your fingers-”

“I’m home!” Snow yelled, barging in through the back door of the kitchen, carrying more paper bags and a pile of students tests to revise.

“Did you bring the ice cream?” Emma asked. “She’s going to murder me,” she said, putting on some oregano on the steamed vegetables she was carefully watching.

“Why would she murder you?” Snow frowned, placing about four or five Ben & Jerry’s on the freezer. “Food smells delicious, honey.”

“I’m forcing her to eat carrots and broccoli on daily basis, and all she wants is pizza and fries. If I deprive her of a simple treat as ice cream, I’m dead.”

“I’m glad you know that,” Regina said unpleasantly, and all the kitchen’s occupants turned to look at her.

She looked absurdly disgruntled, her narrowed eyes zeroing on Emma, sitting on her office chair, which Katherine was pushing around the house like a wheelchair. She looked like she wanted to laugh because she was biting her cheeks from inside, but she knew better than that.

Regina was in homicidal mood all week, and no one was stupid enough to cross her.

“Hey, look what I got you,” Snow opened the fridge and showed her the ice cream storage.

“I love you very much right now,” the brunette said, and then she looked murderously at Emma. “You, not in the slightest.”

As everyone giggled under their breaths, Emma tried hard not to sound indignant. She didn’t succeed when she placed a hand on her waist as she gestured with the other while holding a wooden spoon. “I paid for that ice cream! My mom just went to the store pick it!”

“Well, you put not only one, but TWO sturdy babies inside of me, Miss Swan. The least you could do was pay for it, so I suggest you shut your smartass trap.”

David and Katherine flinched. Emma let out a deep breath as she counted to ten. Snow approached her on the stove eyeing Regina; she seemed incredibly more chirp than she usually was.

“You can’t even hide that you are loving this, mom,” Emma grunted.

“Well, it’s good to be on her good books for a change,” Snow said, passing one arm around her daughter’s waist. “I’m so sorry, honey!” she chuckled, squeezing her lightly.

Emma chuckled too. “It’s not your fault, I got her pregnant. I think the only person she hates more than me right now is Hook, but there’s a fat chance that she might still like him better-“

“Who did you call fat?”

There was a collective, sharp intake of breath.

“I, um,” Emma scratched the back of her head. “Gina, that’s not-”

“Is that why you are cooking healthy food? So that I look like Sarah Bilson or whatever are your standards for women?”

There was an intense pause.

“I’ll go set the table,” Snow said.

“Let me help you,” Katherine hurried out of the kitchen after Snow.

“Wanna go potty?” David asked Neal, and before he could answer, the blond Deputy was out of sight too.

Emma wiped her hands on her apron and crouched in front of Regina.

“You’re not eating enough nutrients, Regina! I was almost smacked against a wall by the nurse who did your last blood test. She was adamant that I should take good care of you and my children, otherwise she said she would cut… um… cut my…”

“Cut your what?”

Emma blushed, rolling her eyes. “My balls.”

She had expected a disdainful snort, but it actually made Regina laugh for the first time in days.

“If I could use my magic now, I’d give you balls just so that she could cut them.”

“Wow, thanks,” Emma chuckled, relieved to notice the playful tone in Regina’s voice.

“You wouldn’t look half bad, though,” the brunette said pensively. “I’ve seen you with a rubber cock attached to you-”

“Don’t even think about it-”

“Well, it might come in handy for sex-”

“Our magic combined is not enough for you? You want to start a baby league in Storybrooke?”

“You don’t want more mini Swans, _stud_?”

“You _do?_ ”

When Regina didn’t answer, Emma’s playful smirk vanished.

“Gina, you… you do?” she asked in a softer tone.

The brunette looked at her lap and before Emma could ask again, everyone returned to the kitchen, being rowdy and loud as per usual.

Emma watched Regina through the entire duration of the meal, and once or twice Regina actually looked back, offering her a small smile that didn’t seem so genuine.

When Katherine excused herself to go back to the office to return some phone calls, Snow joined her so that she could work on her students tests under Regina’s air conditioning system.

David lingered a little in the kitchen, looking at Emma slightly confused when she started to do the dishes.

“Wasn’t I supposed to-?”

“I got it, dad,” she said quietly, pointing Regina with her head. “Go pick Henry for me, I’ll handle things around here.”

“Okay,” he ruffled her hair and then he called out for Neal, who had been suspiciously quiet in the living room. “Let’s go get Henry, buddy. See you later, Regina-” he gently squeezed her shoulder on his way out.

When it was only the two of them in the kitchen, Emma slowly returned to the sink while Regina finished her ice cream.

“I’m not sure I wanna know what he did in your living room,” the blonde said with a chuckle, looking back at the other woman.

“I’m sure it can’t be anything worse than Henry’s ever done.”

“I thought he had been a quiet one,” Emma said with an amused frown.

“He was, mostly. But well, Charming genes were always there.”

“Are you ready for two more?”

“I can’t wait,” Regina said with a soft smile on her lips. Then her eyes met Emma’s, and the moment felt so intense that both women had to turn around and go back to what they were doing.

Emma rinsed a cup about three times, until Regina spoke again.

“I’m sorry that I’m hating you right now. Believe me,” she chuckled. “It’s not intentional.”

“I survived years of your hate before and I turned out just fine,” Emma said cockily. “You’ll gonna love me again someday.” And then realizing what she said “I mean, not love _love,_ but some small affection, you know. Enough to not want to kill me.”

Regina smiled, and Emma smiled back.

“Can you roll me back to my office?” Regina asked, her voice deep with arrogance again. “I look like an idiot in this chair.”

“Sure,” Emma grinned, wiping her hands on her jeans and hurrying to push Regina. “There’s nothing in this world that could make you look like an idiot, Gina.”

“I am still trying to understand why I’m letting you call me this,” she said as they moved across the dining room and quickly passed by the living room.

“Because you don’t completely hate me,” Emma said nervously as she sped up. Regina’s fancy wallpaper covered in doodles was _not_ an interesting sight. She had to clean that shit, and soon. Damn, Neal.

She opened the door and caught Katherine and her mother quietly working together to keep everything organized.

“It’s not small,” Regina said to Emma, turning around to meet her gaze.

“What isn’t?”

“My affection.”

“Oh.”

Katherine raised a hand and increased the air conditioning power without taking her eyes off the report she was reading.

Emma was the first to notice everyone felt the warm energy from that statement. Literally. And then there was a splashy, watery noise.

Regina looked up at her.

“Emma?”

Emma swallowed hard when both Katherine and her mother stood up.

“What’s this?” Regina whispered.

“Um…” Emma kneeled down in front of her. “Sweetie, your water broke,” she said softly. “Relax, okay? I’m here, and I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you, Charlotte and B2. Okay?”

“Okay,” Regina nodded with a shaky murmur.

“It’s time. It’s time to have our babies,” she grinned, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. “Mom, call Whale. Kat, go take my car of the garage-”

When both women were gone, Regina grabbed Emma’s hand painfully strong.

“I just realized… they are coming out of my…”

Emma cringed.

“Um... They are, yes.”

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Emma offered a dopey smile.

“I hate you very much, Emma Swan.”

Emma grinned. “I know, honey. I know.”


	18. Chapter 18

_Some ancient call, that I’ve answered before_

_It lives in my walls, and it’s under the floor._

_If this was meant for me, why does it hurt so much?_

_And if you’re not made for me, why did we fall in love?_

**- _Fear of the water,_ by SYML**

 

18.

 

Later that day, neither of the four women would remember much how everything worked out in perfect symmetry.

They were all on autopilot.

Katherine reversed the bug’s engine and got out of Regina’s garage the exact same second that Snow came hurrying outside with the million bags Emma had carefully packed over a month ago – no one was going to mock her now. She slid off the driver’s seat and helped Snow put all the bags in the trunk, while Emma walked Regina towards the vehicle.

When the brunette was carefully placed on the front seat, both women ran to the other side and climbed on the back. Emma plopped down behind the steering wheel, panic flicking in her green eyes every now and then as she maneuvered the car and drove away from 108.

At some point – because the trip seemed to last a weird eternity – Regina felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Snow giving her a watery smile.

“We’ve got you,” she said, and Regina offered her a watery smile in return, and a soft nod.

_She knew._

She looked to her side and watched Emma, for once completely out of her element when it came to saving someone.

Saving for the sake of saving was easy. Driving fast without jeopardizing anyone’s safety _and_ making sure Regina didn’t have to deliver their babies inside the car were seemingly tasks you couldn’t accomplish simultaneously.

But she could.

Not because she was the Savior.

Because she was _Emma_ , and because when she looked back at Regina and smiled – a nervous smile, but a bright one nonetheless – Regina just _knew_ she would.

And that was probably one of the infinite reasons why she was irrefutably in love with that idiot.

Emma looked back at her, aggravated.

“Everything alright there? Are you in pain? What was that face?”

Regina was aware that those hot waves of pressure and pain probably _were_ contractions, but that seemed completely irrelevant and unimportant compared to the realization that it wasn’t labor madness that finally made her admit it.

She was in love. Had been in love for a long time now.

But they were stuck in that ridiculous, yellow tuna can from the seventies, with Katherine and Snow White on the backseat. That didn’t seem like the most romantic way to proclaim anything.

The contractions were not helping either.

“I’m okay,” Regina said, trying not to cringe too much. “We’re okay.”

And just as if she did that every day, Emma placed one hand on Regina’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze as she drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the hospital, Whale was waiting for them by the glass doors, a wheelchair next to him and a horde of nurses around.

Regina frowned, but Emma was grinning.

“That’s your fan club,” she said, turning off the engine. “It’s not every day they get to see _two_ magical babies being born.”

“Where’s yours, the yoga bitches?” Regina grunted, pain and jealousy stinging in an awful combination.

“I don’t have one. You made that up, remember?” Emma said with a chuckle.

“Are you upset that was made up?”

“Upset?” she grinned. “You’re about to give birth to my kids, Regina. There’s nothing more important than Charlotte, Henry and B2. Or you. I can survive without a Chiseled Chin fan club. Okay, let’s get you out of the car-”

She said that with her serious but pleasant voice.

In front of Katherine and Snow. And she didn’t give a shit.

Regina was still mesmerized when Emma climbed out of the bug and walked around it to open the door for her.

As Kat and Snow quickly climbed out from Emma’s side, Regina lifted her eyes when Emma reached out for her.

“Emma, I…”

A contraction, and a mighty one, just hit her, and her speech got cut short, replaced by a sharp gasp of pain.

“Give me that!” Emma barked, gesturing for the wheelchair. It was behind Regina’s sore knees within two seconds.

She sat down, feeling Emma’s hands on her arms, then on her shoulders, and then gone to hold the chair handlers and push it.

“Move, move, move!” Emma snarled, making way through the crowd, causing a major commotion in the hospital’s front hall.

Everyone wanted to take a look at Regina on her final moments as a pregnant woman. She had put on a couple more pounds since their last public appearance, and well, people got curious about what she looked like, not so regal in large clothes and in a killing mood that made the Evil Queen sound like a spoiled brat from a very bad high school movie.

It was, no matter what Regina said, the public’s general opinion: she was the most beautiful pregnant woman Storybrooke had ever seen.

Whale and the nurses came quickly following, leaving Katherine and Snow – the latter waving and beaming at everyone – to end the cortege.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Whale asked Regina and then looked at Emma. “Are you keeping track?”

“I don’t know, her water just broke,” Emma mumbled, looking extremely guilty that she didn’t have that information.

“I didn’t know those were contractions,” Regina snarled, evident pain lacing her words. “I thought it was just discomfort growing worse.”

“Not a problem at all, we’ll start counting now,” Whale said, leading them to a reserved room.

Emma watched closely as four nurses escorted Regina. She didn’t even leave the room when the nurses helped her out of her clothes and then into the hospital gown. They worked a few buttons and lowered the bed so that Regina could climb more easily.

Regina could see the apprehension in Emma’s green eyes, and she wanted to assure her she was fine, but the pain was just too distracting when it came. She kept her eyes trained on Emma as Whale approached the bed to examine her.

Emma folded her arms as she stared from Regina to the doctor.

“Is that normal? She’s four weeks early-”

“Yeah, that’s common for twins, don’t worry,” Whale said, standing up. “You did a great job, Regina. Now it’s time to meet them,” he smiled, and then let out a sigh. “You are not fully dilated, which means you’re not ready to deliver them just yet. You’re in charge of monitoring the contractions and how far apart they are,” he said to Emma, and then he turned to Regina again. “I’ll come back in half an hour to check on you, but have the nurses call me if _anything_ out of ordinary happens.”

He patted Emma on the shoulder on his way out. “Good job, Swan,” and then he added in an undertone so that only the Sheriff could hear. “ _Keep it cool, alright? She’s okay and so are your babies_.”

Emma nodded. “Thanks,” she mumbled, turning to look at Regina from the door with a small smile.

“Come here,” Regina patted the mattress, and Emma didn’t need to hear it twice. She sat down on a small space, afraid to invade too much and make Regina more uncomfortable.

“It’s really loud outside,” Emma chuckled, nervously, referring to the low but thick murmuring voices in the hallways.

“I wonder who’s here expecting to see me on top of an egg, waiting for it to hatch.”

That made Emma laugh out loud and visibly relax.

Regina reached out for her hand and held it. “Will you stay?”

Emma swallowed hard.

She had imagined this moment from the minute she realized they were going to be parents again. She dreamed, hoped for this, to be a part of it. She had wished in silence to be the one holding Regina’s hand in her least regal moment.

Hearing it as a request from Regina herself… that felt like a whole new level of happiness and pride.

“Of course I’m staying,” she said with a nod.

Regina nodded back, and then cringed with another contraction. Emma quickly started the timer on her cellphone.

Snow and Katherine entered the room bringing ice chips.

“I called your father, he’s dropping Neal at the library so he can stay with Belle. He’ll be here with Henry soon.”

Emma nodded at her mother, and then turned back to check on Regina.

The next contraction came twenty minutes later, when Whale returned to the room.

“How is everything going?” he asked.

“Twenty minutes. The contractions,” Emma said, looking at him.

He nodded, going down for another cervix check. He seemed aggravated when he lifted his head.

“What?” Emma asked, startled.

Whale’s nostrils flared for a second. He grinned at Regina. “Hang in there, okay? Can I see you outside for a second, Sheriff?” he turned to Emma, his grin turning into something psychotic.

When they were both behind the closed door, Whale smacked the back of Emma’s head.

“ _Hey_!”

“You need to keep your shit together, Swan! I know that you’re probably nervous, but you _can’t_ show it to her. She must be twice as scared, and I need someone to keep her calm so that the deliver goes smoothly. We _can’t_ let you stay in the room with her if you keep doing this!”

“You made that face-!”

“Because she’s only five centimeters, and that means we’re waiting for _hours_ until she reaches the fully dilated state. She’s gonna be in pain and miserable, and I _need_ you to calm your tits!”

“Oh,” Emma felt her cheeks burn. “Alright. I can do that.”

“Good.”

When they re-entered the room, all eyes were on them.

“Something’s wrong?” Regina asked.

“Oh, no no, nothing’s wrong!” Emma let out a loud, dry chuckle, turning to Whale and then back at Regina. “Whale here wanted tips to, uh, keep his hair light blond like mine, and I suggested that shampoo, uh, that one from Mr. Clark’s store-”

“Yes, thanks for your help, Swan,” he said with gritted teeth, smiling as his eyes clearly spelled _I’m gonna kill you for that._

Regina rolled her eyes. “How long until-?”

“I’ll be back in-” he checked his wristwatch “-fifteen minutes to check your dilation. If you’ll all excuse me-”

“Honey is also good,” Snow said unexpectedly, and everyone turned to look at her. “For your hair. That’s what David uses.”

Whale had a smug smirk on his lips when he left the room.

XXX

“I HATE YOU!”

Snow and Katherine sighed. It was the third time just that last hour.

“I know you do,” Emma said softly, dabbing Regina’s sweaty forehead with a wet cloth. They had been there for almost three hours now, and Regina was only six centimeters dilated, and the last four were – apparently - an eternity away. “I’m so sorry you are in pain, sweetie-”

“ _Pain_ ,” Regina let out an unpleasant laughter that sounded like a dangerous bark. “You’ll see pain, Emma Swan. Just you wait, you useless breeder.”

Emma kept wiping her face with the wet cloth, not really sure if there _was_ anything else she could actually do to help.

Due to Regina’s latest lashing out and cruel behavior – because she was in extreme and exhausting conditions, of course -  they decided to leave Henry with Belle as well, at least until the babies were born and she had stopped humiliating Emma or anyone else that tried to so much as talk to her.

David entered the room with a box of donuts.

Emma realized that her father didn’t have any respect for life.

“ _You_!” Regina shouted at him, making him jump and almost drop everything. “Goldilocks! Give me food!”

“Sweetie,” Snow sighed, approaching the bed. “Remember when Whale came her the last time and said it was important that you didn’t eat anything?”

“Remember last time I cursed all of you just because I was angry?”

“Why is everyone calling me Goldilocks?” David asked with a frown.

“Dad, just get out,” Emma shook her head. “Mom, Kat… Could you bring us some more ice chips?”

When the trio left the room, Emma cringed internally and braced herself to be scolded in great style. However, that didn’t happen.

Regina let out a sigh of relief and muttered _Thank you._

Emma turned around and moved towards the bed, instantly reaching out for her hand and holding it.

“For what?”

“For getting everyone out,” Regina said. “This is not the most comfortable situation of my life, and it doesn’t feel good to have everyone I know watching it.”

“I’m so sorry! Shit, I should’ve realized that-”

“You’re doing an incredible job, keeping it together even when I’m cruel to you,” Regina said with a tired smile, her forehead dotted with droplets of sweat. “Just wait until the next contraction comes.”

Emma chuckled, lifting her hand in hers towards her lips and kissing it, eyes locked on Regina’s.

And as she felt another contraction building up, Regina realized she had to voice it before the hatred came up again.

“You know I don’t hate you, right?”

Emma blinked, and then she smiled. “Yeah.”

“Even though I keep saying it?”

“Even though you keep saying it.”

Regina snorted. “Cocky.”

“And you love it.”

“I love you.”

“…”

Pause.

Emma blinked in confusion.

When she found her voice again, it came out softly.

“What?” she gently whispered.

The brunette’s face contorted painfully again, and Emma checked the palm of her hand. She had been marking it with a pen instead, her cellphone long forgotten on top of an armchair. It had been five minutes since everyone left the room and she had the last one.

“Shit, I’m gonna go get Whale-”

“Don’t you dare leaving me alone-”

Emma looked straight into her brown, fierce eyes.

“I’m never leaving you,” she muttered, that sentence heavy with meaning and promise, and not only in that context. She walked purposefully towards the door and shoved her head out in the corridor. “WHALE!”

He came running around the corner, the nurses on his heels. Regina let out a cry of pain that chilled Emma’s bones.

“Okay, that one was really seconds after the last-”

“She must probably be ready,” Whale muttered, checking on Regina as the nurses and Emma gathered around him. “You’re fully dilated, Regina,” he said when he lifted his head. “We’re going to start working now. Let’s have those babies.”

He barked instructions, but Emma was not registering much anymore. Regina was just about to give birth to her babies, and she was feeling too many things at the same time. Someone shoved a gown and a cap into her hands, and she put them on, and she automatically moved towards the head of the bed.

Her hands reached out for Regina’s, and Regina’s eyes looked up at her, and they exchanged nervous smiles, and Emma possibly mouthed _I love you too,_ but that was hard to tell. She might have done that, but only in her head.

At some point it was possible that she saw her parents and Katherine in the small glass window on the door, and that they waved quickly before someone kicked them out.

All the sounds became muffled and distant – Whale’s instructions, the nurses’ soft words of encouragement, the eventual creak on the bed.

But not Regina’s voice, no.

Her cries and grunts, her gasps, the sound of her fast breathing, those were in Emma’s ears, in her skin, in her brain.

She didn’t register the pain of her fingers being crushed. Regina might as well break her bones and she would still smile, and mutter words that kept her pushing and going.

 _One more, Regina!_ Whale’s muffled voice said.

Another cry, loud and clear.

Emma had never seen Regina like that, hurting, vulnerable, completely at someone else’s mercy.

“You’re amazing,” she said in a whisper, her lips pressed against Regina’s temple. “Who do you think will come first? I bet it will be Charlie, because she’ll probably be responsible like you and never will be late in her life.”

Regina chuckled, and then she cringed again, and another heartbreaking moan came out of her lips, and Emma got another hand squeeze.

_Come on, Regina! I can see the first baby’s head-_

Emma looked up at Whale.

“Don’t even think about it,” Regina snarled at her.

“I wanna see-”

“Don’t you dare.”

Emma stood her ground, but she would eventually crane her neck to try and take a look at their first born.

_One more-_

Regina let out scream through gritted teeth, and Whale and the nurses were all smiles, and he was holding a small, bloody bundle with tiny arms and legs that was crying.

_That’s your girl, ladies-_

A nurse approached Emma and Regina, grinning, and the first thing they noticed was the chunk of jet black hair coming out of the blue sheet.

Regina was chuckling, and sniffing and smiling when she first laid eyes on Charlotte. Emma was sobbing inelegantly.

“Are you ready for your boy?” Whale asked her gently.

Regina nodded, panting heavily, and again every sound that was not produced by her faded away. Emma didn’t even bother to wipe her tears as she leaned against the bed again, eyes on the beautiful woman beneath her.

“I’m going to kill you once I’m able to walk again,” Regina snarled, hissing painfully after that, and Emma chuckled, squeezing her hand, getting ready for the final pushes.

_I can see his head too-_

“Come on, baby,” Emma whispered to Regina. “You can do this-”

“Oh dear God-”

“I know. I’m sorry it hurts-”

_One more!_

Regina’s cry came out from the back of her throat, deep and hoarse and all kinds of tired and wounded. It subdued and another cry replaced it, and Regina was catching her breath when the nurse approached her with a second bundle. This one was bald and squirmy, and she chuckled when he was in her arm and Charlotte in the other.

Emma was positively out of her mind, her cheeks rosy, hand hands on her mouth.

“They look so much like you,” Emma said with awe, barely containing her excitement. “They’re perfect!”

“They look like _you_ ,” Regina said with a smile, feeling their warmth against her body, and their tiny heartbeats against her own. “Look at those chiseled chins… Yes, you definitively took that after your mom,” she added to the babies who seemed to respond and settle with the sound of her voice.

Emma thought she was a happy person before, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

XXX

Regina felt as Whale finished his business down there, and she felt the nurses cleaning and covering her, but she didn’t manage to pay much attention to it.

She was too overwhelmed with the proximity of her babies, and Emma’s scent was somewhat distracting. She noticed the blonde hovering over them, and then she looked up.

“Pick him,” she said softly.

“Uh, you sure?” Emma muttered, looking insecure.

“Of course I’m sure, you’re his mom too,” Regina grinned. Her body felt tired and sore, but something about not being in pain anymore helped a great deal to improve her mood. She was enthralled by the sight of Emma smiling at her and reaching out her muscly arms to hold their son.

“Hi, baby!” she whispered at him, her eyes pooling with tears again as she poked his tiny hand with her index finger and he grabbed it.

Regina felt everything inside her melt. She knew babies were supposed to look pretty much the same and not cute at all, but she just couldn’t help thinking they were the most beautiful things in the world, and that, despite her black hair, Charlotte also looked a lot like her blonde mom.

“Swap?” Emma asked softly.

“Sure,” Regina grinned, passing Charlotte with the help of a nurse, and then her smile grew wider when she looked at their little boy. “Hello, my prince…”

“Oh, Charlie,” Emma chuckled, tears rolling down her cheeks again. “You’re so pretty, girl…”

“And here I was, thinking that avoiding ‘Edward’ would prevent from hideous nicknames…”

“C’mon, she’s not big enough to be Charlotte yet,” Emma rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Let her be little Charlie, for now.”

Regina grinned. “Fine. Fine.”

“What about B2, though? Have you picked a name that I can’t ruin?”

Now Regina blushed, but on second thought, it could be just the heat from giving birth and squeezing and popping two small human beings from inside her body.

“I thought we’d name him Emmett,” she said quietly.

Emma lifted both eyebrows. “Really? That’s very similar to-”

“Emma, yes,” Regina nodded.

The blonde swallowed hard, and Regina noticed thick tears pooling in the rims of her green eyes once again. Emma grinned broadly, nodding her head slightly, reaching out for Regina’s hand as she sat down on the bed.

And then just as if planned, Charlotte and Emmett began to wail.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked nervously to the nurse.

“They’re hungry, dear,” she answered with a smile. “It’s a lot of work to come out to this world. Here, let me help-”

She picked Charlotte from Emma’s arm and adjusted her next to Emmett, showing Regina how to offer a nipple to their equally eager mouths.

“There you go,” she grinned, satisfied. “I’ll give you two a moment,” she added, turning on a lampshade and turning off the bright light of the room.

With the dim lit environment, the babies and their mothers relaxed a little.

“Definitively my children,” Emma chuckled when they latched and started sucking. “How does it feel?”

“Well, now I understand why they felt so heavy,” Regina winced with a smile. “And this feels… a strange kind of… nice.”

The nurse came back after a while and, with Emma’s help, she placed the sleeping babies onto their bassinets next to the bed.

“Do you want anything? You must be starving,” Emma whispered, tucking dark wads of hair behind Regina’s ears.

The brunette smiled a tired smile and sighed. “I am. But you know what I really want? A shower.”

“I’ll go get a nurse to help you,” Emma nodded, smiling too.

The babies were sleeping softly, and the noise of water running was so soothing that it almost lulled Emma to sleep too. Suddenly, many heads popped up on the doorframe, and they were not only from her parents and Katherine.

The whole town wanted to take a look at the regal twins, and if it weren’t for Whale and the nurses, there would be a line to their room and Regina would probably _not_ enjoy getting out of the adjoined bathroom and run into the entire Storybrooke with a silky robe.

When she got out and sat down on her bed again, however, she was eager to see Henry and their family while she ate. Emma smiled contentedly from an armchair, eating a burger that someone brought over from Granny’s to her.

She watched Regina looking proud as they all gawked and made awe sounds over their sleeping twins. She felt so happy that she barely noticed that she was about to fall asleep…

XXX

When everyone finally went home, Regina knew they had a busy schedule the next day. It would probably be exhausting, but she knew that at least a dozen close friends still wanted to come by and see the twins.

As for the rest of the town, they could always count on proud grandmother Snow White to organize an event to introduce the babies.

For now, she only wanted to appreciate Emma Swan sleeping soundly and inelegantly on the hospital’s uncomfortable armchair, hands crossed on top of her chest, mouth slightly agape.

She must be exhausted, too, Regina considered, smiling softly at the sight of the three sleeping figures in the room.

The kind nurse came back in to take the babies to the nursery, bringing plastic bracelets to them that looked exactly like the ones they put on her and Emma earlier.

“Do you have the names for the Mills babies?” she asked.

“Charlotte and Emmett.”

“Alright,” the middle aged woman smiled, but before she could write them down the bracelets, Regina stopped her.

“Swan-Mills,” she said quietly. “Not just Mills.”

“Very well, dear,” she scratched their names into a beautiful handwriting and closed it around their tiny wrists, pushing their bassinet towards the door. “I’ll bring them when they need to be fed again. Try to get some sleep now. And congratulations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was such a ride to write, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until the next update!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years (insert aged Rose meme here) but finally I managed to finish this. Thank you so much for your support, and I truly hope you like it.

Emma and David were side by side, heads tilted to the left, their shoulders almost brushing, and their hands shoved into the pockets of their jeans pants.

  
They ogled the babies behind the glass wall with equal adoration, and they even chuckled at the same time when Emmett squirmed and got his eyes covered by his tiny wool hat.  
When he grunted – the sound nothing more than a tiny, impatient puff of air – both Charmings took a step closer to the glass.

  
“Someone help him get that out of his eyes?” Emma asked the closest nurse, pointing at the twins. “And I’m pretty sure Charlotte’s right foot is not under the blanket-”

  
“Could you please take your daughter away?” a nurse muttered to David. “It’s been four hours! She’s made two on-call cry, and the other nurses are about to have a nervous breakdown.”

David chuckled awkwardly, passing one arm around Emma’s tensed shoulders. “Let’s go, kid. They are in good hands, okay?”

“But Charlie might be cold!”

“They are going to go check on them, right?” David asked pointedly to the nurse, who nodded.

Emma sighed. “They’re too tiny to be alone,” she grunted, letting her father guide her away from the nursery. She was having a meltdown, and the mixed feelings were driving her insane. “I already left Henry-”

“We left you too,” David interrupted her. Maybe it was time to end those guilt trips. “Not because we wanted, but because we had to. And the same goes for you. Henry ended up in Regina’s hands, and no one could have raised him better than her. Alright?”

“Alright,” she mumbled, giving his waist a gentle squeeze.

“So, what you got Regina?”

“What?”

“C’mon, you’re not telling me you forgot about the gift-”

“Of course I didn’t forget about that, it’s just-”

“Oh my God, you are the best!” Katherine shrieked when she spotted father and daughter on the corridor. “Jill just sent this from the office-”

David looked at the picture Katherine had on display on her phone.

“You got a… coffee machine… delivered to Regina’s office,” he said, looking at Emma with a blank expression.

“With a bow,” Emma said, a hint of pride in her voice.

“A _coffee_ machine?”

“Well, it’s a brand new one,” Emma shrugged. “It makes espressos, cappuccinos, frapuccinos and hot chocolate-”

“So you bought it for you and Henry,” David rolled his eyes. “This was supposed to be about her. She carried Emmett and Charlie for nine months-”

“Eight,” Emma corrected him. “Eight months. Deprived of caffeine, by the way-”

“What is this fuss all about?” Snow asked, poking her head out of Regina’s room.

“Your daughter got Regina a coffee machine,” David said, sounding exactly like his wife.

“Well, she loved it,” Snow shrugged.

“Oh, she up already?” Emma asked startled, hurrying to the room. She squeezed her mother’s shoulder, offering her a small smile, and then she looked up at the brunette sitting against the headboard.  
Regina’s face looked slightly less puffy, but she still seemed a little tired. She was breathtaking just the same.

“Hi!” Emma whispered, waving.

Regina grinned. “Good morning.”

Emma looked back. Her mother and father were already snuggling on the couch, sharing breakfast, and Katherine was informing curious people at the door that the babies were not in the room yet.

Yep, no privacy.

They really had to cut them some slack.

She looked back at Regina.

“I heard you’ve been patrolling the nursery since 4 am,” the brunette said with an eyebrow arched graciously.

Emma shrugged, feeling her cheeks grow pink with the amused smirk Regina gave her, knowing full well that she had been harassing a bunch of women for no reason.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled.

“You made a nurse cry.”

 _Two_ , actually. She shrugged again, then added. “Are they mad at me?”

“Well, it’s not looking good for the hospital that you pointed out – to new parents, no less - open windows, humidity marks on the walls and possible infestation of amoebas in the air vents.”

“I was just looking out for the babies-”

“I know you were, and I really think that’s very sweet of you. They’re fine, dear. And I would prefer displays of chivalry when there are no more nurses and visitors to help, but just the two of us in the house with them-”

“Oh, so you told her to move in for good?” Katherine asked out loud from the door, looking at the awkward pair.

There was a mortifying silence, and then their companions finally noticed that they were, once again, intruding in something as private as watching babies coming out of the Mayor’s vagina.  
David muttered something about running out of coffee and he, Snow and Katherine waved quick goodbyes at them.

“So,” Emma chuckled, staring at her fingers and then up at Regina.

“I know we haven’t discussed that yet,” Regina muttered. “And I know I didn’t ask if you wanted to, but-”

“Swan-Mills offspring coming through!” a chirp nurse barked inside, pushing the crying Charlotte and Emmett towards the bed. “And they are hungry!”

“Maybe later?” Regina said to the blonde, smiling at the babies as she untied her robe and sat up straight.

“Oh, sure,” Emma nodded, fluffing Regina’s pillows as she wondered if being hit by a truck was less shocking than the pile-up news.

Regina had said a very breathy _I love you_. Her son’s name was Emmett. She had basically being invited to stay at 108 Mifflin Street. Was she going crazy or the nurse just called her children Swan-Mills?

What.

The.  
_Glorious_.

Fuck?

  
The corners of her lips kept lifting up without her consent – her brain and heart were wagging war at the moment as she watched her kids being fed. She was much too happy, hopes much too high, and even though she thought she finally got the signs right, there was a chance – there was always a chance with her and Regina – that she was completely wrong.

She didn’t want to celebrate before they talked, but man, her heart was in heaven.

“Thank you for the espresso machine,” Regina’s voice brought her back to reality. She checked on the twins, who were attached to her breasts and eagerly feasting. “Something definitively to look forward to when I go back to work.”

“Well, it was nothing, really,” Emma said gently. “It’s the least I could do after-”

“Good morning, new family!” Whale barged in, bringing his clipboard and the usual committee of nurses with him. They looked resentfully at Emma, and then gurgled at Regina and the babies.

“I made them too, you know,” Emma mumbled to no one in particular, feeling a little grumpy. So just because she was overprotective they didn’t like her anymore? Fine.

When she looked up, Regina was smiling at her, that all too knowing smile, just as if she could read Emma’s thoughts.

There was a lot of unspoken words in that exchange of looks.

Emma didn’t have a lot of alone time with Regina after that. He examined the brunette and the babies, and after making sure the three of them were doing perfectly fine, a vast amount of people started to show up to visit.  
Later that day, Whale came back and suggested they stayed one more night, just to be safe. Regina was pushing past her forties, and the babies were born a little earlier, and he wanted to make sure they were a hundred percent healthy before he sent them all home.

Henry sighed.

“Not that I don’t like spending time with grandpa, but I miss mom’s cooking,” he said quietly when Emma looked questioningly at him.

She smiled, placing one arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the crowded room. They sat side by side on the plastic chairs on the corridor.

“I’m sorry about that, kid…” she said. “Please, don’t think we’re putting you on the side-”

“I’m not, ma. I know. It’s just that… I miss the three of us in the house, is all,” he sighed. “Then mom will come home with the twins and what? Are you going back to the apartment?”

Emma took a deep breath. “Maybe… Maybe it will be the five of us in the house for a while, kid.”

She cringed internally with the way his eyes lit up with excitement. “Really? Are you coming back home with us?”

“Your mother and I didn’t talk about it yet.” They didn’t talk about many things yet. “But I guess I’ll stay a while to help.”

“You should stay forever.”

Emma felt a hot tear prickling the corner of her eye as the burn grew and tightened her throat.

“We’ll see about that, kid.”

She was sure he was going to inquire her further on the matter, but luckily they were interrupted once again. Emma grinned when she saw Ruby coming towards them, Dorothy right behind her carrying a basket that smelled like Granny’s deliciously greasy food.

  
XXX

  
Henry opened the front door to the mansion and waited patiently for his mothers. Emma was looking funny from that distance, going around the yellow bug with Emmett in her arms, carrying a few bags on the opposite shoulder and opening the door for Regina and Charlotte.

  
She looked nervous and proud at the same time, very unlike Regina, who seemed utterly relieved to be finally home. They walked together towards the house, and Henry grinned at them. He had been a major asset to his grandparents, Katherine and Ruby, who had cleaned the house and prepared several meals so the little family could focus solely on adjusting with the twins.

  
He placed the bags he was carrying on the nearest couch as he explained in whispers everything that had been done while they were absent.

  
“The only thing we didn’t manage to fix was the wall on the TV room. Was that Neal?” Henry asked, pointing at the forgotten doodles Emma’s younger brother made on top of the fancy wallpaper.  
Regina stopped by the room, Charlotte secure in her arms as she looked at the random scribbling.

  
Emma froze, almost two hundred percent sure that she was getting seriously scolded for giving him Crayons. To her utter surprise, Regina chuckled and moved towards the stairs.

“That’s okay,” she said. “It’s not as if this is never happening again in this house.”

Emma and Henry exchanged looks and followed the brunette upstairs. They entered the nursery quietly. Regina had already lit up the soft lamp as Emma proceeded into placing Emmett on his crib. Charlotte was fast asleep on her small pillow, and the three of them stayed in the middle of the cribs, watching them sleep for a long time.

Until Emma’s stomach rumbled very, very loudly.

Regina chuckled. “Looks like we forgot to feed you,” she said, squeezing Emma’s shoulder softly as she passed by her with one arm around Henry. She looked back at the blonde, who stood rooted in the middle of the nursery. “Pizza?”  
Emma grinned broadly, hurrying after them towards the kitchen. She set the baby monitor in the middle of the counter and every now and then Regina would catch her watching it. They ate together, Henry over the moon for having both his mothers back in the same house, telling them all about the small adventures he had with David and Neal while they stayed at the hospital.

“Well, looks like it’s bedtime for you, big brother,” Regina said looking at the microwave clock, ruffling his hair softly.

“Do I have to?” he rolled his eyes.

“Your mother will be here tomorrow,” she said, looking quickly at Emma and then back at him. “You can play videogames and catch up any other night this week. She’s tired too.”

“Fine,” he grinned, dragging his reluctant feet towards her to get a good night kiss and then towards Emma, who tried to hi-five again. “Ma, if you’re gonna live here, it’s okay to give me a goodnight kiss too. You’re still the cool mom to me.”

“Hey!” Regina protested, smiling at the way Emma blushed before she gave him a peck. “I gave birth!”

“You’re the badass one,” Henry winked at her.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth! And try not to make a lot of noise!” Regina called out a second after he was gone.

Quietly, Emma stood up and started to collect the bottles of juice and the glasses. She returned for the plate Regina used and the spoons and desert bowls, and grabbed any other remnants that should go to the trash.  
As she started to actually do the dishes, Regina cleared her throat.

“We have a dishwasher, you know.”

Emma swallowed hard. She had been eager about this conversation, but now she was plainly nervous and scared.

“Yeah, I… Okay,” she said, unable to find any excuse to actually keep her back turned to Regina. She loaded the dishwasher quietly, feeling Regina’s eyes on her. She took as long as it was humanly necessary, and then she finally turned to the beautiful woman.

Regina was not stupid.

She studied that body language for years, and just now it seemed like she understood a little bit of that woman before her. Emma was like a dam being constantly restrained; she was happy and overexcited, but she was guarded like a prison, afraid of rejection, afraid of not being needed or wanted.

Regina felt sorry she had been the person to step on every wrong toe, for poking each and every insecurity Emma had, and the fact that it wasn’t intentional didn’t make her feel better. For that reason, she decided to start all over.  
Because she loved that woman, and now, as she watched her faltering in front of her, afraid and resentful, it was clear as daylight that she loved her unconditionally.

“I will completely understand if you don’t want to stay with us, Emma. I just h-” she made a pause and chose her words. “I just wanted you to know that I need you, that everything you’ve done in the last forty-eight hours was… beautiful, and… gallant.” She fumbled with the pendants of her necklace at this point. “Everything you’ve done the last eight months… You… I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have your support, you… You are essential to this family. You are essential to your children. And to me.”

Emma’s shoulders loosened a bit, and her eyes gleamed that shy spark of trust. Then her voice came out, guarded and coy at the same time.

“Why on Earth you’d think I don’t wanna stay?”

Regina’s lips cracked open into a beautiful, honest grin. Then she scoffed. “Well, I do cook better than your mom-”

Emma chuckled. “Busted.”

There was a moment of silence, a comfortable silence, until they simultaneously reached out for the other’s hand. They exchanged smiles, a million questions still dancing between them, but in that moment, neither women dared to break the spell.  
Until Regina stifled a yawn.

“Yeah, looks like it’s bed time for mom, too,” Emma said, snatching the baby monitor. “If you want… Pump some breast milk now, and I’ll go feed them in the middle of the night. You should get as much rest as you can.”  
Regina didn’t know if she wanted to cry or kiss her. She was tired, and sore, and she needed a full night’s sleep after eight months, but she didn’t want to miss out on breastfeeding them.

“Just for tonight,” Emma said, reading her like a book. “Get some rest, I’ve got it.”

Then it hit Regina that Emma implied that they would be sleeping in separated rooms.

“I…” she sighed. Yeah, good job on making Emma feel rejected for life. “We could monitor them together.”

“I got it,” Emma said again. “They got Daddy Swan today.”

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed, unable to help herself. “Daddy Swan? Couldn’t you come up with something less kinky?”

Emma smirked flirtatiously. “Nope.”

Regina sighed, defeated by that insufferable charm. She would probably jump on her if she weren’t so tired and if Whale hadn’t recommended that she put her libido on quarantine.  
It would be a piece of cake with Emma in the house.

Sure.

“You can call me if you need, too,” Emma added.

Regina groaned internally.

Yeah, she wanted Daddy Swan services.

Crap.

Katherine would laugh at her right now for thinking it was the hormones that made her like Emma.

“Good night, Emma,” she said, trying to keep her strangled voice as steady as possible.

XXX

Emma jumped from the mattress when the baby monitor sizzled. She was not able to sleep at all, and when the twins finally gave her a reason to go check on them upstairs, it was about three in the morning.

She hurried upstairs with their warm bottles in her hands. When she got into the nursery, Regina was already there, soothing the twins. She watched by the door, melting with the fact that her kids responded like that to Regina’s voice.

“Oh, look who’s here,” Regina whispered, looking back at Emma. “It’s mom!”

“You should be in bed,” Emma said softly, cradling Charlotte in her arms as she watched Regina doing the same for Emmett.

“I woke up when they did,” Regina stroke his head gently. “I don’t mind; I couldn’t sleep very well. I think I miss the rampage from the hospital. And the company.”

Emma didn’t know what to do with that information. Was she subtly asking her to stay on the first floor?

“I could pace in front of your bedroom, or pretend that I’m Whale and wake you up every time you fall asleep-”

“Or you can sleep in my bed and understand what I’m trying to tell you,” Regina muttered, approaching her to check on Charlotte.

“Don’t say things like that to me when I’m holding one of them,” Emma hissed, feeling elated and startled at the same time.

“You are too dense,” Regina grimaced at her, but it made her look extremely adorable and hot instead of arrogant.

Emma felt her heart flutter, and when the twins were done and back to sleep, she simply followed Regina through the corridor. Regina and her very round ass. It looked extremely attractive under the overlarge t-shirt she was wearing – a fine change from the silk night wear.

Apparently she learned a lesson on comfort while she was pregnant.

Her room was dim lit, the bed unmade. There was a pile of decorative pillows on the left side. A book and her reading glasses were perched on the nightstand, and it felt like reviving that conceiving night when Regina came around a pretty much paralyzed Emma and locked the door behind her.

“Are you coming?” Regina asked gently.

Emma scratched the back of her head. Suddenly sleep was the last thing she needed.

“It didn’t sound like a last minute decision to name him Emmett. How long?”

Regina adjusted herself against her pillows, folding her hands on top of her now very flat stomach. So they were doing it. They were going to have that talk.

“From the moment I knew we’d have another boy.”

Emma let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“And why… their names… on their bracelets…”

“Swan-Mills,” Regina nodded. “You put them here,” she tapped her belly, knowing full well that the Neanderthal in Emma gurgled with primal language about conception. “It’s only fair they have your last name, too.”

“Well, I did,” Emma agreed, almost having a heart attack to avoid being cocky.

Regina grinned. “Yeah. You did, D-”

“Don’t you dare!” Emma hissed, fully aware that Daddy Swan was going to roll out of Regina’s lips.

Her full, warm lips…

“Then come to bed, for God’s sake!”

“Why do you want me in your bed?”

She had folded her arms, and the fun and flirtatious air was gone again.

Regina never said I love you to anyone before, probably not even to Daniel. If she did, it was probably with a totally different meaning. She had not prepared for that, and that stupid woman, standing in front of her with her gorgeous, tall, gangly and muscular body was a little too much.

She sighed. “Emma…”

“What?”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed again.

“I have a life-size, cardboard model of you inside my closet. Why do you think?”

Instead of responding with something snarky or even remotely sarcastic, Emma left the room. Regina felt her heart drop to her feet.

And when she was about to feel utterly unwanted, Emma re-entered the room with her hands in the pockets of her old sweatpants.

“What-?”

“I went downstairs to get something in my room,” she mumbled.

“A warning next time?” Regina said indignantly.

Emma chuckled and sat by the foot of the bed, right in front of the brunette.

“My pushout gift to you was not… just the coffee machine.”

Regina’s heartbeat went into a frenzy. She looked at Emma’s hands, still in her pockets. She swallowed hard, and then her eyes met green, stormy ones. She blinked fast, feeling something warm and comfortable and exciting spreading from her head to her toes.

When she finally found her voice, she smiled. “Yes.”

Emma tensed. “What?”

Regina tensed. “That’s an engagement ring, right? In your pocket?”

After a second that lasted an eternity, Emma grinned. “Who the fuck ratted on me? Give me names, Mills.”

Regina chuckled, her heart playing a fanfare as her head felt light and dizzy, and she crawled on her knees and circled Emma’s neck with her arms. She felt Emma remove her hands from her pockets and hold her around the waist, and the warmth went a few degrees warmer.

Their foreheads were touching, and their breaths were mixing between their close lips.

“Yes,” Regina whispered. “Yes.”

“What if it wasn’t a ring, Regina?”

“I would make you go buy one,” Regina smacked her bicep, chuckling. “You suck at proposing, by the way.”

“You didn’t even let me do it!” Emma laughed, feigning outrage.

“God, I wish we weren’t on quarantine right now…” Regina moaned, burying her head in the crook of Emma’s neck.

“ _We_?”

“Yes we!” Regina smacked her arm again, her voice muffled against Emma’s shoulder. “No funny business around that yoga studio or Sarah Bilson-”

“I love you,” Emma interrupted her. “And just you.”

Regina swallowed hard, tears burning the corner of her eyes.

“Don’t say things like that to me when I’m full of hormones,” she hissed, smiling, pulling Emma closer for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina stirred with no rush, feeling her body almost completely recovered from whatever was exhausting her. She felt warm – hot, even – and oddly protected by some foreign and yet familiar energy.

She definitively recognized the scent and the pressure of that magic; she was just not used to waking up with it enveloping her like a cozy blanket.

It was only when a familiar grunt reached her ear from behind that her mind took full inventory of what the blanket actually was.

_Who_ it was.

She smiled languidly, almost sensually as each pore on her skin registered Emma Swan clasped around her.

Her nose buried against the back of her neck. Her perky breasts poking her shoulder blades through thin layers of fabric. Her hips pressed hard against her ass. Her long legs tangled with hers – even their feet were touching. Strong arms around her midsection, a veiny, slightly larger hand holding hers possessively against the mattress.

Regina hated the fact that she would have to leave this bed eventually. She wished she could melt and merge into Emma’s taut body, and breathe with her, have her heart beating with hers.

She tried to prop herself up in one elbow, but another guttural grunt of complaint vibrated against her nape.

“Not yet, Ruh’gina-”

She grinned, her chest letting out a chuckle of amusement as she pressed her ass against her.

“You gonna give me a lady boner,” Emma snarled, pulling her impossibly closer against her chest and hips, holding her wrist strongly. As her slender fingers clasped around it, Regina was greeted by a not so modest diamond staring back at her, perched at the top of a silver band on her ring finger.

She smiled, feeling giddy. When Emma’s lips touched the back of her neck and her hot breath licked her skin, she was completely taken over by arousal.

Regina groaned.

Thirty-nine days to go…

The baby monitor sizzled and blasted with cries.

Emma mumbled a sleepy “Got this,” and Regina felt her arms slipping away from her body, which suddenly became very cold and rigid.

“Get some sleep,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead and kept her in place. “I’ll go.”

“Stay,” Emma whined, and Regina smiled as she left the room.

She waltzed gently towards the nursery, and with a new found ability, she scooped Charlotte and then Emmett, and sat down on a large armchair with Marvel characters’ pattern that Henry had picked for her.

“Hello, my dears,” she whispered, smiling as she noticed how silent they went after latching on her breasts, like they knew what to do, just as if they had known each other for a long time.

It was amazing how everything was new but also so regular, like they had rehearsed their entire lives for this moment. Henry was sleeping in his room, happy, with two new siblings and two mothers to care for him. Emma was sleeping in her bed, comfortable as if this was her home.

The fact was that Emma made her home into Regina’s heart, and there was no way Regina was letting her go anywhere again.

She was surprised when Henry showed up at the door, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, his unruly hair pointing at every direction.

“You need help, mom?” he whispered.

“Why are you up so early, honey?” she asked. The red numbers on the clock display indicated a few minutes past five.

“Two pairs of strong lungs,” Henry said through a yawn. “Where’s Ma?”

“Getting some rest. She was up earlier.”

“They eat a lot for tiny people.”

“Well, they are your mother’s children.”

“I was like that too?” he asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

“You were one hungry little boy, too, yes.”

“Do you think we would have met if ma hadn’t given me up when I was born, mom?”

Regina swallowed hard, and tears immediately flooded her eyes with the idea of not having either Henry or Emma in her life, therefore no Charlotte or Emmett.

“I think we would,” Henry said, absently-minded, not even noticing she was crying. “Somehow I always knew that the three of us were supposed to find each other. Don’t you think?”

“Never change, my prince,” Regina whispered, tilting her head to rest it on his shoulder. “You and your beautiful, pure heart.”

“I’ll go get you some water. Ma and I read some pregnancy books, and they said that breastfeeding makes you dehydrate.”

“Oh you did?”

“Of course we did. I even helped her pick your ring. I’m glad you said yes, because ma was scared about it. That’s why she’s sleeping in your bed, right?”

And he left the room, just like that, with the innocence of a child, the simplicity of the truest believer and with words much too strong for a thirteen-year-old boy.

That wonderful boy never ceased to amaze Regina. He came back with her water a few minutes later, falling asleep on her shoulder in no time as she finished feeding the twins.

Then Regina realized that it would be tricky to say the least to get up with two babies and Henry’s head on her shoulder. As if summoned, Emma’s head poked inside the room and she grinned.

“Need a hand?”

“Two,” Regina smiled.

Quietly, Emma picked Emmett and then Charlotte, gently placing them on their respective crib. She came back to the armchair and scooped up Henry in her arms to take him to his bedroom.

She was wearing cotton pants and those damn loose tank tops, and the way the muscles of her arms flexed made Regina’s mouth water. She knew she was healing, and sex would probably be uncomfortable and painful, but goddammit Emma Swan for making her horny before six in the morning.

XXX

When Emma returned to the bedroom, Regina had that look of adoration on her face. And something else.

“What?” she asked softly, smiling as she approached the bed.

“You are killing me with those,” Regina pointed her arms “-and that-” the v line showing between the hem of her tank and the elastic of her sweatpants “-and that-” her entire body.

“Sorry,” Emma grinned, crawling into bed and snuggling close to the brunette. “It’s not intentional, but it serves you right.”

“Oh, please, humor me,” Regina spat, sitting up to look at Emma. That shit-eating grin was making her ovaries go rampant.

“Well,” Emma shrugged, knowing full well that she was playing with fire. And fireballs. “For someone who was really mad at me for getting them pregnant… you seem quite eager to make more babies-OUCH!” Emma hissed when Regina smacked her head, and then again. “ _Ouch_!”

“ _That_ serves you right,” Regina snarled, turning around in fake indignation so that Emma could spoon her. “Asshole,” she added in undertone.

“Am I?” Emma whispered, pressing her body against Regina’s from behind, keeping her absurdly close with her arms around her.

“Yes, you are,” Regina breathed.

“Speaking of asshole-”

“I’m horny, not desperate,” Regina cut her.

“Oh,” Emma shrugged, closing her eyes as she once again buried her nose in the back of Regina’s neck. “Worth a shot.”

“In your dreams,” the brunette scoffed.

“Thirty-nine days. You might still get there.”

“Are you counting too?”

Emma breathed heavily against her hair. “Hell yeah.”

XXX

“Well, you should have started to feel it a few weeks later, but it can be different with each woman. Maybe you and Emma developed more intimacy because she was in the delivery room with you, or a number of other factors. Magic could be acting on it. Nothing about your pregnancy’s been regular from the beginning, so… It’s okay to be aroused. I just don’t recommend sex with penetration right now because you are still healing.”

“Oh God, I don’t know why I’m discussing this with you,” Regina mumbled, feeling mortified. She had asked that in a quick hiss when Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom, and now she regretted it terribly. “Can I erase your memory just a little bit?”

“Regina, I’m a doctor. No matter what… disagreements we had in the past, this is a safe place for you to ask anything. And you don’t need to wait for Emma to go to the bathroom. Just ask her to leave the room. You have that right.”

“I just wanted to… uh,” she blushed, wondering why the words were coming out, and why she was not having that conversation with Katherine. “I just wanted to know if there’s a safe way we could… I could get…” she went to the twins in their stroller and covered their ears, hissing “ _Release_?”

Whale almost rolled his eyes. “Yes, there are. Oral sex and masturbation, Madam Mayor. Always life saviors.”

“Oh,” she nodded, going back to her chair, feeling her cheeks burn.

“What did I miss?” Emma asked panting, plopping down on her seat. “Oh, great, candy,” she said happily, shoving her hand into a glass bowl full of lollipops.

“I’m transferring your medical files to PEDS.”

“I don’t understand why only children are allowed to have those,” Emma shook her head, tearing the plastic wrapper and shoving the lollipop enthusiastically into her mouth. “Besides…” she spun it around her cheeks a few times, vigorously “I didn’t have lunch yet,” and then noticed that Whale was watching her with a smirk and that Regina was face-palming with flushed cheeks. “Wha?” she wiped imaginary dirty from her chin and nose. “Something in my face?”

“I was telling Regina that we’re providing a few more free packs of sanitary pads,” he said. “Can you go get it with the nurse on the counter?”

“Sure,” Emma nodded, squeezing Regina’s thigh gently. She cooed at the babies and fetched another lollipop on her way out.

Regina looked at Whale.

“Dense,” he said. “But talented.”

“I’m going to erase your memory, Viktor-”

XXX

“It’s your turn,” Regina grumbled, reaching behind her to prod Emma, resulting in her hand landing with a heavy smack on Emma’s face.

“It’s yours!” Emma grumbled back, trying to pretend that the baby monitor wasn’t blaring with insistent crying.

“If you cover for me I might consider that thing,” Regina said sleepily.

“What thing?”

“That sex thing.”

“What sex… thing?”

“You know…” Regina threw her thumb over her shoulder, indicating her butt. When Emma didn’t say anything, she rolled onto her back. “Emma?”

Nothing.

Regina opened her eyes.

Emma was not in the room anymore, and the all the crying had stopped.

XXX

There was loud, desperate wailing in her head.

When Regina kicked her out of the bed, Emma realized it wasn’t just in her head.

“It was supposed to be your turn,” Emma grunted.

“You can go twice in a row because your nipples are not sore,” Regina muttered.

“Fine. But it’s the _third_ time. Are you sure it’s normal to be that hungry?”

“I’ll give you a real penis for a day so we can have sex in my office with our clothes on.”

“You know what, why don’t you sleep it off and I’ll go feed them? I’m sure this is normal-”

Regina smiled, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow.

XXX

“You look like shit,” Ruby said, entering the Station and placing a paper bag and a cup of coffee in front of the Sheriff.

Emma had deep, dark bags under her eyes, and her disheveled hair was proof that it didn’t see a comb in days. At least she wasn’t looking so bad as the day she walked around town with a diaper stuck under the ankle of her boot.

“Just gimme my food,” she growled, reaching out for her coffee and drinking it as if her life depended on it.

“How’s parenting going?” Ruby asked playfully, sitting on top of her desk.

“Peach,” Emma grunted, grabbing a bear claw from the bag and taking a large bite.

“I believe you. Almost makes me want to have a baby too.”

“You can always bribe Gale with sex, and she’ll be the one with dark circles around the eyes.”

“You’re so whipped.”

“Shut up.”

“We should put Regina’s name and cellphone on a dog collar around your neck.”

“No need,” Regina said, coming out of the bathroom with Charlotte in her arms and a diaper bag on her shoulder. “Anyone in this town knows they are to return her to me. Good morning, by the way, Ruby. I’m glad to hear Miss Gale finally asked you out.”

“Someone else needs a diaper change,” David came inside with Emmett in his arms, walking hurriedly towards her.

“Go with mom, my beautiful,” Regina kissed Charlotte and passed her to Emma, who suddenly was very awake and making gurgling noises that only Regina and their babies found adorable. “Come here, handsome,” she kissed Emmett, apparently not even caring that the air around them smelled like a diaper full of poop and baby powder, and she went away to change him in the bathroom too.

“You could have said she was here,” Ruby hissed to Emma, who chuckled.

“She burned you.”

“Shut up!”

“Say BURN,” Emma told Charlotte, lifting her on her lap. “You’re gonna use that a lot with Auntie Ruby. BURN! Oh my God!” she gasped when the little girl smiled. She hurried to the bathroom with her. “ _She smiled, Gina! Look! Burn! Burn, Charlie!”_

“ _Oh my God, you know how to smile, baby girl-!”_

_“Augh Jesus Christ… What did Emmett had to eat?”_

David and Ruby exchanged looks.

“So… Does this ever end?”

“I hope not,” he grinned, listening to the two women making stupid and embarrassing noises in the bathroom and laughing as they exited it.

“Say good bye to your mom,” Regina pulled Emmett towards the blonde so that Emma could bump heads with him.

“Bye, baby,” Emma kissed his cheek. “Bye, princess,” she gave Charlotte to Regina. “Are you sure you don’t need help with them today?”

“Katherine is coming over, and your mother calls me every fifteen minutes. I’m good, dear. Can you pick Henry?” Emma nodded. “See you at lunch.”

And she kissed Emma – a quick peck on the lips – but it was the first time she did that in front of other people.

“See you,” Emma waved goofily, and she kept staring at the glass door for a good ten minutes after Regina and the babies were gone. She had that dopey smile that never got old and made everyone find her cute.

Except for the nurses.

The nurses still hated her.

“Awn look at you two lovebirds,” Ruby nudged Emma as her friend resumed eating her breakfast with inelegant speed. “I still can’t believe she was the one who proposed-”

“She didn’t!” Emma rolled her eyes. “I was _going_ to propose. _I_ bought the ring. She just said yes first-”

“Then she beat you to that,” David said teasingly. “She proposed for herself. That’s empowerment.”

“I’m so team Regina now-”

“Yeah, like you, waiting around until you and Gale go to a retirement home so that she’ll _finally_ ask you out.”

“I don’t care, hon. Regina beat you,” Ruby grinned.

“Shut up!” Emma barked as her friend and David started to laugh, but her irritation soon faded when she got a picture from Regina on her phone, the three of them inside the Benz just outside the mansion, with a caption that said _Come home soon_. _We have more dirty diapers for you._

Emma smirked, feeling like her heart was a constantly swelling balloon.

And then she thought she was going to have an aneurism when Regina sent her a picture alone in bed, wearing one of her flannel shirts, probably something she took last night while Emma was in the shower.

35 _days and counting, Daddy Swan_

Jesus.

Fucking.

Christ.

XXX

“Oh God, MY EYES!” Leroy barked, covering his face and turning around the very second he set foot in Regina’s office. “A little heads up, sister?”

“Don’t be a child,” Emma scoffed, watching the hilarious look on Regina’s face as she kept breastfeeding Emmett like she didn’t have a concern in the world.

“You called for an urgent meeting,” the Mayor said. “I’m here now, Leroy.”

“Well, yeah, but there’s a tiny human attached to your… your…”

“Nipple,” Emma completed for him, making him groan in embarrassment.

“Okay, fine,” he muttered, his voice muffled by his hands. “I’ll just face the door and say what I have to say. The guys wanted me to come and give you this. It’s from me and the other dwarves. To congratulate you on the engagement.”

He rummaged his pocket, his eyes still squeezed shut. He removed a velvet box from his pants and turned around quickly to place it on her desk. Then he turned back and covered his eyes again.

“We forged it down the mines,” he said while Emma opened it. “And we hope you like it,” he added.

Both women stared at the box in awe. It contained two rings. The upper side sparkled with the light, and they noticed they were sprinkled with tiny diamonds.

“Leroy,” Regina breathed, looking at the back of the little man.

He turned around slightly, with a small and very rare smile on his face. “We wish you both all the happiness, Your Majesty. And Sheriff,” he looked at Emma with a smug smile. “I knew you wouldn’t have the balls to propose, by the way.”

“ _She said yes first_!”

“Because you are too slow,” he said, and then he gave Regina the thumbs up before leaving. “Power, sister.”

Emma scoffed about three times, stomped once, folded her arms and then looked indignantly at Regina. “I can’t believe that, after _getting you pregnant_ , all people will talk about me is how I suck at proposing!”

“Maybe you should get me pregnant again,” Regina suggested in an undertone that made the hairs in the back of Emma’s head stand.

Emma groaned.

29 days to go.

XXX

“Emma, wake up.”

“No,” she groaned.

“Wake up now.”

“It’s not my turn!”

“Emma.”

“They are not crying, Ruh’gina,” she mumbled, listening to the blessed silence.

“Exactly.”

Emma opened her eyes slowly, finding Regina with a desperate look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered carefully, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

Regina took a deep breath.

“I’m horny.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up towards her hairline.

“Regular or desperate?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake-!” she got up from bed angrily and locked herself into the adjacent bathroom.

“Regina, c’mon!” Emma got up too, dragging her feet towards the door. She leaned on to listen, and when she heard a shaky sigh, her body went alert all of a sudden.

“Are you touching yourself in there?”

“ _Masturbation is very healthy and it doesn’t require you_!”

Emma smirked. She loved angry and sexually frustrated Regina.

“Need a hand?”

She could have sworn she heard Regina’s breath hitch on her throat.

“ _Yes. Mine. Flushed against your face,_ ” she said in a muffled voice.

“Regina, c’mon!”

“ _I don’t need you!_ ”

“That’s a shame,” Emma shrugged, moving at sluggish pace back to their bed. “I’m sure you can wait another four weeks until-”

The baby monitor sizzled and then the bursting sound of crying filled the room.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t my turn,” she grunted, dragging her socks across the carpet and then out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides sex, is there anything else you would like to see on the next chapters? Yeah, plural. I’m not done with this story yet because I’m in love with it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A little heads up… This chapter contains G!P. Only temporarily, but just so you know…

“Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?”

Emma had scoffed at that, and then smiled at Regina, giving her a once over and a lascivious grin of approval. She was wearing loose black pants and a shirt, loafers, and carrying a large pool bag.

“ _Of course_ I can handle them. Go have your spa day with Kat. We’ll be fine. By the way, looking hot, Madam Mayor,” she whispered, smacking Regina’s ass, making the brunette gasp in surprise and then smile discreetly in return.

Now, she paraded proudly across Storybrooke with Henry, Charlotte and Emmett, the twins on their stroller for a bit of Saturday morning sun.

Mostly, people would stop to play with Charlotte and Emmett, to tell Emma how beautiful they were, and ask who cried more at night, and claim that Charlotte was Regina’s carbon copy while Emmett was all Charming, and also to tease Henry about the responsibilities of being a role model for his younger siblings.

Her chest was about to burst with pride, and Henry was flushing ridiculously because a group of girls from his school passed by him waving, giggling and telling him he looked cute as a big brother. Emma almost cackled at him when he stammered and his puberty voice went high and low on the octaves, making him sound like a squeaky toy when he said ‘hi’ to them.

They were one block away from the diner, when a shrill voice rang behind them at the same second Regina called her on her cellphone.

“Oh God,” Emma muttered, looking back as she answered the phone, only to realize Sarah Bilson was jogging to catch up with them. “H-Hi, sweetie!”

“Just look at those precious!” Sarah shrieked, bending over the stroller and then looking up at Henry. “You’re lucky handsomeness runs in your family, young boy,” she squeezed his cheek and kissed it, leaving a pink lipstick mark on Henry’s awkward face, and then she turned to Emma, her voice dropping an octave. “Good morning, Sheriff. And what a good use of handsome genes-”

“ _I can’t believe she’s flirting with my very underage son too!_ ” Regina barked, and Emma flinched, pulling the phone away from her ear and still able to hear Regina, offering Sarah a small wave and prodding Henry to hurry up and push Granny’s door open. “ _I’m gonna beat the crap out of her when I get back-!”_

“I swear, she came out of nowhere,” Emma mumbled, frantically gesturing for him to help her with the stroller. “We just got in the diner for breakfast.”

She could see Regina squinting, considering her words. “ _Did you remember to take the diaper bag with you?_ ”

Emma verified that she _didn’t_ remember that.

“Sure,” she lied, wondering why she needed more diapers when Regina changed them before leaving home, only a few hours ago.

“ _Good. Is that minx still near my children?_ ”

At that Emma had to smirk. “No, she’s outside trying to bang Archie now.”

“ _Slut_ ,” Regina growled. “ _I can’t believe she had the_ nerve _to go to you when I’m not there! I popped your children, Emma Swan! Make that woman stop harassing our family!_ ”

“Did you know that when you get all jealous like that all I can think about it that I want is to f-” Emma looked at Henry, who was watching her. She could not say to his face that she wanted to fuck his mother hard against any surface available. “How’s the spa, sweetie?” she asked instead, with an awkward smile.

She heard Regina sigh on the other end. “ _I miss all of you._ ”

“Awn, we miss you too… Damn, I wish you were here so that we could throw some mud on the sidewalk and you and Sarah could have a girl fight and, um…”

She _heard,_ Emma literally _heard_ Regina arching one eyebrow.

“You would’ve totally kicked her ass,” she added quickly.

“ _Did you just gloated that we would fight over you?_ ”

“Um-”

 _“You are a narcissist. And of course I would kick her skinny ass_ ,” Regina said arrogantly. “ _Can I speak to Henry now, please?_ ”

“Sure,” the blonde grinned. “Relax, okay? We got it.”

“ _I will, and thank you. For insisting that I came. This place is gorgeous._ ”

“You deserve it. I’ll pass it to Henry. Love you. It’s mom,” Emma gave him the phone as she pushed the twins towards their booth and checked on them. They were oddly quiet, their tiny eyes going left and right, their tiny hands closed in tiny fists.

“Morning,” Ruby said chirpily. “Where’s mama queen?”

“Spa hopping and getting some rest from us.”

“Cool,” Ruby looked up at Henry on the phone. “Is that her?”

“Yep,” Emma pursed her lips and nodded. “Not taking a break or resting at all.”

“Are you surprised?” she chuckled.

“Not really,” the blonde smiled. “How are you?”

“Same old, same old,” Ruby plopped down in the opposite seat, scrunching her face in disgust a second later. “Oh my God, what is this smell?”

Emma sniffed the air around them and looked at the twins, whose expressions seemed suspicious to say the least.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed, then looked at the twins “Sorry, babies,” and then she looked up at Ruby. “There’s a possibility one of them took a dump here.”

“A _possibility_?” Ruby hissed back, looking from Charlotte to Emmett. “Possibilities don’t burn nose hair, Emma!”

“I need to go check who’s the party pooper,” then she laughed at her own joke, and then she rearranged her face into a serious expression when Ruby glared at her.

“You didn’t bring diapers?” Ruby asked out loud as she bent over to check the underside of the stroller and didn’t find a bag in there.

“Shhhh!” Emma hissed, hoping that Henry was far enough with the phone.

“Emma!”

“I didn’t think we would need diapers for a half hour walk outside!”

“Babies _always_ need diapers! They only eat and crap!”

“Jesus, I’m screwed…”

“Oh boy, you are…”

“Did you order, ma?” Henry came back to their booth, giving her the phone, and he too made that face. “Ugh, who did that?”

“Those fluffy babies over there,” Emma pointed at the twins. “Okay, c’mere, boy,” she picked Emmett first and went to the bathroom with him. She came back a second later. “We have the culprit, ladies and gentleman.”

“Uh, Charlotte’s smells funny too,” Henry said.

Emma put the baby boy back on the stroller and took Charlotte to the bathroom, returning with an ugly face. “These two surely crap _a lot_ for royalty…”

“Alright,” Ruby dropped her notepad and her pen, reaching out for the boy and picking him up. The usual crowd slept off on weekends, so the diner was pretty much empty. “Let’s go before it hits the fan. Almost literally.”

Both women hurried to the bathroom, both holding each baby at arms’ length.

“I’m gonna need you too,” Emma said to Henry from the door, and he groaned, following them inside.

“Okay,” Ruby looked at Emma. “What do I do?”

“Right,” Emma stared down at Charlotte, and then at Emmett. “Um.”

“You don’t know how to change a diaper?” Ruby barked.

“It’s Regina who takes care of that, I mostly watch her doing it, okay? Geez, relax… I remember a few things…”

“A few things…” Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m so relieved now-”

“Shut up and let me think!” Emma spat. “Kid, go get a table cloth.”

“Why do we need a table cloth?” the brunette asked as Henry left.

“To lay the babies down over there,” Emma tilted her head to indicate a wooden cabinet against the wall.

“You’re telling me we are cleaning baby shit on Granny’s table cloths?”

“Got a better idea?”

“Call Regina.”

“No!” Emma stomped her foot. “It’s her day off!”

“ _And_?”

“And she thinks I brought the goddamned diaper bag-”

“ _Because-_?”

“Because I told her I brought it!” Emma rolled her eyes. “Your attitude is not helping, Ruby!”

“Yeah, let’s blame all this shitty mess on me, now-”

Henry came back with a checked table cloth and placed it on top of the cabinet as Emma instructed him.

“Okay, what do I do now?”

“You keep watch outside and don’t let anyone come in here, _especially_ Granny,” Emma said, and then she placed Charlotte over the soft surface. She unbuttoned her onesie and pulled the tapes. “Alright, Charlie… Let’s see what you got… Holy Mother of God-” she glued the tapes back into the front of the diaper. “I can’t do this-”

“No no no, do not give up on me, c’mon, Swan!” Ruby said desperately. “Put the collar of your sweater over your nose and get this over with.”

“Oh God,” Emma pulled the collar of her knitted blouse and cringed, not really sure why such a pretty baby could make such an ugly mess. “Why did you do this to mommy, Charlie?” she cooed the little girl, whose lips twisted into a dopey smile that made Ruby melt.

Making funny noises – and something that resembled almost-vomiting noise – Emma managed to remove the offending diaper, curl it into a safe ball and throw it away. Luckily they had tissues in the bathroom, so she cleaned her – more almost-vomiting noises – and then they started to laugh when Charlotte kicked and punched the air, happily.

“She always does that when Regina takes her diaper,” Emma said with a goofy smile as she ogled her daughter. “Okay, my cute boy, now-”

As Emma lifted Charlotte, Ruby placed Emmett carefully and clumsily down, taking the girl from the blonde. Like a person ready to die, Emma took a deep sigh and covered her nose with her sweater again as she removed his diaper too.

“Man… You guys are too lethal for two little babies,” she said with a muffled voice, reaching out for more tissues, and when she was done, he peed up in the air, splashing her with it, agitating his little legs contentedly. “Yeah, I forgot you do _that_ when you’re naked…” Emma mumbled, pulling her sweater down her face, and then removing it. “Okay, shit’s in the trash. Now all we need is-”

“Diapers,” Ruby said matter-of-factly.

“Henry?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Can you go real quick at the store and bring diapers? And baby powder?”

“ _Okay, sure_.”

“There’s money on my wallet, on the table… Watch out for trucks and cars and bikes,” she added, trying to remember everything Regina said when he left home to go anywhere alone. “Please don’t get hit by a bus,” she whispered, turning to look at Ruby. “I’m gonna pass out. I’m starved. Seriously, I don’t know how she does it and still looks so… You know?”

“She carried them for months and now she breastfeeds them, too. Regina deserved a spa week.”

“She does, but don’t give her ideas. I won’t survive a week without her.”

Ruby snickered, but she was watching Emma with something different in her eyes.

“What?” Emma asked.

“If you told me ten months ago that I would be with you, inside the bathroom, with two kids smeared in shit… I would not have believed it. I was so mad at you then…”

Emma sighed. “Thank you for being my friend again. I do need you, you know?”

“Of course you need me, I’m awesome,” Ruby winked, bumping her hips into hers.

Henry returned in about ten minutes, and they took another ten to figure out how to put the diaper back on, especially with their squirmy legs. When they were done, the diner was becoming packed as usual.

Emma was ranting about nothing in particular, but Ruby had stopped paying attention when Dorothy Gale entered the diner. The blonde smiled, and then she smiled at her babies and then at Henry, who was devouring his breakfast inelegantly, just like her.

**XXX**

When Regina got home, everything was oddly quiet.

Disturbingly, even.

She caught the faint light coming from the TV room, and noticed that Henry’s videogame was on, but there was no one playing it. She tiptoed upstairs, and found a modest pile of drenched clothes – Emma’s and Henry’s – on the corridor. The scent of baby soap hit her senses and she gathered that the clumsy pair had bathed the twins.

However, the nursery was empty and so was Henry’s room. She pushed the door to her bedroom open and the sight almost transformed her into a ball of hormones. They were all sprawled on the bed – Emma, Charlotte, Emmett and Henry, the babies in the middle, protected by blankets from both sides so neither Emma or Henry would roll over them.

The lamp on the bedside table was on, and she could catch a glimpse of the four of them, and she grinned when she realized that her three children slept _exactly_ like their mother.

Carefully, she took the twins back to the nursery, and brought back the baby monitor with her. She crawled into bed between Emma and Henry, and she had no idea who she wanted to hug more.

Emma gasped and her eyes snapped open, surprised with Regina’s presence.

“I didn’t hear you,” she whispered. “Where are they?”

“Nursery,” Regina whispered back, cupping her face, looking at her with heart-shaped eyes.

“ _God_ I missed you,” Emma grumbled, burying her nose in the crook of Regina’s neck and inhaling her scent deeply.

Regina chuckled, reaching out to bring Henry closer too. “I missed you very much, dear,” she whispered, kissing Emma’s lips softly. “Why are you smelling like pee?”

“Oh _that_ …”

**XXX**

“You’re going back tomorrow?”

Regina could sense, by the tone of her voice, that Emma was not liking it in the slightest.

“I would have to go back to work eventually, dear,” she said softly, adjusting Emmett in her arms while Emma made Charlotte burp. Their little boy was impressively hungrier than his sister, and Regina had decided that their bed was more comfortable to breastfeed when they took longer to be satiated.

“Yeah, I know that,” Emma patted Charlotte’s back softly, a cloth covering her shoulder just in case burp turned into reflux. Like all the other times she made a baby burp. “But it seems too soon to me.”

“It’s been forty days,” Regina said.

“I know, I was counting, too,” Emma said grumpily.

Regina was almost a hundred percent sure that half of her frustration was lack of sex, even if she would never be insensitive and actually say it. Regina was frustrated too, and adding her job as Mayor to the equation, it felt like they would never have time to have sex again.

“Honey, I’m not going back full time. I was planning on going back tomorrow to organize everything, and I intend to go back little by little. I’m planning on a lot of home office, too.”

“Okay, if that works for you,” Emma said with a shrug, still not sounding happy. “I’m on call tomorrow, though. What-”

“Your mother will babysit them, and your father will take care of driving Henry to school and back home.”

At this point Emma could not help a small smile. “You took care of everything, huh?”

“I always do, dear.”

“You are incredible. Did you know that?”

“Not without you,” Regina admitted. “Never forget that.”

Emma sighed, grinning. She loved that Regina made a point to keep telling her she was wanted and needed in that household. She got the message, but she knew Regina wouldn’t stop any time soon. And it might even sound childish, but she felt important and elated whenever a compliment was thrown her way.

“Is he done there?” she asked. “Charlie passed out.”

“This little glutton is still suckling. Go take her to bed and come back here with us.”

“Alright,” Emma nodded quietly, walking carefully along the hallway and towards the nursery. “Sleep tight, princess,” she whispered, pecking the top of Charlie’s head as she tucked her in. On her way back she entered Henry’s room, adjusting his blanket and turning off his lamp. She kissed him too and bee-lined back to their bedroom.

She closed the door gently, and when she turned around, Regina was fast asleep against the headboard.

Emma smiled. Her dark hair had grown a bit longer, and her face was almost always free of makeup these days. Emma thought she looked younger when she was sleeping; Emma thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

She loved every curve, every detail of Regina, from the painted toenails – now tucked in under the comforter – to the piece of shoulder appearing on the oversized collar of the t-shirt she was wearing – Emma’s t-shirt – to the way her hair was unkempt and falling over her face.

She loved her nose, and her hands, and her eyelashes, and the way everything combined was this magnificent woman, who gave her all the reasons to be the happiest person that ever existed.

She approached the pair, noticing that Emmett had dozed off as well. As gently as she could, she picked him up, placing him against her shoulder so that her could burp too. She rocked him slightly, rubbing his small back.

By the sound, that wasn’t just a burp, and she realized she left the cloth back in their nursery.

“Great,” she sighed. Another t-shirt that was going to smell of tart milk. “Mommy loves you too, baby boy…”

**XXX**

Their first real morning as a family with jobs and school and babies was a bit chaotic but fun.

Emma made breakfast while Henry warmed up the bottles in the microwave. Snow and David got there early, with a still very sleepy Neal, and they were both having a blast changing diapers while Regina got dressed for her first day back at work.

When she came down and met they all gathered in her kitchen, there was a loud, collective intake of breath.

She was looking gorgeous in a black dress and her powerful heels again.

“Wow,” Emma breathed.

“You’re gonna burn the eggs,” David warned her with a smirk.

They ate together, and Regina followed her in-laws and kids until they were all inside the cruiser.

“Are you sure-?”

“David will handle Neal and Henry, and I’ll keep your children safe and sound, Regina. Go be Mayor again, okay? I’ll call you if I need. Have fun,” she added with a wink that confused Regina for a moment.

Unless Snow was keeping count, too.

_God._

Emma had to stay behind because one of the twins – she didn’t know which one – had another reflux incident on her shirt, and she disgruntledly went upstairs to clean up and change.

“Meet me at the office for lunch!” Regina called out from the door. As she drove by herself for the first time in months, she felt great but she also felt alone.

She missed her babies and Henry.

She missed Emma and that horny look she threw her in the kitchen an hour ago.

“I didn’t know you were coming back so soon!” Jill yelped, trying to brush a chessboard away from her desk. Katherine was chuckling next to her.

“Oh, that was the intention,” Regina smiled. “Go back to your game, and unless a new evil sorcerer or creature shows up in Storybrooke, I’m not in my office. I just came to organize my papers.”

“Oh, alright,” Jill said awkwardly. “Let me get that coffee machine started for you, then. Welcome back!”

**XXX**

Regina tapped her manicured fingers against her desk and looked up at the watch again, chewing her pen. She removed her reading glasses and decided to have a second cup of coffee. How long until it was lunch time?

When she was at home with the babies, the day would fly by.

Now that she had efficiently organized her drawers – because Katherine and Jill had done all the paperwork – she was back in her office with nothing to do but crave lunch time with Emma.

Oh but wait a minute.

She was the Mayor.

Her fiancée was the Sheriff.

If anything bad happened, they would both be warned, so…

She didn’t need to wait for lunch. She was having lunch whenever she pleased.

And if the wetness between her legs was any indicator, she needed _lunch_ very much.

She hit the speed dial button on her desk phone and called Emma.

“ _Hi! What’s up?_ ” and then there was an aggravated, momentary pause. “ _Regina, is there something wrong?_ ”

“Yes, there’s something…” she breathed, squeezing her thighs, feeling damp underwear “… very wrong.”

“ _R’gina, what-_? _”_

“Are you alone in the Station?”

“ _Yeah, but_ -”

“Are you on your desk?”

“ _Yes, I am, but_ -”

“I just need you to sit still for a minute.”

Regina felt like Emma acquiesced. It was the first time she was going to attempt to do magic in months, and she closed her eyes to concentrate on her goal. After a minute, she imagined that was the moment Emma was staring at her crotch.

She heard Emma’s loud breath on the phone, and her skin instantly shivered.

“ _’gina… Is that-?_ ”

“Come to my office as fast as you can, Miss Swan.”

She disconnected the call, knowing that would do the trick, and then she called the reception desk, instructing Kat and Jill to go out for a break. “I’ll call you back when I need you,” she added.

There was only silence in Town Hall when they left. Regina leaned against her desk, staring at the door expectantly. From the car roar to the brutish stomps, it was impossible to miss the fact that Emma was there.

She burst the door open, panting, her face red, her tight pants showing a generous volume that made Regina’s eyes narrow as she smirked sensually.

Regina didn’t even wait for her to speak. She hiked her dress up and got rid of her underwear in three seconds. “Get in here,” she groaned.

Emma snapped away from her trance and moved, unbuttoning her jeans and releasing what looked like a very real-

“Did you like it?” Regina breathed against her neck when Emma pressed her hard against the desk.

“Why-?”

“I want your hands free, and I want you to come inside of me-”

At those words, Emma made a sound that Regina had never heard before. It was deep, bestial even, and the next thing she felt were lips on hers, strong hands on her waist and breasts and a fat, pulsing red cock squeezed between their bellies.

“I’ve spent forty days sleeping next to you, Emma Swan. _Forty_ -”

Emma chuckled, a low rumble that rolled out of her chest and ended against Regina’s full lips.

“Not in the mood for foreplay, huh?”

Regina pushed her body back and up the desk, and spreading her legs, she rubbed her wet folds slowly against the entirety of Emma’s dick.

Emma made that sound again, and Regina smirked, feeling the pulse of every vein against her nerves. Emma grabbed her thighs forcefully, pressing her ass against the desk surface, and with one might stroke, she penetrated her.

Regina cried with the intrusion, and she heard Emma inhale sharply.

“Did I – Did I hurt you?” her voice, low and grave, came from her right, against her ear.

“You better not stop or _I_ will hurt you, Miss S-”

“It’s Daddy Swan for you,” Emma hissed, rocking her hips back and entering her again, and then again, going as deeper as she could.

“Oh… God… YES!” Regina gnarled, her voice sounding a mix of despair and relief. “YES EMMA… YES… YES…”

Emma had probably never been this turned on in her life.

Every stroke was punctuated by a moan and a hot breath licking her ear; eventually there would be fingernails digging painfully against her butt cheeks, or even smacking them to urge or provoke her.

“Jesus… R’gina…”

The blonde felt breathless, her hands slipping from Regina’s thighs. She had no idea who was sweating more – her, probably – and she could feel the droplets running down her temples and her spine. Her mouth was against Regina’s ear, and her dark hair too was damp, glued to her face and sticking to Emma’s lips.

Regina was burning and clasping and moist around her, and she was pulsing against her walls, throbbing inside of her, wanting to go deeper and deeper and faster and faster, and she had no idea how they ended up like animals on the expensive rug of the office, Regina on her stomach, Emma pinning her down holding both of her wrists, her hips rocking frenetically and smacking her ass loudly.

“EMMA DON YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YE… RIGHT THERE YES YES-”

“TAKE IT… TAKE… IT-”

“GIVE ME MORE… GIVE ME MORE BABIES…”

Emma felt like she would pop a vein in her head soon. Or somewhere else. “OH FUCK DAMN CHRIST REGINA-”

She didn’t come, she exploded. Spurt after spurt after spurt. She kept rocking her ass softly, hearing the weak sounds Regina was still making underneath her.

“Oh my God,” Emma breathed, collapsing completely on top of Regina. With the remaining strength she had on her limbs, she rolled to her side, bringing Regina with her, still pretty much clamped together.

When she was going to take it off, Regina reached behind her and held her hips in place.

“Don’t,” she gasped.

Emma drew closer to the curve of her neck and hid her face against her messy hair, dropping small kisses along her shoulder, neck and ear.

“Not going anywhere,” Emma promised.

“You better not,” Regina sighed. “I still want more.”

Emma felt herself going painfully hard again. “You do?” she breathed.

“ _Forty_ days, Emma Swan. _Forty_ -”

The blonde chuckled. “I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling the back of Regina’s neck.

“I love you, too.”

There was a pause.

“R’gina?”

“Hm?”

“Will you marry me?”

She felt the smile on Regina’s lips before she turned her head back to look at her.

“Yes, dear,” she sighed, resting her head on Emma’s arm again. “Of course _yes_ …”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry!!  
> I’d like to thank everyone who continues to support this story, and particularly those who step up on my behalf from time to time. You are incredible, and I’m so sorry you feel like you have to waste your time on people who are just doing that for the sake of doing that. You are the ones who really matter to me, so thank you again.   
> For those who are interested, I already started writing a sequel to ‘Cocky’. I’ll post it as soon as I have enough chapters to get a head start.  
> I’m sorry it took forever and a day to update this, but I hope you like it! Big thank you to the reader who asked for Jealous Emma. Always fun to write jealous Emma :)  
> P.S: Smut below has a song on the side, if you wanna listen to what I listened as I wrote that. It’s Gemma Hayes’ version of Wicked game.

Emma kept pushing their cart, adding three boxes of cereal along the healthy granola bars and an infinity of vegetables; it didn’t even look like a cart she would regularly push. She was grinning as she watched their son by the end of the aisle, proudly leaning on the stroller as he chatted with a girl from his year.

The girl was equally red on the face, and every now and then she would bend over slightly to play with the twins.

They looked ridiculously goofy and cute.

Henry was pushing fourteen, and she thought it was about _that_ time in which girls were no longer annoying or boring. In fact, she felt like _that_ dreadful conversation was just around the corner, and she sensed that Regina would gently push her to do it.

Speaking of Regina… She turned around and let a goofy smile of her own light up her face as she found the brunette up ahead by the cookies, grinning pleasurably as a blonde woman blatantly flirted with her.

Wait.

What?

Emma blinked, narrowing her eyes as she focused on the two women.

From what she could tell, the woman was about Regina’s height, had her long, curled blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and she had a nice tanned skin.

Emma’s nostrils flared.

Why was she touching Regina’s arm? Maybe Emma should start practicing fireballs when Regina’s judgement was too clouded by women with nice biceps.

Huffing, Emma pushed the cart like she was driving a war tank, and when she came to a halt behind Regina, she cleared her throat so loudly that she got the attention of everyone that was around.

“Hi,” she said, her heart skipping a beat when Regina turned around with that radiant smile still in place.

“Oh, there you are, dear. This is Cristina. She works at the yoga studio.”

“Oh, hello,” the woman’s smile was large, as was the hand she stretched out for Emma. “I’ve heard so much about you-”

“I’m sure you did,” Emma said sarcastically, her voice coming out oddly unpleasant. “Are we done? I think everyone’s hungry,” she added turning to Regina.

“Well,” Regina frowned, finding Emma’s behavior downright strange, and she looked down at the cart. “Why do we need three types of cereal that contains more sugar _than_ cereal?”

Cristina chuckled lightly, and Emma wanted to punch her.

“Because Henry likes this one and I like this one. The third we eat straight from the box to play videogames. You know, like we always do on Sunday mornings. As a _family_.”

_Like Regina didn’t know that…_

Regina looked up discreetly at Emma and then she turned back to the other blonde. “Isn’t it hard to be the only one who insists on healthy food habits in the house? Or to be the only one who actually _needs_ it?”

“Oh, tell me about it!” Cristina rolled her bright blue eyes. “My roommates survive on takeout food and mac and cheese!”

“And don’t even exercise?” Regina scoffed.

“Yeah.”

“So, can we go?” Emma asked again. “My arteries are unclogged, and I would like to reverse that. I feel too healthy just by having this conversation.”

Regina threw Emma a disapproving look. “Take Henry with you so you can save us a place in line. It’s packed by the registers.”

“What about you?” Emma muttered.

“I’ll be right after you, dear.”

Her tone was pretty much final and Mayor-like, but Emma was not backing out so easily.

“But what if it’s our turn and you’re not there?”

Regina reached out for her credit card inside her purse.

“I can’t sign for you,” Emma scoffed.

“Of course you can, I opened a joint account for us a month ago-”

“It’s not about the account, I have cash,” Emma said through gritted teeth. “I mean, the organization of the groceries. You’re the _only_ one who knows how to pack-”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Regina gave her a hard look, and Emma had to walk away with brutishly stomps, growling under her breath.

“Let’s go pay, kid,” she called out.

Henry looked startled, said goodbye to his friend and hurried to follow Emma. He frowned at Regina when he passed by her. “What’s wrong with Ma? Geez-”

Regina smirked. “She’s hungry. Go wait in line with her, please.”

“Hello, Henry,” Cristina smiled and waved at him. “Oh, and who are these cute little things?”

Henry walked away, leaving his brother and sister with Regina. He didn’t take long to find Emma. She was the grumpiest person in the entire store, and that was odd, because buying food was one of the things that always cheered her up.

“What’s wrong, Ma?”

“Nothing,” she said, and then noticing that he didn’t have the stroller anymore “Did you forget to bring Charlie and Emmett?”

“Of course I didn’t,” he spat. “They’re with mom! What’s up with you today?”

“Nothing,” she grunted again.

Regina joined them a few minutes later, when Emma started to drop their groceries on the register. Emma didn’t spare her a glance, and by the time she was paying, Regina looked confused with all the silence.

Emma kept quiet, refusing help to carry the bags to the trunk of the Benz, and then folding the stroller to make it fit as well. She plopped down behind the steering wheel, and after checking if the three younger passengers were correctly secured by seatbelts, she ignited the car and drove off.

Regina kept throwing glances at the blonde all the way towards Granny’s, and when they finally settled on their usual booth, they were interrupted by a million people wanting to play with the twins.

Ruby took their order, looking at Regina with an inquisitive expression, as if silently asking what the hell was wrong with Emma. Regina shrugged, shaking her head.

Only when Ruby was gone and Henry stormed off to the comic books store next door, Regina found it was the moment to ask.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?” she asked, her green eyes glued to the menu, which she was holding so firmly that her knuckles were white.

“Stop doing that and talk to me.”

“Oh, now you wanna talk to me, huh?” she muttered. “You should have invited Camila if you wanted to chit-chat about my disgusting habits or whatever else I do that is wrong-”

_Oh_.

Regina couldn’t help a smirk. Or the heat that took over her body.

“You are a jerk when you’re jealous,” she said, reaching out for Emma’s hand across the table.

Emma didn’t reject it, but she lowered the menu with an indignant expression that made Regina want to crawl on top of the table and kiss her.

“I am _not_ jealous!”

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course not!” Emma snorted. “Why would I be jealous of Camila?”

“Cristina.”

“Potato potato-”

“Emma.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. That tone and the look Regina was giving her always made her feel like she was five and acting like a brat.

Well, not that she _wasn’t_ a brat, but sometimes she wished she was taken more seriously.

“Don’t _Emma_ me. She was all over you, and I didn’t like that,” she said angrily.

Regina reached out for her other hand so that she was holding both across the table.

“She was inviting me for Zumba classes, dear. She’s an instructor, and she said your mother mentioned that I didn’t socialize much with anyone, and that Zumba was a fun way to be confident about my post-pregnancy body.”

“She told you that? She implied that you don’t have a great body?” Emma’s voice hit a shrill tone and then she scoffed. “Her flirting skills are for _shit_ -”

“ _I_ told your mother that I wasn’t confident about my body. Your mother babbled about it to her, who happens to be a very tactful person. She only _invited_ me to join classes. She didn’t imply anything. And she was _not_ flirting with me. I would’ve set her on fire myself if I thought she was, dear.”

Emma squinted, unable to help a small smile. God, she loved that woman.

“I only have eyes for you, my sweet idiot.”

Emma’s expression suddenly saddened. “Why aren’t you confident about your body? You do _know_ how beautiful and hot you are, right? I’m sorry if I don’t say it enough times a day, I’ll just start to-”

“Emma,” Regina smiled.

“What?”

“It’s not you, dear. It’s me. I’m… struggling a little.”

“You should’ve said something.”

“And you would go out of your way to spoil me, and I would still feel unsure about it.”

“And you think Zumba will help you?”

“Maybe,” Regina shrugged. “I could use some friends, too. Your mother is… well, your mother, but she’s got a point. I don’t have a lot of friends.”

“Oh, well… Sure. If this will make you feel better and happier, of course you should go.”

“But you can keep the body praising and the jealous tantrums. Zumba cannot replace those.”

Emma grinned. “No need to ask.”

“Oh, you’re smiling again,” Ruby said, placing their respective plates in front of them and adding a third for Henry. “So, lovebirds. Have you decided on a date yet?”

“We’ll have one in a month,” Regina told her, sending Henry a text message to let him now his food arrived.

“Why’s that?” Ruby and Emma asked almost at the same time.

“That’s how long it usually takes Zumba to show results.”

“Oh my God, are you going too?” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Why, are you?”

“God, no,” Ruby scoffed. “But Granny is. Snow wouldn’t stop babbling about it and she agreed just to make her go away. Until she found out that her instructor is a dude with pearly white teeth and black, wavy hair. I found her practicing in front of the mirror wearing sweatpants and snickers. _Dude_.”

“Well, what’s wrong if Eugenia wants to feel better about herself?” Regina asked, her tone slightly judgmental. “Just because she’s old, it doesn’t mean she’s dead.”

“I take that this defensive tone is because you feel old too?” Ruby raised one eyebrow at Regina, unabashed. “For God’s sake, Regina, you are probably the hottest woman in town. Just go ask around.”

Emma spilled all her soda on their food. “ _WHAT_?”

**XXX**

“Why are you being so cranky about mom going to Zumba classes?” Emma asked.

Her father didn’t need to know that she made a scene at the grocery store just a couple of weeks ago.

“I just didn’t like that guy complimenting them, and shaking his hips like his bones were not attached to his body. It was actually pretty impressive,” he said as an afterthought.

“What guy?”

“Cristina’s partner. Even _Granny_ was drooling for him before class started!”

Emma plopped down on her chair. Well, she had nothing to worry about.

She turned on her computer, filled paperwork, ate a donut, had a cup of coffee, ate another donut and then threw a dart at the board, which she missed impressively. David was tapping his pen against his desk, and the clicking of the metal was annoying as hell.

When the phone rang, both daughter and father jumped to pick it up, but it turned out that someone just dialed the wrong number.

“Who calls the _Sheriff Station_ by mistake in Storybrooke?” Emma scoffed.

“We’re on everyone’s speed dial,” David sighed. “Anyone could have.”

“We should have a caller ID.”

“We should have a foosball table.”

“ _Oh_ , that would be great,” Emma nodded slowly with a dreamy expression on her face.

“So, are you managing to sleep more at night?” he asked her casually.

Emma got lost in thought as she recalled the night after she made a scene about Cristina. How she had to cover Regina’s mouth with one hand as she fucked her with the other. How Regina almost tore skin stripes from her shoulders. How they banged aimlessly against the walls of Regina’s office downstairs, like teenagers trying to have sex in the middle of the night – except that said ‘teenagers’ had three kids sleeping upstairs. How they got interrupted halfway through an explosive orgasm when one of the twins cried.

“Yeah,” she nodded, flustered, coming back to reality once she realized the weird look her father was giving her. “They sort of picked up a pace, so they usually poop and get hungry together. Unless they get cramps, but other than that, we got to sleep more than four hours straight.”

“Belle got them today?”

“Yeah. She’s so great with kids, right?”

“Yeah.”

The pair went silent again, until David resumed the pen-tapping. They looked up at the clock on the wall. Still fifty minutes until the inaugural Zumba class was over.

“So, exactly how attractive is the guy?” Emma asked, facing her monitor.

“Um… He’s handsome. I heard Granny mutter he was a _heartthrob_ , whatever that means.”

Emma scowled.

As if having another woman with muscular arms to compete with her wasn’t bad enough.

No, that was stupid.

Regina loved her.

Regina just told her the other day that she wanted more babies.

They could literally _make_ babies with their true love magic. And hear each other’s dirty thoughts.

She looked at the clock again.

“Wanna grab something to eat?” Emma asked David.

“Sure. Bring the radio with you.”

They took the cruiser, which meant they were at Granny’s in less than two minutes.

They were too lazy even when they needed to kill time.

“Hey,” Ruby muttered behind the counter without looking at them. “What can I get ya?”

“Grilled cheese?” Emma asked her father, who nodded. “Make it two.”

“No can do,” Ruby popped a gum ball. “Grill’s broken.”

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to read what Ruby furiously scribbled on a notebook. “Again?”

“Just order something else,” Ruby said annoyed.

“Why are you being so bitchy?”

“Emma!” David said.

“She is!”

Ruby rolled her eyes and started at the pair of blonde Charmings. “Granny’s at Zumba class, meaning I got to do bookkeeping, and let me tell you… My only job was to serve tables and flirt with cheap tippers.”

“Do you need help?” David asked, checking the book. “I’m actually really good with numbers and accounting-”

“Are you?” Emma put both hands on her waist. “You are in charge of budget reports then, and Regina can be on _your_ ass from now on!”

Ruby zoomed out of their bickering when the doorbell rang and Dorothy Gale walked in.

It was unusual for her to show up in the middle of the afternoon of a work day. She was halfway to smile at Ruby when she spotted Emma, and her expression went grumpy again.

Ruby hurried towards her from behind the counter, cleaning her hands on a dishcloth.

“Hey!” she said slightly breathless. “What can I get you?”

Absolutely chirp.

Emma and David stopped to argue just to roll their eyes.

“Um… Just a quick sandwich,” Dorothy said quietly. “I have to go back to the animal shelter soon, so…”

“Grilled cheese, maybe?” Ruby suggested.

“Sounds good, thanks,” she nodded, folding her coat on her lap as she took a seat a few stools away from Emma and David.

Emma looked indignantly at Ruby. “So you can make grilled cheese for _her_ but not for us?”

“No,” Ruby pulled Emma by the arm and dragged her inside the kitchen while David checked their book. “Can you fix it?”

Emma looked at the appliance and sighed. “This place gets a mess without Granny.”

“Why are _you_ so cranky?”

The blonde shook her head and started to examine the grill.

“Emma?”

“Did you see the other Zumba instructor?”

“Who? That goddess with a skin that shines like the sun and – _Oh_.”

“Her skin doesn’t _shine_ _like the sun_ ,” Emma grunted, unscrewing the panel. “And she’s a bit of a show off. Regina doesn’t like show off people.”

“Well, she fell in love with the cockiest person in the world…”

Emma blinked. “I am?”

“Mostly you are just annoying, but yeah, you can get pretty cocky sometimes.”

“Do you think I should be worried about her?”

Ruby chuckled. “Regina’s right. You _are_ an idiot.”

“Ha ha. Go outside make a fool of yourself in front of your girlfriend and let me work in peace.”

“ _She’s not my girlfriend_ ,” Ruby hissed. “Hi!” she shrieked as Emma shoved her out and she stumbled through the beaded curtains. She came to a halt behind the counter, adjusting her hair and her apron. “I’m baking a pie, too,” she said to Dorothy. “It shouldn’t be long.”

“Oh,” the other woman nodded. “Okay. I have a few minutes.”

“It should be done by now, actually,” Ruby frowned. Then she sniffed the air. Goddamn flu. “David, is that…”

“Cooking gas, yes-”

“Emma! Don’t turn on the-”

BOOM.

There was a cloud of black smoke and Emma came out of the kitchen in slow steps, her entire front covered in grime.

“ _Burner_?” she snarled, the only color visible being the white and green of her eyes.

David and Ruby burst out laughing, and Dorothy looked sideways wearing a small victory smile.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Emma hissed, walking heavily towards the restroom.

“Is there anything else about to blow up in there?” Dorothy asked Ruby. “I can take a look, if you want.”

“Oh, really?” Ruby flushed. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“I really want that grilled cheese now,” Dorothy smiled at her as she entered the kitchen.

XXX

Emma had her head propped in her hand, a disgruntled look on her face. Ruby was acting like an idiot, all smiles and exclamations and laughter now that Dorothy basically cleaned the kitchen _and_ fixed the grill.

“What’s the deal with you?” David pushed the grilled cheese towards her. “We came here for the food anyway-”

“I’m just mad that I’ll have to pick up Regina like _this_ ,” she gestured at her grime covered front.

“Why don’t you clean it up with magic?”

“I’m too pissed to make it right.”

“Maybe wait in the car?”

“No way.”

“What’s your plan?” David chuckled. “ _Pee_ around Regina?”

“I’m subtler than that,” Emma rolled her eyes with superiority.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he nodded, giving her clothes a once over. She was wearing leather pants and had her sword attached to her belt. And her gun.

“I just wanna take a look. See if there’s anything that I should be worried about.”

“There isn’t,” he smiled softly. “Trust me.”

David and the rest of the town saw the way Regina looked at his daughter, even when she went to ridiculous lengths to pretend that she hated Emma. There was no way in hell or heaven that Regina would choose someone else over Emma. But Charmings would always be Charmings, and yes, he was going to check too.

“Fifteen minutes,” Emma said, looking at the clock on the wall behind the register.

“Fine, let’s go. Do you want us to give Granny a ride back?” he added to Ruby.

And he was completely ignored.

Because she was leaning on the counter, gushing all over an impressively shy Dorothy.

“Ruby?”

She waved.

“The kitchen’s on fire.”

She gave him the thumbs up.

David shook his head chuckling as they left the diner.

The ride to the yoga studio was short, but it seemed to take forever. Emma bit the nail of her thumb as she drove, and as they parked, she took a deep breath. Taking a look on the second floor window of the building, Emma turned off the engine and sighed again.

David frowned.

And then she waved her hands very clumsily and all the grime was gone.

“Oh what do you know?” Emma said, surprised with herself. “Insecurity also works to ignite my magic.”

Her father chuckled, patting her shoulder.

“Regina loves you.”

“Mom loves you too,” she shrugged. “Aren’t you going to check it out anyway?”

“I’m _worried_. Not unsure.”

“Let’s just… get going,” she muttered, avoiding his knowing look and climbing out of the cruiser.

They climbed the narrow staircase in silence, and as soon as they started to approach the Zumba classroom, they heard the muffled beat trying to burst through the closed doors. David stopped next to it and pushed it open ever so slightly.

The loud music flew outside. It sounded definitively cheery and… sexy.

“After you,” David said looking at his daughter.

Emma rolled her eyes and moved past him, entering the classroom, afraid of what she might find behind those doors.

It was a very large room, and at least twenty women were scattered around the wooden floor, grinning, laughing and absolutely eager to follow Cristina and Hip Guy up on the small stage in front of them.

Emma stood on tiptoes, trying to find Regina among the sea of heads. She felt David coming right behind her, and she knew he was looking for her mother as well.

“Come up here, _mami_ ,” Hip Guy called out with a heavy accent, beckoning someone to the front.

Emma’s heart gave a jolt when she recognized who was _mami_.

Of course.

Regina looked radiant, and gorgeous, and absolutely at easy as she accepted his hand and turned to the rest of the class.

“She’s the only one who caught up with the steps,” Cristina said. “Try to follow her instead-”

The music changed and hell, still cheery and sexy.

Emma felt her jaw drop.

Regina was a natural at that.

And boy, those hips could really roll and sway… That actually explained _a lot_ of Madam Mayor’s skills in bed-

And it was okay while Regina stood in the middle of the two instructors, but it was so _not_ okay when the blonde grabbed Regina’s hand and spun her and passed one arm around her waist before letting her go.

There was a lot of cheering and Emma actually saw Granny with two fingers on her mouth, whistling.

“ _Despacito,_ everyone… Good,” Cristina clapped as the Spanish song blared and the beat thumped against Emma’s ears. “Very good, _mami_ ,” she grinned and winked at Regina.

The sound of the music got mixed with her thudding of her heart, and she could hear the muffled sounds on the background of her blood cells rushing through her veins. Her body got weirdly warm, and she ignored David’s hand on her arm, and everything seemed ready to _explode-_

Regina finally saw her.

Her eyes and her face instantly lit up, make up free, and her dark hair bounced softly as she turned. She grinned broadly, slowly, and without a second thought, she stepped down the stage and hurried towards Emma.

The sounds and her heartbeat went back to normal, and the world was at peace again when she felt Regina’s arms around her, and the smell of her shampoo took care of everything that felt wrong inside of her.

Her body felt warm, and it was buzzing with happiness.

Emma felt like an idiot.

The buzz was love, it was always love.

“I loved it,” Regina said, sounding excited, thrilled about herself. “Did you see me up there? I’m the star student already-”

Emma grinned, for real this time. “You looked hot as fuck up there, Madam Mayor.”

“I need to go see my wife,” David said louder than necessary, looking traumatized as he walked away from them.

Regina laughed.

“I could feel jealousy coming out of you from miles like a volcano,” Regina muttered, arching an eyebrow suggestively. Her tone was not even judgmental. “Is that why you’re smelling of smoke?”

Emma blushed. Deeply.

“No,” she mumbled. “I may have caused a small explosion at Granny’s.”

“Because you were jealous?”

“Because Ruby is a dumbass. It’s all fixed now.”

Regina tilted her head, staring Emma deeply into her green, troubled eyes.

“You _do_ know that you don’t need to be jealous, or worried, or anything, right?”

“Yeah. Sometimes,” she added shyly, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her pants as she stared down at her feet.

Regina lifted her chin, and she was smiling when Emma looked back at her.

“I love you, you idiot.”

Emma chuckled goofily at that.

“So,” she said quietly, noticing that her parents were already holding hands and coming in their direction. “ _Mami_ , huh?”

Regina smirked. “You can be _papi_ , if you want.”

“Papi,” Emma repeated. “I like that. And your dirty mind-”

“Do we really have to stay here and listen to this?” Granny asked. Both women turned around. She was sweating profusely, sparing glances at Hip Guy as she fanned herself with a hand towel.

Emma never thought she’d live to see Eugenia Lucas wearing sweatpants and running shoes.

“Can I give you a ride back to the diner?” Emma asked, chuckling.

“Sure,” she snorted, still watching him. “I was going to stay a while, but looks like Sarah Bilson got there first and is not leaving so soon. Minx. I bet she’s just trying to lick his boots because you did so much better than her, Regina.”

“I told you this was a good idea,” Snow barged in, equally sweaty, one arm around Charming’s waist. “Regina is their favorite student already.”

Instinctively Emma turned around and narrowed her eyes at Cristina – who was being attacked by Sarah Bilson as well – and she turned back when she felt Regina’s hand on her face.

“I think I know the perfect date for our wedding,” she said. “Come on, dear. I miss our children and I need a shower.”

With a content smile, Emma passed one arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her towards the stairs, closely followed by her parents and a very grumpy Granny, who would not stop saying _exactly_ what she thought about Sarah Bilson in a very colorful manner.

XXX

She was aware that one class would not make any difference on her figure, at least not the way she wanted it. That night, however, she felt a tiny sparkle of confidence as she recalled the way Emma looked at her from the door of the studio.

Emma had _always_ looked at her like she wanted to have sex with her or like very dirty thoughts crossed her mind whenever their eyes met, but there had been something different in her expression that afternoon. It was more than adoration, and it looked like Emma was seeing her for the very first time again. But with pride and jealousy and… well, _danger_.

Regina went back to her book as she caught up with the abrupt stop of the noise of water running. The adjoined bathroom door flared open and Emma came into the room, one towel wrapped around her wet hair and another on her glistening and barbarically muscular body…

The air around Regina charged, and suddenly the bedsheets felt heavy against her legs, and the way water droplets rolled over muscles, curves, veins and tendons was suddenly hypnotic and causing a not so small mess between her legs…

Emma spun on her heels, unaware of the hormone party. She very ungraciously removed the towel from her head and let her tangled wet hair loose. The scent hit Regina’s core with literal precision. The next to go was the towel around her body, which she removed blandly, tossing it aside like some sort of inconvenience.

Regina swallowed a moan as her eyes ran down the groove of her spine, the lower back dimples and _those asscheeks_ that were to kill for. And her legs. Her long, toned legs, still sprinkled with droplets that didn’t make it past her bony ankles.

“Hey,” Emma called her. Regina was apparently going purple with all the breath-holding going on. “Are you okay?”

That smile, that gentle, soft voice… Regina’s body reacted like an animal. On heat.

She crossed her ankles under the bedsheets and squeezed her tights together, swallowing hard as she nodded, barely registering the song that had started to play on their tv(*).

Emma grinned that cheeky grin and spun around to the closet to search for her pajamas.

“Don’t.”

Regina’s voice came out like a gasp of air.

Emma looked back, her smile gone.

“Don’t get dressed,” Regina murmured.

Emma seemed so comfortable under her naked skin that Regina didn’t even have to pat the empty side of the bed, looking like she could _eat_ her.

Emma kept her smirk to herself as she walked towards the bed, not too fast, not too slow. Regina met her halfway and pulled Emma by the arm once she was within reach.

She was crawling on top of the naked blonde with a swift movement, and she let Emma remove her clothes with teenager eagerness and clumsiness, not missing how she warily eyed the baby monitor on the bedside table, daring it to make a sound.

Regina looked down at her, wishing that Emma would look with that exact lust in her eyes for the rest of their lives. The necklace around Regina’s neck was dangling dangerously close to her face, and when Emma raised a hand to take it off, Regina stopped her by catching her middle finger with her lips.

Emma growled as she sucked it slowly, releasing it with a pop. She reached down for the dripping moist between Regina’s legs impatiently, but once again the brunette stopped her, holding both her wrists firmly against the mattress as she lowered her body, leaving a trail of warm and wet and noisy kisses all the way down Emma’s throbbing clit.

She licked it once, the move making Emma let out a strangled moan of surprise.

“R’gina,” she whispered, reaching out for the brunette again as her hips involuntarily jerked.

The brunette grinned, eschewing from her fingers. “Hands off,” she muttered.

Emma sighed, groaning when that deep, throaty voice entered her ears. She let her head fall back against her pillow, and she gasped when a hot tongue made contact with her again. She never, ever let go this easily, and she barely registered how quickly she gave in and spread her legs farther apart, or how she ignored the ‘hands off’ order as her fingers crawled their way towards Regina’s head and tangled with her dark tresses.

She trembled when Regina chuckled and hummed against her flesh. She moaned – an embarrassingly loud and desperate moan when Regina twirled and stroke and kissed, and swept her tongue along the whole extension of her very wet sex, only to twirl her tongue again and make her go mad.

She was pulling her hair, and digging her fingernails on her shoulder, and she had no idea where that came from. She had predominantly dictated their rhythm and being the dominant one all through their physical relationship.

She forgot about that as her fists closed around the bedsheets, and she shuddered, and she came.

After what seemed like a million years, Regina climbed on top of her, her chin glistening, wetness framing her gorgeous smile. Emma pulled her by the back of her neck and brought their lips together into what felt like another long lost fight for dominance, and she realized she liked it when Regina took the reins.

But instead of sexily assaulting her again, Regina reached out and tuck a wet strand of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear.

“This doesn’t feel real yet,” she whispered, her brown eyes speaking volumes as she looked down at Emma. “Being this happy… So… I bought myself a reminder, and I hope you don’t mind-”

She reached out for the nightstand drawer, and after fumbling with its contents a little, she retrieved a small velvet bag. She turned it upside down, making a small pendant fall on the palm of her hand.

“It’s me,” Emma muttered, picking it with a frown, noticing it was like Charlie’s but bigger, and that her name was on the back.

She looked up, unable to speak or even babble, and that made Regina chuckle and lean down for another kiss.

“It’s insufferable the way you just crawled into my life and now I can’t live without you,” the brunette whispered, squealing when Emma caught her off-guard and spun them around, landing on top of her instead.

“You are so cute all in love with me, Madam Mayor,” Emma said with a smirk that was outrageously not how she felt. Her heart was a mess, and she was sure the burn in her throat meant she wanted to cry, but she got her shit together as she added her small representative on Regina’s necklace. “We’re gonna need a bigger chain, though. Or add wristband. I wanna make more babies, you know.”

Regina threw her head back and laughed. It sounded like love, and happiness, and _freedom_.

“You _do_ want more babies, don’t you?” she asked Emma, her eyes filled with the best type of bemusement. “Or are you just eager with the making?”

“Of course not! I love the making, of course, but I can’t get enough of our brood-”

And just as if on cue, the baby monitor blared and sizzled, indicating someone was hungry.

Regina lifted one eyebrow at her.

“I’m on it,” Emma said, trying to prove her point. “I’ll move as soon as my legs stop shaking and I’m able to walk again!”

Regina laughed and rolled them over once more, pecking the blonde. “I’ll go, dear,” she muttered, sitting up and reaching out for her silk robe.

“Yeah,” Emma said, bleary eyed, watching Regina by the doorway with a lazy smirk. “You _are_ the hottest woman in town…”

She didn’t see the way Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled because she fell asleep almost that exact second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this excruciatingly long chapter will make you all forgive me for taking centuries to update this story. Until the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Missed me? Sorry it took so fucking long. Not my favorite chapter, but extremely necessary. Contains dirty talking but zero action because everyone in Storybrooke is a cockblock sometimes...

It was around midnight when people of Storybrooke started to show up in front of Town Hall, some carrying flashlights and others actually holding torches. Ruby made her way among the confused crowd, and as she reached the door Snow actually gasped when she picked on the locket and opened the building for everyone. “Get inside, come on, people!”

“ _Ruby_!” she hissed, following her with David right at her heels, holding a sleeping Neal in his arms. “ _What the hell are you doing_?”

“Keep walking and you’ll see,” Ruby said smugly, not even bothering to keep her voice down. “Gale, get the emergency lights, please-”

Dorothy basically materialized beside her, hurrying to the power panel on the wall. How she knew what she was doing, it was a mystery even to Ruby. She led them to the large room where usually Regina held town’s meetings and where once Emma was elected as the new Sheriff.

That was one memorable room, considering the reason why Ruby summoned everyone using the Town Hall’s institutional e-mail account. Jill, Regina’s secretary, had her finger ready to press the button to call Regina on her cell as she watched half the town barge in her workplace.

Without Regina. Or Emma.

“Can you at least tell them to put out the damn torches?” Jill hissed as she ran to catch up with Ruby.

“Sure,” she nodded, walking towards the podium, and as if that had been choreographed, the emergency lights came to life and the room was illuminated enough not to draw attention from the street. “Put out the fire, guys,” she flicked her long fingers as she faced everyone scattering to sit down, the mumbling dying out when they noticed she was staring.

Dorothy came from the back of the room and took a chair on the front row, and she nodded at Ruby.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Ruby said, making her blush, and then blushing a little too. She cleared her throat. “Well, I’m glad everyone’s here, so… before you freak out and call the Mayor or the Sheriff…” she glared at Jill for a moment. “I invited you because we are throwing a bachelorette party for them. Separated parties, that have to happen simultaneously, and I need help. First,” she checked a piece of scribbled paper “where can we do this? Second, I’m taking over for Emma’s, and I need someone to organize Regina’s. Third, who’s gonna babysit their vast amount of children as they’re busy drinking their asses off before tying the knot?”

There was a general murmur of excitement after Ruby’s words.

“Oh, I got it!” Snow exclaimed, forgetting that it was late and that her son was asleep on her husband’s shoulder. “Why don’t we throw Emma’s party here, in Town Hall, and Regina’s at the Sheriff Station? It’s symbolic, and we don’t need permission. I mean, they are the bosses, so…”

“I like that,” Ruby nodded with a grin. “Anyone else?”

“I can organize it for Regina,” Katherine said, looking eager. “Are we going to have fun games, embarrassing challenges, that sort of thing?”

“That’s the whole point,” Ruby said emphatically. “Please. Lots of alcohol _and_ pictures.”

“And how are we going to split who goes to what party?” Leroy asked.

“Uh,” Ruby sighed, but she was slightly afraid that people would not want to go to Regina’s. “I thought that, well, whoever you choose to support.”

She held her breath for a second, but once again most of them just nodded in agreement.

“So, I’ll have assignments for everyone by the end of the week once me and Kat decide on the food, beverage and decoration. Okay, that went smooth. Now… What do we do about their little offspring?”

“Henry is welcome to stay with Nicholas and Ava,” Michael Tillman volunteered. “I’ll call my neighbor; her daughter always stays with my kids when I go out on dates, and I’m sure it won’t be a problem for her if we have Henry over too.”

“Thanks, Mike,” Ruby winked at him and went back to her piece of paper. “Alright. What about the poop machines?”

“My sister works at the daycare,” Jill said enthusiastically. “I’m sure she’ll love to help. Neal can come, too,” she added to Snow, who was a few rows away from her.

She and David smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

“Okay. One more thing. This is supposed to be a surprise, so… Be discreet. If you babble-” she made an impressive effort to avoid looking at Snow “-I’ll see personally that you get lost in the woods when I’m on my wolf cycle.”

There was a lot of nervous laughter after that, but the tense mood dissipated when Granny started to pass on sandwiches and Dorothy set up a small table with a bottle of hot cocoa and plastic cups while people lined up to sign to Emma’s or Regina’s party.

Ruby stepped down, noticing that a lot of people was gathering around Kat to give her ideas and that was actually their entire Zumba class, which included Hip Guy and – Emma was going to kill her – Hot Pants Cristina.

She walked slowly towards the table and stopped next to Dorothy, who filled a cup and offered to her.

“Thanks,” she said quietly. “Soooo… You are coming to Emma’s party, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Dorothy shrugged, grabbing a sandwich and watching the crowd dissipating as everyone started to go home before they attracted too much attention – there was a lot of people that were not close enough to attend the party and might as well just call Emma about people breaking and entering the town hall.

Ruby rolled her eyes; that girl was _dense._

“Okay,” she said taking a step closer. “I’m into you.”

Dorothy stopped chewing and looked startled at her.

“I was kinda hoping you’d get your shit together and then ask me out, but fine. I just needed to get that out of my system, you don’t have to do anything.”

The other girl swallowed all the food she still had in her mouth, and then she frowned.

“You _wanted_ to go out with me?”

“You can’t be serious right now-”

“I thought you were just being nice!”

“ _I am not nice, Gale_!” she spat. “Did you _not_ just hear me threatening to _eat_ anyone that spilled our secret to Emma or Regina?”

“Oh, that’s… yeah, I… I though you would never… you know, after Emma…”

“I’m planning her bachelorette party,” Ruby chuckled. “How much more over her could I be?”

And then Dorothy smiled.

A smile that Ruby had never seen before, but that definitively hit her in all the right spots.

“Come on, Gale,” she bumped her shoulder. “Give me something here. You’ve seen me _naked_ , literally, and now I’m opening up _again,_ and still-”

Ruby shut up when soft lips met hers.

She kept her eyes closed and smiled, taking in all the new scents, the way her heart hammered her ribcage, and the way arms enveloped her waist.

 On the background, someone let out a snicker, and she could have sworn Granny grunted something about people loving to have sex near her kitchen utensils.

XXX

“Someone’s been here,” Regina muttered, eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the empty room.

“Uh, are you sure?” Jill asked nervously, kicking a plastic cup underneath one of the chairs as her boss pranced around the town hall’s conference room, almost as if she _knew_ what had happened there hours ago.

“Maybe… the energy around this room seems… and the weird smells… It’s probably just my hormones,” she shook her head, dismissing any thoughts that might be bothering her. “Did you know that pregnancy can enhance some of your senses so you can protect your children? I had no idea it could be so primitive. And here I was, thinking Emma was the Neanderthal one…” her voice trailed off as she moved towards the front hall and then to her office, distracted by something else that occurred to her. It was happening a lot lately.

Jill let out a sigh of relief.

As if she was not creeped enough with Ruby Lucas being Miss I can Smell Guilty and all the other things in Storybrooke. She was taking her threaten very seriously about not letting Regina find out about the party.

Jill was starting to almost relax by lunch time, when Emma Swan showed up with a billion paper bags of food and she, too, had that creepy vibe of suspicion.

“What the hell happened here?” she asked with a frown as Jill hurried to open the door for her.

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Something smells funny,” and she actually glared at Jill.

“I shower every morning, if you are insinuating-”

“I’m not,” Emma laughed. She loved getting into that girl’s nerves. “Just fucking with you. Can you-?” she tilted her head to indicate the door to Regina’s office.

“Sure,” Jill said disgruntled. She needed to have a serious talk to her boss about her immature fiancée.

Regina had been in a weird mood all morning, but one look at Emma and something sparkled in her eyes.

Jill sighed. They were so cute it was disgusting.

“I bring sustenance,” Emma said the minute the door was closed behind her.

“My hero,” Regina grinned, walking around her desk to give her a peck on the cheek and help her unload the bags on her desk. “How was everyone?”

Emma smiled discreetly because she knew Regina asked things casually when her concerns were not so casual.

“They’re fine,” she said softly. “Diapers changed, formula in their bag, and a very excited Belle waiting for them. Henry finished his project for his Science class, by the way. I dropped him off because there was no way that thing would fit into the bus.”

Regina was stricken by a clear view of her kitchen in debris of shredded paper, fake grass and Styrofoam.

Emma gulped.

“Did you just get into my mind for a second?”

“Did you just leave my kitchen like _that_?”

“Oh c’mon, we were on the clock, Gina! And I was going to hurry home before you to clean that up!”

Regina suddenly turned into a puddle of… _Ugh, that cute idiot!_

“You were?” she asked, her dark eyes narrowed as she playfully scrutinized the blonde.

“Of course. And your son was going to help. He just can’t keep it neat. I don’t ever want to get inside his bathroom-”

“ _My_ son?”

“Well, character is developed at early age, meaning that’s on you,” Emma said, her smug tone too obvious to upset Regina.

“Don’t forget he’s loaded with _your_ disgusting genes.”

“I’m not disgusting!” she defended herself with a bunch of fries between her teeth.

“You are right, dear. You’re a sweet princess. Covered in fur and wearing a horned helmet and a club.”

“Dragging you by the hair towards my cave so that we can make more babies,” Emma said slowly, wiggling her eyebrows. She chuckled when she saw the look on Regina’s face. “Are you wet already or do I-”

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

“ _Hi_!” Emma said in a shrill voice that matched perfectly with her look of despair.

Jill looked horror-struck and traumatized at Regina.

“I know you specifically told me not to disturb you when you have lunch with Miss Swan, and I clearly understood _why_ ,” she said with as much dignity as she could muster “but I got a call from Granny and she said Leroy is making a – her words, not mine – _big-ass ruckus_ inside her diner, and she requires reinforcement.”

“Uh, sure,” Emma said awkwardly. “I’m on it.”

“I probably should go with you,” Regina said awkwardly, avoiding Jill’s eyes, smoothing the fabric of her pencil skirt as she stood up.

“You can stay and finish lunch,” Emma said gently. “I’ll be back in a second after I arrest him.”

“I’m sure Regina should go with you,” Jill said sarcastically. “And please, go finish caveman/cavewoman somewhere else. And I’m sure they did not wear horned helmets. Those were Vikings.”

For a wild second Jill had no idea where that came from. Would she still attend Regina’s bachelorette party in case she was fired?

But then both women just blushed. Emma chuckled, and Regina swatted her arm. They left like teenagers caught doing something very X-rated.

After they were gone, Jill sighed, collecting her cellphone from the pocket of her jacket.

“It’s clear,” she said.

Two seconds later, Ruby, David and Whale barged in with tools and a digital camera.

“Hey, Jill,” David said politely as they advanced towards Regina’s office. Whale checked her out and Ruby winked at her.

She merely rolled her eyes as she followed them. Regina may be a post-pregnancy nympho, but she didn’t want anyone trashing her office just because that made her uncomfortable.

Ruby gave them a few orders, Whale took pictures of the walls and David used a measuring tape around the room.

“Good job, by the way,” Ruby said to Jill. “I can’t believe you made it so that Emma left all this food here. She usually doesn’t even bother to lock him up anymore.”

“Oh, I have perfect timing,” Jill said sarcastically.

Ruby made a face. “You caught them at it, huh?”

The girl nodded, and immediately David and Whale dropped the fries they were stealing from one of the bags.

“Kat and the other girls are going into Regina’s house to collect a few… personal items. You think Regina has preferences about Emma’s leather jackets?”

“People are going into her _house_?” Jill shrieked. “I just _caught_ them! Where do you think they’re headed after Emma locks Leroy?”

“The back seat of the car?” Ruby asked cringing. “Shit,” she picked up her phone and dialed fast. “Gale. Hi. Stall them. Tell Leroy to fake something else. The lives of brave women are depending on you. SwanQueen cannot go back to the house. I repeat. SwanQueen _cannot_ go back to the house-”

“This went up to her head a little,” Whale said to Jill when Ruby left the office stomping like a general. “Are we done here? I have surgery at three-”

“Yeah. I’ll check on my wife and tell them to hurry,” David said, already picking his phone. “Thanks for the help, Jill-”

“Sure,” she nodded.

And as fast as they came, they were all gone.

XXX

“Are you sure this is okay?” Snow asked for the third time as they went up the staircase of Regina’s mansion.

“Of course it is, Ruby got us covered,” Kat said, jumping two steps at a time. She could not believe this was actually happening, and Regina had finally sucked it up that she loved Emma, and they were getting married. And she was going to make sure she threw one hell of a memorable party. “Come on-”

“Ruby knew all the codes to deactivate the alarms, too,” Ashley said. “She’s my friend, but Jesus, aren’t you a little worried?”

“Stop being a party pooper, Cinderella,” Tinker said, hurrying besides Katherine. “So, what are we looking for?”

“Emma’s leather jacket,” she pointed the walk in closet. “And, uh, some other things.”

Snow frowned. “What other things?”

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea if you came,” Katherine said with an eye roll. “Don’t freak out,” she whispered, reaching the top shelf and dragging down a pack of folded cardboard.

“It has Emma’s face on it,” Ashley said.

“I know. I had it made for Regina months ago.”

“Why does Regina has a… cardboard Emma?”

“Don’t ask and I won’t tell you,” Kat said.

“Oh,” Tinker laughed.

“We’re going to use it for the game?” Snow insisted.

“Everything here is for the game. And the other stuff I bought.”

“I don’t think phallic objects are necessary,” Snow said, trying to sound casual but blushing awkwardly. “My daughter doesn’t have one.”

“That you know of,” Ashley mumbled, and Kat and Tinker started to giggle, but they were interrupted when a cellphone rang.

“It’s mine,” Snow said, scoffing at them. “Hey, it’s me.”

“ _You have to hurry out_ ,” David said in a nervous tone. “ _Leroy ran away and is making Emma and Regina chase after him towards the harbor, but there’s a chance Emma will catch him quickly and then they might head home_.”

“Fine,” Snow turned to the group. “Are we done invading their privacy?”

“Yeah, let’s head out,” Tinker nodded, leading the group downstairs.

“Do you have the feeling that, as parents, we shouldn’t be participating of these activities?” Snow asked her husband, following her friends. “I just found out that Regina has a cardboard Emma. And that Emma might have… accessories.”

David groaned.

“ _C’mon, I’m just getting rid of the image of my daughter doing Regina on top of several paper bags in Town Hall_!”

XXX

“Do you… smell it?” Regina asked as later on they entered the mansion with the twins and Henry.

Emma peeked the back side of Emmett’s diaper. “Wasn’t him.”

“No, I mean…” Regina trailed off as she adjusted a sleeping Charlotte in her arms. “Like someone’s been here? I had this impression when I entered town hall today.”

“Me too,” Emma frowned. “You think it’s something we’re both feeling or I’m picking that from you through our weird telepathy?”

“Probably just me, you can’t smell anything that’s not food.”

“Speaking of which, can I order today?” Henry asked, turning to his two mothers with his best puppy eyes.

Regina scoffed. “You are absolutely your mother’s son,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Emma. “By all means. My credit card is in my purse, dear.”

“Awesome,” he grinned, hurrying to the phone in the kitchen. “Are you guys okay with Chinese?”

Emma looked at Regina, and the brunette nodded.

“Don’t forget my eggrolls,” the blonde called out, and they both climbed upstairs to put the twins on their cribs.

“I’m surprised they did not wake up with you both yelling,” Regina said.

“We were not _yelling._ ”

“They took it from you, too,” the brunette said quietly, watching their babies sound asleep.

“You are such a goner for my babies, Regina,” Emma held her around the waist as she pulled her outside the room with the baby monitor in hand. “Just admit you can’t resist _any_ of us.”

“Your children, yes. But you, I resisted bravely.”

“Yeah, and now we are engaged.”

Regina smiled, and then suddenly something changed in her eyes.

“There’s one conversation we didn’t finish today, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s eyes darkened. “I remember, Madam Mayor.”

“So, are you that much into pulling hair-?”

“ _Mom_!” Henry exclaimed as he hung up the phone. “I think I might need therapy again!”

Regina chuckled as he stormed off to the TV room. “He’s becoming a little bit dramatic. Your son through and through, dear.”

“Do I get cute points for that?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Do you have a horned helmet?”

“I can find a Viking costume _right now_ if-”

“ _I can still hear you!_ ”

“Just give his allowance a raise, Regina,” Emma said, smirking as she smacked Regina’s ass playfully.

XXX

“I can’t believe I’m going to do that.”

Ruby chuckled as she looked at Kat. The blonde finally caught up with all the privacy-invasion they were doing, and that final move seemed a little too much, even for her.

“Just imagine you are Regina and go for it. I’m sure you know the way she speaks dirty with Emma. I think everyone knows, actually. There’s no one in this town that never caught them at least having verbal sex.”

“They are _always_ doing that, right?”

“Yeah. And now we need to get them married so they go away on their honeymoon to blow some steam and give our eyes and ears a break. Here,” she pushed the phone into her hand. “Just convince Emma to come to Town Hall because you have un-regal needs under your fancy ass skirt.”

 Kat rolled her eyes. “I’m starting to feel very uncomfortable with you hacking every device you want. I’m changing all my passwords after this is over.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “All of Emma’s and Regina’s passwords are Henry’s birthday. They use it for _everything_. And sometimes, when it doesn’t work, you try the twins’ birthday, and there you go. They are such _moms._ ”

“What about this?” she lifted the cellphone. “I’m using Regina’s phone to text Emma. Explain.”

“I had some help from Henry,” Ruby blushed a little for involving their underage son in those dirty schemes. “He, uh, borrowed it for us. Regina had an early conference meeting with the medical board, so she won’t be checking it anytime soon.”

“What if Emma called?”

“Yeah, that could be a problem, because Emma would be a little harder to fool as far as technology is concerned, but we managed to deflect her attention all morning. David was in charge of having a dad conversation with her, and it seems it worked.”

Kat took a deep breath and typed.

_I require your presence in my office past five, Sheriff. The IN MY PANTS report is missing, and you have to take care of that asap. The kids are taken care of._

“Holy hell, you really caught the essence,” Ruby patted her shoulder. “Let’s wait-”

_Can I go now?_ was Emma’s light-speed answer.

“Horny dog,” Ruby shook her head. “Stall her but keep it provocative.”

Kat rolled her eyes.

_You can come after five._

Emma: _What if I show up before?_

Kat, with a more dramatic eye roll: _You’ll run into all the Storybrooke doctors in my office._

Emma: _You’re not supposed to play doctor with others, Regina._

Kat: _I am not. I prefer to play Sheriff._

“Uh nice,” Ruby clapped.

Emma: _You are such a tease._

Kat: _Don’t you love me for that?_

Emma: _Among other things. Or lack thereof._

“Oh my God, I’ll never be able to look at them in the eye again,” Kat whined.

Another message from Emma: _Are you wearing that thong that I like?_

“Ruby, I just can’t.”

Ruby snatched the phone from her hand and typed giggling.

Ruby: _I thought you loved me for the lack thereof. See you later, stud. Bring wine. And the handcuffs._

Emma send a skull emoji to indicate her death.

“You scare me sometimes, Ruby Lucas,” Kat said, shaking her head impressed and also slightly traumatized. “What do we do now?”

“Now we erase all the messages so Regina will never read a conversation she absolutely did _not_ have with her Sheriff. And then we’ll hand it back to Jill, who will give it to Regina as soon as the conference is over, along with a note from ‘Emma’, inviting her over to the Station after work. We have thirty minutes after that.”

“To?”

“To go to the Sheriff Station,” she said simply. “And you’ll snatch Emma’s phone while I distract her.”

“And what do I do with her phone? I’m not sexting Regina pretending to be that dirty mouthed, horny-”

“You’ll just keep it with you until the party starts. I just don’t want Emma texting her during the day and blowing our cover.”

“How are you going to distract her after she was blatantly summoned to have unregal sex with Regina?”

“Archie will ‘accidentally’ let Pongo loose.”

“She’s used to that. How’s chasing him deflection?”

 Ruby rolled her eyes because Kat was not letting her savor the position of puppet master of the operation. “I _might_ have taught him a new trick. He runs faster when he hears people say _stop_ or _get back here_.”

“Archie will kill you, did you know that?”

“This is for the greater good. Focus, Katherine. Let’s go.”

XXX

Regina was still staring at the piece of paper.

That had been one hell of a weird week – even weirder than last week - and Emma was probably going to save it.

_Hi_

_I figured we needed some quality time, so I have a surprise for you at the Station. Come around five. Loose the underwear (insert wink here)._

_Ps: the kids are alright. I took the liberty to have people watching them all tonight._

_Emma_

She always knew Emma was a straight out romantic in her clumsy and cute way, but Regina was actually touched with the gesture and the amazing timing. God only knew how much she needed some attention without baby monitors and teenagers in the house…

She was positively radiant when it was close to five. She applied more lipstick on her lips while she finished the last phone call of the day, and she ever so discreetly combed her hair and popped her breasts up on her shirt, undoing a few buttons.

She added some perfume and she was squirming on her chair. She couldn’t wait to see Emma.

Jill had a smug smile on her face when Regina passed by her desk, which she ignored and strutted to her car.

XXX

Emma was still catching her breath after she delivered that infernal dog to Archie. It was almost five, and she was a sweaty mess to meet Regina.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed, looking around.

It was too far to go back to the Station or the mansion. She looked at Granny’s, which had a closed sign for the first time she could remember since she came to Storybrooke. What a weird period. Everyone was behaving a little strangely, and she was suspicious as hell, but there was always Regina to make everything bad go away with her boobs.

She grinned to herself as she jumped the white fence and walked towards the back of the B&B. It wasn’t her first rodeo stealing clean shirts from Granny’s laundry room. She found tissues to wipe her face a bit and threw her tank on a basket, making a mental note to come back for it sometime.

Emma changed quickly, wondering if that was good enough.

She had the handcuffs.

Shoot.

The wine.

Emma hurried to the liquor store and after that she ran to Town Hall, barely able to keep from smiling like a maniac because she was going to nail Regina at last.

XXX

Ruby lowered her binoculars when she saw Emma running with the bottle of wine.

“Jill,” she called on her walkie-talkie. “Swan’s gonna be there in about ten.”

“ _Regina left minutes ago, and I’m leaving to the Sheriff Station. Everything set up here_.”

“Good. Over.” Ruby switched channels and called again. “Kat, how are things?”

“ _All good. Regina just parked here_.”

“Okay. I think we did it,” she chuckled. “Have fun with our Queen, Kat. Over.”

“ _You too_ ,” Katherine laughed. “ _Over and out_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the parties and Snow Wedding Planner White. See you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

Emma climbed the few steps to the main doors of Town Hall with absolute zero elegance, stumbling upon her feet like a horny teenager on their first booty call. She patted her back pocket to make sure the handcuffs were still there, then she combed her hair with her fingers and took a deep breath.

She pushed the door open tentatively, noticing it was not locked. Everything inside was dark and quiet, except…

She shifted her ears when she heard hurried footsteps inside the large conference room.

 _Oh_ , she thought, her smug smile taking over her face as she calmly paced the distance to another set of double doors. She heard muffled giggles, and she grinned at the giddiness of their situation.

Until someone else said _Shush._

Emma frowned, and with her heart dropping to her stomach, she pushed the doors open.

Colorful lights stung her eyes as a downpour of confetti fell over her head. There was loud yelling and cheering, and someone smacked a beer on her free hand as they took the wine bottle away.

“What the-?”

“SURPRISE!” Ruby barked, emerging from the blurred crowd to greet her. She placed a top hat on her head and threw a black tie around her neck, which, Emma noticed, was made of spangles.

“Welcome to your party, Sheriff,” Hook patted her shoulder, sticking a cigar between her parted lips.

“There’s still time to bail,” Sarah Bilson approached her with a suggestive grin.

Emma let out a nervous laugh and turned around, when she noticed her father hurrying after her.

“Hey, kid!” he grinned down at her, adjusting her top hat. “Looking fancy tonight.”

“Where’s Regina?” she hissed, removing the cigar from her mouth as though she just noticed it between her teeth. “Where are my kids?”

“All taken care of,” he reassured her. “Henry’s with the Tillman’s sitter, and the twins are with Jill’s sister and Neal.”

Emma blinked in confusion. “Regina?”

“Across town, having her own party,” Ruby shoved a plate of tater tots under her nose.

They watched the blonde carefully as she picked a handful and shoved it into her mouth. She looked dumb folded, and the lack of reaction was a little unnerving.

Until she started to laugh.

Ruby and David exchanged looks of relief.

“Oh _man…_ ” Emma chuckled. “Regina’s going to _kill_ you-”

“We are going to clean everything,” Ruby smacked her lips. “Why don’t you go over there and say hello to your supporters, huh… _stud_?”

Emma’s face went to a deep shade of red when she heard that.

“You-?”

“Katherine,” Ruby’s face lit into a huge shit eating grin.

Emma felt dread going down her stomach. “Oh Jesus Christ...”

“Don’t worry, she was just as mortified. Come on, let’s get this party started,” Ruby pushed her among the crowd and towards a makeshift throne they made for her on the small stage area where once she was elected Sheriff.

Emma noticed everyone wearing a plastic star pinned to their chests, and that they all said TEAM SWAN. The lengths Ruby Lucas could go… She laughed as she waved hello to a lot of familiar faces that started to come to focus under the purple and yellow lights.

“Someone told me to give it back to you,” Whale said approaching her, wearing his star like everyone. He had her cellphone in his hand. “And to watch out so you don’t call her right now.”

Emma rolled her eyes with a groan. “I won’t call, I promise.”

“Aren’t you?” he pulled the device back when she reached out.

“Dude, a phone call will _not_ help my case,” Emma shook her head, cringing as she uncomfortably crossed her legs. “I have major lady blue balls right now.”

Whaled laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Emma grunted, snatching her phone from his hands. “ _Balls_?”

“ _Lady_ ,” he chuckled, patting her shoulder as he gave her another cigar. “Congratulations, by the way. On the engagement.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“I was team SwanQueen since that first ultrasound,” he added in undertone, walking away as Emma was left speechless once again.

“Look at you, all grown up.”

Emma turned around and was face to face with August.

“Hey,” she grinned. “You came.”

“And miss the chance to give you this? No way,” he offered a small, rectangular box.

Emma looked suspiciously at him, who gave her an encouraging nod, and removed the lid.

“It’s a pen,” Emma said, slightly confused. “Uh, thanks?”

“Not just any pen, Swan.”

“An author’s pen?”

He rolled his eyes. _Man_ she could be dense sometimes…

“Look closely.”

“Is this another one of those riddles? I remember you used to talk like that when you got back here. It was annoying, dude.”

“Here,” he picked it and held it vertically before her eyes. The bottom was transparent, and there was a 2D miniature Regina immersed in some jelly liquid. Naked.

“What the-”

“And look,” he flipped it horizontally, and Regina was back in a tailored suit again. “Cool, huh?”

Emma wanted to laugh, but she was seriously mad that he was seeing Regina naked inside her pen. “Who did this? Are you distributing this to the entire party?”

“Of course not, this is just for you. I have contacts outside Storybrooke, so don’t worry. No one here saw wifey unclothed.”

“Well, shit,” Emma chuckled. “Give it to me.”

“Nice, eh?”

“Very,” she said, tucking it in the front pocket of her shirt.

“So, are you ready?”

“For what?”

“Oh, that’s Ruby’s masterpiece,” August shook his head solemnly as, right on cue, Dorothy pointed a remote control to the ceiling and a large panel sild down the wall.

Emma gulped when she realized it was projection screen. “What the shit?” she mumbled to herself as everyone started to gather around and Ruby almost exploded in excitement.

“Oh, you wanna pay attention to that, kid,” David joined her and August on the stage, sitting on the armrest of her throne. He offered her another beer.

“Everyone’s got drinks in hand?” Ruby yelled.

An uproar of _YEAH_ boomed inside the room, and Emma swallowed hard.

Dorothy turned on the projector, and everyone went quiet when a message showed up on the screen.

THIS IS A COLLECTION SECRETLY STORED BY RUBY LUCAS. CONTAINS SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS IMAGES, PERSONAL VIDEOS FROM EMMA’S PHONE AND A LOT OF DREAMCATCHER FEATURES THAT MR. GOLD GENTLY PROVIDED US.

RULES: WHENEVER REGINA SAYS ‘MISS SWAN’, EVERYBODY DRINKS.

GOOD GAME TO ALL.

DON’T FORGET TO INSTAL THE UBER APP ON YOUR PHONE OR MAKE SURE SOMEONE COMES HERE TO PICK YOU UP LATER. NO ONE IS DRIVING HOME TONIGHT.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Emma slid down on her seat when the first video appeared and it was actually footage from Storybrooke’s Main Street security cameras. Emma recognized that as one of the many heated arguments she and the Mayor used to have when she first got there.

The black and white video showed Regina chasing after her on the sidewalk, looking downright pissed, while Emma looked bored out of her mind.

“ _Miss Swan!_ ” Regina growled.

“DRINK UP!” Whale called out, raising his beer, followed by a deep chorus of _HOORAY_.

**XXX**

Regina walked carefully and purposely towards the glass doors of the Sheriff Station, smoothing her skirt. The place was oddly quiet, and she almost melted when she spotted candles lit all around the tiny entrance hall.

Without even thinking, Regina undid several buttons of her shirt, making sure her breasts were popping up just enough to get a head start with Emma. And then boldly, she reached under her skirt and hooked her fingers on her panties, rolling them down her legs and stepping out of them without even removing her heels. She picked the lacy item and shoved it in her purse, unable to help the smug smile.

She adjusted her skirt again, feeling oddly horny with the sensation of being naked underneath the fabric.

And as the anticipation built in her very core, she took the final three steps to the desk area…

The place was precariously illuminated by candles, and she saw Emma standing there in the dark, in front of the two cells. She had some sort of cocky smile on her face, and Regina had time to register two things.

There were black curtains covering the cell bars.

There was a new toy – a larger one – attached around Emma’s hips.

And then she noticed a third thing.

Emma was not moving. And a scoff sound came actually from _behind_ the curtains.

She was about to produce a fireball, but they were faster.

Lights went on and the curtains were ripped off from the bars when a thick group of people started to come out from the cells, screeching and rounding on her with feathers around their necks and champagne.

“SURPRISE!” Katherine yelled, throwing plumes around Regina’s neck as well. “Welcome to your bachelorette party!”

Regina blinked.

“There you go, child,” Granny said, offering appetizers that were shaped like swans. “Breathe. And have one of those. It’s my personal favorite.”

Regina picked one, still unable to produce any sound.

“Come on, let’s get you to your royal seat, Your Majesty,” Tinker pulled her towards Emma’s chair, decorated with more feather and suggestive handcuffs dangling from the armrests.

She only registered what was happening when Snow actually barged in her visual field, looking apologetically but giddy.

“I’m sorry about everything that’s going to happen in this room, but _God_ , I’m so happy you’re marrying Emma-”

“I’m not sorry because this is going to be fun,” Belle gave her a staff made with a broom’s handle and a plush swan glued at the tip.

“Was Miss Swan conniving with this ploy?”

“Of course not,” Kat sat on top of the desk, the memory of sexting the Sheriff still too vivid in her mind. “She was deceived as well. Ruby organized her party in town hall.”

“Oh,” Regina nodded, crossing her legs, her arousal now all too uncomfortable for her to sit straight without an underwear in front of a dozen friends. “Wait a minute,” she snapped, pointing at Belle. “If you’re here… Who’s watching my kids?”

“My sister,” Jill waved from another chair, sipping her champagne. “She works at Day Care.”

“We checked all the references, don’t worry,” Snow patted her arm. “Neal is with them, too.”

“What about Henry?”

“With Ava and Nicholas.”

“Oh. Okay. Looks like you had it all figured out.”

“Hey, relax,” Katherine held her hand gently. “This is your party.”

“And who had them at gun point so they would all come?” Regina asked quietly, her voice thankfully muffled by the music that had started to play.

Kat shook her head. “They could choose you or Emma. Everyone who’s here came to support you because they wanted to. Okay?"

Regina looked around. She spotted Ariel and Ashley giggling with their feathers, and she realized that most of her Zumba class friends were there too, along Cristina and Xavi. Oh, Emma was going to be thrilled…

She chuckled, but her heart was swelling. It was still hard, after all these years, to believe she had family, love and friends.

Friends who cockblocked her _greatly_ that night, but still annoyingly good friends.

And then she came back to her senses when she realized that her cardboard Emma was standing in the middle of the station with a dildo hanging from her cardboard crotch.

She narrowed her eyes at Katherine, but several looks of guilty made her realize that everyone had been involved into going through her personal things at some point – which explained why she felt weird energy in town hall and in her house.

“No one saw the _item_ in your drawer,” Kat mumbled as if reading her mind. “I bought one for the game, relax.”

“What… game?” Regina stuttered, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“It’s like put the tail on the donkey but with a few changes,” the blonde explained, flushing as she did.

“ _What_ changes?”

“Put the cock on the sheriff,” Tinker clarified, and she rolled her eyes when Regina blushed, too. “Oh c’mon, you were going to have sex in the Rabbit Hole’s bathroom that day! Why are you turning into a prude _now_?”

“We actually don’t have to do this,” Snow said with superiority, looking at Regina as if they were the only two sane people in the room. “We can just have drinks and talk and-”

“WOOHOO!” Ashely screamed as Ariel, blindfolded, spun around on the same spot with the rubber toy in her hands, reached forward and stuck it on cardboard Emma’s left thigh.

“Oh, that was close enough,” she protested, removing the blindfold and grabbing another drink.

“My turn!” Belle yelped, un-popping the toy and squeezing it. “Wow, this is thick-”

Regina laughed.

It was the first time that she laughed and it didn’t involve Emma or her children doing something funny. She patted Snow’s back and sighed. “I’m sorry we’re violating your cardboard daughter right under your nose, but you have to admit she is, well-”

“Charming,” Snow nodded, defeated. “I know. Just like David. Stud-ness runs in the family-”

Regina kept her grin but hell that was uncomfortable. She absolutely giggled when she realized that Leroy was in the middle of her crowd, snatching the rubber cock from Tinker’s hand.

“Give it here, sister. How hard can it be?”

“Here,” Katherine clacked her glass with Regina’s as she sat down next to her. “To being traumatized for the rest of our lives after the alcohol fades,” she pointed at Leroy smacking the toy around Emma’s bellybutton.

“Cheers to that,” Regina took a sip and slid off of her chair, walking towards the rowdy group in the middle of the room. “Let _me_ show you how it’s done, girls-”

They cheered as someone blindfolded Regina. They spun her around, and clapped and urged her on, screeching when she got closer.

Smiling so much that her cheeks were actually hurting, Regina imagined it was Emma in front of her, and she knew exactly at which height she was supposed to put it.

The girls went hysterical when she made a move.

Regina removed the blindfold and grinned when she saw cardboard Emma with the toy on the rightful area.

Nailed it.

**XXX**

It was around midnight when Emma decided she had been embarrassed enough. Her cheeks hurt of laughing too much, and she was positively sure that she had never been more drunk in her entire life.

She went out of the building for some fresh air, adjusting her top hat. She collected one of the many cigars that were on her pocket and actually lit one. The taste was awful, and she was pretty sure she was going to smell like an old man, but all her coherence disappeared when she saw Regina slowly approaching her, the clicking of her heels against the asphalt and a red lipped smirk in place.

She was stunning. Shirt buttoned down. The feathers around her neck.

“Am I incredibly ( _hiccup)_ fucking drunk or you _are_ really ( _hiccup_ )here?”

Regina chuckled through her nose.

“Someone’s having a blast,” she said kindly, adjusting Emma’s top hat and pulling her by the tie ever so slightly.

“Aren’t you?”

“I can’t drink that much, dear. I’m still breastfeeding your children,” she said. Regina had one glass of champagne and someone spent the night filling her cup with apple juice, but that didn’t stop her from having a lot of fun anyway.

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled, and Regina was absolutely tempted to kiss her even though she reeked of alcohol and cigars.

“I’m having so much fun that I don’t really care about drinking. It’s fine.”

Emma grinned, that goofy, lopsided grin that made her melt to the core.

“I love you, Madam Mayor,” she slurred.

“Yeah, that,” Regina picked her underwear from her purse and smacked it into Emma’s hand.

Emma stared dazzled at the lacy item.

“Shove it under your nose and remember who you belong to, Miss Swan.”

The blonde chuckled. “So you were told that Sarah ( _hiccup_ ) Bilson’s here, eh?”

“I’m not going to take responsibility for her tragic death by incineration, Emma-”

“No need,” Emma took a dangerous step closer, sticking a very audacious hand under her skirt. “This is just for you…”

“Idiot,” she moaned. All the arousal she had managed to ignore and eliminate during the night just came back full force around Emma’s stupid finger. And she was sure that by the time they got home, Emma would pass out on the couch before she reached the stairs. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I heard your hotpants Zumba instructor is at _your_ party.”

Regina blinked, and suddenly she was more aroused than she had been earlier.

“How drunk are you?”

“Enough not to care that we are in the middle of the street, but not excessively. I _know_ you’ll give me shit tomorrow for it, _and_ I know that you want me to fuck you right now.”

Regina glared at her, narrowing her eyes in disbelief. She was going to argue, because Emma was a cocky, presumptuous imbecile with gorgeous arms, but she had to swallow her protests because Emma locked their lips into a harsh kiss.

“You are stinking,” Regina pulled back, smacking her chest with both hands in a very lame attempt of denying what she was feeling.

“Yeah, see…” Emma smirked. “Cavemen didn’t have showers…”

And with that, she lifted Regina and pulled her over her shoulder.

“ _Put me down this instant, Miss Swan_!”

“Nice try, Madam Mayor,” she scoffed, walking away from town hall, carrying Regina very inelegantly towards 108, Mifflin Street on her shoulders while her friends drank yet another round after hearing _Miss Swan_ outside.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I'm sorry  
> I'm sorry  
> I'm back bitches!

She groaned painfully when she was smacked against the wall. “ _Emma-_ ”

“Oh, yeah, say my name,” Emma grunted against her neck, reaching for the back of her knee and lifting her leg around her hip. She removed Regina’s shoe and threw it over her shoulder, and then repeated it with the other leg. The second shoe hit the front door and fell down loudly against the hardwood floor.

They made it past the entrance hall, lips clashing into a stubborn battle for dominance.

“Emma-”

“Yeah?”

Regina grabbed her wrist and guided her hand under her skirt again. “Stop teasing me,” she growled huskily. Regina was the only person Emma knew who could sound bossy and needy at the same time.

She angled her hand and let out a shaky breath when her middle finger was sandwiched between slick, hot folds. Regina dug her fingernails into her shoulders, her left foot going sensually up the length of Emma’s leg until she was straddling her right hip, bucking against her finger.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Emma breathed, stopping her ministrations as she lifted Regina’s other leg and carried her to the TV room clasped around her waist. She pushed the coffee table to the corner with her foot, making the fluffy rug crumple around it.

She placed Regina down on the floor as gently as she could, but lately the brunette had been all green lights about some rough playing, and if it was anything to go by, the submissive look of despair on Regina’s face meant she didn’t mind _at all_ the smacking against flat surfaces.

Regina _was_ incredibly more turned on with the rude treatment. Emma cursed under her breath as she pushed her skirt up. Regina instantly parted her thighs, and Emma cursed again as she looked down at her.

“Fuck, you’re _so_ wet-”

On her knees, Emma ripped off the shirt she stole it from Granny’s laundry room, and threw it away impatiently. She let Regina take her in for a second, on a black bra and with the spangle tie still hanging around her neck. Then her deft fingers moved to the flyer of her jeans even more impatiently, and she pulled her pants down, underwear and all, somewhere around her knees and ankles.

She lowered herself between Regina’s legs and thrusted her hip forward, rubbing herself against the brunette. There was a cracked moan, and she didn’t know which one of them let that out.

Regina crossed her ankles around her ass and pressed her harder against her, and as she thrusted more and more frenetically, she realized that her knees and elbows and hands were scratching really bad against the wooden tiles.

Regina cried as she squeezed her shoulders. “Yes, fuck me like that, you… you…”

“What?” she growled.

“You… barbaric…”

“Yes-”

“Animal-”

“Yes-”

Emma Swan was incredibly aware that the lack of pain was probably because she was inebriated, but some part of her brain was incredibly sober after all the alcohol consumption, just like the night she got Regina pregnant.

She set her humping to a fast pace, and when Regina grabbed her hair and kissed her, moaning against her lips, muttering sweet nothings in a barely audible whisper…

“Oh dear God,” Emma shuddered, orgasming violently, completely taken aback with how fast that happened.

“Are you okay?” Regina chuckled softly, taking her earlobe between her teeth as she caressed the back of Emma’s head.

“Shit fuck,” she gasped, breathing hard against the side of Regina’s face, closing her eyes as she took in her scent, and sweat rolled down her temples. “I’m sorry-”

“For what?” Regina inquired in a slightly strangled voice, supporting all of Emma’s weight on top of her as the blonde went limp. “I’m… flattered.”

“Are you?” Emma grunted, pushing herself up with both hands on the floor. She looked down at Regina, and she actually felt her cheeks burn. She never came this fast like an out of control teenager just by rubbing herself against someone.

And the look Regina gave her… It made her feel that it was all right. That she was _supposed_ to come any way her body wanted.

“What is it, huh?” the blonde mumbled. “Need anything?”

“Yes,” Regina pleaded. “Yes. Now-”

She _was_ feeling pretty bold for someone who came in seven seconds. “Say it.”

“Asshole-”

Emma’s eyes went dark as her breath hitched on her throat.

“You want me to fuck your-?”

“ _You_ are an asshole,” Regina grumbled. “Do whatever you want, but fuck me. Hard. Fast. Right now.”

Emma looked down at her, her mouth hanging open. Was it possible to have an orgasm _in the air_? Just by hearing a few words? Because that was exactly what she felt as a hot wave of pleasure hit her stomach and rolled down her abdomen. Again.

She was shaking a little, and before Regina could ask, Emma had pushed her against a footstool, chest pressed against the leather material, hands holding her upper arms forcefully.

The pressure was gone, and as fingers crawled their way between her legs from behind, hot breaths licked her ear. Her head was pulled back by the hair, and she whimpered when she was penetrated at the same time that a taut abdomen pressed against her butt cheeks, spreading them open slightly.

“Oh… Yes… Yes… _Yesss_ …”

Her words punctuated every stroke when the tip of Emma’s middle finger hit the right spot.

The blonde bent over her, her upper body pressed on her back and her chin on her shoulder as she breathed hard against the side of her head next to her ear.

“More?” she whispered.

“More,” Regina nodded.

She moaned when another finger was added, and then the hand pulling her hair came down to her ass cheeks to play as well. Very stealthily, Emma coated the fingers of her left hand with all the wetness that greeted and welcomed her between Regina’s legs.

And for a second Regina had expected stimulation on her throbbing clit, but what actually happened made her gasp – more out of surprise than anything, but Emma’s sharp breath and the sudden halt on her movements made Regina realize that the blonde thought she was in pain.

“Keep going,” she breathed in reassurance. “Don’t be gentle.”

That did it.

Emma had planned to make love to her that night, even after they were tricked by their friends. But hell, her sex plans barely worked out anyway. Her body was enveloping Regina’s like a blanket. Her fingers impaling her in the front and in the back. Regina’s moans sounded raw, primitive, much like the way their bodies tangled, and the way Emma’s hands and hips moved, and the way their skins smacked against each other.

Regina felt a sob burst from her chest when she could no longer stand all the pleasure.

It was new, but it was familiar.

As if Emma was meant to do that all this time.

To shatter her body with earthshaking orgasms, to drag her to hell and heaven and then back.

In the last second before Regina reached her peak, Emma’s name came out of her lips in the form of a silent cry and a shudder.

She went limp underneath the weight of her Sheriff, and she was sobbing without realizing it. She could hear Emma muttering things, and kissing her back, and sliding all her fingers out…

“Are you okay?” the blonde breathed in the shell of her ear.

Regina shuddered again, and her words came out unintelligible. Emma drew back and pulled the brunette with her on the floor. She held her, loving the shaking mess that she turned her powerful mayor into.

“Bed?” Emma asked softly.

“No,” Regina grumbled against her chest. “Here.”

Emma chuckled as she planted a kiss on her temple. “We’re not teenagers, baby. This gonna hurt in the morning.”

“I don’t mind,” Regina whispered. “Let’s stay.”

Emma smiled sleepily. “Sure, sweetie… Whatever you want…”

XXX

Fucking.

Damn.

BIRDS.

They were shrieking and tweeting inside her brain, which was already pounding against her skull.

And could someone turn the FUCKING sun off?

She stirred and OH GOD THE PAIN!

“Fuck,” Emma half hissed half whined as she moved her limbs tentatively, the hard surface of the floor reminding her sore back and all of her bones that she was not fifteen anymore, and thinking she did was really, _really_ stupid.

“Stop. _Moving_ ,” Regina snarled, sounding like a pouting child instead of the mighty mayor.

“It hurts,” Emma complained, not even trying to reach out for Regina, lying flat on her back with her eyes closed.

“Whose fault is that?”

“Uh… Yours?”

“Are you seriously going there, Emma Swan?”

Emma sighed.

“No, dear.”

Regina huffed. “I didn’t think so.”

After what felt like a year, Emma peeked their naked bodies though heavy eyelids. The skin of her knees were burning with scratches, and her wrists and elbows were hurting like a bitch. Regina wasn’t doing much better. She bore hand and teeth marks that Emma didn’t recall giving her.

Hell, she didn’t recall coming back home last night, but by the trail of clothes all the way from the front door gave her a pretty head start on how they ended up on the floor of the TV room.

Regina hustled next to her, cringing slightly when something sharp poked her on the back.

“What is this?”

Emma looked sideways and felt the knot on her throat pass the spangle tie lace and go down to her stomach. Regina was holding the pen August gave her, watching herself get dressed, and then get naked, over and over again.

“Uh.”

“Who gave you this?”

“Are you going to kill them?”

“No?”

“Be serious.”

“That’s very rich coming from the woman who has one of _this_.”

“Isn’t it kinda… flattering?” Emma asked tentatively.

Regina just huffed again, rolling slightly to the side to accommodate her body against Emma’s.

“You need to feed me,” she mumbled on Emma’s shoulder. “And carry me to bed.”

Emma reached for the closest cellphone and dialed Granny’s number, praying that half the town was not as hammered as they were.

“ _Granny’s_.”

Emma chuckled in relief. “Ruby. Please. Bring food. And coffee.”

She heard the smirk on her voice. “ _Well, if it’s not Miss Swanshine gracing us with her presence at… three fourteen. Pm._ _We thought you guys were dead._ ”

“We barely made it alive. Please. Food,” Emma whined, not even bothering to be shocked that they had slept on the floor until past noon.

“ _On the way_.”

“Thanks, Rubes.”

“That minx stole you from me last night,” Regina muttered, eyes still closed as Emma grunted her way to a sitting position.

“But I came back for you,” Emma argued, snapping her bones back into place.

“You did,” Regina smiled with a sigh, and then she opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde. “I was serious about you carrying me up. I can’t walk, and that’s your fault.”

Emma was about to protest, but then realization downed upon her face. _Oh_.

“That bad?”

“Why do you look so smug about it?”

Emma bent over and whispered in her ear. “Because I fucked your ass and now you’re sore. My job here is done.”

“You job barely began, you savage. Help me up-”

Emma chuckled at the half-hearted insults. She cringed as she stood up and brought Regina’s additional weight with her. Then, against her seared muscles’ best judgement, she lifted the brunette on her shoulder and actually carried her upstairs.

“Oh I remember _that,_ ” Regina chuckled as they approached the door. “You brought me back home like this.”

“Yep,” Emma grunted, feeling her shoulder muscles scream in pain as she took the final steps until she plopped Regina down the bed. “Oh God, I’m going to die-”

“Don’t you dare,” Regina muttered, pulling the covers over her body as she immediately closed her eyes after groaning in pleasure with the comfort.

Emma grinned down at her, pulling a large flannel from one of the chairs and throwing it over her shoulders.

“I’ll be back with food.”

“And ibuprofen.”

“And anything else you ask.”

“Really?” Regina cocked a brow, looking sleepily amused.

Emma shrugged, throwing the itchy spangle tie away. “At this point, you still have a doubt?”

Here Regina smiled, a genuine smile that made her look years younger. “Not a single one, dear.”

XXX

“Holy shit,” Ruby chuckled as she took in the sight of Emma Swan once she swung the door open. She was shocked and annoyingly amused.

Her blonde hair was wilder than in rainy days, tangled in several spots, and despite the navy blue flannel covering most of her upper body, her severely bruised knees were out for anyone to see.

“Wow,” she added, checking all the clothes on the floor behind Emma.

The blonde kicked one of Regina’s shoes to the side and grabbed the paper bags.

“You can mock later,” she grunted. “Thanks. And sorry ‘bout that,” she added as she slammed the door shut on Ruby’s face.

“ _Where’s my tip, you cheap ass_?” Ruby yelled.

“Later,” Emma yelled back, grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen in the kitchen highest cabinet and making her painful way back upstairs.

When she entered their bedroom, Regina was sitting, resting against the headboard, holding a phone against her ear.

Emma frowned, and Regina called her forward to join her in bed. She put the call on speaker, and Emma recognized the voices of her parents, Henry and the gurgling noises from Charlie and Emmett.

“Hey guys,” she smiled automatically.

“ _I was just telling Regina you should take a day off… parenting. We’ll take care of all of them_ ,” Snow said. “ _You probably want to rest after last night_.”

“Hell yeah,” Emma barked with an amused chuckle, earning a death glare from Regina. “I mean, we had a great night’s sleep, and it would be cool to, you know, have a great afternoon’s sleep, too…” her voice trailed off as she placed a Band-Aid on her scratched wrist. “Shit, this is painful.”

“Well, thank you, dear. I think we should take the offer,” she said, eyeing Emma’s naked form with a sudden look of hunger that had nothing to do with food. “Are you sure you can handle all three of them in addition to Neal and your husband?”

“ _I’m sure. Just relax and enjoy_.”

“Thanks, mom,” Emma called out as she noticed the way Regina’s eyes seemed to darken as they followed her movements. “So, on that note… Wanna make more babies?”

“ _I’m still on the line!”_ Snow screeched.

“Oh my God-”

“Emma!” Regina groaned, hanging up the phone, and then laughing. “She was traumatized enough last night, poor thing.”

“Why?” Emma asked, sitting on the bed and passing Regina half of the food Ruby brought.

“I’ll just let you know that your cardboard version was used for a game and your mother didn’t like you being treated like a piece of sexy meat.”

“Really?” Emma grinned. “Well, I’m flattered. So…” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Want to keep treating me like a piece of sexy meat?”

“I can’t take anymore fingers anywhere, Emma-”

“What about… tongue?”

Regina let out a shaky breath. “What’s the hurry in making more babies anyway?”

Emma’s lips curved into a wolfish grin. “My thoughts exactly, Madam Mayor...”

XXX

It was almost night time when they were finally satiated and deliciously spent inside the bathtub, Regina sitting between Emma’s thighs, her back against her chest. The water was warm, they had used oils and infusions to relax their sore muscles, and they had just finished the rest of the feast Ruby had brought earlier.

“You were serious when you said that?” Regina’s quiet voice rumbled against Emma’s ribcage.

“When I said what, honey?” Emma asked, resting her chin on her right shoulder.

A beat.

“About making more… babies.”

Emma chuckled. “I enjoy the making and all our kids are awesome. So… Why not?”

She felt the hesitation when Regina shifted her body ever so slight against hers.

“Okay, Mills,” she kissed the curve of her neck. “What is _actually_ troubling you?”

“I had no idea you could get me pregnant. We had no idea we could make that happen. I still have no idea _how_ we made it. What if… What if doesn’t work anymore? What if that was a one-time thing?”

“If it doesn’t work, we still have a wedding to plan, a honeymoon to attend _and_ a lifetime of worrying about _three_ Swan-Mills brats. Three is a good number too.”

Emma felt her smile while her body relaxed again.

“Aren’t you curious? About how we made that?”

Emma sighed, combing her fingers through wet, black tresses. “I think our hearts know what we want before _we_ know it.”

“You are such a romantic for an asshole.”

“Yeah, wait until you stop walking funny,” Emma snorted. “Your ass is mine now, Mills.”

Regina rolled her eyes and grinned.

If only she knew _that_ could make her feel those things before…

Her ass would have been Emma’s a lot sooner.

But of course she didn’t tell her that.


End file.
